


FaiTh - Fate in Threshold

by Blue_skeleton6289, Normalaya12, Skin_It_Walker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Multiverse, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blame Walker for that :v, Blushy skeleies, Dom/sub, Don'mess wit us, Experimented mutants, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny Times, Gen, Guess who is who, Ischa, Ischa fucking strong, Memories, No Smut, Noura - Freeform, Noura is a clingy bear and little shit, Oc's are badass and are OP, Panic Attacks, Sexy Times, Skeletons are weary, Sub Sans (Undertale), Valkie, Valkie takes charge and is a smart cookie, Violence, all of us are a little crazy, also swearing, are our own characters, exterminations, fujoshi moments, not born as one, past assault, sexual assault warnings, smooch a skeleton, so much swearing, they all smart cookies in their own way, uhhhhh anymore, we love our skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normalaya12/pseuds/Normalaya12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skin_It_Walker/pseuds/Skin_It_Walker
Summary: Taken and kidnapped, that's how it all started. We were modified, altered for a sickening curiosity: experimented on. The people who proclaimed themselves as doctors, saviours, said miracle workers of mankind...Yet in reality they were the true monsters who walked the Earth. We, the mutants, are the inferior race of humans. Despised. Hated. Feared. We didn't ask for this nor did we want this. Our lives were spent being lab rats, poked at and prodded.Like our lives were just merely equal to Toys. Everything was hell, happiness never existed.  We could have died, gone insane or just broke entirely, like glass shards from a mirror. Yet, what held us together, kept us strong and alive on the darkest of days and nights was... Undertale.Code name:Q9. R2. S5.Valkie. Noura. Ischa.Three girls who manage to escape that hell hole and start a new life, facing new challenges, they hold faith in each other.As it was fate placed in a mere threshold.
Relationships: Blue. Papyrus. Jupiter & Everyone, Gaster & Everyone, Grillby & Everyone, Ischa (OC)/Papyrus, Ischa (OC)/Sans, Noura (OC)/Papyrus, Noura (OC)/Sans, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Undyne/Alphys, Valkie (OC)/Papyrus, Valkie (OC)/Sans
Comments: 91
Kudos: 136





	1. C1 - OPEN-ING SESAME~

**Author's Note:**

> *e hm*  
> Heya! This is our very first collab of UT fanfic, that we truly ecstatic to show this to u all very soon!!!
> 
> We were very new to this kinda thingies actually, but it was so much fun to do!!!
> 
> We, Blue_skeleton6289, Skin_It_Walker, and Normalaya12 presented this story for ya all~
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And, can you guess whose character is who? ;3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ur daily shenanigans that u can find anywhere- oh wait, it's not.

A young brunette with short lower-cut hair was trolling back and forth around the kitchen, her black eyes scrutinizing the ingredients before she starting to gather the utensils. The sound of metal clanking loudly around the kitchen could be heard throughout the whole house. Slowly ticking off the other inhabitant inside.

"Holy sugar honey iced tea, sister! Do you have to make that much noise for just making a freaking dinner!? Ouch, my poor little ears," A high-pitched female voice suddenly raised up from the living room. Pulling out the earphones from her ears. Her voice bellowing to catch the loud women's ATTENTION!

"Oh shaddup, ya lazy donkey! If you want me to be quiet, then get your lazy hairy bear ass here and help me cook this goddamned dinner, WOMAN!” The brunette yelled back while waving a wooden spoon pointedly at her in a childish manner. “She will be home in ten minutes ya’ know, and I still don’t know where the fudging eggs are!" She shouted back at the dirty blond-haired girl, her earphones laid motionless on the couch while she groaned lazily.

"Nooope, no wanna. 'Cause I made dinner last night. That's what you get to do such a moron act. (also the eggs are on the fridge, two shelves above)." she slumped more to the couch, already giving up with gravity. It's too muuuch. Hands now touching the play button on the screen phone to continue her favorite comic dub vid playing once more. “Hehe.” she laughed to herself.

"Agh, GIMME A BREAK! It's not my fault that I broke that nurse's arm bone, alrigh'!? It's her fault for suddenly tryin'na strip my clothes suddenly! Like seriously, who in their right mind does that?! (oh, found the eggs, thanks)."

She deadpanned at her, "Dude, seriously? She was trying to patch you up after you just ran into a BUS (did I mention it was MOVING?!) for recklessly picking up a penny! Granted it was a nice penny. (Do you still have it by the way?) BUT it was on a busy and dangerous road! With cars and trucks flying by in THE MIDDLE of the road, and you just gotta be hurled TEN-damned-meters away, and break a random café’s glass door! Poor glass door never saw it comin’! Thankfully, Valkie found us in the hospital after that and we could escape before any police came to interrogate us. It would be so bad if our kind got known by the public, you know?" Ischa got annoyed by her close companion when she suddenly raised her voice, but -annoyingly- the girl had a point. So she silently sulked in defeat.

"Fine… I admit I'm in the wrong, see? But that nurse really ticks me off with her plastic cocky ass. I think she still deserves that."

This time, the blonde girl smiled at the new statement, "Yeah... she kinda acts like a _*whispers*_ **bitch** _*whispers*_. Plus she treated you pretty rough back there, I guess a bit of not-so-fatal broken arms won't really ruin her life, right?"

Both of them eyeing each other before chuckling darkly at that last statement.

The brunette goes on with her cooking activity while the blonde girl continued watching the vid on her phone. She ignored the clash of utensils in the kitchen once more by maximizing the volume on her earphones. 

An idea suddenly popping in mind, and a smirk crawling on her glowing face by the screen. Hehe.

"But, you know what, sis?" Noura spoke once more. Ischa perking up and ready to ask, but got cut off right away. The blonde paused her dub-comic vid.

"Wha-"

"Don't you think you had to _butter_ up those muscles of yours? It seems to start getting _rusty_ now, am I right?" She is trying to hold back a snicker. Cuddling in a ball.

Ischa give a deadly dagger glare and threw a pan at the girl’s head. Only to stop in mid-air, an inch away from her face. “Oops, looks like gravity’s not on your side today, huh?” Noura smiled innocently while flinging the pan back with force twice as fast to her companion.

Ischa calmingly reacted by countering it back before it hit her.

“Uh-oh,” The blonde put her hands on her cheeks, a big smile stretched across her face. The loud crash of metal echoed throughout the room. Ischa smirking sharply at this as her hands steadily manifested to beast claws. Eyes already glowing bright fiery yellow with a tiger-like pupil.

"Well, well, well... Now we're talking about the _real deal_..." said the brunette mockingly while stretching her claws. The girl at the couch didn't flinch, instead choosing to side smirk at her while getting up out of her hoodie ball. Then resting her chin on her folded arms over the couch backrest while kicking her little feet that hanging off the couch cushions. She is looking at the back couch towards the kitchen. A playful glare is thrown her way.

"You're the one who started this obviously, sis. Don't start something with me, okay? You know what happens when we do this! If we start another one of those utensil wars… _*cough*_ that I won _*cough*,_ you know? Val will have our heads on a spike, literally!" She says, coughing and whispering the middle part while eyed Ischa, trying to explain. Her thoughts already make a link to her mind.

_'Come on, there's no way you would be scared by chief threat, right? Nothing ever stopped you before, I know you better than that, Noura.'_ Ischa says to the blonde girl trying to provoke, who just got a bored sigh as the answer.

_'Yeah, I know I never will, I just like to listen. She was so mad about that of course, even if it was a little fun. But, aside from my obvious rebuttal, do you ever listen to her at all though?'_ Noura tilts her head, really thinking about it.

Ischa grin widens, _'Obviously, **never**.' _

_'Yeah, obviously.'_ She rolled her eyes, unamused.

_‘Please don't provoke me, Ischa. I feel like it won't end well. You know she trusts and believes in us to not do that again. I don't want to break another place because of my… power that gets out of control once more. I don't want to do that again!’_

Noura piqued while staring at her sharply, guilt pain in her eyes that glowing with bright icy blue color. 

Ischa keeps silent for a moment, her grin already gone, and then she huffed once, finally giving up with the plan to have power war with her softie friend. That’s until this teddy bear said something to make Ischa snap next,

“Also, I think it's better if maybe you _ketchup_ with Val’s wise thinking, so we don't have to disagree or maybe fight every time we had _clash_ -ed opinion. You know I can be flexible, but you can't disagree with everything that I or Vally like differently.”

Oh, that's just the right word to trigger her, ain't it now?

"You know what, my adorable tiny sis?" She smiles menacingly and chuckling darkly at her who starts backing a little, knowing what this muscle-toned girl intended to do next, a knowing grin already plastered on her face.

_'Fudge it.'_ One of her hands readily grabs another fork, while the other hand gathers as many utensils as it can fit. And she starts to dart throw each one in order. Well, from the dullest to the sharpest silverware.

With one simple glance at them, her stare paralyzes the utensils in mid-air once again,

_‘Screw it, I am doing this for youuuu!’_

She piqued before flinching back all the cooking ware back to the attacker. Some of the utensils just flying past Noura haste form that ran away to the front hall.

She can't help but laugh as she watches the utensils fly past her. 

"GET BACK HERE, YA LITTLE SHITTAKE MUSHROOM!" Yelled Ischa to the laughing Noura who ran to the front hall, intending to run away.

"Sure!! Hit me with your best _POT_!" She screamed, laughing as she jumped up doing a little somersault in the air. “Weee!!” Practically gliding through the air as her feet take her away from the living room, a bit floating by telekinetic. She dodges a big pot flying towards her next and just stops all of them mid-air and motions her hand to throw them to the kitchen. A huge goofy smile on her face.

And suddenly the front door opens by someone,

"Sis, I'm bac- _wha_!" She stops mid-sentence as a dagger was thrown her way, almost piercing her in the neck, luckily it missed and stuck in the wooden door behind her. She gulped. Before even manage to let out a relieved sigh, she suddenly got hug-crashed by the flying-smiling blonde girl that ran right into her chest.

“ _Oof,_ ” her glasses almost fall off her nose bridge.

"Valkie! Ischa was chasing me around the house with knives!" Noura whined while rubbing her face on her jacket. She tried to fix her glasses position.

"What!? NO! Believe me, Val, she is the one who started it this time!" Ischa shouting protest from behind the table was in the kitchen.

Valkie observes from the front hall to the living room, then sighing slowly upon seeing many sharp utensils stuck on the wall here and there, along with some pans and pots scattered around the floor. Some cracks were on the walls even, Her forefinger and thumb pinching her bridge nose. 

She then grabs Noura off of her, pushing her shoulders,

"What did _you two_ do this time? I expect some explanations here." Voice sounded so demanding and deep. Her eyes look sharp at Noura, who floats back and lands back on the ground, knowing she won't survive to meet her demanding gaze. Ischa is already trying to walk off slowly to escape for the window.

"And don't try to escape from me, Ischa. This is the 4th floor and I swear I'll punish you if you try to make a scene by jumping out from the window, again." She said once more, eyeing the brunette from the corner of her eyes. Ischa laughing awkwardly, turning away and scratching the back of her head.

“I swear, Vally! We really didn't do anything too hasty. It was just a little harmless game of tag!” Noura explains, looking up at her with big eyes. The glasses girl just gives her the 'oh, really?' look while raising one eyebrow.

Then a stuck loose cleaver from the ceiling falls right above her head. Which she catches with ease without even looking away from Noura and Ischa. 

The blonde and the brunette gulping heavily. 

“Heh, look at you and your _sharp_ reflexes. Maybe there is no need for a _point_ in this disagreement to be talked out. We were just discussing that, really.” Noura says.

Ischa sent the short blonde a warning glare. She brushes it off and breaks no contact eyes with Valkie.

Valkie deadpanned her, not in the mood for any jokes obviously. And that just makes her deadly dagger gaze get more intense.

" _Well_ ," she says with so much tone suddenly, making the other two jumped while she squinted her eyes at them.

" **Explain**."

  
  
  


\----

  
  


"So to sum this up, Ischa was trying to cook dinner but Noura started making puns that tick her off, and you guys resorted to having another utensils war inside the house to resolve the disagreement problem. Sounds about right?" The two girls who settled on their knees in front of her nod their heads, their faces bent down and looking at the floor. Valkie swayed the cleaver on hand while eyeing the girls from time to time, she sat on a chair beside the kitchen table, while the other two on their knees on the floor in front of her.

She stuck the cleaver on the wooden table suddenly, making the other two jump in surprise, sweating so badly. Valkie sighed and shook her head next,

"Seriously sister, I expect you two to be more mature since we are almost at the adultery age here. Especially _you_ , Noura," she said while eyeing the blonde girl who flinching at the call.

"You are the oldest one here, which means that the responsibility of keeping our place and family safe is all of our and your responsibility, especially when I'm gone and not watching you two. I expect that you can refrain from making any more unneeded ruckus around the house." Her shoulders already shudder more than she thought at the statement. Valkie continue before she can say anything,

"And don't fudge me with that bullcrap of having free-will in the act if you can't even control yourself for a mere _childish banter_ , Ischa. You know how dangerous it will be if the two of you lost control with your power again in the middle of your power war games... right?" She said the last part with more concern than anger, Ischa and Noura who look trembled in fear at first start to feel guilty, even their shoulders start to slump.

Valkie stopped her speech, observing her 2 sisters’ reactions. They scared, good. Guilty? Of course. But... something seems concerning their mind, especially with Noura. She knew it was probably from the trauma of the past they held again, based on their expression.

Sighed once more, she gets off from the chair and kneeled down to their level. Hands already reached out and caressing both of their one side cheeks gently that took them off-guard.

"Forgive me for being too harsh, but if I don't do this, none of you guys would learn from your mistakes. It's my responsibility to take care of your two well-being because we are a family." She smiled genuinely while wiping away Noura's tears that start to drip from her eyes. She seems almost at the verge of crying, her body tensed for the slights second before relaxing in her hands. While Ischa's eyes focused on the smallest figure.

Valkie connect her mind with them next.

_'Hey, listen.'_ She eyed them firmly.

_'I'm still here, okay? We're outside now, free. No more silver cages or any glass cells. No one will hurt any of us, no one will ever dare do that again to us anymore.'_ Says Valkie to both of them. Noura suddenly broke into fat tears and tackles her in a hug like no tomorrow will ever come. She almost falls back to the ground from the sudden impact but managed to hold her figure straight, now hands already stroke the back of Noura's head gently while Ischa pats her back.

“I-I am sorry... Vally.” The small blonde squeezed her so tight like she would be taken. 

"Sshh, it's alright… as long as you two understand, it'll be alright. I'm not mad anymore." Valkie whispers, now her voice tone already back to her normal one. Noura just nudged more into her arms with little sobbings. Her little body shaking, she was trying to compose herself. 

One last squeeze, she slowly breaks away from her body. Inhaling and exhaling, getting her breathing under control.

Ischa continues to rub her back, “Ya good, bear?”

She nods with a little smile on her flushed face from crying.

" _*sniffs*_ There are too many negative vibes in the air. I can feel them weighing my back so much. To change this vibe, how about I order some PIZZAs?!” She jumps to her feet and runs (or rather flying through) to the house phone. The glasses girl just giggled at her sudden change of emotion, taking a step closer to her while the brunette got pumped up more and raced to the phone.

"Well, we could really order some of that right now, it's already too late for cooking dinner anyway." Valkie said as Noura's hand already picked up the phone and called the pizza delivery number. She knows it by heart they both do. 

"How much should we order?" Valkie asks.

"10! We’re hungry!!" Both Noura and Ischa said in unison, that took Valkie in surprise. She chuckles at them.

"Okay you 2 beast eatery, actually I would say 5 or less since we only had 3 normal girls stomach here, but I forgot that 2 out of the 3 of us are the master gourmand. Just don't complain to me if you get a stomach ache tomorrow morning." She said, shaking her head.

"HAH! I swear that it is likely to be impossible! It would at least take me 20 boxes for me to even get full!" Ischa says with pride.

"Like you ever eat that much, I bet I can eat faster and more than you can before you even manage to snatch any food!" The blonde girl challenged her, make the other grin so wide.

Valkie eyed them alternately, sweat forming on her temple. Already sensing trouble and a potential problem.

Ischa looks sharp at the blonde, "Is that a _challenge_?" 

"Guys no-" 

" _YES._ " Noura said with excitement.

Valkie facepalmed herself, she was too late. Now she can literally see the spark between her two siblings’ gaze.

_'Welp, never mind then. Might as well enjoy the show.'_ Valkie said to herself, already giving up with the upcoming disaster of food war.

Noura's back to the phone when the dialing tone ended, she talks to them about the amount they want to order to the host and piqued back to the other two, asking their preference.

"Toppings preference?" Noura asked, thinking about what she wanted.

"GET ME SOME MEAT ON THAT PIZZA! Make one box with lots of them!" 

“Ooo and stuffed crust!” She said, feeling her mouth-watering.

"I’ll eat whatever you guys want, though make one box just not too spicy and add extra cheese as the topping, please," Valkie says while shrugging.

“Don't worry I got it! Could I get 5 large all slices of meat pizzas with extra cheese, 2 BBQ, and chicken pizza with roman tomatoes. Three pepperonis and sausage, and with banana peppers. Oh! Also with extra cheese toppings and make all of them had stuffed crust please.” The blonde was so lost in thought she didn't notice Ischa was flipping her upside down. Her long blonde hair was standing up straight like a troll. 

“Yes, I am sure I want 10 pizzas. No, I am not having a party, I and my sisters are hungry!"

"Oooo, yes I would love dessert!” She responded to the host’s questions. 

“Guys! What dessert do you want?” 

“These cinnamon sticks with the glaze icing seems quite good,” Valkie said reading from something on her phone screen. 

“Oh!! Get the chocolate lava cake!” Ischa shakes Noura's floating form, eyes shifting to miniature stars. 

“Yes, can I also get 3 of your cinnamon breadsticks? Oh, and make sure they give us extra dipping glaze! We ask for the scoop, and one-”

“THREE!!” The brunette says fastly correcting her. 

“-three chocolate lava cakes. Yes, that's all!”

The host repeats her order back to her. She confirms that's correct, giving them their address and apartment number. 

“Thank you, have a good day!” She hung up and rotated back upwards. Then planting her feet on the ground. 

“We got pizza and dessert!!!” She shouts throwing her arms up. Her oversized light gray hoodie sleeves dangling all over to her elbows.

“YES! Haha, I guess you did make dinner tonight!” Ischa said, tossing a playful glare down at the little blonde’s smile, scrunched face.

“Yep, I did!” 

\----

As the pizza arrived an hour later, all the girls’ stomachs rumbled and roared like starving beasts. 

_*Knock Knock*_

“Pizzas here!!”

Ischa ran to the door. Gripping the lock with a deadly hold, yanking it open, looking down was a... man in... a white t-shirt. Ischa immediately stood her full 7-foot intimidating height, eyes a fully dark vantablack inspecting the man. She could feel the start of a growl in the back of her throat, ready to threaten if need be.

The pizza man looked up, astonished, and starting to heavily sweat by just looking at her. He froze and stood still in silence, dumbstruck and slightly scared.

_'Oh crap, I forgot my shades.'_ She thinks when her hands reached her face, she realizes the black glasses weren't on her face.

She snaps back when Noura calling from inside to see if the pizzas here. She then ignores the scared man and shot a look at him once again, “Here. Your money and the tip.” She grabs all the pizzas and desserts. Then hurries up, shutting the door on the mans sweating face before Noura sees. 

“WE! GOT! PIZZA!!!” She screams running to the table, holding the stacks of pizza boxes in her arms. Masterfully handling the boxes without a trip or stumble on her way. 

"Girls, manners!" Valkie shouts from the living room while she approaches the table, the floating blonde girl answering with a whispered apology. Ischa already placed the food and scattered them all over the table. A variety of goods graced their eyes.

Without any mention, the 2 older girls eyed each other and smirk challengingly, before they start snatching as much as the food their hands could get, Valkie raised her hand to motion both girls to stop. Quickly, she grabs one box of pizza and dessert then shifting back to her seat, a tender smile upon her face as it cues them to continue. She watched her two favorite sisters got ready for the war. Food war three to be exact.

Once Valkie sat down, all food hell broke loose.

Ischa, thinking ahead with a planned strategy (a simple one) had formed two great and massive hands, her hands enlarged and twitching with want.

She declared war upon her foodie enemy.

"MINE!" Ischa yelled while quickly snatching the first 6 boxes and desserts her hands could fit after she manifested it into a giant hand, but suddenly, the box starts flying away from her grip and into Noura's hand. "You LITTLE...!"

With a sly cattish grin, Noura snorted in victory at the confused and surprised face Ischa was pulling right now. A bubbling laugh teasing her even further in defeat.

"Nope, it's mine!" She laughs and floats to the ceiling! About to eat when- _*gasp*_

Ischa’s height helps her once again! She snatches 4 boxes and runs away like an escapee from a jail. 

“Muahahaha! Eat my dust, sucker! LATER YA BOLT!!”

She laughs like a maniac, throwing her head back and sharp teeth bared in all its glory. Her hands carefully covering the prized pizza boxes as if it were a newborn baby she was cradled in her arms.

A hearty and loud carefree laughter thundered from her throat, not even caring if their neighbors got pissed off from the loud noise. Striking a victory pose while shoving a slice in her mouth. 

Noura may want the pizza but this will involve strategy! She chuckles darkly to herself and floats to the ground. Her hands placed delicately together like what an evil villain from the movies would do before start their wicked plan. A mischievous aura glowed around her, yet her face showed nothing but innocence. Inside, she was cackling like a Hyena on the hunt for food. Gliding through the air like a snake in the water. She watches Ischa stuff her face with one box of pizza. However, she leaves the other boxes unprotected and easy for the taking! 

Valkie watching like a documentary, narrating in her head to entertain herself. _‘Noura bear is the most sneaky predators while beasty Ischa is your daily danger meat craver. Although they are gentle and could hug you to death, they really treasure their food. Now, watch as the bear eyes her food, her prey, craftily sneaking past the greedy pig as she feasts on her food.’_ She watches Noura in a crouched position in the air, ready to pounce. 

“Mine!” She goes for the kill and succeeds but with only half the catch. Ischa was more prepared than she thought. With no time to waste, she eagerly stuff’s a BBQ slice of pizza in her gob and eats a whole pizza in just 5 minutes! Savoring the flavor and licking the sauce and grease off her fingers, sighing happily.

In a dramatic pose, Ischa glares at Noura with a frown on her face as she spoke back in distraught.

“How dare ya’ steal from me ya’ fat wombat?! Ya’ have quite the audacity to eat in fron’ of me ya’know, MEH! it’s RUDE!!” Ischa shouted, launching her now empty pizza box directly at Noura’s face. Failing and pathetically missing her by a good three feet away from her. “I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation. I would cheese it but, I am stuffed .” The blonde now crisscross applesauce on the floor, cheekily taunting her younger sister like the smartass she was. Eating her second box of pizza, two slices in her hands, and already demolished pizza safely stored in her stomach.

Though, those pizzas were starting to kick in real fast. She could feel her stomach bloating, feeling little burps wanting to come out. Welp, time for a good ole’ ceasefire before this food war gets any worse. 

“I will give you a cinnamon breadstick. If we call a truce!” The blonde said back at Ischa, she was getting tired and all this playing and war is fun for it's bonding time. But she is getting full and starting to get sleepy. 

“HEY! Huh, actually that’s kinda good deal… NOT! You give me three, then I will call it even!” She said, smirking down at her. 

“Deal!” Unphased by this, she smiles and floats her three cinnamon sticks and a dipping glaze.

Someone's sudden clapped hands then gaining their attention, as Valkie cleared her throat to make through her intention in mind.

“That was quite entertaining, ladies. But after you girls eat, I have something to say. Something we need to _discuss_ together.” Valkie said firmly, sitting on the other side of the couch. One leg over the other while posture keeps up straight. 

Both girls glanced at each other, they knew she meant serious business. When Valkie sits with her legs folded you know when it’s time for serious shit. Noura doesn't like the sound of that. So she slows down her eating, quietly anticipating what’s going to happen next. But, judging by her tone of voice, it didn’t sound like anything good. 

She and Ischa look at each other, the same look was apparent on both of their faces. Whatever it was that Valkie wanted to discuss, they already started to dread what was to happen.

Ischa settles down, grabbing the leftover food from their food fight. Looking for which food would be suitable as comfort food. And the dessert looked quite fantastic right now. 

Eating all 3 boxes of pizza and chumming down on her own chocolate lava cakes, her cheeks full like chipmunks.

She does offer one to Noura who smiles sweetly, and gives a soft thank you.

Then she shoves it in her mouth looking like a very stuffed chipmunk. 

"Before I start, we all know that I've been working as a scientist at the new government's lab who have kept us safe in this city, as one of the compromises I make with them, right?" Both of them simply nod, mouth too full and busy chewing food.

"As you two already know, I just got home from my work with helping the scientists there. Currently, we are on the project of creating this teleportation machine for the transportation intended for us, the mutants, to able to travel across the world. Not many have been successful, but some of them are up-and-running, even being utilized from time to time by the officials. Unfortunately, because our kind is... haven’t exactly been on good terms with the humans-"

“No, the humans fear us, they hate- ow!” Finished with chewing, Ischa rudely interrupts, with that she earned a smack on the shoulder from Noura.

“Shut up, you bonehead. You know what she's mean by that-” 

**_*e-hm.*_ **

Both girls look back to their younger sister who just cleared her throat and both of them finally quiet down.

" _As_ I was saying, we don't have that many rights, to begin with. But that's why the generous government decided to ease our life with keeping most of the dangerous and under-developed mutants back at the special dorm," Valkie sighed with a frown on her face, both girls figure stiffen at this, noticing Valkie's disturbed expression.

They never like it when some of their kind got treated like some kind of ancient lethal creature and kept isolated; like they were nothing but toys to them. When they first escaped from their nightmarish hell, they were almost seized and contained for good by the one who found them quickly. If it weren’t for Valkie’s incredible wit and quick negotiations, they would have been trapped again. 

All at the cost of Valkie's compromisation to use her mutant ability, and the wealth of knowledge stored in her brain for the government's benefit. The damned pricks.

"I didn't complain to help them with the creation of the machine since it will help our race in the long run. As long as we can live in peace here under their protection (hopefully). Then we won't have problems when we need to travel across the country, without getting any suspicion after the teleportation machine is finally published. Also, this might come in handy in case of an emergency. This world we live in has never been kind to us. Times are changing and I’m afraid we’ll have to change with it. The world… it isn’t getting any safer for us either.” She stroked her temples from any sweat, grinning wryly. 

Too much knowledge can reveal truths so cruel, it could even split your head in two from the pressure. The other two just seemed more concerned with their little sister's condition, they can feel her uneasiness, her fatigued state from their mind connection. 

“Okay dear sis, now what did you really want to talk with us about?” The small blonde asked picking at her pizza. Sharp as always, she knew there was something more… new, to discuss with them.

Ischa nodded, mouth too full. These girls were smart and they knew their sister. She was going somewhere big with this, no playing around. 

Valkie giving them a look, she sighed and nodding, “I wanted to ask if… you girls wanted to come wit-” 

“Yes.”

“Yess!” 

Both girls now we're sitting on the floor, make Valkie jumped at their immediate answer.

“I don't care where we are going, we always stick together. I’ll even go to the ends of the earth with you guys without a second thought. Even if that means we had to… go back to that nightmare. So, where is it?” Noura asked, slapping her hands together wiping off the crumbs. She then stood up with Ischa. Who had a dead serious look on her face.

Valkie looks unsure for a bit, "Actually… it's, uh…", and rub her back neck before gave out a short sigh.

"I was planning to go back and check the ruined facility we destroyed and left in the past, there's something there, in the underground to be exact, that I want to check and make sure of. And if my deduction is right, this might help the creation of this teleportation machine I told you two just now."

Ischa now giving her the wide unbelievable eyes, while Noura just frowns more hearing this statement. Her face darkened, obviously not delighted with this plan.

"Valkie, tell me…" she said suddenly, eyes now glaring sharp at her little sister, "From all the places that exist in this world, why must we go _there_?" Her voice sounded firm but a bit shaken at the last word.

Valkie shot back the same sharp glare at her, "If I could, I would have opted to seek another place. But no. Because that facility is the only one I could think of that had the data I need. And if my hypothesis is right, that place is the right one. It's the only one that had those madman research info if anyone knows anything about the subject I was searching for, their place was the best bet. I know for sure that this would help this project of mine. That place had this secret basement with access to a safe room contained important documents of information of the experiment and their research in the past, including their machine we destroyed. Please, Noura. I know this is too much, but this is our only chance to help our kind." Valkie gives a hopeful glare towards her, begging to be heard just this once.

Noura’s sharp glare softened, she then put her hand on her hips. Then she turned around, pacing back and forth with a calculating look on her face. (habit when stressed or thinking) She then stops and sighs.

“We go, but we need to be extra careful. That place is in ruins, it's broken. And it was my fault.” A sad dark expression takes over her face. “I will have to break some of the ground and wall. Last time we were there... I know there is something wrong with the building. It, my powers can be strong but that building…. Should have lasted a little longer. Hell, I have seen worn down shakes last longer than that place.” She said, now that she was telling this information it was coming out. It didn't make any sense.

She takes a deep breath. “I am in. I hate that place, the only reason we are even having this conversation out loud is because of you Vally. You saved us from that another hell.” She was getting choked up, tears were threatening to fall from her now sky blue eyes. 

“The reason why I am doing this is because of you. I know this's selfish to the other mutants. But you're so much more important, so let's go get this information you need. Ischy?” Little tears were already down. Ischa was the closest, so she hugged her strong legs. 

“I’m in, I agree with this little bear. I HATE that place and what they do to us, it's disgusting. But whatever ya need, we got your smartass back!” Ischa said, patting Noura's back while giving Valkie an answer, her dark expression changing to a smile. 

Valkie was touched, a grateful smile on her face. “Then suit up, we are leaving at midnight.” She said while clapping her hands.

"But I assume that both of you will take a vacation from your workplace, right?" Valkie asked next, she wanted to make sure.

The brunette spoke up first, "OF COURSE! I'm gonna call the boss after this to take a break from my last project, we were currently making a new set of weaponry for dat hi-tech war thingies with the north area." Her voice sounds a bit darkened in the last sentence. Valkie's grimaced, then sighed for a bit.

"These countrymen are truly mad, I thought we already passed over it. No wonder you were coming home late these past days sister, another war coming up in the near future it seems." She slumped her shoulders at the image of the humankind war, never been a fan of such inhuman charade. Now eyes already glanced over to Noura, "What about you, Noura? Need my assistance to talk with the high-ups? I can ask my relations to speak to them."

Noura broke away from Ischa and started floating all the pizza boxes then stacking them neatly.

"Nah, no need, Lil sis. Thanks for the offer though. I already asked them to give me a few day’s breaks for tomorrow anyway. Those WMO suit men are starting to give me a pained look for asking such a crazy request, why even bother adding more raining blizzard ice in the middle of a random desert anyway? To suffer their nemesis climate from the East?" Now she is the one who sighed. Valkie just shakes her head at the information.

She rests her head at the backrest and looked up at the ceiling, "So, that's the truth of the recent blizzard disaster from the East country. I'm starting to think this government is more despicable than I thought. They don't even know how to calm down a blizzard? Climate change isn't from the air, it’s coming from the weather and the earth's core. All the signs have been pointing to it. Like those tornados from the West coast appearing. And yet they still asking for that stupid request."

"Yeah, no kidding," the blonde then handed the stack of the pizza boxes to Ischa, “I cleaned, you take them out,” she said, grinning. The little shit knows what she did.

“WHAT!!? You didn't fuckin' lift a finger!!” 

“I can't help but be weak, you are so strong, sis. Gravity's just like me, maybe if you two had a conversation-” 

Ischa was already out slamming the door shut.

The now floating blonde chuckled while the glasses girl shakes her head seeing her two elder siblings shenanigans.

_____

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm? What's that? Normal shenanigans?
> 
> Who said anything that happens in this story is considered as normal? OwO


	2. C2 - Escaping Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting off mutants, this place the 'Facility' brings back memories they rather have buried deeply six feet under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO!  
> Welcome to our humble fanfic READERS! this is our second chapter yeah!  
> and stuff is gonna get REAL!  
> But i can't tell you, you'll have to find that out for yourself! >:3
> 
> So, go on, don't be shy! READ ON DUDES!

Leaving their apartment suited up. Noura gave them both a look, which they both rolled their eyes at. Every time Noura flies them around she has this certain rules to follow:

  1. If she is not in physical contact with them, then they must be in her supervision at all times. The gravity and the earth magnetically pull could sense an odd sense of nature and pull them back down at a dangerous rate. 



  1. No playing or horsing unless they are at a safe distance level of the ground and she can sense a safe amount of mass in one area. 



  1. Absolutely no transforming (Ischa) her grip on you will disappear. If it's not what she picked up. If you change anything initially while flying, then her perception can be altered and quickly distort her ability to gravitate with you. Then, they or it will fall. 



  1. Enjoy the ride! On the Noura bear’s sky!



  
  


She always makes them repeat the rules back to her. That might seem over the top. But not to her, safety is very important to her. 

She floats up along with the rest of her sisters.

Soaring through the night sky over and past the city. They take a sharp turn, Noura knowing their coordinates like the basics of the alphabet. 

Flying past the thick forest then the star's come to view and the moon glows luminously. Shining on all three girls, the cool wind gently shifting their hair. Noura blocking 96% of the wind she _could_ block it all but where is the gentle breeze in that? 

“I always love doing this it’s so fuckin’ cool!” Ischa shouts, looking around, feeling the breeze on her sun-kissed skin. Her brunette chevron undercut hair flapping a little more. Noura knows what kind of flight she likes, more breeze and wind. 

Valkie was just staring forward and she loved flying as well. It always helped clear her busy train of thoughts. But she never asks Noura even though she knows she would do it without a second thought. 

Seeing the ruined stoned facility up ahead alone with a giant powered electric fence. Valkie got a sharp pain in her head when flying over. 

Arriving at the facility was painful, it just reminded them of an even more devastating place. Old and disturbing memories flooding back, ones they would rather forget. Noura feeling herself frown heavily see upon the now ruined and in shambles that _was_ once the facility. In some messed up way she is…. Happy to see it so ruined, so _broken_. Tensions were at an all high, all of them on high alert.

After their little flight, the girls got to work seriously. Valkie uses her ability to echolocate any disturbances on their radar. Ischa uses her enhanced senses to determine any disruptions, movements of any kind, and smelling the air for different scents.

Noura gets to work immediately, pushing away any negative thoughts. She is here now.

With a flick of her wrist, the broken rubble and bricks levitate in the air and gently get placed down a few yards away. Not a sound was heard from anyone or anything. 

Next, she needed to create a hole so they can get under the building or deep in the building. 

She concentrated on the ground around the building. Imagining a crack so big, but small only enough for the three to fit. Not big enough for the ground to shake. It was harder than she thought, pulling away from the dirt, gravel, and rocks, the ground started to shake. Only the smallest bit, then a crack, was gradually growing. Slowly, to not alert anyone that might be nearby. Opening, deeper, thicker, wider. 

She saw the concrete wall and brought her hands back to back in a prying motion to create an opening. Using her telekinesis, she could feel a headache forming in the back of her head. 

The other two watch their surroundings with keen eyes. No one will see them. If they do they get a mind mutilator and a much better ‘lean and mean’ female hulk to take care of them if needed.

“Okay, it's 40 feet deep and 6 foot wide. It's gonna be tight, but if I make it any bigger the building could cave in. It's weird, how is the base structure isn't solid? Almost like it's not even connected to the other building. Like it's own little underground... cube? The gravity around it is unnatural like it's being held up by a hidden force?” Noura scrutinized the hole she made and the building with questions. 

Valkie observed the building and the hole. She was right. The structure is like it's own cubicle? Interesting.

All three girls look down at the newly made hole. They see the inside is all white and trashed. The only light available is from Ischa’s giant construction flashlight. 

“Need any help getting down there?” Noura asked, offering a ride. A small smile on her face, body already hovering above the ground. 

“Nah, who needs that when you can just- **_jump_ **!” Ischa throws her arms above her head. While zooming at the speed of light down the 40-foot hole. Gravity pulling her towards the ground. 

“No, thank you, dear. I'll do just fine on my own,” Valkie said, giving her a patient smile. She also drops, the gravity yanking her weight back down. 

Noura turns her back to the hole, her arms swept free like a pair of wings. Tipping back she falls down the hole gracefully. With gravity being her friend, she floats down fast enough but not enough to feel like a bungee cord. 

Standing at the bottom of the hole they all enter cautiously. Their awareness spiking, a faint chill runs down their spines. They don't feel or hear anything.

_'Now, remember. From here we will use our telepathy to communicate. In case we will disturb anything alive that still left here.'_ Valkie begins the conversations in mind, telepathy to both of her sisters.

_'Roger.' 'Gotcha.'_ They said in unison.

They all roam around, stepping over big pieces of rubble and shards of glass. Noura hovering above the ground, carefully avoiding the trash-strewn around them.

After the 14th room. They all enter what seems to be an information room? Paper's scattered along the floor and desks. Chairs flipped and broken picture frames on the cement floor. 

Valkie starts picking them all up, not saying a word. 

_'Vally, do you need help? What should we look for?'_ Noura asked telepathically while picking up a piece of paper that says,

_Mutant subject number 4J Detailed Info-_

The paper gets taken from her by Valkie who stuffs it on the very bottom. _‘I need all these papers, it's something only I will understand. Thank you for offering but, no, I don't need help for now.’_ She thought to both of them, her voice sounded a little bit off and stressed. 

Ischa’s face scrunches up in suspicion, frowning heavily at that as she grabs Noura, _‘Well if ya don't need our help, we're gonna go look around to see if we can find anything else important. Or, at least not boring. Chow for now, sis.’_ Ischa replied. 

Noura’s thoughts lingered on the piece of that paper for a second. Before agreeing with Ischa.

Being dragged by her she feels like a leaking draft. She perks up a little, looking around to see a small thinner door that Ischa passed. 

_‘Ischy!! I feel a draft from that door.’_ She points at it while still being held captive in the strong brunettes hold. 

She stops and turns around to see the door the small blonde was pointing at. 

_‘Ya mean the thin ass door? Looks boring, will I even be able to fit there?’_ She thought to the blonde, Ischa loosening her clasp on her, who easily got out of her hold and floats towards the door. 

_‘Alright, ya stubborn midget mushroom. Let's go to this thin ass door.’_

~~

Walking over to the table she placed the stack of papers on the desk.

Valkie’s intention to come here was to search the unscathed information at the same info safe to seek their identification, it's already been more than a year after they escaped the facility. It was time for her to find and retrieve the real information about their homes. Their true identities.

Maybe, just maybe, their families would accept them with open arms, or it might be the opposite. They will fear them just like the others. Either way, she wanted to know more. So did her two sisters, but she wasn’t planning on telling them immediately. Not now at least. She is afraid that this news will break them apart.

She starts reading the docs, to find anything she was digging for.

~~

Entering the room they didn’t see anything. Just some boxes and old rusty machines. 

Ischa looking about, uninterested. A smug smile on her face as she was about to say _‘I told you so’_.

But when they turned the corner, they saw giant different sized glass tube containers. They were glowing a light ugly green color that they both despised. The glass was too foggy for them to see the inside from where they stand. So Noura floats over towards a glass tube, rolls up her long-sleeve, and wipes away the dust and fog.

Her sky-blue eyes turn to an icy blue in an instant. Wide as saucers. Her breathing picked up as her heart _pounded_ against her ribcage. She was terrified, to say the least.

She jerked back, bumping into Ischa who was staring at the same glass tube. 

Mingled and reattached arms, legs, and heads. Floating in the glass tank, a scream is floating to come out of their throats.

**~~But they know better than to scream.~~ **

“I-Ischa, that looks like...” the small blonde grip tight on the tall brunette’s arm. 

“I know sis, I know.” She pats her head, looking around. 

Noura floats over towards another to just be greeted by a corpse. They both swipe and see corpses submerged, suspended in the murky liquid substance. Though some looked more… put together. Like they were badly screwed, pulled apart, certain limbs amputated and placed crudely together. The ones that had heads (some don't even have ahead to begin with) all wore the same hurtful expression. Opened and unseeing eyes with mouths left gaping as if that was the last moments of their deaths.

Almost looks like they were screaming in excruciating pain.

Noura was shaking a little, fear building up. Ischa was scared but she isn't showing it, she needed to be strong for both of them, and being scared was not an option.

She then saw a little cubical of computers, monitors to be exact at the side. All connected to several different cables and wires. Ischa turns to see Noura staring at the computers and monitors. 

“How could they do something so cruel? This facility is no different than the other hell we went through. These were people, with families, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, nieces, and nephews! Why do they think they can just TREAT US LIKE WE ARE NOTHING BUT- But _things…_ .” Noura touches the glass gently. She is getting emotional, _too_ emotional. Ischa thinks quickly, grabbing her hands and rubs the insides of her palms in soothing repetitive strokes.

“Hey, _listen_. It's gonna be okay, once we get the stuff Val needs for that bitchy-tits money hogging mother fucking wankers! We will have the teleportation machine then we can leave this place and never come back. They won't be able to find us anymore. And, ya know what? We’ll live in the woods and you can go hibernate! I’ll even turn into a bear and do it with ya. We can eat all the food we want!!” Ischa said, trying to distract Noura as her breathing was coming back. Her eyes turning back to normal. She nodded, 

“I don't regret destroying this place, I'm glad I got mad and it went to made this place in shambles.” The blonde said, smiling a little.

“HEY!! Don't take all the credit! I destroyed half of this place too!” She said, puffing out her chest.

The blonde giggled a little, “You right, you did pummel a lot of people and walls!” She said, giggling more while pressing her hand to her mouth. 

“Maybe we should go tell Vally?” The blonde said, about to turn when she suddenly stopped. Ischa already clutched her shoulders, planting her still to the ground.

“Oooiiiiii, not yet. We still got a lot of searching to do anyways. I mean, seriously, we don’t want to get in Vally’s way now, would we? She’s gotta lot of stuff… n’ more stuff to do that’s important. Now, us two older sisters shouldn’t get in the way with all her ‘thingamajiggy’ matters. Plusssss! Look, there might be treasures down here, or even money, ohhh we’re gonna be rich! Come on, don’t be a scaredy bear now, or are ya just a big ole’ soft tweddy bwear?"

Ischa pranced around Noura, smiling smugly at her. Flapping her arms up and down and imitating chicken noises. _‘Bokahhh, bok bok bokahh’_

Noura scrunched up her face and glared at her. Throwing her arms at her sides, shaking.

“I am NOT a scaredy bear!! (And you’re just imitating a chicken anyway!) I bet I will find more treasure first, you giant oversized terrible impression of a chicken!!!” She runs on the ground, searching for anything valuable. 

They both actually find a few things! Now stuffing them in their greedy little pockets. 

“Wahahaha! I found more than you!!!” Noura shouts. Waving her arms and swinging her hips playfully to mocking her. Doing the titted shaking dance!

“Oh really?! Look at my pockets, they’re stuffed to the rim ya poor excuse of a hula dancer!” Ischa yelled back, arrogantly snorting at her attempts of shaking her hips. “Hey, if ya keep dancin’ like that, you’ll be the chicken flappin’ their breasts out!”

“It's not HULA dancing!! It's the titty shake! At least I got them to shake, I will NEVER BE A CHICKEN!! My breasts are firm and perky!!” Now the blushing blonde shakes, throwing a rock at her. Which she catches like a boss.

“Okay finnnneee! Ya got beautiful tits, are ya happy now?! Let’s gooooo!” Crushing the rock in her palm, she releases the sand particles to fall to the ground.

“ _Hhmf_ ! Thank you! How sweet of you to say, _so suddenly_. Your arms are looking actually toned today.” She said, holding them up proudly and mockingly. Sticking out her tongue, playfully laughing.

“Thanks, care bear, ya know I gotta piston these babes out,” Ischa says while smooching her arms.

She laughs at that and nods. “So true now. Come on, let's look for something that can maybe help Vally?” Noura said, looking around the cubical.

After a while, the 2 oldest girls found nothing, even after they fiddling with the machine. It was busted for sure, has been 1 year after all and nothing has ever occurred to them since then thankfully.

“Why nothing’s work? I’m sure at least some of the electricity was still on because we can turn on the lamp in the hallway. You can sense the odd air around this place, right?” Noura asked, crouched down looking at the machine cords. Ischa poking her head out from behind a computer she was trying to function.

Then suddenly the earthquakes a bit, Noura knew something was going on from the gravity force around her, like there's this strange force penetrating their dimension, wanting to rip up their universe. It felt strong, like a negative and a negative magnet being forced together. It felt so _wrong._

Suddenly, the machine behind them lit up, activated on itself. A mysterious force activated it and somehow, the creature inside the freezer container released its hold, broke through the gall the once dead monsters, and crawled out. The green liquid like acid leaking off them.

Noura screamed at the chilling sight before them. Already levitating the once full glass tubes of the raging feral creature's that launched at her.

Now she is backing up closer to Ischa back to back. They get ready to cross swords...

A black and gray horse-human creature storms towards Ischa who collides with it head to head. Her eyes pitch black and arms gaining real strength, snarling animalistically. Ischa morphs her teeth into sharp fangs, biting into the neck of the mindless beast. A sticky substance like blood dripping down her maw. Using Noura as a sturdy wall, she regains her stance and practically throws herself at another enemy, clotheslining them under the chin.

Noura who is super kicking a mutant winged creature, striking her limbs out and commanding all creatures in her sight to become unbalanced and burdened upon her gravitational mass manipulation. The beasts scream like a banshee as the sound of sickening crunches collides with the floor. Repeatedly getting kicked by the mass of formed pure gravity, they slam to the opposite side of the wall. It looks down for a second before shaking and standing up. Like it's just a _dead_ _thing_ in a shell. 

She and Ischa combatting while defending each other. Watching each of their blind spots before another creature manage to oppose them. 

_‘Ischa! They just keep coming!’_ She sends a dog-like creature flying around the room and smacking the others like bowling pins. Flinging them around like lifeless rag dolls.

Their hearts beating _hard_ against their chests.

_‘It kills a few but then they start to regenerate!! They are multiplying! We need to get to Valkie and leave now!’_

Ischa seizes a feral mutant by the head, crudely snapping its neck. To watch it stand up and double in number and size. Eyes widen, shock and irritation build up. A growl ripping through her throat.

_‘Good fudging idea!’_

_‘Go!’_ They both think. Adrenaline pumping through their sweating bodies. Heart beating in their ears.

They outright lock horns with the mutant abominations, sprinting away from the room

after they both slammed into each side of the entrance Noura opened, making sure that part of the building crumbled. Putting enough gravity to only destroy the entrance to block the creatures’ close approach. Yet some were more than capable of making an alternate entrance. It seemed like these creatures had some of the mutant genes, they were out-numbered so fast. Now both are running on bare ground. They were going too slow, in a rage, Ischa picked Noura up and climbed, leaped under and over metal along with broken cement blocks. Bashing barricades with her bare fists, she used her limbs to shield them both from the falling cement blocks.

Their options were limited, so they opted to go get Valkie and escape together. Hopefully, they had enough manpower to bury these creatures underground, annihilating the machine with them.

Strategically, hitting two birds with one stone.

They both see Valkie running towards them. Panic on her now sweating face. 

“DON'T COME HERE!!! TURN THE OTHER WAY!! FUCKING KILLER BEASTS ARE COMING!!!” Noura screams at the top of her lungs. Scared shitless, yes, but she held strong for the sake of her sisters. To keep them less scared than they already were.

They all were.

  
  


~~

Meanwhile, after ruffling some docs and paper on the safe Valkie found some new info about her 2 other best friends, some history of their family, childhood, etc. Fortunately, most of their history came from a normal family, a happy one even. This brings a smile to her face. But it doesn't make sense as to how they got kidnapped and taken just like her.

Or to be honest, too nice for a story even, almost like these was written down for delighting the reader. A bit too made-up Valkie realize. Is it possible this was fake? And they didn’t include the time near the date of their coming to this facility. She knows something is odd, but can’t put her fingers around it.

But she continued to shuffle through the papers over and over. After a while, her frown just growing more and more. Somehow, she can't find any info about herself. Almost like she was never born in this world. Or even exist if she can be blunt. No original place, no family, nothing.

How strange.

She pondered about this for a while until she sensed a tremendous amount of force, continuous waves got through her sense, and a very reverberating static voice like from a busted phone overwhelming her head, the ground started to feel shaken. And after the sounds finally calmed, she fell into her knee, almost knocked out until the voice of Noura's high-pitched scream echoed through the passage hole the other 2 through past before, making her awake instantly.

Valkie reflexively chases the voice, already forgetting the docs scattered on the ground, now quickly running after her 2 sisters whereabouts.

Seems like their arrival at the forbidden ground has shaken the stability of this place's natural state, who's already had many unstable supernatural forces, to begin with around the place thanks to the mad scientist who had the place, and made many experiments that unstable the balance of the universe by creating the mutants.

They infringed the law of nature of this universe, no wonder the universe itself was made at the culprits’ creations. By making them die at the hand of the other creations as well as killing each other. From the past, and even now.

She runs while her loose ponytail flapping behind her. Sweat and worry worming its way in her head like an infection. 

She sees Ischa carrying Noura and they both look surprised and relieved, but then Noura’s face twists in horror, her eyes widening.

“DON'T COME HERE!!! TURN THE OTHER WAY!! FUCKING KILLER BEASTS ARE COMING!!!”

She shouts, Valkie sees the many creatures she was talking about, making her color drained from her face. She then sprints down the hallway knowing her sisters are going to follow her. 

Ischa drops Noura to the ground, guarding her sister from the oncoming hoard of mutant beasts. They all run for the door and immediately Noura floats over to it while turn around like lightning, she pokes each side and says:

**_“Frágma varŷtitas.”_ ** Noura says, her voice is strong sounding supernatural, otherworldly. 

A mutant creature slams the door entrance while snarling and ripping. Trying to destroy what invisible force is up and hold them back. Noura stays still not flinching, staring down at them with cold icy eyes. Pity starting to crawl to her heart. 

  
  


**_“Syngómi, den tha éprepe na échete dimiourgitheí, kai oúte tha éprepe na échei...”_ **She said with little tears falling down her flushed pale cheeks. 

  
“Hey, Valkie! Get yar ass into gear, there’s a freaking hoard wave of them coming our way!! She can't hold that up forever!” Ischa shouts, looking at the now surrounded door. The creature with a gigantic body struck it, banging, the failed attack ended up flying back hitting the other entrance, the walls falling in and collapsing. Blocking them out. The ceiling started to leak dust and small pebbles.

"I'm trying as fast as I can-!" Valkie looked around and it seems luck is still on their side. There, in front of her stands a thing with a white sheet covering. Valkie yanks down the white sheet that had some rubble on it, she observes the machine.

It was an almost perfectly intact machine. Not just any machine, it’s a teleportation machine! They have a chance. But wait, isn't this the same machine she and the girls broke in the past-

"HURRY UP, SMARTASS!!!"

Valkie snapped from her thoughts and wasted no more time, now realizing they just got inside the room of the said machine they broke years ago accidentally. Knowing the unnerving events going around them, she just got this strong hunch that this machine will also be working.

“Noura! How long can you hold the barrier up?!” Valkie asked the floating blonde whose body now had a slight glow around her. Eyes were closed and hands in a square, perfectly balanced, not a single imperfection to be seen.

**_“45_** **_leptà!”_** she replied shortly. 

“SPEAK IN ENGLISH, YA GREEK LATIN MUSHROOM!!!” 

She turns her head without moving from her position, or it would weaken the barrier. 

_‘45 minutes, now it's 44! Get going!’_ She telepaths to them both.

While quickly fiddling with the machine now, Ischa explains (in screams) briefly about the creatures that had suddenly awakened from their eternal slumber after the mild quake. Along with strange force that still lingered around the place.

As Valkie asked for Ischa’s knife to twist bolts and fix also cut the wires. 

While doing just that, Ischa also told her where they found the creature’s placement in the area around them. If Valkie's memory served them right, based on the place they've been kept the creatures were from a level more unstable and dangerous than them, the in-between level. Meaning, the unlucky mutants that went through inhuman experiments that had unexpected results happened to them. The scientists are trying to play GOD, and create immortal beings that shouldn’t exist.

The creatures would break the barrier Noura put up to hold them behind the tunnel in no time. 

Valkie is almost done, with Ischa help. 

She then clicks two buttons and a lever at the same time. The ground shakes, like an earthquake. 

Noura's eyes shot open and fell to the ground. Her hip bone slamming into the concrete. She whimpers, feels something _big_ , something coming to pull them down. It's not from the earth's core, it’s from… another realm?

It doesn't feel like a threat. More like an odd visitor. 

“Get on the ground!!!” Valkie shouts at her sister who is still standing. Fully aware of the growing force on the ground. Without a second thought, she does as she is told. Stoop on the ground. 

Just then, a blinding light shone beneath them and sucking them as a whole, instantly covering their vision.

  
  


+++

  
  
  


Notes:

Translate for the foreign language above,

**_“Frágma varŷtitas.”_ **

"Gravity Barrier."

**_"Syngómi, den tha éprepe na échete dimiourgitheí, kai oúte tha éprepe na échei…"_ **

"I am sorry, you shouldn't have been created, and neither should I…"

  
  
  


_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter people! If ya came from Dreams do come true! And more! (Blueskele) or Its just by Pure Coincidence (Normal) or even mine Locked On Repeat, please comment, kudos (even bookmark if ya want) this and support us dudes! Whoever is new please TELL us what ya think of this little combined project of ours! And please have a lovely day! ~😗 ba-bye
> 
> B: Heya guys, hoped ya liked it yes? I mean look at our forms!  
> W: of course they liked it, no, THEY LOVED IT!  
> N: Walker, its just the 2nd chapter  
> W: So! I know they loved it!  
> B: Yeah they did! Look at our kudos and hits!  
> N: Seriously guys! -there's no comments tho  
> Normal, Blueskele, Walker:  
> WTF for real!  
> B: nooo! Soon my love *Dramaticlly*


	3. C3 - First meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Would you look at that chapter 3! 
> 
> Enjoy sweeties!!
> 
> Blue-

Noura woke up in a dimmed room. The cement cold floor beneath chilling her skin, she felt dizzy while her eyes took in the location she was in right now. The air around her stale, smelling of old ketchup and mustard, it smells sickeningly sweet in here too. Her eyes stopped at the sight of a metal wall, then it's grazing up to a metal lab table with a few chemicals bottles also several stacks of papers piling up on it. 

“No… no, no, nononono… this is not real, right?!” Noura whispered into the empty air, her breathing rate increasing as she stared around longer. The rims of her eyes barely holding back her tears. 

Her body starts to tremble and a cold rush of goosebumps covers her in realization. Now she is seeing scientists and _guards_ walking out. Her breathing is growing rapidly. Her chest feels so tight. Too tight, no no no! They can't be back here they- Ischa and Valkie. The shaking blonde turns her head to see her two sisters lying unconsciously a little ways away from her.

She practically crawls so fast flopping on Ischa's chest and feels a sigh of relief. At least she is not alone. “Ischa, please wake up! We are back there again!” She says, brokenly and in disbelief. Like she can't believe she is back. She finally was getting a little better. A little less broken! 

“Wake UP!” She shouts, weakly shaking her shoulders. 

The brunette groans loudly, not sounding good. When she opened her eyes, the small figure with blonde hair greeted her sights.

“Wha…? Noura, what's-” She was in the middle of talking when she saw the shaking small blonde. Hugging her with a vice grip around her neck, she blubbering about how they are back.

“We can't be back, right?! Why am I seeing that hell hole again then?…” she whispers terrified with giving up into Ischa's ear barely audible. Her hair frantically rising in the air, strands waving back and forth. Her voice hoarse and cracking between sentences.

Her chest felt heavy, so heavy. She couldn't talk anymore. She was just a shaking mess in the brunettes toned thick arms. She was breaking.

Ischa could see the small blonde about to shut down. Getting up, she brought her up with her, and surveyed her surroundings with this so-called ‘facility’... though it looked different?

She was studying every nook and cranny. The _tools, bottles, chemicals,_ everything was out of place, much more untidy, and (was that ketchup on the walls?) the sterile equipment, the blinding bright white light. It was gone... no. It was never there, to begin with.

Fortunately, she was given peculiar nocturnal eyes that allowed her to see in the dark, because the dimmed light from a crook of a slightly opened metal door at the far wall is her only source of light.

The scent of this place was more strange and different. She couldn't figure out what the smell was. It was strong and earthy, but some were sweeter? A little tangy in some areas and very, very smoky. The air smelt too weird, unnaturally… thicker? With the mix of chemicals, gasoline, and too much shit foggin' up in here! Was there not even a ventilation system here?! It was messing with her heightened senses, the burnt smell of plastic with these other odors screwing up her nose. The brunette scrunching her face from the lack of fresh air.

Searching for anything else while breathing out through her mouth, she concluded that this was not the facility, yet… where the hell are they if they aren’t in that hellhole?

Ischa turned around to find her unconscious youngest sister, lying on her back. She leaned over a little and started poking at her cheek. Harder and harder, then she takes her one free arm and decides to use a rougher course of action (That wasn't being held captive by Noura) after putting down the blonde girl.

“Get ya arse up, Vally girl! This ain’t the time to be sleeping in the lion’s den!” Gently, but sternly shaking her still form awake from her slumber.

The glasses girl groaned before slowly opening her eyelids. Getting up and stretching her arms, eyeing the surroundings.

Worry appears on her dizzy face, she looks around eyeing the whole room. Tilting her head to each side while blinking with more life in her eyes. She doesn't recognize anything that is in this room? Nothing, not even in other more... tame rooms in the facility. 

She slowly started to sit up. Seeing the shaken blonde girl in front of her, she then took the initiative by calming her by reaching her hands to reach her shoulders, who suddenly turned to be a full hug. Noura, lunging like a snake, hugged her neck while whimpering with fear and sweet relief, glad that she and Ischa were here with her. As selfish as that is, she is so glad they are here with her. She would have died, withering up like a puddle of water in the blazing desert if were left alone. 

The small blonde blubbers and talks in watery sentences.

“Valkie... w-we are at t-the f-f-facility...” She says it sounds like she was already giving up. She couldn't go through that **_hell_ ** again.

Valkie rubs her head as the blonde is squeezing her so tight she needs to breathe a little harder. Examining their surroundings, she doesn't see any resembling the facility. She knew that place like the back of her hand. Every room. This wasn't it… there were bottles, containers strewn everywhere. Little sticky splotches of amber on the ground, red and yellow ones too. Posters with stars, galaxies, and cars also motorcycles covered the wall. Scientific ones too, the periodic table sitting above a table full of beakers of glowing liquid substances and empty test tubes filled with an unidentifiable liquid. But some walls and tables are a bit covered with black ash? Huh, that's new.

This place was too personalized and lacked a proper spring cleaning. Like a man cave. Looking over Noura, she focuses her attention on her, trying to soothe her apparent distress.

“ _Shh_ , it's okay, it's okay. We aren't there, don't you remember the place was destroyed? It was buried deep underground. We all destroyed it, no more facility. It just looks like we are in a basement of some kind.” She tells the blonde whose shaking seemed to gradually cease. Ischa rubbing soft idle circles on her back comfortably.

Her breathing is going back to normal but her heart is still pounding, the adrenaline in her system keeps her alert and on guard, scared but okay, fine. She still doesn't like this place. 

  
  


Talking about the facility... brings memories of previous events before waking up here, rushing in like a broken dam. The memories start flooding back. Valkie's mind making possible conclusions, fitting proper events in order, jumping from point A to point B. Debating it herself about the prospects, the happenings of the scene back before they got transported here. Wait, could it be possible...?

Breaking the comforting session, they all hear a fuming sound, like a rubber chicken when you squeeze hard on its neck from their back. The three girls all turn their heads in unison, now realizing the charred and fuming machine at their face. The remains of the machine lay scattered in pieces surrounding the machine, little smoke wisps rising to the surface of the ceiling in thin streams. To some major extent, it was out of commission and in need of fast repairs. Looks like this was a one-way ticket here, yet where exactly is ‘here’?

The broken machine proved some of Valkie’s calculations and thoughts on their current situation; eyeing the machine sharply, a glint in her eye. The other two girls look at it with gaping maws, eyes wide, and their faces looking like they got smacked silly. Did they do that? Probably yes and no. Yes for they arrive here might result from all of that, and no for their do it purposefully, it simply just a mere accident… right?

All of a sudden, Ischa suddenly perked up. Rising on her strong legs strapping her arms around her siblings in haste. Jerking them and picking them up as if they weighed nothing while dragging the discombobulated 2 girls behind the fuming machine, Noura frowned in question as Ischa motioned them to keep silent with her index finger in front of her mouth, then glancing at the door at the end of the room. Her hand formed into a fist as a warning signal to stop, listen, and keep watch of their movements. Valkie and Noura then heard it, footsteps walking down on creaky stairs?

Their minds began to race rapidly, thoughts of the worst possible events playing in their minds. Their bodies tensing with fear, blood rushing through their systems, and hearts trapped in their throats. Who is coming? All three girls feel it’s around at least 10 people- no, there's more!

Many footsteps are getting closer. Getting downstairs step by step, Valkie assumed that this room was indeed inside a basement or at least below ground for it to be downstairs.

The door opened slowly, showing some dark figures. The light from behind them shone through and darkened their face.

All of them stayed as silent and still as a fudging statue. Watching carefully, the light shining on their faces.

Several people come in bustling around the room. Bringing their bantering and loud arguments with them.

“what the fuck!? the machine!”

“What happened? Did it just blow a fuse? But it seemed so stable before.” 

All three girls who hear them all gasp in nervousness. 

_‘Oops, it looks like they saw it. You think it's too unfortunate to notice?’_ Noura sends a thought link asking. Kinda hoping it wouldn't be so bad. But, she knew the state of the said now broken machine wasn't so good either.

Valkie stays silent but rolls her eyes a little at her comment, not in the mood for humor.

Ischa nodded agreeing with the blonde, hoping for the best.

Some voices somehow sound kinda familiar to all of the girls present there... Wait a minute, if they look closely, the new residents’ heads look solid and very round in some cases, all of them had the same haircut: big and bald with white pale skin. And it almost looks like a... skull?

The girls all frown at this, trying to make sense of the sight they were witnessing. 

And their size is... giant to say the least compared to normal adult human normal size. Also varying in shape, stature, form, and attire, but half of the group were wearing the same outer clothing, a white coat…? Surely that's not a white lab coat, right? Oh god, please don’t be.

Valkie gulped at this, thinking they might’ve transported to another basement of another facility with more mutants trapped here in this residence. Or even worse, the scientists here are from the mutant kind themself. That would make the situations more awkward and tense than before. If it's the swapped universe from their original one, then this scientist is more dangerous than the one she knew.

Listening to her gut instincts, the glasses girl telepathically spoke to her 2 comrade sisters to not make any sound or move. For now, just monitor the people, their figures, their voices, everything, and anything that may be of any use. She knew the girls were also thinking the same thing as her, that this whole situation might become dangerous.

Then one of the scientist people moved closer, Noura and Ischa barely repressing the growls and whimpers from the sudden movement. The figure came to a side wall, near the three girls, and flicking a switch. The light comes back on, brightening the dark and dim room. And what they saw with their eyes, boggled with their minds.

The 3 girls’ eyes widened in shock. All of them had the same first reaction, ecstatic and curious.

There, in front of them standing a hoard of living skeletons with a variety of clothes but covered with the same lab coat. The classic mascot of a popular indie RPG game called Undertale, along with his counterpart that was created by the fans of that game.

**Sans. The.** **_Freaking_ ** **. SKELETON.**

Noura practically vibrating between her two sisters. All her fear and anxiety practically were forgotten and tossed into the ocean. Exchanged with wanting to tackle Sans into a bear hug that he will never escape!!!

Her two sisters were also very happy but also confused about the sudden change of the situation they were in. Like, for real?

Valkie telepathing to both girls who were getting very excited (Holding in her excitement by restraining herself),

_‘Hold on, sis. These might be an illusion. This place may not be the facility, but we don't know where we ended up currently. For as far as I'm concerned, this could be a trap.’_ She sounded more serious, eyeing the skeletons figure who could be a hologram for all she ever knew. 

Both of them immediately calmed down, like they won the lotto and died the next day. Their excitement turned into consideration, then realization. 

Of course, it could be an illusion, something like this... Meeting your favorite characters. This can't be real...

But, Noura has a little speck of hope. Just maybe, just this _once_ they get what they have always wanted. Besides escaping the literal hell itself. 

_‘No, it can't be! Look, they are right in front of us! They are even touching the walls!_ *gasp* _and then they also turn on the lights, see?! Illusions can't do that, right!?’_ She denied, getting ready to jump out and tackle whichever one is the closest! And take any scattered around skeletons off in surprise. 

Ischa sees this before Noura could make a pounce at her first skeleton victim. She can get on bear lockdown mode easily if she just slightly touched one of them. Taking the initiative, she grabbed her little strain. Like lifting pure air, she struggles silently not making any noise as she was kicking and fussing about (or trying to), though it _should_ be impossible. Her escape was in vain, she wasn't getting out and she didn't want to risk using her gravity. Just in case she floats too high if she gets too excited. And stops completely when she hears Valkie talking to them.

_‘Noura, I know you are excited, even_ _if_ _those are the_ ** _skeletons_** _we all know and love, we don't know if these are the good guy’s timelines. Remember that there are not just different versions of Sans, there also exist different timelines that are also different from their personality. We don't know if this Sans or the rest are even the good guy version to begin with.’_ Valkie explained, which calmed down Noura real fast. She agrees with her sister 100%, of course, how could she not think of that? For all she knows, they might be crazy yanderes or _real_ bloodthirsty serial killers. 

Noura listens and cooperates for now, because she doesn't know _yet_. 

The skeletons were observing what happened to the machine, the floor covered in a black stain, and the walls having the same black ash smudge. The explosion must have been a small impact judging from the interior of the room, only cracked a little bit near the machine.

The 3 girls hiding behind the big broken metal device start to feel nervous as who seems to be classic Sans takes a step closer to them, making the 3 humans hold their breath. Staring at him like a hawk.

When he is close enough, Valkie releases her breath and takes a step outside her hiding spot a bit hesitant, making the skeleton who saw her instantly freeze in place. She raises her gaze slowly and right into his pinprick eye sockets. Everybody who also near their spot there froze and the tension started to increase rapidly.

Both the humans and skeletons present there weren't expecting to find such an unexpected surprise, and whether they were a nice one or not, Valkie wasn't sure.

_‘Let's go!’_ Ischa shouts through a telepathic link. Noura nodded with excitement, putting on their oscar award-winning poker faces.

Then Ischa and Noura follow her action and get out from their hiding place, facing all the skeletons who now turn their gaze to the 3 girls for sure.

They all watched each other with all the different emotions in the air. It was like time had stopped just for them. 

Wary, surprise, cautious, curious, thrilled, and many more expressions spread throughout the room. The skeletons eyed them with hollow eye sockets. 

Looking over these human forms. They all look too different from each other? From their skin pigmentation, appearance, and their characteristics. 

The 3 girls eyed them as well, recognizing all of the skeletons and which AU they were initially from. Their connection through thoughts, linked up, and telepathically talked and discussed their fangirling over them.

_‘Look its_ **_Sans_ ** _and_ **_Papyrus!_ ** _’_

_‘I see_ **_Fresh_ ** _and the_ **_Underfell bros!!_ ** _Dude, am I dyin'? If yes, I'll die' happily. Let me lay in my sarcophagus and rot six feet under in bliss.’_ Ischa asked, sounding like she was gonna explode along with Noura. 

_‘I would pinch you if I could! Ahh, look! That's_ **_Dancetale!!’_ **

_‘Oh dear, there's even_ **_EchoTale brothers_ ** _as well as_ **_Mobtale!_ ** _’_ Even Valkie was getting into this, both girls sent her a telepathic grin. 

**_‘Don't._ ** _I can feel that grin on my back without the need to turn my head to you two.’_ Valkie said, sending a glare they both ignore for being too excited. 

_‘I also see_ **_Underlust_ ** _! They are looking at us like, ohhh my~’_ Noura snickers in her head, changing Valkie’s focus instantly.

_‘Oi’ shit!! I see_ **_Swapfell_ ** _and_ **_Underswap!!_ ** _’_ Ischa said getting so pumped!

_‘Oh MY GOSH!! I see_ **_Dream!!_ ** _But, I don't see_ **_Nightmare_ ** _, even after I’m looking around the room. Would that be suspicious?! BUT I STILL CAN’T FIND HIM!!’_ Noura said, feeling disappointed for not finding her favorite dark goopy skeleton.

While they were being noisy inside each other's mind, Valkie keeps her face to look flat and bored. Even though she was the most nervous and cautious one, she can't lie to her fangirl self inside who screams as much as the other 2 who stand on both of her sides. Noura gave out her typical poker face but started to act ecstatic and giddy inside, while Ischa eyed sharply the skeleton residence while feeling grinning so wide and thrilled in mind.

Guess they really are true fans in heart and soul after all.

Then Valkie raised her hand to be visible by anyone who presents there,

"I'm sorry to interrupt any of your sudden staring contests here, and before any fight broke loose, let me explain our situation first, please,” she raised both of her hands in a defeated manner, “I'm guessing all of us need at least a bit of explanation here, don’t we now?" She sounded calm, trying to be the intermediator here. And inhaled a bit before continuing.

"I'm sure everyone was confused as hell as to see each other in these situations, which would be understandable. To put this simply, all I could say about the reason for ourselves to be here for now is... we are transported to this universe by... accident?" The last words coming out from her mouth sounded more like a question to herself, not sure with what she says.

She can see Underfell Sans narrowed at that, suspicion craved on his skull face. His one eyebrow raised a bit,

"and what reason did we have ta believe of whateve' ya say, _stranger_? If you weren't lying, did ya have any proof to prove whatever ya say to us just now?"

Valkie gulped, now she is the one who frowning and sweats a bit. She knew this question was a trap, either to make her slip any important information or another. But she is not sure how to react.

_'Wait, did he just-? Alright, he asked for it! Let me answer it for you, sis!_ ' Noura stepped up, readying the gravity around her to be commanded. And Valkie instantly stopped her from doing such an act, her hand held up in front of Noura to stop her.

_'Don't be brash. It might be a trap, we need to be more secretive with ourselves here, there's no guarantee they were as nice as we hoped they would be.'_ The scolding got answered with huffing from the blonde girl and grumbling in mind with telepathy.

_'Fun spoiler!!'_ Valkie ignored the blunt comment from the girl.

She then tells the skeletons next about their reason for coming here, telling half-truth that they didn't know exactly why and how they could come here and coming up with almost believable excuses. From the time they come to a ruined facility in search of a lost thing and found the mysterious machine there accidentally. Somehow it brought them here.

“-then suddenly, we saw a bright light coming from beneath our feet that blinded our sight and everything went dark. The next thing we know, we woke up here several minutes ago before you guys descended from the stairs there and came to this room then just happened to found us." 

She ended the explanation, sounded firm and made sure no doubt or fear showed on her voice or face.

She can't tell the full truth to them... yet. It's better to be safe than sorry later. A little lie at first impression won't hurt too much, especially if it was for safety reasons, right?

  
  


But she stopped mid-sentence when one of the skeletons spoke, Sans the flippin’ skeleton spoke up.

“How did you know about this machine? You talk almost like you know how it works.” Sans asked as the room was growing tenser from suspicion.

Valkie gulped at that question, cursing for her habit with explaining as detailed as she could from work. Now she wonders if she needed to tell them about their real identities to convince them. It might be best to just be open from the start, but she felt wary of the plan.

Her thoughts were cut off by another Sans appeared from the dark on the corner, he's covered in the dark and gooey liquid all over him, it's Nightmare Sans who questioned their identity with a deep and scary voice, “ **who are you?** i know you're not from any au, cuz if you are, _i'll know_.” 

The two girls flinched at this while Noura felt more excited than fearful to hear her most favorite skeleton speak to them. Keeping the itching smile down, that wants to shoot on her face. Oh, so there he is! She was wondering where the king of negativity would be, he was hiding behind the shadows at the corner of the room all this time. She should have guessed.

The 3 girls now realize most of the clever skeletons present there all were narrowing their eye sockets to them now, showing the suspicion already on the 3 humans inside. While the innocent taller and energetic brothers just look nervous or scoffed.

Underfell Sans then spoke again, "i bet they were destroying the machine on purpose, seein' the glasses kid here knew what this machine was all about." He narrowed his browbones with scathing and judgeful looks at Valkie. She shuddered a bit at what he mentioned but managed to keep her neutral face, showing no indication.

That incited many of the edgy skeletons to adjust themselves, wary and on guard than they already are towards the humans.

Ischa takes a step forward, her whole body in front of the other girls, protecting them and shielding them from their sight of the line. Her left hand is held up to block any of the skeletons who look ready to fight, tensed to show her muscle. Ischa's eyes (changed color to dark-brown now) narrowed sharply, she was already readying her body to change at any given time.

“Wait! It's okay, don't fight over this! We swear we didn't do anything wrong! Let's just talk this thing out, okay?” Noura said in worry, holding out her arm in halt for Ischa to stop (she does for a minute). Her pacifist trait spoke in instinct, she didn't want to see any violence between the people she cared about.

“We can resolve this peacefully and harmlessly, right, both of you?” She said, glancing up at both of her sisters.

Valkie seemed hesitant, then when she nodded and was about to talk for agreeing and help calm down their sister something cut her voice short,

“She is rig-” her voice was already in vain as a sharp bone got speared suddenly past the glasses girl head, missed but still scratching Valkie's cheek. A small cut was made, the blood leaking out of the gaping wound instantly.

Noura holds in a scream as Valkie a bit stumbled to the back, manages to be on her feet while taking a step back from the attack's force just now. One hand already holding her cheek to feel the wounds in reflex. She looks a bit appalled at the blood that got on her hand when she uncovers the wound next.

Ischa's eyes morphed into dark crimson slits, quickly flicking back to her brown eyes at this, barring her sharp canine teeth she growled at them, a thick and gravelly tone pitched in a husky baritone. They may not have seen it, but all the skeletons felt a sudden cold chill shot up their spines. Their bones rattled so quietly for even Ischa to properly hear.

It was Swapfell Sans.

Noura saw this, as her once sky blue eyes turned to a cold icy blue that could pierce their souls. As the ground starts to shake and tremble, Valkie, just in time, grasps her hands and calm her down, forgetting the wounds already. She looks at her face with a thin smile, showing that she's alright while tightening her grips on the blonde hands.

Ischa divides her focus, looking at Valkie and evaluating her injuries who's hands now caressing Noura’s cheek in a soft and calm manner. She sees a bone sticking out from the wall behind her, thick and sharp as a razor. Ischa saw blood on the tip, it was small, but she saw it.

It's enough to make a resolved choice in her mind.

In a fit of rage, Ischa heaves the bone from where it's stand. Using her bare hands and wrapping her right palm around its girth, she easily pitches it back at Black in haste. Having it land perfectly above his stunned skull, piercing through the wall behind him.

Cracks started to form around it, dust and little clumps of the wall falling off. The skeletons around him were astounded and quite frankly scared shitless now. Some of them were even sweating. _‘Who the hell is these Humans?’_

She was _pissed_ , “ **_WARNING_ **.” she spoke, voice dripping with disappointment, going an octave lower than before. She was honestly very disappointed with this certain favorite edgy skeleton of hers. 

Ischa growled ferally and sharp teeth on full display, standing to her full height of 7ft, an intimidating stance and prepared with her hands formed into clenched fists. The knuckles of her hands white, the skeletons took this action and replied back with their own form of attack and defense. 

The skeletons now already on their serious pace, their eye sockets darkened, and at the next second their one left or right eye glowing fiercely with their color of magic. Many flying bones either sharp or dull in a variety of sizes and forms hovering above them, pointed obviously to the girls in front of them.

The energetic skeletons looked nervous and didn't know if they should stop or help them, fiddling with their own gloved bony hands.

Valkie looks weary but also gets ready, still feeling hesitant at the actions she is about to make. As she stood firm on her knees, while the blonde beside her grip tight on her one hand.

But as the next second passed, her eyes suddenly widened in surprise. 

The brunette with no warning fell on her knees, shoulders seemingly trembling and her face looked shockingly pale. Her hands held at her sidearms, eye colors changing rapidly and uncontrollably. As she ducks her head like it will help the pain.

The pain in her body radiated throughout her whole being, everything hurt like a mother trucker. The inside of her body bloated and exploded within her. Ischa’s intestines blocked and her organs started malfunctioning, the state of her body in a critical condition. Her head and heart-pounding as one, a heart stroke and headache reverberating intensely. Everything felt like it was shutting down.

" _Ischa!_ " Noura said while reflexively grab the brunette's form to half stand on the ground.

Then Noura followed suit and fell on her knees as well, she gasped for air, while holding her throat gently, almost like out of breath. Her flowing blonde hair fell and gravity looked like it pulled her down to earth heavier than usual. Like dumbbells were weighing her down. She can't take the air at all of these new senses of particles, minerals, the thickness that it all holds. It's too much at once, she can feel this universe trying to pull and analyze her. With running through her lungs and body like a burning sensation. 

The brunette holding in groans of pain, now already clenching her head in her palms to do away with the torment. While the hunched over small blonde was now on her side in a small ball, sucking in air like there wasn't any. She was screaming in agony, her hands in clenched fists. 

Valkie was trying to get ahold of her 2 sisters’ bodies to not fall completely and calling their name in reflex, “Ischa! Noura!” She bends down hovering over their forms. 

She can feel their hearts beating so fast that it could kill a regular healthy human if it were them. From their hidden bracelets, the data showed an unnatural heart rate of both of them in her bracelet.

All of the skeletons suddenly stopped their magical bones that were ready to attack, looking confused at the new 3 foes who now seem totally vulnerable, or even hurt without the need of their move.

The energetic skeletons gasped when the 2 girls fell on their knees, worried caving in on their faces. 

Valkie panicked, she wasn't expect anything like this to happen at all. Unfortunately, somehow the glasses girl also follows their conditions next.

Her head suddenly felt so much throbbing and pain overwhelming her senses and nerves, she literally can feel her head about to split in two. Hands already grip on both of her side arms, like it will help the pain to not getting any worse.

Voice of agony escaped her mouth, but she was still trying to hold it. She fell on her knees as well with consciousness starting to falter. But seeing her 2 best friends had the same condition that looked worse than her, she knew this will lead up to their power to go berserk sooner than later after she fell unconscious, and it will harm anyone in this place, even if they might hurt each other unintended.

So she persisted to stay conscious, getting up trembling in knees. She reached out with her two hands to touch both of their backs. As the moment she reaches their body alternately, she sends the last energy shot of instant nerve freeze, as their figure falls to the floor, looking knocked out at the next second.

Valkie let out a relieved sigh as she slumped more to her knees, finally letting the darkness take over her vision, and without realizing, she fell head-first to the cement floor between her two sisters' body lay on the ground.

  
  


Now the petrified, stunned, confused skeletons stood there. As what they should do with the new 3 intruders of their house who they found in the basement in the middle of the night, with the machine they were trying to fix for the past 6 months to be found broken and fumed. Of course, they were furious at the scene, but now seeing the most possible culprit got knocked out in front of their face, what were they supposed to do?

“LET'S KILL THESE VERMINS!” Black already summons a bone while about to aim at the tall brunette girl first. He was the most furious with that one. 

“might as well finish them off, fuckin’ intruders.” Red said summoning another sharp bone that pointed towards the glasses girl.

The darker and murderous skeletons already step up and readying their magic bone to attack, might as well finish them off while they stay vulnerable they thought.

But suddenly right before they were about to finish them off, Papyrus, Edge, and Tango all stood there like brave soldiers. Not budging, while blocking their view. 

“NO! WE MUST NOT HARM THEM!! THEY WERE JUST SCARED HUMANS!!” Papyrus said, defending them.

“YES, THEY ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOE! THEY WERE TRYING TO TELL US SINCE THE START!!” Tango said, also defending them. 

“AS MUCH AS I LIKE TO SEE THEM DUSTED, THAT WOULD BE THE MOST COWARDLY THING TO DO WHEN KILLING YOUR ENEMY WHILE THEY WERE VULNERABLE BY ANOTHER CAUSE BESIDES FROM YOURSELF!” Edge said, not defending, but has honor about killing with fairness. Now scowling at the other darker skeletons.

“I agree with Papyrus and Tango. We must not harm them! They are at their most vulnerable state, we still need to ask them questions. Nicely of course with no haste actions. They seemed didn't want to fight at first as well until we attack them and one of them started to be on guard." Dream explained next. Looking down at the unconscious humans. 

“LET US PUT THEM ON OUR BEDS!” Tango suggests, picking up the small but tiny blonde in his arms. He almost fell backward, taken aback by how light she was. 

“ **No**. guest bedroom or nothing,” Sans said as he was eyeing the blond as her arm was hanging loosely. Her hair was flowing oddly?

Papyrus gently picks up the human with glasses, brushing her hair out of her face, he was expecting blood from her wounds or at least a bump or bruise. But her forehead was completely fine!!? Not any hint of injury like she didn't just head slam into the concrete floor. Even the wounds from before were gone, only left the blood trail from the gaping wound from before.

Next to UF Papyrus pick up the brunette unexpectedly, sny skeletons see him in disbelief. Why did the most violent skeleton-like him even care with the intimidating one among the humans? He ignores the stares as his step preceded anyone to upstairs.

The energetic brothers then brought the human bodies and brought them upstairs, to each of them in a different guest bedroom. Now laying them on the bed to let the girls rest.

“MAYBE WE SHOULD HEAL THEM? JUST INCASE!” Papyrus sounded so worried, he has never seen anything like this before. 

He was holding out his gloved palm. Getting his bony hand in motion about to touch the glasses human's head. 

“papyrus, don't they seem to have a bad reaction to magic? i think that's the reason why they got to be like this, it will just worsen their conditions. there is no guarantee our magic could be safe for them right now.” He said, grinning up at Papyrus with a strained hard grin. How the hell did all of this happen today?

So Papyrus stopped his action, and just let them rest for now. The 3 girls slept in pain for sure, but somehow in peace as the energetic skeleton strokes their head, trying to calm down the restless human.

  
  
  
  


_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B: Oh my gosh that was crazy!! Look it's the skeletons ahh!!  
> W: Heck yeah it was! Just look at that Ischa girl she is a badass!  
> N: Girls, calm down we are still at the endnotes.  
> W/B: Oh right! Bye!  
> B: Move over! I want to watch the next one!  
> W: Nooo! Not before I do!  
> N:*sighs* I just wanna see my gentleskeleman for goodness sake.  
> (They both sit down)  
> W/B: Oh she serious, she loves her-
> 
> *System crash... Loading...*
> 
> Haha, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hehe, next one is comin'!
> 
> Blue-
> 
> See ya! ^u^ B  
> Toodles~ :v N  
> Byee! °~° W


	4. C4 - Compatible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings, descriptions of a great amount of pain, may trigger some people who a bit disturbed with this kinda stuff...
> 
> On second thought, ya know what? Imagine it yourself.  
> I ain't gonna explain that hassle stuff here now.  
> Later toodles :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the next chapter!
> 
> Bet ya has been waiting for it huh? Huh?
> 
> Hehe, enjoy while it last, lass and lads! ;3
> 
> -Normal

Papyrus nervously fiddles with his gloved fingers, locking and tightening his phalanges with deep worry. He was unsure of what to do about the girl's condition in front of him. He didn't know what was going on. His gaze flicked over her form countless times, up and down, analyzing her subtle body movements. Like the swift intake and the exhalation of air. Her hair fanned out gracefully on her pillow, shifting her head ever so slightly, crumpling the bedsheets in creases and dips. She looks knocked out, but somehow still aware of her surroundings, as her face scrunches up while tossing and turning in soft breaths. Papyrus moved back and forth, overlooking any signs of her waking. Her eyes underneath her eyelids moving in rolling motions.

Sans on the other hand observed the human from across the room, wary of his stance between them, him and Papyrus. On the bedside, he calculately scans over their (he's not sure whether this kid is a girl or boy, kinda similar with Frisk) figure, taking mental notes on how the supposed 'kid with glasses’ knows about the multiverse theory, heck, they even seemed equitably knowledgeable of the multiverse. For all he knew, what they told him before could or couldn’t be genuine about the ‘we accidentally stumbled to this universe’ excuse.

The human is intelligent, _too_ intelligent even like they hold many secrets over people's heads. This fact makes him uncomfortable, very much so. His… counterparts crashing in his universe, and to his timeline has already been a hassle. This being the first and having human strangers other than his alternate selves, is equally disturbing and out of his experience to handle such a burden. Especially if they purposefully destroyed the machine.

He shuffled a little, re-thinking that last part.

Welp, he knew this human and the other girls didn't do that on _purpose_ from what he saw anyway.

He eyed this peculiar kid from head to toe. Taking every note, no matter how tiny it may be, he focused on every piece of clothing they wore, the distinct outlet and appearance trait the human had.

They looked just like any other exotic Asian-people that Undyne and Alphys would ‘kawaii’-ed over, just a bit more yellow-toned on the skin. Maybe from south-east Asia? He concluded his findings of them: they must be from out of this country from where they lived, and obviously a different race to the other girls they came with as well. The other 2 girls that accompanied them had a very different appearance from this kid, both the small blonde (who he can't place what race she is?) and the tall brunette. Well, he's gonna guess the last one was a Samoan. 

He can sense a _tremendous_ menacing power emitted from each of them, even now he can feel little inklings of their power mingling around the atmosphere in the house. The kind of aura that shouts _supernatural force_ from the blonde and unsettling energy flow spiking and staying sturdy and impenetrable, like she was pure force, or something other than their magic.

The tall one had an unordinary strength that could rival the strongest of armies in the world. Like, her inner matter was always changing, _shifting_ with precise control and unlimited power. It truly is something he has never felt before. Something he doesn’t **EVER** want to feel again.

And to top it all off, the Swapfell brothers just had to be the first one to be aware and get the first taste of it. But he felt like that wasn't even the beginning of their magic? He's not liking these train thoughts.

Sans * _sighs_ *, already feeling days worth of stress tumbling over him, exhausted from all this. Walking away, he sat down on the single couch near the bed where the unconscious human lay upon, melting into the couch as best as he could. Trying to take a nap there and maybe calm his racing thoughts. The many questions and his curious nature giving him a _bone-a-fide_ skull ache, heh.

“SANS! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE TAKING A NAP!! YOU LAZY BONES, CAN'T YOU SEE THE HUMAN IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION?!!” Papyrus shouts at Sans while trying to keep his voice down. Trying his best to not disturb the glasses human.

“how come they get to have a _bedtime?”_ he shrugged. He doesn't think those kids are gonna wake up soon anyway.

“THEY ARE HURT! I CANNOT BE STRESSED OVER THIS- WAIT. SANS, OH MY GOD! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!”

The lazy skeleton chuckles tiredly as a response on the couch.

Who could this human be? Maybe Ink knows? Why do they know so much? What else does this glasses kid know? Will they _hurt_ Papyrus? As he was drifting off into his thoughts, he was snapped out of them by a weak whimper coming out of the kid suddenly. Barely peeking his bone-lids open.

The shuffling of sheets and dimmed light glow caught both of their attention, as the human seemed to awaken quietly. A massive force of power radiating about her being.

  
  


_\--pov change--_

Valkie woke up, as the surge of pain spread throughout her body in overwhelming continuous waves of pain, her head giving her a killer migraine. Her insides threaten to spew out and an irritable itch and twitching all over her body, especially her head. The constant agony makes her whimper a bit.

She turned her head slowly and saw classic Papyrus who was sitting on the bed, his weight weighing half the bed down. She was a little taken back, how long has he been sitting there? Has she been out that long? Or was she really out? What the hell is the time?!

He looks so worried, his usual happy cheerful face was scrunched up in worry as his bony eyebrows narrowed inwards, she didn’t like this look on his face. Then he seems to have seen her eyes open cause he * _sighs_ * in relief, placing his bony red gloved hand on his sternum.

He still looked worried, but his expression fastly changed to relief in a matter of seconds, “HELLO, GLASSES HUMAN! WE WERE SO WORRIED! ARE YOU OKAY!?” Papyrus asked, his booming voice wouldn't have hurt if her head didn't feel like it was gonna split two million times over. 

She turned slowly on her side facing Sans who she can see through her blurry eyes. A white, blue, and Black blur. 

“HUMAN, WHAT IS GOING ON!?” Papyrus asked, sounding more worried. 

“DO YOU NEED WATER? I HEARD THAT IS GOOD FOR HUMANS!” She tried to nod her head weakly.

_‘Yes, water could help’_ , or maybe if she just simply says yes he will go get some. She loves Papyrus but her head does not right now. 

Instead, he just looked more worried at her real lack of response being the sweet but not leaving. 

“ARE YOU DYING, HUMAN!!?” He sounded so panicked.

As he starts to ask more questions Valkie focuses on the white, blue, and black blur, their vision starts to clear.

Classic Sans sleeping on the single couch across her bed, looks deep in sleep but she can recognize his life force beating, still conscious and his magic signature, though faint, she feels the energy from his figure. He's awake and currently watching her. Heh, nosy observer.

She had a bit of flashback and heard vague voices whispering, saying something undecipherable in the near distance. She recognizes the voice, so similar to someone she thought has gone. Sounding amused at her state, a few remarks said in a familiar tone.

No, unfortunately, she can't fully understand what the whisper was saying, but at least she knew it was a… mocking, words of disappointment and ridicule towards her. The words made her a bit annoyed, yet she remains calm and unaffected. Some times passed and it quietly added words of advice after it spoke mockingly to appease her irritated state.

A part of her memories comes back, the time she spent with a certain scientist back at the facility's lab played on the back of her mind. That scientist's advice reminded her of her true power, which she wasn't supposed to suffer from a mere strange force.

_‘You are superior, your power dominates all.’_

He said that line regularly, like a chant as he stroked her head gently. He always mentions if she can't blend in with the new crowd, then make herself stand out from the crowd.

_‘If you are incompatible, then adapt and control your surroundings._ **_Make_ ** _yourself compatible. Show them your capability to be the demanding one.’_

Make the force recognize your source, since she has it from the core of all force itself, after all, that's what he always said. She wasn't supposed to fear this force of infamous magic, the energy of this universe. It's nothing compared with what she and her sisters have managed to control as a matter of nature.

She focused her mind power to stabilize and neutralize her surroundings, overcome it, and make it hers. Unbothered by the confused looks of two skelemen near her, they witnessed the faint glow surrounding her entire body. The skelebros knew something was going on, as they stunned to the point of shock and astonishment.

Her wave energy overpowering and regulating the magic that fills the space around her, disturbing the atoms and particles of this universe, rearranging and constructing with her own will. No, her intentions weren’t to drive away from the magic, instead, she had a better conclusion.

_'Good, keep going.'_

The whisper encouraging her. She starts to conquer the force itself and making it recognize who's the superior one here. As the force in the room starts to quake, her presence and otherworldly energy disrupt the magic around her, forcing it to comply with her wills.

Sans can feel something big is going on, dangerous elements and magic could be felt, thick like a miasma. The magic around him and Papyrus was shaken, it was trying to repel the force emitted from the human on the bed, who looks so focused on getting out the energy from themself.

He’s sure the other residents of the house can feel it too, heck even the whole town could feel them as well! It's too apparent for magic being like himself and the others to shrug it off, even Papyrus’s face has scrunched up for seeing such phenomenon upon his eye sockets.

Finally, after a while of fighting herself inside that felt like an eternity, the force of this universe accepted her, as the force around her started to submit and recognize where it stood, knowing it’s placed beneath her.

Valkie opened her eyes and sat up slowly. The pain and ache from her nerves were finally gone, her body back to normal and stable like before. Hell, you could say she felt rejuvenated by it! She was refreshed, both her mind and body, literally. The chanting whispers also disappeared the wisps of vanishing altogether from her head. Somehow she missed the voice already.

As she was about to let out a relieved sigh, Papyrus called out for her,

"G-GLASSES HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus finally dared to ask about her condition. Valkie smiled at him, appreciating the concern this sweet cinnamon roll showed to her.

"Thanks for your concern, Papyrus. I'm alright now. Don't worry!" And he released a relieved sigh but suddenly shocked gasp followed.

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR! BUT HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?! I'M SURE I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU MY NAME IF WE EVER MET BEFORE?" He tilts his head in confuse, "* _GASP!_ * SANS DID I JUST GET MORE POPULAR WITH THE HUMANS!?" With an audible gasp, he turned his head to the skeleton who sat on the couch, looking wary of her as Valkie covered her mouth fast with her hand.

_'Crap, I slipped out already. Way to go to spill the bean, Val. Also, did he just literally voiced a gasp?'_ A thin smile of amusement crawled on her face but, just as fast, it was gone as she cursed herself in mind upon realizing the lazy skeleton sharp gaze, who suddenly got up from his nap and opened his bone eyelids.

"Yeah, bro. I'm also curious where, how, and what they heard about you." He eyed the glasses human who slumped her shoulders more in apparent defeat. Uh oh. She slowly took off her hands from her mouth to speak,

"Actually... it's not like- that… Uhm, I mean…" she trailed off with her own words as she scratched her side cheek. Taking the hint, Papyrus huffed exasperatingly and simply stared back at Sans,

"SANS, STOP STARING AT THE GLASSES HUMAN LIKE THAT, IT'S RUDE!" Valkie sighs in relief in mind, thanks to the universe who still had mercy on her.

She was not sure whether to say anything that will reveal all of her knowledge to the skelebros or to just smoothen and butter them up with a believable lie.

And both of these options had an equal risk, but she knows better than lying to a Sans, he is a lie detector for all she knows from the fanfic and fandoms, and let's not forget that he’s also a ‘JUDGE’, one wrong word and everything would crumble and fall horribly. After contemplating what to do for several minutes, Valkie finally sighed as she internally decided on her option to take - let’s hope it wasn’t the wrong one.

"I'm sorry for acting so secretive. You can stop the glaring now, Sans the skeleton." She said while raising her hands in front of her, while Sans frowned at this. His eye sockets dimmed to dark pitch black. Papyrus, with two gloved hands pressed against his cheekbones, once again gasped in amazement. "YOU KNOW MY BROTHER'S NAME TOO!? WOWIE, SANS! WE ARE POPULAR WITH THE HUMAN CIVILIZATION!" the energetic skeleton said in excitement.

Valkie giggled at that and stared at the tall skeleton. However, her smile instantly turned upside down. She can see he seems a bit unsure like he doesn’t really know how to act or even interact with her properly. And maybe… is that a bit of a hint of fear?

Valkie blinked, why was the sweet fella acting a bit weird? Then she realized the reason why. She turned her head around, seeing Sans staring down at her in an uncomfortable gaze. His brows furrowed and frown carved onto his skull.

Oh, she might have emitted too much of her inner energy, no wonder these skeleton monsters felt wary around her. That's what happens when a normal living being was around her and exposed at the time, except for her 2 sisters, of course, it usually makes any creature near her to be aware of her position.

And since her sister's had the identical force as she has. These resulted in them having a connection and telepathically joined together mentally.

Oh, talking about them, where are they now? Closing her eyes, she concentrated once again to seek the familiar wave forces of her sisters around the house, pinpointing their location.

Their wave energy radiated almost erratically, unstable, and dangerously spiking in troubling peaks. She could feel them, their agony (though faintly) was consuming them whole gradually. They were struggling with the changes in the environment, fighting for control. Though, they were barely holding off the foreign power. She needed to hurry. 

At the 2 rooms beside her own, that's where they reside currently. She opened her eyes again and eyed Sans first.

"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short. I'm pretty sure you want an answer from my mouth as we speak right now, but unfortunately, I still have my priorities which need to be finished first. Papyrus?" She eyed the tall skeletons next, "YES, GLASSES HUMAN?"

"I have a request. Can you take me to my companions’ room? I'm really weak right now and probably will be too slow to walk on my own feet. So, if you don't mind me asking, will you bring me there? I need to see them fast." Valkie said with a serious gaze on him. He perked up for being asked for help.

"OF COURSE! LEAVE IT TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" And he scooped the human to his arms, bridal style which made her a bit embarrassed for a moment. But she shook it off fast then turned her head to Sans after motioning Papyrus to stop for a bit.

"I promise I'll explain _everything_ you and the others _need_ to know later. But, I'm sorry I need to do this first. Hopefully, this will be fast. Let's go, Papyrus." She said as she tapped the energetic skeleton on the shoulder. Sans eyed them curiously but still a bit perceptive, not fully believing the human's words of promise.

"OKAY! GRIP TIGHT, GLASSES HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH!" And he stormed out of the room.

He then races to Ischa's bedroom while Sans follows with teleporting near the door of the closest room, the tall brunette girl is occupying 

  
  


_\--pov change--_

Underfell Sans eyed the brunette with a deep frown stretched across his face, he certainly didn't like it when these _‘strangers’_ came in and crashed the basement. He just knows they did that on purpose! Absolutely destroying the progress of tirelessly fixing that damned machine he and classic along with some of his counterparts spent their asses down there for the past 6 months. It was the one thing they just had to FUDGIN' WRECK THE DAMN SHIT TO PIECES!

He scoffed at the memory, gazing more sharply at the amazonian woman on the bed. And quicker than light, his brother's sudden clearing of his throat startled him and snap him out of his thoughts. He realized that Edge (Papyrus) was glaring sharply at him as well, his eye light clearly saying everything in one silent but deadly glare: ‘STOP YOUR STUPID GLARING CONTEST! THE OPPONENT IS UNCONSCIOUS AND VULNERABLE, YOU SCUMBAG! THAT ACT DISPLAYS SUCH TOMFOOLERY AND CHARACTERISTICS OF COWARDICE!’

UF Papyrus scoffed after his brother admitted his wrongdoings, sweating heavily and glancing in another direction, he went back to examine the unusual tall girl with a bit of scar showing on her face. Her chest inflated and deflated in steady and rough intakes of air. Her face turned an unnatural dull hue, almost as pale as ivory bones. She looks very weakened. Sometimes a pained groan comes out of her mouth while her hands grab on her sidearms almost like restraining something changed on her body. You could even hear her clenching her teeth, like rocks inclined and crunching past each other.

When he first eyed the girl, he knew she wasn’t like her other companions. From first sight, her face was cold and hardened like it was second nature to her, her eyes were… different, almost as if they were fake. Ripped muscled arms and abnormally tall for a human, taller than most the Papyruses in this house even. A big slashing scar across her eye and a similar scar running up her jaw. From what experience he had, he knew she didn’t go through all sunshine and rainbows as his other alternatives had.

She was hard and very scary (though he wouldn’t admit it out loud) she was undeniably powerful. Though it was just a hunch, he believes in his non-existent gut instincts.

When the cocky pipsqueak version of himself attacked the glasses human, out of fear for sure he thought the girl would end up crying or screaming as any other human would. Though they stood still, a little shaken their composure was still and strong. He had to admit, they were certainly quite a brave little runt, however, he didn’t expect the brunette to react the way she did. Pulling out the plunged bone in the ground (it frickin’ had to be heavy!) with her bare hands and speared the mother trucker right above his head. One inch closer and he wasn't standing where he was, maybe he would already be a little dust pile on the floor though. Now that was entertainment! He smirked hard at that, hiding his face behind his scarf.

It made him question _‘who da hell is she!_ ’ A true interest sparking within him, intrigued about this girl's history, her background. Heh, might as well try to dig some information while he could.

His other swapped counterparts of him and his brother were outside the door of the bedroom they were in. He assumed they had the same intrigue as him to even care to come and see (more like a grudge, heh), but decided to wait outside as he and his brother were here to keep her company.

UF Papyrus is not a fool, he knew exactly what that pipsqueak would do if he left this girl alone with them. Unfortunately for them, he wants this prized opportunity all for himself later, after she wakes up and he can gain the answer he wants from this human girl.

His thoughts cut suddenly as he hears some loud footsteps of someone running... towards... this room-?

**_*BRAK!*_ **

Suddenly, someone kicked open the door along with a restrained startled scream and a skim of red scarf and white armor flashed in front of them. It's classic Papyrus, and he brought... the glasses kid who got attacked before… being held bridal style in his arms? UF Papyrus huffed and threw a dagger gaze upon seeing them get closer and he sat the human upon the side bed, as they slowly crawled to the side of the brunette.

He knew that his brother and those other counterparts in front of the door who got inside, were now eyeing the glasses human with sharp glare just like him. Especially that pipsqueak, his scowling was practically too obvious to be gone unnoticed, but the glasses kid just shrugged it off and ignored them, much to his surprise.

But they wanted to know what this human was gonna do with their companion, so he and the others did the same thing, keeping silent and watching. Though the pipsqueak and his brother start to snarl lowly, almost inaudible if he didn’t focus on hearing it, that is.

He focused on examining the human’s action, promptly she placed their hands on the brunette hand and forehead, and closed their eyes focusing. As if they were searching for something. This seemed interesting like something was going to happen if that was even possible. 

He can feel it.

As he waited for something to happen and nothing occurred, moments passed as the human just stayed silent. And when he was about to sigh with disappointment, out of the blue the brunette jerked. Her eyes still closed as the glasses human held her hands more tightly and asked Papyrus to help them hold back the brunette. And so he did. 

He was utterly flabbergasted on what happened next.

  
  


_\--pov change--_

Valkie sits on the bedside where Ischa laid in front of her after she had been carried away by Papyrus to Ischa's room just now. The room was weirdly silent, too silent. She literally could feel the fell bros and the Swapfell bros in the room, scrutinizing the back of her head. As she crawled closer to her big fella sibling, her hands were already placed on her hand and forehead.

She is trying as much as she can to comfort her dear older sister. Valkie could feel a few pairs of eyes, staring at the back of her head. A chill ran up her spine, feeling the uncomfortable and intense glares burning holes into the back of her head.

Unfortunately, she didn't have much time. So she just ignored them for now (not like she ever felt intimidated by them anyway).

"Hey Ischy, I'm going to need you to help me with this one. You just have to... listen to my voice, okay?" The glasses girl spoke in a soft voice while stroking her forehead in straight patterns.

She told her that she needed the brunette's help as well to save herself from her close demise. Encouraging her, to believe in herself and be strong and get through the pain. And so, she began the reconnection of her and the void.

She instructed Ischa to fall asleep and follow what she said. Giving brief instructions and guidance for the brunette's subconsciousness she then makes way for her soul and forces inside her body to calm down, baiting the void particles inside her soul to react with the void, and regain her connection, hoping she felt the energy and refreshment she had felt after the process.

She triggers the void force inside her soul to wake up and connect back to the void so some energy will be replenished. As she started to begin the void awakening within her, Ischa jerked and almost kicked Valkie off of the bed, but the glasses girl held her back and asked Papyrus to help her hold her feet down, her elder sisters super strength overpowering her hold. And so he did.

After struggling to get a hold of her, Valkie starts to guide her soul to the void and summon its power, her part was finished. Now all she had to do was get Ischa to take over and control the regulation of her aura, use the energy to dominate the foreign magic, control it. From that point, it's all on her by herself to make whatever the force she wanted it to be. Valkie would stay and comfort her while giving her subconscious hints and options to get past obstacles along the way.

Moments passed. Seconds turned to minutes, Valkie holding Ischa's hand and forehead while connecting her mind to the brunette's subconsciousness, they succeeded and finally, Valkie could let out a relieved breath as her grip on her sister loosened. Papyrus gave out a happy triumphant laugh and perked up when she told him she is alright now. No more uncontrollable changing or her shifting could be seen from the brunette. 

Ischa's eyelids opened instantly and she was instantly glad to see Valkie, looking down at her with an exhausted smile, though genuine and very heartwarming. Ischa replied with her toothy smile, her eyes brightening.

Then she whispered, "You did a good job hanging on there, my strong big sister."

The brunette sat up and embraced her tightly, she wasn't sobbing, but Valkie knew how terrified she had felt for experiencing such a thing in one day. Ischa’s form pressed against Valkies in a firm hold, chuckling lightly with relieved amusement. Shaking Valkie as well, her voice giving off a husky and tired breath.

"Holy Guacamole! I thought I was gonna die for sure there, my heart was doing that beating thing too!" Sighing deeply. Valkie chuckled and stroked her back gently, reassuring the giant girl.

"Nope, not today. And not on my watch for sure." The brunette snickered and released the hug, as she looked away from Valkie, she finally noticed the other nosy occupants in the room with her.

Papyrus watches them carefully squealing outwardly with a giant smile on his teeth. The fell brothers, who looked very annoyed but also showed an amused grin, making Valkie tilt her head at them in question. Ischa revealing her sharp canines in a menacing gesture at the skeletons.

Papyrus screamed in delight and the fell brothers grinned weirdly, Ischa growled warningly at them all (except classic Papyrus) her eyes flashing a deep crimson, glowing brightly before disappearing and changing back to her vantablack eyes.

For a moment all the Fell skeletons in the room were taken back a bit. The sudden flashing of bloodred chilling them down to the bone, they stated squirming like worms underneath the gaze of a crow, hungrily looking at them for something to eat. Swapfell Papyrus watched on wary and quite shocked from the sudden change, it looked just like Chara’s eyes, a bright luminous red. Filled with curiosity and DETERMINATION, whereas, her eyes were different? Yes, they were red, but they were so melancholic. There were anger and rage of course (and he felt that too * _shivers_ *) but if you were good at reading emotions, you could tell there was a hint of sadness.

He frowned at the thought, he didn’t like that. What happened to you? Was it the scars on your face? Wait- why was he even worried about you anyway? You were just another human, passing by like everyone else. It was nothing new, yet deep down he knew it wasn’t true. Just who are you really?

Underfell Sans had dimmed his eye lights, little red pinpricks in surrounded by his black eye sockets. His grin was tight, stretched out, and revealing his hidden gold tooth. Those eyes. Like that fucking brats eyes! He knew it wasn’t anything like that devilish kid, but those eyes... He hated them. Always red, leaking blood everywhere in streams, pools- everywhere! He continued to look over them, his grin in place, a little strained but not showing his feelings, or his fear. Quiet as he watched their little sibling banter. 

"Is there anything funny with us?" Valkie asked obliviously. Her elder sister just looked at her, an 'are you for real?’ expression slapped onto her face. Underfell Sans was about to answer her when he was interrupted by the tall brunette.

**“QUIET.”** This shut him up real quick, his eye lights drawing to small pinpoints.

She didn’t care if they were her fell boys. Right now, it was family over them first. Nothing mattered to her but Valkie and Noura, and by hell if they got hurt because of these runts… heh, let's just say blood will cover the walls. Or maybe dust would be more exact? And it won’t be hers for sure.

The Swapfell boys went statue still, both of them feeling their sins crawling up their spines. Her voice boomed loudly but only enough to fill the room. They could feel the Alpha aura from her spreading a forbidding gloom around them, on guard, and watching. Was it just them or did her voice just make their souls skip a beat? UF Sans just covered his chest with his hand, the startings of a blush blooming on his cheeks. He quickly covered his face, willing his blush away.

_‘What da hell was that.’_

“OOiiiiii!! Why the fuck are these cunts here?! Ya know they threw a spear at you, Valkie, it was made out of pure lethal and sharp **_bone_ **!” Ischa snarled, her throat making a low guttural sound as she said the last word with a threatening tone. She glared at each of them as her arms wrapped around her sister in a protective hold, the glasses girl a bit ignorant at this and told the brunette she doesn't care about them. 

They all grounded their teeth in unison, their eyes glowing a tad brighter. Ischa just growled loudly to shut their faces up. Valkie caught wind of this and quickly jumped in to distract them both.

"Geez, sis. Already this energetic right after your nap? Typical of you. _*chuckles*_ Besides, you know that kind of child's play won't be enough to hurt me, right?" She said next in a mocking tone. The brunette laughing her guts out at her sentence, watching the Swapfell Sans reaction to her brutally honest remark, not very often you can see Valkie get annoyed like this. And she was guessing, not often to see SF Sans get flustered and angered in a matter of seconds.

UFSans and SF Papyrus snickering.at the bright lilac light globe, a toothy scowl directed right the two girls sitting on the bed. UF Papyrus’s eye lights lighting up a little, his eternal scowl turning into a small grin. Ischa held in her laughter while Valkie looked at him in a teasing glance. What a cutie pie!

And as SF Sans was about to protest that he almost opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, all who present in the room startled upon hearing a very high pitched screams coming from another room. Ischa was the one to react first, faster than lightning striking a tree on fire, she lifted Valkie into her arms. Her energy comes back to her tenfold and was ready for what was to come next. It was time to help their darling cute elder sister.

Ischa instantly got the cue as Valkie tugged her arm clothes and nodded her head at her. Ischa grabbed hold of her younger sister, gently moving out of bed and swiftly averting the skeletons. Making her way out of the room, storming past the Fell boys without a glance opting to nudge past them and push them out of the way, a smirk on her face as she passed them. Dashing to the hallway towards the said room next.

The other skeletons just being struck and dumbfounded but quickly snapped out of it, as they scurried along to follow the humans to the said room. Which still gained some snarls and frowns from both the fell and Swapfell bros. 

Though, funnily enough, they were all weirdly interested in them. Maybe even… attract- no, they weren’t. With a shake of their head, everyone proceeded and went after the girls, their souls mixed with many strange emotions.

  
  
  


_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was intense...  
> And it's not even finished yet.
> 
> Well, time for my coffee me time here, we'll need some time to prepare the 'settling-in' scene later.
> 
> C'ya guys, for now~
> 
> -Normal
> 
> (HEY, WHERE'S OUR PART TO SPEAK HERE?! NORMS!!!)
> 
> Not today, gurls. Next time ya can do it without me if ya want :b


	5. C5 - Mutants and Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to you ladies and gentlemen!  
> It's nice to see you again, well hear from you? heh  
> Welp, here we have ANOTHER, yes ANOTHER!, Chappie to you today!  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!

The poor little human didn't get any sleep, the DanceTale bros were in the guest bedroom, keeping an eye out on the little blonde. She was whimpering like crazy holding her head in a fetal position. Her knuckles turning white from her death hold on her head. The brothers were confused at what the blonde was going through to give her that much pain and agony. Hoping that nothing was going to happen.

“BROTHER, WHAT DO WE DO!? SHE HASN'T GOTTEN ANY REST AND SEEMS TO BE GETTING WORSE!” Tango asked his brother who was staring at the blonde human. As she was panting, her white porcelain skin was drenched in sweat, tears. She was deathly pale as his bones, looking like _hell_ , he could feel this otherworldly magic radiating off her. It grew powerful gradually and spread around the room. He could feel the building of her magic becoming more unstable.

Taking in every feature on her face and small body. He couldn't make out if she had any curves? Or really not much of her body, from the giant hoodie that is twice her size. 

“i don't know bro, never seen a frisk like this before. is she even a frisk to begin with?” He shrugged but he was more worried then he let on. He doesn't know for sure this blonde is a kid, let alone a frisk.

Then they watch her eyes begin to open a little, not wanting to scare her they stayed back to give her some space. 

Then they see her start to sob, her small body shaking. As little tears fell down her flushed cheeks. 

DT Papyrus wanted to comfort her, as DT Sans was feeling sympathy for the little blonde.

“OH POOR LITTLE HUMAN! I SHOULD GO AND GIVE HER THE BEST HUG! BECAUSE AFTER ALL WHO DOESN'T WANT A HUG FROM THE GREAT P-TANGO!!” DT Papyrus said, as he struck a pose and was about to when DT Sans held his wrist.

“hold on,” they both watch as her face scrunched up more as her breathing intensified at a fast rate that scared both the skeletons. Who was growing more worried by the second.

Nightmare was lingering outside her door, feeling such high intense emotions that it was overwhelming. So much power like it was just touching the surface. Nightmares curiosity was growing more and more for this small blonde human. Or was she even human? 

They watched her start to move around more. DT Sans could see her... floating?! Then all of a sudden she let out a piercing high pitched scream. Like she was getting murdered. 

They both freaked out feeling the air get a whole lot thicker! As they watch in horror, her body begins to float up and down as does everything else around them inside the room. The ground started to shake bit by bit. Slowly intensifying at a terrifying rate.

All the skeletons felt weak at this, it was so dangerous, pure, and very intimidating. As if there was this foreign power trying to reign the entire house and envelope it as a whole to overwhelm whatever force that was fighting it.

Dream could hear the ruckus below the stairs, seeming that the hoard of any other skeletons scattered around the house now wanted to gather near this room, curious about what was happening. Most of them were in a panic, as some of them were trying to figure out what's going on with the house. Or to be more exact, what's the effect of these humans arriving had done to this universe.

As Nightmare was about to decide whether he wanted to enter the now chaotic room, with many furniture flying around and hit anything that got near the girl, his thought cut off when suddenly a flash of light brown and black passed him and Dream. Who got inside the room kicking off the door off its hinges, landing on the ground with a loud thud. It was the other 2 humans that came with the blonde human from before.

They then got inside the room to avoid anything that got in their way with the brunette's bare hands force, destroying everything that almost hit them along the way.

He can see the DT bros on the side of the room, trying to avoid any flying furniture eyed the other 2 humans easily in awe. As they succeeded with getting close and managed to grasp their companion floated body, the horde of skeletons already gathered in front of the room. 

  
  


_\--pov change--_

She can't rest, her breathing ragged and feeling like the entire universe is trying to push and pull her at the same time. Trying to analyze her, understand where she belongs to the sky or ground, space, or earth, she is sucking in all the ordinary particles, all the minerals, atoms, and cells. Each one got harder and harder that it became so _unbearable_. Everything was flowing through her body, her skin, muscle, blood, organs, and even her bones. She felt like she wanted to throw up, scream, cry, anything to relieve her of this immense pain. She wanted her sisters! 

Her head was pounding along with her body. A giant throb racks through her head and body. It makes her feel static-like… lead and yet light as air. Her body was moving a little, now hovering above the mattress. 

She was so sad, of course, it was all a dream. No Undertale, no skeletons. What she just experienced up until she fell down wasn't something real. Just like Valkie said, all of it was just a mere illusion. Seems like the madmen of that damned lab had finally gotten their dirty hands on some hi-tech illusion maker to experiment with their lab rat.

A sob racks through her body as she shakes more. Her feeling becomes so overwhelming she just wants to hug her sisters and tell them about this dream. To get away from this pain, she is trying to push it away. Like she was taught to but it only seemed to make it worse. Was she letting out a high pitched whimper or scream? She didn't know. 

Opening her heavily eyelids like they were the heaviest thing. Her vision was so blurry but what she noticed immediately was that her sisters **weren't there**. 

Her breathing getting heavier as her already unstable body and mind was freaking out. 

Her sisters weren't here, no one is here! 

Or worse.

Her mind is racing, as all she could see was scientists and **_male_** guards coming towards her weakened state. She can't move!! She knows they already put drugs in her to make her stay still! 

As they come closer, her breaths get heavier each step they take...

  
  


No

No 

**NO!!**

  
  


She screamed at the top of her lungs, everything was pouring out and in. This was the same drug she felt at the lab! But it was so much and more uncontrollable!! It's too much, all these new particles and magic surrounding her could be her only guess. Her whole body was thrashing, floating up and down everything near and now was starting to move at such a rapid pace. 

DT Sans and Papyrus watch in a horrified state, everything was getting out of control and it felt like it was only going to get worse. They both felt this intense dangerous magic coming off from her.

As they watch her body tremble in fear, DT Sans thought of something. It clicks as he realizes this was a panic attack or in this case might be an episode of the girl in front of him. 

Her body was in the mist intense of overwhelming pain. She can't! She can't do anything to stop it, it hurts so much! 

As she realizes the figures come closer she screams more.

DT Sans stopped his effort to approach the flying blonde human, he knew that the girl was just gonna be freaking out if he took any more step closer, as DT trying to get closer first but had to withdraw as many furniture got thrown on their way. Both dodging the flying furniture that was hurling towards them. They frowned and confused as to what they should do now.

What the hell was happening!?

Noura still curled inwards. No one is coming, no one was gonna save her! She couldn’t even save herself if she tried. 

The blur, the shade, and the muffled conversations of some people in white lab coats at the back of her mind… she can recall all of those in one moment, as it was an old record playing in front of her eyes. The sensations she was experiencing had gotten more and more suffocating. Almost like the air was trying to crush her lungs instead of helping her breathe properly. 

_Please…_

She was out of breath, her body felt so heavy, yet it felt like she was pulled above, making her feel like she was hanged in the air. Neither floating or pulled down, this time the force around her felt like betraying every inch of her body, not helping nor trying to worsen her state of agony. Every second passed by felt like a whole eternity to her. She was trying.

Then a sudden voice called out to her, a door getting kicked off and onto the ground, almost distracting her focus, but the abnormal phenomenon happening on her didn't slip up, not even once. She starts to whimper in pain as the new 2 blurred figures come closer to her, which she tried to get away from. 

“No!! Don't come closer!!” She starts to throw whatever she can at the two figures that just _kept_ coming closer. But they manage to dodge or just destroy anything she keeps throwing at them. Finally, one of them succeeded in reaching her body.

As they suddenly grabbed her floating body,

“PLEASE!! Don't!” She whimpers a scream, begging. Her legs now feel restrained.

She started to aggressively detach herself from them, struggling with her weak arms and legs. Even kicked one in the face. Which made them get a better hold on her legs.

But a whispering voice right next to her ear next calmed her sudden urge of terrified. It's not the previous voice from the back of her mind. The voice sounds more real, and more approachable. Also, it sounded so familiar.

It's… Valkie's voice. She tried to calm her down, told her to calm down, and listen to her as half of her consciousness started to get back.

Now she was more aware of her surroundings (though it was still too blurry to make out from her tears as well), Ischa was holding her by her shoulders to keep her on the bed. The brunette sweating and strained in a waning effort trying very hard to keep them both stationary. Oh man, so fuckin sick to not do any damage to her while carefully grip in a firm without using much of her power. Her face scrunched up as she was trying to focus so much.

Noura wanted to scream, cry, groan, or any sound she could to show her fear and hopelessness right now. But… nothing came out from her throat. As if the air itself has choked her voice.

Then she heard it. Valkie's voice echoed through her mind. The girl already connected their mind as a matter of nature, and it was the only way to let the glasses girl voice to get through.

_'Noura, I need you to pay attention to me! Please, focus solely on my voice. Can you do it?'_ She said gently as the blonde nodded a bit.

_'Good. Now, listen. You're not in the lab, we are outside from that living hell of a place, and right now there are no drugs inside your body. It's just your usual force-get-out-of-control phase again. To end this, we only need you to do one thing, to gain control of your force. As a starter, I need you to fully **calm.down**.'_ At her last sentence, the sounds reverberated more than any of her words just now, Noura finally could start feeling more relaxed. Her breathing was a little better but still choked up.

The soothing stroking and soft petting on her back and head helped so much to bring reality back in her mind. Her pants get more steady, and her stiffened forms slumping in a comfortable position. Yet, her body is still trying to float above. Ischa's grip got more firm, tightening her hold on her to bring her into their waiting arms.

The flying objects that twirl and pass them around the room start to stop in their tracks, but still float aimlessly above ground. At least no one would get hit by that now. The DT bros sighed in relief, though feeling tense as the 3 humans over the bed still haven’t finished yet. Whatever they were doing now, they sure as hell not going to disturb them and get in their way.

As there's already a hoard of more skeletons outside of the bedroom, some of them already got inside to check first hand, but many have withdrawn as they got too intimidated by the thick aura and pressure around the room.

_'From here, I'll guide you through this maddening force. You only need to imagine everything I ask you to, got it?'_ Once again, a light nod Noura gives out as her eyelids start to feel heavier. Valkie already sent her relaxing force through her stroke on her head, making her more relaxed than before.

_'Now, close your eyes. And listen to my voice carefully, Noura.'_ As she said that, the blonde has drifted off more to her slumber. Now half-awake with her surroundings. Her grip on her chest had released, her arms swayed beside her. Along with her long blonde hair hanging loose and fell, still moving like a gentle breeze. 

All the skeletons that have witnessed this are in a mix of emotions; scared, relieved, confused, and curious. 

_Who are these humans?_

All she can hear now is Valkie's voice, her instinct told her that she was safe now. She can _trust_ that voice. 

As she gradually drifted to subconsciousness, Valkie gently told her everything she needed to do. Helped and guided her to see and realize the force all around her. It was like the stars of the galaxy with so many colors, little white specks bigger than she has ever seen before. She was in the middle of it all watching them all float gently. It was beautiful but, looks can be deceiving. She looked deeper as Valkie told her what to do once she knew what she needed to gain control, and _show who is the boss here_.

_'You know what to do from here, teddy bear.'_ Valkie said in fondness, believing in her to take control from here.

She focuses on that next, listening to Valkie's guide, and trying to grasp it.

_‘I have been with you for 3 years, my friend. It seems you have forgotten who is the boss of gravity and above all else. I see it's time for you to be reminded.'_ she spoke to herself, as she weakens it for just a second, and that's all she needed. She grasped it fast as a small glowing ball filled her hands. All the magic along with void particles, atoms, and cells.

All of it is being evenly scattered out from her body. Now that she was not fighting it anymore. It was now accepting her fully, as a whole entity that was more reigning upon it.

All the rage and void force start to calm down. Like a raging storm clearing up, as the clouds dissipate, revealing the sun's warm rays. The air is clean, smelling of fresh flowers. The sun smiling down on the earth, cleansing it of its impurities. It felt amazing. 

_‘Good job. You're doing very great. Now, let's come back. We don't wanna miss all the new fun we're gonna have here, don't we now?’_ She hears Valkie's voice echoes sweetly and calmly in her mind.

Noura's eyes shot open in a jolt, as she * _gasped_ * for air like she was underwater, and she came back up. 

She let the gravity around her body go, finally feeling she had complete control. She let herself fall to the bed. The soft plush mattress felt nice. Now that she can appreciate it.

As she looked around feeling Ischa released her grip that was on her shoulders, her vision began to come back as she breathed in the air. It was nice but, she was so out of it. 

She turned her neck to see Valkie right next to her head.

“Dazn' ya know how to put up a fight, ya shitake mushroom?” Ischa said, * _sighing_ * in relief. Now that she can rub her jaw.

The blonde huffs, “oh, shut up.” she retorts back weakly. 

“You did good, Noura.” Valkie rubs her head. 

“Thanks for coming for me.” She says sitting up and slouching on the glasses human. Her grip tightens on them.

“Also, you know what?! I had the most realistic dream ever! Undertale Sans was there! And all the Aus! Even Nightmare! And Black threw this giant bone at you, that cut your face! Then Ischa threw it back like a badass boss!” The blonde was talking, hugging her tighter and tighter. 

“Um, Noura,” Ischa said, sounding nervous.

The blonde turned around to see Ischa and…

* _gasp_ * the blonde froze.

“Oh, shiz, oh shiz!! Valley… please tell me the truth, are those the skeletons that were in my dream?'' She eyed the glasses girl in a serious gaze.

"Eh? Uhm, well-"

“Hell yeah, they are!! It wasn't a dream ya wombat!” Ischa quickly exclaimed excitedly, cutting off her sister. Valkie giving her an unimpressed look. "What? Got something on ma' face?" She just shook her head next.

“... how long have they been here?” The blonde asked cautiously. Before Valkie could answer, DT Papyrus took the chance and answering ahead.

“THE WHOLE TIME!! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT, SMALL HUMAN!! WE WERE SO WORRIED WHEN YOU STARTED FLYING AND MADE EVERYTHING MOVE!! THEN THE GROUND SHOOK AND THE HUMAN WITH GLASSES ALONG WITH MUSCLED HUMAN CAME KICKING OFF THE DOOR AND HELPED YOU, AND NOW YOU ARE AWAKE! THOUGH THERE ARE STILL FLYING STUFF IN THE AIR!!” DT Papyrus said as he was about to get closer his brother was holding him back a sec. He didn't trust these humans with the power that wasn't natural. It sent shivers down his spine and the others. 

The blonde saw this and frowned, a sad look crossing her features. She let go of the glasses human. Then glanced at everything that was in the air that was still. 

“I am so sorry...” The blonde said looking sincere and guilty, she made everything go back down gently, not even a sound from the desk and chairs. 

As the atmosphere inside the room had calmed down, many skeletons released their sigh of relief they didn't realize were restrained. Valkie follows suit and Ischa just grinned, Noura has curled her form into a ball and slumped more to the bed with hands covering her blushing face. “I should just die, why didn't anyone tell me they were there” she whispered wishing the core would swallow her whole! Which makes the glasses girl chuckled.

Now that the tense has passed, she now realizes new tensions coming from her side. As she turns her head, many eye sockets from the hoard of skeletons now eye the 3 of them who's still sitting on the bed. She opted to turn and see her other 2 companions' reactions. Noura still on her ball form mumbling something, probably out of embarrassment while Ischa still grinning nonetheless, but she noticed the sweats forming on the brunette's temples. Oh great, even her stone-headed sister also feels the nervous gnawing inside her stomach.

She did almost forget about these skeletons in front of them all. Too caught up with her sister's condition since waking up until now makes her forget her surroundings for a sec there.

_'Well, it seems like a train of a hassle long explanations gonna take place soon.'_ Valkie groaned inside, already annoyed with the upcoming event.

  
  


She cleared her throat suddenly, which gained all of the skeletons’ attention fully at her. Before she could even speak, the butterfly was already twirling in free-dance inside her guts.

Yet, she still talks in the end,

"Okay. I'm sure we owe you guys a lot of explanations here. But! Before anyone asks us anything, uh, Sans-" every skeleton who had the name turned at her in unison,

"-oops sorry, I mean, classic Sans?" She called the skeleton who appeared out of thin air in front of her, "need something?" He said simply with a hint of cautiousness. 

‘ _Rude, classic!’_ Noura shouts in all their heads as Ischa agrees. 

Not really care, Valkie ignore it.

"You might want to call a house meeting with all the residents of this house for this, to clear things out. So I don't have to repeat my long explanations more than twice. For the sake of saving the hassle for later, I guess?" She shows a tired grin at him, who frowned but fast changed to a little sigh and nodded. Turning to see the horde of skeletons, "alright, let's go to the living room, everyone. we are calling an emergency house meeting now. paps, can ya inform the rest at below stairs to gather in the living room?" He said softly to Papyrus who was behind the crowd, perking up enthusiastically.

"OF COURSE, BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO IT WITH NO PROBLEMS!" And he stormed for the stairs. As the crowd finally leaves to the living room, Valkie tapping her palms to Noura's head gently, "Sis, we need to explain the situations for them now. Come on, get up already.” 

The blonde groans, uncurling herself from her ball of embarrassment, carefully sliding off the big bed. She stumbles a little and walks after her sisters. First the tall brunette, then the glasses human, and the much smaller blonde who is much smaller than they thought. As she waddles to keep up with them. It was like a train and really big gap stairs. 

The skeletons are just trying to hide their amusement, confusion, and even more growing curiosity. Following the girl train downstairs. 

As they seated on the couch in the middle of the room, Valkie clasped her hands to gain their attention once again.

"Alright, gentleskelemans. I'm guessing all of you expect some explanations from us, especially after what you all just witnessed from what we did before make us don't have much choice, to be honest… but! Uhm, what I'm trying to say here is… well..." Valkie trailed off again, the nervousness started to consume her morality as Ischa frowned at her. And the brunette tapping her shoulder to calm her down.

"Relax, chief. They won't kill ya right' away ya know? You got me protecting yo’ ass after all! Plus, they can’t do anything to you. Not on my watch of course..." and she eyed the Swapfell Sans who threw a dagger gaze at them. Snarling playfully at the skeleton. Valkie, again giving her the look.

Which earned a weak smack over the brunette's head. But it looked just like a force did that to her. All turn to the blonde who glaring tiredly. 

“No threatening! Gosh, we just met them! Give these poor skellies a break, Ischy!” She said, to the brunette who glared down at her. She brushed it off like it was nothing, as a lot of the skeletons were intimidated by this. Turning towards them again. Like she was excited but too tired. 

Some could relate to that.

Valkie then took a deep inhale as to gain back her composure, now finally dared to talk more.

"* _sigh_ * Okay, let's start with the basic stuff first thing first, shall we?" She cleared her throat, unneeded she knew, but the action just gave her more confidence with what she was about to say next.

"So, as I already told you before, we are just some random strangers who stumbled upon this one universe in an accident. And yes, I'm not kidding here. That's how it happened and we weren't expecting to end up here, _at all_."

“Yeah, but I’m glad it happened and then whoa, skeletons!” The blonde shouted, happy, and excited. A smile on her face as she fist-bumped the big brunette. Who was grinning like a cat that just got the cannery.

"That's one way to describe our feelings, when we first found out where we were thrown off to by that damned machine." Valkie rolls her eyes in a bitter smile.

"Before I finish, I'll get this through all of you once and for all, no more repeat as I'll only say this once, and once only. We are **not** a **threat**. Or at least, we are trying not to be. You trying to attack us and we will defend ourselves. It's _that_ simple.”

The other two stayed quiet nodding in agreement, as some skeletons sweated at her last words.

‘ _Are they gonna hate us!? I would die if that happened!!’ I think Sans is already wary of us. He sounded mad, and his voice got the tiniest bit deeper. It showed by the way his eye light shrank the tiniest bit!’_ Noura thought to Ischa, she was so worried! She was already so embarrassed about them seeing her like that. Blowing their cover already. 

‘ _No, they are not gonna hate you guys!! And what the hell!? You can tell his face looks like it just needs to be punched!! If it weren't for my sense of smell, I wouldn't have been able to tell. You're a stalker!! Bear, I never knew!’_ Ischa teased her.

‘ _What- no!!! I can just tell okay?! It's just something I have picked up on!! With all the skeletons! Stop it!’_

The skeletons watch the blonde's face turned pink, as she placed her hand on the armrest and her mouth covered by her small hand there. 

The brunette was grinning like a madwoman. Spreading her arms on the backside of the couch. Her limbs reaching the ends and palming the edges in firm fists.

What the hell?

Valkie facepalmed at them, she can hear their conversations loud and clear with them sending brain waves when she sits between the two of them like this.

_'Girls, **please**. Stay focused. I still need to explain our story to them now. What should I say first?'_ Valkie is trying to gather their focus back, as she ponders whether to spill the beans already along with their bucket of deep story, or just give a brief believable history of their past.

She still not sure.

_‘Tell them what they need to know, based on the information I accidentally spilled, they already know we know their names. So honestly, I say we just give them a summary of what we know. Say we are just from a universe where they are fiction. And that we don't want to get into it. I_ **_know_ **_they are going to ask about what they just saw. So we tell them something brief we are not humans that we are from a world where… where mutants roam… I don't want to tell them much yet… if they ask any more questions say ‘veto’ politely. Haha, or say it in your language!’_ The blonde suggested to her. 

_'Well, I already showed the classic skelebros about my knowledge of their name as well. I think we could use that one. Good idea, Noura.'_ She smiled at the blonde, who gave it back twice.

_‘Pshh, you guys already ratted us out man! Hehe, I could say I was the one most responsible for this, woohoo!’_ Both girls just looked blankly at their sister, before getting back on the subject at hand.

Valkie pondered on that for a moment before start speaking,

"All right, what did you guys want to know first about us?" She opted to ask them instead of telling her more than she needed.

" _w-wh-o- a-ar-e y-yo-u? a-a-nd wh-y-y d-do yo-u k-kn-ow u-s?"_ Error Sans, unexpectedly the one who asked.

"Ahh, the classic request for an introduction. This won't be a proper story without them, don't it now? Well," she glanced at all of the skeletons.

"My name's Valkie, the blonde who is sulking currently on my right side here is Noura," her hand motioned to the blonde.

"Hey, I'm not sulking! Just the gravity weighing me down and it makes me sad!" Noura raised her head with puffing cheeks and folded hands.

"Oh, nice to meet you all by the way!" She gives a broad smile next to them. Waving her hands with a big smile.

Everyone in the room, thinking the same thing (except a few skeletons):

_‘heh, she’s cute.’_

"And the muscled brunette on my left is Ischa." Valkie continued, still holding back a snicker from Noura's comment.

"Wazzup, ma’ spooky scary skeletons!" She showed all the skeletons her canine teeth in a grin, particularly to the fell alternates, giving them a second round of chills running up their spine.

"And for additional info, we are mutants. We also know all of you when we are still back in our universe." She said ending the short explanation.

"Mutants?" All of the skeletons said in unison, the 3 humans there smiled a little at this while eyeing each other.

"Yes. You see, from where we came from there's no such race like monsters that exist, and I swear humans are the only sentient creatures who ever lived there. I've been searching to know if there are any monsters in our world, even going as far as seeking beneath the ground in a closed expedition to find the truth, but no. Instead, we humans were divided into 2 kinds as compensation. And it was human and mutant kind." All who were present there, stunned with the glasses human revelation.

“Trust me, we looked.” The blonde said as she was growing more tired.

"And what is a mutant exactly?" Gaster Sans asked next, Valkie almost squealed inwardly to hear his deep alluring voice, but fastly changed her expression to be neutral.

But still screaming inside while her cheeks flustered a bit.

She scratched her side cheek for a bit, "Uhm, to put it simply, the mutant is… what you would call a superhuman just like in those superheroes movies, I think? Each of us usually had different abilities and many were random, to begin with. For example," her hands motioned to Noura first, "As you might already have guessed here, Noura had the ability of telekinetic. She can move or float things without the need for any contact with it."

Noura grinned at the mention as she started floating herself, just hovering above the couch. "And the addition of gravity manipulations! Mainly I use it because I get tired on my feet easily. So I prefer to float around, it is a little lazy but, it's also a part of my nature. Heh, guess you could say me and gravity are buds!”

All of the skeletons look at her floating figure in awe. Some found her statement to be cute or feeling adoration. But some also a bit annoyed because of her reason to be lazy.

"Heh, shoowww off." Ischa piqued in whispers annoyingly at her, which just made the blonde stick out her tongue towards her.

"Oh! I also can fly to space if I want to, of course! I’ll tell you one thing about it, there's a lot of _space_ up there!" She grinning at the pun, added while her body turned upside down, her hair flowing like she was in outer space. "It's really nice to meet you all!” She smiled at them floating right back up now just hovering in the air.

Some almost chuckled but held it in for the serious moment. They also didn't believe that part though, no way she could go to space.

Valkie chuckled and shakes her head at their action as she pointed next with her thumb at the brunette,

"As for Ischa here… hm, maybe you want to explain it yourself, sis? You know it better than me, that's for sure." Valkie turned her head to see her. The brunette nodded her head, "Yeah, I’ll do it, sis. I ain't that good with this kinda explaining' stuff though."

"Okay, go ahead Ischy," Valkie said as Ischa looked over the skeleton horde, lazily gazing at them with a sharp gaze. “Okey-dokey. Welp, for starters, my ability is very different in aspects to my two sisters over here.” Gesturing to her sisters beside her. 

“My body is… well, physically stronger, faster, and better overall than any normal human. For example, imagine a blue whale yeah? Well, I can carry about that much with my bare hands and maybe a bit more if I want, I think?” The brunette looked cooly over the skeletons, watching their faces turn to disbelief and astonishment.

“Oh, and that’s ain’t only it ma cool beans. I can also, uhhh… shapeshift. I’m just gonna say you guys pretty much know what that means, yah?” They all hesitantly nodded, some just looked blankly at her in confusion. Well, it looks like a little demonstration is in need to make them understand huh. 

“Alrighty then, just look over here. This should be enough to show yah.” 

Ischa formed her hands into fists, cracking her knuckles to get ready. The skeletons cringed at the crude display, either cringing or frowning at the noise it made. _‘heh, looks like it was true huh, sisters. Sensitive hearing.’_. Both her sisters stare back at her, deadpanning in unamusement. She smiled a little at that and continued her little trick.

Spreading out her palms before them, the skeletons getting in close. Their curiosity is taking over them. Ischa felt the small tingling sensation alter her hands, bones, and muscles changing and shifting until her hands formed into two large sharply clawed hands. They were reminiscent of a wolves paws, the pads of her palms rough and scarred. The tips of her nails, sharper than knives and black. Hair covering the topsides of her hands.

“Here, ya guys wanna touch them? I swear they won’t pierce ya… or I won't at least, heh.” she said in a mocking tone.

Surprisingly, UF Papyrus was the one to come forth and even willingly touching her clawed fists. Briefly examining each palm with deep thought, turning them over and touching the tips of her sharp nails. 

“Also, you guys may have seen my eyes turn or flash different hues, along with shapes before. I’m thinking you guys have already seen it, ay?” She looked at the Fell and Swapfell Bros while altering her eyes to the same bloody-red color. Her eyes tinted a deep red, a shade darker than normal. 

Several skeletons turned silent at this, stiff and motionless as her gaze raked across every skeleton in the room. Their forms tensed at the sight of contact as she looked at them. _‘Ahh, looks like they don't have a thing for red eyes, huh?’_

_'You know their story, sis. Stop playing with them.'_ Valkie piqued in annoyance.

Wordlessly, UF Papyrus snatched his hands away after his inspection of her hands finished. Quickly hurrying back to his seat, settled right next to his brother. Ischa could feel them all turn wary but now more curious than before, but still too scared to do anything if their stiff gaze could mean anything. 

Funnily enough, she felt a little lonesome when his hands left her own. Why was that? Eh, nevermind, it’s nothing.

Noticing their tense forms, Ischa turned back her hands to her normal human ones and felt for her shades in one of the pockets she had, her secret weapons hidden in her overalls.

The staring was getting uncomfortable and the lights were getting to her eyes. She could feel it, hear it. Their souls beating nervously at her and the wafting fear coming from them. Taking the shades out and placing them over her eyes, she gets a break from all the constant glares and the staring competition.

After everyone calmed down and retreated, they got into more explaining.

"Okay, it seems like next would be me. As for my ability… hm, it's not useful and not anything close to my two friends’ extraordinary power you all saw just now. To make this simple, ever heard of telepathy?" Some of the crowd frowned but gave a hesitant nod, as part of them giving her the classic perplexed look. She sighed a bit, already guessing it will end up being like this.

"Alright, I guess I also need to show a bit of demonstration here..." She rubbed the back of her neck, then close both of her eyes to start focusing on the said power. Feeling the wave around her, prepare to channel a public mind link with everyone.

After several moments passed, she succeeded in connecting them. Even the skeletons can feel the new atmosphere around them that makes them feel connected somehow?

_'Well, I think this should be enough? Can you all hear my voice?'_ A sudden voice echoed through everyone's mind present in the room at the moment right there, gaining surprised and startled look on every skeleton.

Valkie opened her eyes, eyeing every skeleton to see their reaction.

"I CAN HEAR A VOICE ECHOED IN MY MIND! AND WHY DOES IT SOUNDS SO SIMILAR WITH HUMAN VALKIE'S VOICE?!" Papyrus said in disbelief, "I'M CONFUSED!" but the excitement was written on his face. 

_'Oh, thank goodness. I thought it wouldn't work the same with monsters. Surprisingly, I found out that sending a telepathic force to monsters is easier than with humans. Maybe it has to do with you all made by pure magic? Make sense for me.'_ She smiled in relief at them. Everyone froze and dumbstruck at the voice.

Before anyone could say anything, her next telepathic voice halted them off,

_'Yes, this is Valkie's. What you all hear currently is my telepathic voice.'_ Again, they keep silent in awe. Not everyday occurrences you could witness such a display of supernatural phenomenon first hand.

"And this is my power, telepathy." She said suddenly with her voice to gain back their attention, then smirked along with 2 girls beside her who looked amused with the skeletons various expressions. Some were genuinely surprised in excitement or curiosity while the others just scoffed to show unimpressed looks, but Valkie knew more than them it was the opposite of what they felt. And the rest were… become warier than before.

"Alright, I'll explain. You all can stop that hopeful look now." She raised her palm before them as in defeat. And take a breath before continue,

"To put this short, telepathy is an ability of someone who can send what they think at the moment to anyone they desired to be the receiver into their mind as well. We called this information as brain-wave. It's not as interesting as my sister's power here, and pretty much useless when used in a battle condition. Though, I would be more like an informant of the team, if that ever counts." She shrugs uncaringly. As she was about to end the explanation Noura protests,

"Hey, your power is _not useless_! Don't you _dare_ to ever claim that again!” she points to the surprised Valkie, “And you even forgot the super brain part as well! You freaking.genius.beautiful. **BRAIN**." The blonde reached down and pinched the glasses girl cheek in cranky, annoyed with this girl’s statement.

"Yeah! What da heck, chief?! Ya were the most _intelligent_ and the brain in our team, ya know! Don’t ever lower yourself, you are just as important as us. Heck, if it wasn’t because of you… we would have never met each other in the first place.” Ischa added, said the last word a bit bitterly.

As Noura finally released her cheeks after the victim asked countless times her to, the glasses girl just grunted and growled annoyedly.

"That was unneeded and unrelated to the subject we were talking about right now. Also, you two are exaggerating too much, you know? I'm not that kind of genius, I just had more capacity in my brain that let me know some things a bit more than a normal human usually could do." She crossed her arms as the other two girls gave her an unbelievable look. _'Isn't that exactly what a genius means?'_ They telepathing each other.

The skeletons watched in amusement and confusion.

"Well, back to the first topic. We mutants might have many upper hands if compared to a normal human, and of course how we treated in our world is not like in those heroic films or stories. We… pretty much what the human in our world would call as…" she raised her head a bit to get a better look at the skeletons.

" **Monster** ," some of the skeletons perked up at the last word that sounds more bitter.

"They feared us for the ability we possessed since birth, the fate that was unavoidable to be carried on our shoulders since the time we were born into our world… so much patheticness, am I right?" Valkie smiled wryly, as her other 2 sisters either frowned or ducked their head from the instant flashback. Noura floating back down to the couch not wanting to be closer to her sisters, as Ischa clenched her fist hard.

Valkie who didn't like the atmosphere opted to lighten it a bit, "Anyway! To sum this up-" Valkie raised her voice and clasp her hands, "we are still human but with extraordinary power that surpasses most of your average humans. Did that answer your question, Error Sans?"

The glitching skeleton frowned at her, which gained her a confused face. Not realizing what was missing until Ink Sans spoked,

"You still haven't explained the reason why you know all of us, remember?"

She blinked once, "... oh." and laughs nervously.

_'I guess the real struggle starts from here, I hope they won't have too much of an existential crisis after this.'_ Valkie thought for a bit then cursing herself for forgetting such an important question.

“Well, that's important… I call it!” The blonde shouted, throwing her hand up.

“Uh-oh.” both other girls said at the same time. 

  
  


____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read all the way to the bottom, then THANK YOU!  
> Please, oh please, tell us what you think! It's very much appreciated!  
> Heh, though Thanks for reading our humble fanfic!  
> See ya later on the next chappie my fair ladies and handsome gentlemen!
> 
> N: well, wasn't tha-  
> B: SHUSHHH!!! You don't get to talk! Go with yourself and your very delicious looking coffee!  
> W: SILENCE!  
> N: Q_Q
> 
> (karma, b*tch)
> 
> B and W: Thank you oh Dear readers! (*blows raspberry at Normal)  
> N: ... (-_-)  
> B: You really should know better than steal our talks on the prev endnotes, dummy.  
> W: Heh, ya should have seen me all 'RAHHH! shut up or you're dead!' Hah  
> B: I was all like 'flip and dip in front of Sans like Peter Pan!'  
> N: Me too-  
> B and W: Nope, our turn! Thanks for enjoying it! 😁 Please look forward to our next Chapters in the future!  
> Heheheh!


	6. C6 - Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello my dear Twinkies! 
> 
> New chapter! Whoa aren't we on a roll! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy~

“Well, that's important… I call it!” The blonde shouted, throwing her hand up. Like she was a student, confidently raising her arm to answer a question.

“Uh-oh.” both other girls said at the same time. The sisters on the couch feeling nervous, fidgeting with their fingers and nails.

Some of the skeletons caught their change of mood, wondering why they were acting like that.

“Well, my Inky skeleton friend! The answer to your question is simple!” The blonde floats back up while smiling super wide, her hair waving in a shimmery gold pattern. A glint of amusement and excitement in her eyes, a memorising sight as her charm glistened on display to them.

"Let me tell you what we three knows about all of you! Well, time for introductions!!"

As she floats over towards Sans and Papyrus who now is watching her every move as Papyrus is fascinated with her flying. So was Sans but he was more focused on the blonde who's name was Noura. 

“Firstly you two, Sans The skeleton and The great Papyrus!!! You cinnamon roll! From the universe of Undertale, the first ever Au to be created! This is gonna be so hard (for me to hold back). You're so lucky I am still weak and can't hug you to death!” She said as she floated passed them slowly resisting the urge to hug them and giggling cheerfully.

Sans looked utterly confused at that and took it as a threat. Papyrus sounding an audible gasp as she told she knew him in delight.

“Next we have Papyrus and The magnificent Sans! But, you also go by Blue and Stretch, correct?! From UnderSwap Au!” She said, now on her side floating passed them. The energetic skele bounced up and down in excitement while his brother's response was just a raised eyebrow as in curious. 

She saw the stink eye looks, so she paused and just flew more upwards. “Hello Sans and The great and Terrible Papyrus! You two also go by Red and Edge, yes?!” She said dipping over Edge's skull like a backbend. Like a graceful mermaid. A huge smile on her face. 

Ischa shouts in mind, _'Yeah, you go girl!'_ while Valkie is watching her. Both in amusement. The glasses girl already gave up with stopping Noura's excited flare of a lecture to her very attentive skellie students. For now, she decided that she was going to enjoy the ride, entertained by her elder sister's enthusiastic positivity she shared with them.

Noura next looks dead straight at SF Sans in the eyes and floats ever slowly towards him, like a predator looking down on their prey. She back up and firm, arms behind her head nonchalantly. Not a single ounce of fear could be seen from her. She greeted them with a lacklustre motivation, but still announcing their names with keenness. 

Ischa telepathically sent her a small message, telling her not to say Mutt when referring to SF Papyrus’s nicknames. _‘Sure! Of course Ischy.’_

“'Sup! Meet The terrible Sans and Underdog Papyrus, who is a bread roll must I mention! Going by Black and Rus, or Maple and sometimes Pu-” she was cut off for a second by a sharp pal bone mere inches from her stomach. Which is held in place along with Black.

“-p…" Noura eyed the sharp bone unamused.

Ischa was about to stand up and start a fight, while Valkie openly gave the stink-eye to the small black dwarf, yet held down Ischa the couch. _‘Vally. Ischy. I’ve got it this time.’_ With that, they both stopped in their places.They knew their older sister could handle it.

“ENOUGH OF YOUR INCESSANT TRASH TALKING! KNOW YOUR PLACE EL-“

"You _**know**_ , it's **_t_** ** _ **erribly** rude_ ** to try and **_Interrupt me_**. **_I_ ** was only **_answering_** Ink's question.” The blonde rolled herself, somehow on her butt sitting up. Her hair flowing along with her, as she rested her elbows on her knee and held her chin. Observing him with an elfish grin.

“I thought you had manners, guess I was wrong. Only Edge and the rest do. Next time, please don't interrupt unless you have a question or you know, make a squeal sound maybe? That's completely okay!” Purposely dragging Edge’s name to get a rise out of him, her smile growing a little darker.

“Oh, and **do not** bring up that weapon willy-nilly, it’s a common courtesy. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , know that at least.” 

With her final words to him, she gently tapped the 3 inch bone with her pinky finger, making the bone heavy as lead. So heavy, that Black wasn’t prepared for it's weight to pull him down. He couldn’t hold it, much less pick it up properly.

Even going so far as summoning it away.

Ignoring the looks she got, there was some deep amusement and some, even though they won’t admit it, they thought it was pretty hot.

Her sisters smirked at their eldest sister, telepathically high fiving each other in pride of their sisters wit. She was serious when it came to talking about stuff that was important. Never interrupt her, she is super strict for some reason on big manners that not even Valkie knows why… huh.

“As I was saying! Black and Rus, is it okay if I call you two with that?” She asked SF Papyrus, who looked at his brother then at her sweating a little, slightly nodding his head. 

“Okay then, they are from the Swapfell universe!” She is now moving towards MobTale boys who were eyeing her curiously. 

“These sharply dressed skeletons are Sans and The great Snipe Papyrus! Also go by various nicknames, so what do you two go by?” The blonde asked them.

"I GO BY STRIKE! AND MY BROTHER HERE CALLED AS TRIFE!" MT Papyrus said while his brother just waved his hands to confirm the name.

Noura frowned at the name, it's not your usual nickname for MT Skelebros and honestly, the name's sounds awful to her. As she was about to tell that thought, Valkie suddenly raised her hand, "Sorry for interrupt, may I say something here?" 

Noura blinked, but fast changed to a thin smile as she knew what her little sister was about to say, "Of course, dear! Tell us what you thoughts!"

Valkie scratched her side cheek with one finger a bit bashful, "Well, I think that nickname was a bit… off actually. May I offer you two with a better one? It's just an idea. If it sounds terrible you two can reject it, I don't mind." They a bit surprised, but MT Sans relax soon as he look her in the eyes, which filled with pure good intentions. 

"sure, kid. hit us with your best shot." MT Sans winked at her, which almost made her a bit flustered but managed to hide it well, for now.

"Alright! How about… Pistol for Sans and Sniper for Papyrus? It's the most common nickname for Mobtale skelebros from where we came from, also because it represents your two specialty."

The MT skelebros eyed each other and turn to see her, they nod in agreement with their new nicknames.

"Thanks for accepting my offer. I'll call you two just that from now on." Valkie smiled with gratitude, she missed the way the MT skelebros looked with slight adorement at her at the moment as she turned her attention to Noura who continued with her explanation,

“You two are from the Mobtale Universe! Which holds a lot of gang violence and an adorable Frisk who is called Pup. Cause they are so cute like a puppy!” She smiled huge and saw the skelebros expressions grew off. Which makes Noura frown.

Then it hit her. Pup wasn't here with them… _oh_ _shit_.

“MOVING ON!!!” She screams which distracts the two sad looking skeletons, her body already floating to another pair.

“Now we have Sans and the great and smooth Papyrus! Also known as Remix and Tango!! 

Thank you for helping me, sorry for throwing stuff and scaring you two before.” she said, a bit ducking her head towards them and looking really regretful as her brows frowned inwards, meaning every word with a sincere and sweet smile. 

“OF COURSE! WHAT KIND OF GENTLEMAN WOULD I BE IF I DIDN’T. IT’S NOTHING I COULDN’T HANDLE ANYWAY! I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY, MY SMALL HUMAN!”

Tango accepts her apology, smiling at her. And was in awe with her. She looked so much better.

As for Remix, he is still staring at her as she floats down to his level. “Sorry for putting your brother in danger.” she whispers just for him and Tango could hear. After Valkie blocks everyone else's sound waves so they won't hear her voice in her request, she asks her sister to do that with telepathy.

Remix eye lights widen as he blushes a tiny bit, burrowing into his hood that was up.

"it's alright, kiddo. i forgive you." He says almost on whisper volume.

She got back up, and put her arms up and down as to not grab that adorable sweet bean who is Remix!! Now he got her heart to melt!

As she screamed in her head piercing her sisters ears in mind, she forgot she still had a telepathic connection with them. 

“Yeah of c-course! So these two are from DanceTale, which are so adorable and I might just kidnap them!” She said moving on, ignoring every skeletons reaction with her last sentence and going to the next pair which she is smiling so wide and growing smug. She had this odd feeling in her stomach from them. Along with Sans, huh weird? 

“These two extra handsome tall skeletons are G!Sans and G!Papyrus, which do stand for ~~**_G̶̯͊̊̓͠a̴̠̙̗̬͇̬͌̋ş̴̳̲̱̒̈̈́̕͘t̸̨̤̗̞͆̈e̸̖̪͍̅̃̂r̸͚̣̹̀̓̄͝_**~~ of course." She was unknowing by the sudden static voice on a certain name she just mention, Ischa looks unfazed as well, even the skeletons in the room. Valkie realize this, something stuck on the back of her mind, but she kept her poker face as to not make any commotions.

She will keep that one for later.

"These two also go by G and Green, or if you go by anything else do tell. They are from the Universe called EchoTale-”

"It's Underpatch, sis. Echotale only had older Frisk and G!Sans. Also G!Papyrus only exists outside those AU or the different versions of Echotale." Valkie interrupts, automatically correcting Noura's statement, a hint of enthusiasm in her eyes lighting up when mentioning her skelebaes. The blonde then changed into thinking mode, and nodded in agreement.

"Oh you're right! I almost forgot that one, plus the story is still a bit vague as well in our world anyway. Sorry for that, sweety." She said in apology to Valkie while circling them as they watched her.

The glasses girl just shrugged it off, "Happy to be a reminder." Though her mind has run off to some excitement already.

“I am sure you all have guessed where these two heart looking gems are coming from, so to put it simply-" as Noura tells a brief explanation of G! Skelebros history (of course with excluding their secrets and personal info), Valkie turns her focus to some skelebros, and stops at the Underlust fella. She looked at them a bit too long maybe, because as UL Sans then took notice of her curious gaze, the flirty skeleton winked at her which didn't make Valkie's expressions change so much and just keep their eye contact. 

She know what he's doing. Then a thought came across her mind, as she smiled a bit at the flirty skeleton. He raised one bonebrow and sweat a bit seeing her neutral expression, she's not grossed out by his greeting? Huh, that's new. Usually even the other skeletons will avoid his gaze immediately when he does that. And as he is about to return the treat twice, Noura's explanation has ended with her obvious raised voice, and motioning to Underlust skelebros next.

"-AND that's how it all started! Remember, this is just my theory along with the help of the other's story, BUT! It's not totally accurate! So! Moving on~!!" Now flying towards the Underlust skelebros.

"Here we have the most Flirty Sans and the Sweetest Flirtatious Papyrus! Who is also nicknamed as Lust and Pink! Originally coming from the Underlust Au! But I warn you two to please refrain from getting any closer and stay away from me or my sisters, we **hate** physical contact." Her excitement got a bit decreased at the last words as she started to back up a bit from them, still hovering above.

The skelelust bros look at her with amusement, hearing such statements seeming to just increase their curiosity over the blonde. They give the infamous seducing look to her, who suddenly stops before Noura could notice, their eyes turn to the other 2 who looks with a dagger gaze from the brunette, and deadly intense look from the calm human behind her glasses.

 _'Dare to look like that at her once more, let's see what me and my sister here can do to you at the end of this conversation, Mr. skelelust brothers.'_ Valkie telepathy at UL skelebros only, cutting off any sounds disruptions and eyed them sharply. But their response was just a widened grin. Then UL Sans back turned his attention to the blonde as UL Papyrus reach out his hand to grab Noura's hand suddenly, which was taken by surprise. Valkie and Ischa almost stand up from this, "Hey-!"

Their voice cutted off as he kissed her back hand, like a gentleman would do to his dearest lady. Noura already blushing deeply and madly as UL Papyrus eyed her with the most gentlemanly eyes she ever saw, "Thanks For The Introduction And Reminder, Sweety. We'll Keep That In Mind." He said so smoothly, as he released her hand and winked at her. Noura a bit stumbled and flying back a bit avoiding his gaze, flustered like mad.

“Welp, guess skeletons are an exception!” She whispered to herself under her breath sounds a bit delighted.

‘ _Did you see that?! I didn't want to rip off his hand and it didn't feel disgusting! Guess my body and mind both agree with skeletons!’_ She telepathically thought to her sisters.

Valkie really blushes inward from seeing this, and Ischa straight up deadpanned at them, her childish curiosity almost getting the better of her... They both sit down on the couch calmly, or at least trying to be. A bit of bubbling sensation feels curled up on Valkie's stomach, as she gritted her teeth quietly. Feeling a bit disappointed.

Wait, why did she feel like that again?

Moving on from the Underlust, She floats faster than the others. As she was trying to act cool as possible trying to be not any red mess more than she already is...

And she failed miserably.

“These two skeletons are Dream, King of Positivity and Nightmare, King of Negativity!! Who are the two Multiverse skeletons! They come from DreamTale!” She said, as she was actually doing pretty good... Until Nightmare said something.

“you know me?” Nightmare asked a little flattered and amused, as he leaned in closer. Making Noura blush super deep. 

“I-I know everyone here!! And so do they! It's all natural ya know?! As tentacle- WAIT I MEAN!! _Technically_ it's NORMAL!!” Noura floated in a small ball, as the Underlust bros were agreeing with her. Oh shut up!

Noura blushing like a shiny red tomato, she hears laughter at the back of her. She had no doubt that it was her sisters, mocking her behind her back teasingly. Ischa had ultimately lost it, doubling over and almost lying on the ground, holding her stomach as she laughed silently. Valkie just snickered behind her hands on her mouth, yet that did nothing to silence her cute little chortles, her shoulders seemingly vibrating so much.

“ALRIGHT, MOVING ON!” She flies really fast towards Ink who now was laughing, the embarrassment of her situation almost killing her. 

Though, some of the skeletons present found her reaction very adorable. 

“This is Ink! The creator of the Aus!! He doesn't really have an Au though? Unless you count InkTale, but I don't really think it was though.” She said, as she looked like she was thinking about it. Ink tilts his head in curiosity, he’s never heard of those Au’s name before.

"I thought Ink was just the protector of AUs?" Valkie piqued suddenly, which gained many focus on her.

"He wasn't creating the AUs, but only protecting it, right? He might be able to create another timeline or even universe by his actions in his Doodle Sphere just like any other resident of the multiverse, but the one who makes the basic AUs creation are the creator itself, from God knows where all of them actually... come, from…" Valkie trailed off as she realized many eye sockets now fixed on her speech. She fastly covered her mouth, "Uhm, sorry… it' a bad habit of mine. I didn't mean to say that and incite any argument…" and some quiet breezed across the room.

"Actually…" Ink sudden voice broke the silence, "that's debatable. In many cases, yes people could think of me as only a guardian of AUs, but sometimes my mere actions in some situations could make many changes to create many diverse timelines and even AUs, but it still has it's own propaganda now that I think about it." Ink now on thinking mode, confused at his own words. His eyes changed shape to one question mark and other shape on the other socket.

Unknowingly, Error Sans in the distance grumbled under his breath about him being a fool, as Dream Sans sweated and giving out a stern smiles, while Nightmare Sans just smiled uncaringly.

Noura throws her arms up as in defeat after ruffling her own head for thinking too much, she doesn't know if there an Au of that or that all which would makes sense.

"OOKAY! THAT'S IT FOR OUR BRAINSTORMING!! We'll continue this on another day, alright?! **End of Argument.** NEXT ONE!" Valkie gives her a whispering apology for her sudden heavy tone between lines as she floats away to another skeleton.

Noura now floating over near to the most brightly colored and flashy skeleton of them all- wow, wasn’t his choice of… wardrobe quite unique? (Read: eye hurting)

"Here we got the brosky skeleton from multiverse as well, who's called Fresh! He is the most easy-going skeleton you would ever meet in your life! Is my guess on the name's right??" She turned to see the 80's styled skeleton fully. Fresh raised his one eyebrow, and shrugged at the mention.

"Ya got it right there ma radical blonde sista! Nice to meetcha dudettes!" He saluted the blonde who's grinned turn so wide at him, feeling so proud. Ischa eyed the lit skeleton in amusement and grinned more when her eyes met with him. Without thinking, they both finger-gunned each other while winking. Stunned by their same actions, they clamp their hands on their mouths to stop themselves from laughing loudly. They both knew interrupting Noura was a big no no.

Valkie just shake her head seeing their interactions as Noura continued.

"Okay, now last but not the least!" Next Noura floats a good distance away from Error who was glitching and scowling but also confused, why didn't she get closer like the others? 

“And this is Error, the Destroyer of the Multiverse! He's the badass cool skele who's known as the in-between villain! But for your info, I'm not agree with that exclaims.” the glitching skeleton surprised by the title she gave him, no one supposed to know that title except the guys from fellow multiverse like Ink and the two others from Dreamtale. He frowned as to feel curious about the excited blonde girl, who is now moving back to the couch where her friends sit.

Valkie is about to speak up again but hold her action back just as fast as the thought came through, she knows better than making any of these explanations more complicated than it already is. She still had mercy on her eldest sister who almost fumed her brain literally just now by mentioning Ink's theory.

So she held the thought to herself, for now.

As Noura was finished up, she went back flying over towards her sisters. They all watched her float back, who now landed on the coffee table with no sound. 

She faces everyone who was staring at her. 

“And to make this simple, all of you are fictional in our Universe.” and that one sentence makes all of their eyes go out and choked their non-existent throat a good amount of coughs. Valkie smacked her behind her head playfully, shaking her head disapprovingly for the rushing statement. The blonde girl just chuckled, not caring whatsoever.

“Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to drop that bomb so suddenly. But I need all of you to understand before you all assuming the worst and start to go on any chaos attack with me or my sister's after this talk.” The blonde now more calm and collected. Like she flipped a switch within to change her expression and mood instantly.

“From what we know, you all are fictional, come from a very popular video game called Undertale in our universe, but only Classic Sans and Papyrus are in it. While the rest of you are Alternate Universe's of them. That's how we know your names as well as your nicknames, we couldn't just keep calling you Underfell Sans or Dancetale Papyrus. So they make up nicknames for you guys to spare the confusion. And by ‘they’ here, I mean your guys fandom. Honestly, I know it was not the most creative name. But anyway, I want to remind you that we may know some things about you that you wouldn't want anyone else to know. Or maybe we don't. As a fan myself, now that I know you guys are real which I did make a crazy guess one time! And I was right! The information that we know isn't all accurate. You all are a living, breathing-"

“so hard, only on bed, sweetcheeks.” Lust said interrupting, winking at Noura. That makes her blushes a little, “Lust, I’m being serious here.” Noura said, staring deadly at him which he loves.

Then she makes him face plant into the ground with her gravity. Valkie hissed in sympathy of his pain as Ischa and the other skeletons snicker a bit at this. 

“You all are alive, real, and that also means you deserve respect (unless you lose it) as a person, as well as your privacy. Sorry for we know what we do know.” She sounds like she feels bad, which does help how they feel about all that. Valkie and Ischa rub her arm comfortingly again, already knowing how she feels.

They have never had someone say that before, let alone a hum- no, mutant, right?

“And for the information we know… uh...” she trails off, turning to see Valkie and Ischa like asking if she should tell them or not.

Noura then looks at all of the skeletons expressions, watching their faces and figures. Her focus altered instantly with Valkie suddenly tapped her shoulder gently as a cue for a change of turn. Noura turned to see her as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Thank you for the simple, but full of excitement introductions and explanations you just giving us, sis. I'll take over from here now." Valkie interrupt, now she's the one who eyed them alternately.

"You all must be wondering why we act like this, even though we had this much information regarding all of you but we not even trying to using it against you all, am I right?" Most of them nodded hesitantly as the rest just stared in dumbfounded. She sighed a bit like already expecting this reaction.

"In all seriousness, I will guarantee that none of the 3 of us ever think to use our knowledge against all of you like some sly prick villain who is trying to make some crazy compensation or anything like that. _Golly_ , that's too insane! Why we even want to do that anyway?" She stared at them in unbelieve, obviously not wanting to imagine such a scheme.

"Also, for the origin of this story of ours whether you all want to believe it or not since, well, I'm sure many of you will have an existential crisis after this talk for sure and I won't blame you for that- but! We swear it's not a made up story to make us slip out from your coming up public interrogation that is more tense than this in the future, it's purely, in all honesty, the _truth_. Like it or not. As much as that sounds so not make sense." Valkie said in calm like she just doesn't drop another bomb on them. Noura gave her the look, while Ischa held back her laughter once more, and failed desperately.

Valkie ignores their reaction.

"Alright! Any more questions so far? Don't be shy, and we promise to answer it as long as it's not too personal." She said giving an easy smile.

One of them suddenly raised their hands, it's the sweet Tango, "I HAVE ONE, MUTANT VALKIE!"

Valkie chuckled at the call, "Go ahead, skeleton Tango." And he fiddled a bit with his bony fingers.

"S-SO… WHY ARE THE THREE OF YOU CALLING EACH OTHER AS ‘SISTER?’ ARE YOU ALL SIBLINGS?" he sounded so curious but somehow sounds holding back, as if to not offend any of the girls.

“Aww, such a sweetie!” Noura whispers to Ischa as she nods in agreement. She was about to lose it!

Valkie was a bit surprised to hear the question, she didn't think that would be the first wonder other than the basics they just told them before, she tapped her chin for a bit as in thinking, "Well, to answer your curiosity, actually… Yes, we are siblings, but we weren't related by blood as in truth. We think each other as close as a family, since we only had each other for God knows how long. Also, it's because we have known each other for as long as we can remember. So, it's just become a default in nature of the universe, I guess? Does that answer your question, Mr. Tango?" Valkie motions to him who react a bit confused at first, but then changed to a satisfied grin who's beaming to her.

"YES, VERY MUCH SO, MUTANT VALKIE! THANKS FOR ANSWERING HONESTLY! ALSO PLEASE, JUST CALL ME TANGO." He said with such a sweet energetic voice in the end. Valkie smiled fondly hearing this, _'Geez, such a sweet bean.'_ And her two other companions nodded in agreement in mind with telepathy.

Then another booming voiced raise up, “I HAVE ONE! DO I HAVE LOTS OF GREAT PAPYRUS FANS?!” Papyrus asked, fiddling with his gloves after raising his hand. Like he is ready for disappointment. 

This makes all the girls hold their hearts, he is making them melt.

“Of course! So many you’ll drown in them!” Noura shouted, floating upwards out of excitement. 

“So much ya can't even fit or squeeze them all in a football stadium!” Ischa looked pumped!

“More than you’ll ever know, dear.” Valkie was containing her excitement as best as she could.

All three girls answer at the same time. Excited and truthful. Papyrus looks taken back by this, then he beamed a huge smile like he was about to explode on them.

“NYEH HEH HEH!! OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM LOVED BY ALL!” 

After that all the Papyruses and Blue all asked the same question which they got with enthusiasm! And positive feedback, then after some similar questions passed, a nerving question comes aboard.

“WHO HAS THE MOST FANS?!” Edge asked, making all the girls freeze. Noura silently floating back down. Like she was caught doing something and was sneaking the hell away. All of them sweat a bit.

 _‘Guys, do we answer that? I don't want to hurt their feelings!’_ Noura thought of her sisters. Now she feels really nervous. 

_‘Dude, what do we say? Isn't it Undertale and Underfell that was the most popular?’_ Ischa said, as she began to sweat more. She doesn't want this to incite any fight.

 _'I don't want to tell them that either honestly…'_ Valkie is thinking about a dilemma.

So as they eyeing each other and nodded in sort of agreement, at the same time all three girls say, “No one!”

"Or to be more exact, all of you have equal fans that keeps increasing each day. So much that we start to lost count of the last one. That's why we conclude that it's equal for each skeleton." Valkie explains.

Edge was not happy with that answer. 

“WHO IS THE ELDEST OF YOU THREE MUSKETEERS?” Blue asked, 

“I was actually thinking the same thing.” G agreed with Blue.

All the skeletons nod, they can't decide who is the eldest. But they have their guesses.

What they don't expect is all three girls to grin like maniacs! A glint of challenge and amusement in their eyes.

“Isn't it obvious?” They all say at the same time.

"It was sweet for you to call us musketeers by the way, Blue. But I'm curious about all of your guesses, so why don't we hear it first, shall we?" Valkie winked playfully, feeling this will be so much interesting, "that way we will know what you guys were thinking about us."

Both other girls nodded in unison, "Yes! Let's hear you guess it. Maybe it will even be right?! For once!" Noura says with anticipation, already giving out that childish vibe to throw them off, which makes many skeletons doubting their guess already. 

"Heh, who knows… you might even guess correctly, ya know? Or if ya don’t-" She got smacked in the head by Valkie, before she could finish off her sentence. Staring at her like how a mother would to their child disappointed.

 _‘Hey! I wasn’t going to start a fight this time!’_ Rubbing her head she continued on with the conversation and blew a raspberry at Valkie defiantly.

“Well, why don't we do this then? Let’s hear it: Who’s the eldest of the three of us?” Valkie clasped her hands at the question, crossing her legs over one another. The youngest of them smirks on her face as she scanned each and every one of the skeletons. As the other girls follow suit. Copying their sister at the same time.

Ischa playfully raised her one eyebrow, looking very amused with this new subject at hand, Noura smiling impishly winking at them. Valkie, sitting in the middle of them, released her palms from her lock, gesturing them to each one of them openly.

In unison they all spoke in order, one after the other: 

“Sooo~ guess-” 

“Who exactly is-”

“The eldest sister, ya PUNKS!”

All of them fall silent before some have their answer.

“valkie.” 

“ischa.”

“VALKIE!”

“ISCHA!” 

Noura was trying to hide her irritation as her eyes twitched just for a second. She looked at each of the skeletons, each of them guessing incorrectly everytime. She quietly huffed out a breath, tapping her foot at them, gosh! Why does this happen all the time?! She ISN'T THAT SMALL!! And just because she acts happy and carefree doesn't mean she is that young- wait, she is young, but not as much as a child! Can't they see that?!

Ischa tried very hard to hide her smirk and laugh behind her hands then ducked her head a bit to hide it better, while Valkie managed to keep her neutral face but secretly snickered in mind to herself. Both of them still found this kind of moment hilarious.

Nightmare sensed the slight irritation coming from the blonde sitting on the couch. Who felt like she was about to blow. Waves of annoyance flowed out of her, her nose (cutely) scrunching up as every skele voiced their guess either loudly or pensively.

Nightmare grinned at the irked (adorable) expression she was making. He wanted to see more of it as her eyes narrowed ever slightly at them. He decided with an evil smirk directed at her, he then said, 

“ischa.” he said just to piss her off.

Welp, if before didn't do it, then hearing it from one of her favorite skeleton definitely would! Sure as hell will now. She was never a patient soul to begin with anyway.

Taking a pillow nearby, she slamming them in Ischa and Valkies faces. She screamed “ _ahh!_ ” a muffled scream into it. She trying to avoid giving away her cover! Why they make this so difficult for her!!?

Nightmare did not expect that, a little snort left his mouth. No one was paying attention to him (like usual) so he didn't need to cover it up as fast. Her little interactions and faces she would make was the best entertainment he had in forever. If this continued, Nightmare was gonna start laughing, feels wanting more of her endearing actions.

She puffed her head back up for air, face red and her blonde shiny hair staticy. 

Her sister was just laughing in their pillows.

Then… Sans voice next was the last straw.

“hm, valkie.” he said, which make Noura expression shows she was _done_ with it. 

“THAT'S IT, I TAKE THIS AS ABUSE! YOU CAN'T TELL I AM THE ELDEST?! I MAY BE SMALL BUT I COULD KICK AAALL OF YOUR BONY ASSES!! (Not that I will) TO THE MOON AND BACK!!!!” She exploded, not really saying full sentences she was so done and embarrassed she would have thought they would see that!! 

“YOU'RE JUDGING'S SICK AND AWF-@$$%*^&)/??!!!!!! I AM DONE! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOODBYE!” She shouts like an angry little bear exploding on them. She throws her giant lavender hood over her head tucking in her hair and pulling the strings hiding her face and floating back down to the couch like a feather. Right next to a laughing Ischa.

“-HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, okay Noura bearsky! We get ya loud and clear! _Pfft_ , though ya should have seen yo face! It was so-” Valkie elbowed her to stop her sentence, now staring at her sister, enough to get her to shut up faster than a clam.

“ _E-hm_. I mean, HOLD UP! Before ya go on rantin’ like moro- eh, before ya go ask more questions. I’m guessin’ you're all thinking the same thing, ‘ _Why does this small child of a woman, is the eldest sister? She doesn't look like one at all.’_ I mean seriously, I agreed with that thought honestly. Look, isn’t she just the cutest little purple mocchi in the whole-” 

“OKAY! They get it ya big amazonian meanie! Who is the _‘eldest’_! I am not that small, I just didn't drink my milk every day, okay?!" she air quotes with her small fingers. As her baggy sleeves roll up. 

“Yah okay, well, the thing is yes, technically and biologically Noura girl here is the eldest sister out of all of us. Don’t underestimate her appearance, cause on the inside rests a dormant grizzly bear. And she will certainly fudge you up if ya get on her wrong side! I mean it! Like one time when she was-"

“ _Alright_ , okay enough of that Ischa. Stop getting distracted and-” Valkie said, trying to help her get to the point but cutted off right away.

“TECHNICALLY!? I **AM** older for freaking sake! Oh yeah, I can kick all of your skeletons bony butts back to last week if I want! Be _grateful_ that I won't though, cause I like you all too much.” she says as she holds out her arm and blindly points to, no one. Valkie sighed in defeat at this, know better than anyone this will continue for a damn while. The skeletons just find it adorable and still dumbfounded with the fact she is the eldest.

Which does not help her intimidating speech.

“Yeah-yeah, okaayyy! So long-story short, Noura here is 19 and Valkie girl is the youngest out of all us, her age is… uh..."

 _'Wait how old are ya now, hun?'_ She telepathically asks her sister. 

_‘17, Ischa you should already know this._ ’ Ischa just looks at both of them guiltily, avoiding their stares and focusing her attention on the skeletons before them. An innocent smile on her face as she continued on with her explanation.

“Yup, she is 17 alright, okay? Ya happy now? Oh, and I'm the middle child, the one in between sibling yeah. And I am… hey guys, how old am I again?”

This made Valkie facepalmed again.

“Ischy dear, do you know how many times you’ve asked this? More than once that's for certain.” Valkie stares at her sister, shaking her head ruefully at her forgetfulness. Ischa shrugs her shoulders while Noura audibly sighs into her hoodie.

As Noura facepalmed her face (hood) as well and shook her head.

“I love ya Ischy, but you tend to be a little scatterbrained sometimes. Remember, you're 18. It's okay I get you, the feeling is mutual, I forget too sometimes.” Noura patted her arm blindly. The burn doesn't sink in for a good second for the skeletons. 

“Ohhh!” As the burn was set, Ink shouted along with a few others. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean it. You're the best little sister ever!” Noura pats her shoulder cause it's the highest she could reach.

"But you're a real jerk ever as well, soo..."

"Oh shaddup." She says smirking playfully.

“HEY! Ya shitake mushroom of bones! Also you! Shut up ya runty squid and stop spewing ink where it's not needed!” Ink squinted in amusement hearing this.

“OHH!” Noura does the burn sound now. 

“Ya, I know. Thanks mocchi.” She smiles, already forgotten of the remark, instead she lifts up her hand on her shoulder and high-fives it as Noura yells: “You just got stir fried and served on a platter chicken ROASTED, ink man!” Valkie chuckles beside her sisters, smiling the whole time at these two mischief. She really can't get enough of them.

“Alright everyone! I need all of your attention now, if you didn’t get what my sisters were saying, basically it was something like this: Noura is the eldest at the age of 19, next is Ischa at 18 and I’m the youngest at the age of 17. So, I presume you all understand now? Let's move on to the next question then.”

At Valkie’s words, Noura sees it's time to come out of her embarrassing ball and her head pops out. Her cheeks a little flushed and her blonde shiny puffy hair stuffed halfway in the hoodie giving her this cute fluffy golden hair look. Sky blue eyes open wide now.

This strikes a panging sensation to the soul of some skeletons. The sight was so freaking cute. 

“ARE WE DONE WITH THIS BLUBBERING NONSENSE?! I STILL HAVE MY QUESTION!” Black yells, distracted from the girls' antics. Snapping out of it. 

“Sorry.” Noura apologizes, looking ashamed. She would be mad but they were talking for awhile. She shrugs on her hoodie a little more, trying to get out of his piercing gaze. Now she's starting to get even more tired. As much as she wanted to sleep… she isn't gonna.

Ischa doesn't take his bullshit.

"Shut your _funking_ gob! If you keep talking I swear more trash and garbage comes spewing out! By the end of the day, there wouldn’t be a house here, just a damned garbage dump ya asswipe!” Ischa furiously exclaims, patting Noura's back to reassure her.

Ischa flagrantly glares down at him and motions her hands by dragging her thumb across her throat. **_‘WARNING 2.’_ ** She speaks coldly telepathically to him, while Valkie distorts everyone's waves around them to not hear anything from her other than him.

No one gets off from talking off on their family, _NO ONE_. 

"Can someone just ask already? I am getting tired of the waits to spill the beans here!” She shouts her voice growing a little weaker. Ischa growls more at that, rubbing small circles on her back.

Rus sees the look on his brothers face and tries to get in. However, his voice was too loud for him to speak over. He tried to reach out and touch his shoulder, yet he smacked his palm away.

 _‘WARNING?’_ Black looks like he's about to kill or torment her damned ass to hell. The brunette, was going to die his hands right then and there. Little did he know that he just made the biggest mistake in his life.

“YOU INSOLENT _HUMANS_ ARE NOT MUTANTS! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU ARE ONLY SOME CONNIVING AND DISGUSTING MAGES TRYING TO TRICK US. YOU'RE EVEN LOWER THAN ANY OF THOSE ROTTEN HUMAN! SO BE QUIET AND KNOW YOUR PLACE, YOU SIMPLE BARBARIC RUFFIANS! THAT'S THE END OF THIS CONVERSATION!”

Noura was fully awake now, sitting up straight and floating her hair out of her hoodie. Her eyes switched to an icy piercing blue. 

Ischa was now snarling exposing her sharp canines on display, eyes changing to black with thin crimson slits in the middle of her eyes. 

Valkie has glaring at the skeleton at question in blank expression, static and waves vibrating off her form in dismay. Eyes a bit glowing with flaring brown circling around her pupils. All signs screams intimidating otherworldly dangerous. Eyes now are looking down at Black. No amusement, no excitement. None of those were gonna showed from her expression anymore.

Oh, now he was compared them to _that kind_ of _human_ they despised so much, huh? What a _funny_ thing to say.

As Noura broke the sounds first with chuckling sounds so bitterly and dark, it chilled down the room. Then the atmosphere dropped to a dangerous icy temperature when Ischa and the ever calm Valkie started to join in the chortles. Their laughter each sounds an octave lower than their normal voice, sending chills up and down the skeletons spines.

Pure fear. That was what the skeletons were feeling right now. And it was damn _terrifying_. 

Everyone started laughing, putting their hands on their eyes as if feeling in hilarity. Their laugh then calmed down gradually, as ischa spoke out first,

“Ya know what, ya black dwarf? There's a difference between mages and Mutants. Though, it seems nothing can get through that small, empty brained and non-existent bone headed noggin' of yours, huh. You wanna take a guess on what that is? Come on, **HUMOUR** us.” Ischa said, all amusement leaving her voice. She was still asking since he seems to _know_ so much. 

"Now that you mention the mages, I kinda understand why we mutants **_never born_ ** in this undertale multiverse to begin with." Valkie said, trying to wonder a bit while tapping her side cheek with one finger playfully, but her grin seems so much wicked.

She eyed him again, then giving a dark smile to anyone who was present in the room, "Well, to _maintain the human existence_ of course! I imagine we will be so much more in nice terms with monster races rather than with _them_ because of our similarity. And unfortunate-fortunately, we will be **_the ones_** who will _eradicate_ _humans_ if they dare to banish the monster kind, don't we now, girls?"

Her 2 sisters just grinned in agreement, " ** _Absolutely_**." They say together, and chuckled menacingly.

A lot of the skeletons backed the hell up, even Nightmare was a little creeped out and the laughs they gave out were sending him bad vibes. But he stayed still, along with Error and Ink. Dream was too overwhelmed by the negative dark emotions that were radiating about these girls. Taking a step back as well, he dare say, it was negative enough that Nightmare could feast on this and not get tired for months.

As Noura glanced over at everyone, her sharp gaze flickering passed them. Watching their body languages. They were growing more scared, weary, but were backing off just enough to know it wasn't towards them. Good. It's not their fault, it's this little shit's. Thinking like he knew everything. 

Oh, just _so_ _damn_ _wrong_ he is now, isn't he? And this little cocky dwarf’s next sentence is just what they need to pull the last string. For the girls to push their buttons… to be in **almost** **serious mode** ** _._**

“hey, m’lord. i don’t think they are playing around anymo-” Rus tries to interrupt and settle the situation before he spoke, though it was useless. As his idiot brother raised his hand to silence him.

“QUIET, YOU UNGRATEFUL MUTT! DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS YOU ARE SPOKEN TOO!”

The insult directed at him shut his mouth with an audible * _clack_ * of his teeth. The bomb was ticking closer 'till it exploded. Ischa snarled right at him for that shitty remark at his brother no less. Noura and Valkie openly frowning at his disgusting display as he continued on.

He scowled before speaking, "HAH! LIKE YOUR MERE BELITTLING ACTIONS COULD EVER SPOOK ME! I BET THE ONLY DIFFERENCES THE MUTANTS AND MAGES HAVE IS JUST FROM YOUR SENSELESS BERATING AND MINDLESS ATTITUDE! IT'S OBVIOUS FROM THE WAY YOU TALK AND ACT SINCE BEFORE, AND I WAS SO DAMN RIGHT YOU ALL MORE DISGUSTING THAN ANY HUMAN THAT EVER LI-" his speech stop mid-sentence as he realize the intense glare all 3 mutants now were giving him. It was so much heavier that he couldn't ignore it anymore. Their smiles so widen and mocking, like they just found a damn new _entertainment_.

"Oh my, look at this little cocky black dwarf who’s ranting about nonsense again! But, why does he suddenly stop talking I wonder? Oh, and with no such _travesty_ on top of that. What's wrong? Did someone **choke** your voice **off** ~?" She ended her sentence with a chuckle. Noura's voice sounds so dark, yet high pitched and playful, while eyes tentatively examine Black's figure overall. Her once gently flowing hair was in crashing waves, as stuff felt dangerous all around them like **_anything_ ** can be their enemy.

Her eyes were so icy and cold, it felt like they weren't looking at the previously docile girl anymore. And it scared the shit out of them.

As Black was about to talk back, the skeleton's voice halted in his throat, unable to speak. Like the air around him was betraying his non-existent lung. Now just realizing he can't breath as if someone were choking him. She then chuckles more upon seeing his struggles. But her voice was lightly stopped when they hear Valkie clears her throat suddenly,

"Noura, stop teasing this **_gentleman_**. Let him finish whatever **_magnificent talk_ ** he was about to say, shall we?" Valkie piqued next, eyeing unamused at him, and her gaze was no less intense with the blonde who answered with pout playfully, but still smirking a bit.

"Fine… I'll let him go, _for now_. After all, _maybe_ it was a _slip_ of his nonexistent tongue. We all get _choked up_ from time to time, don't we?” And with a flick of her fingers, Black kneeled down gasping for air suddenly. Noura stared at his pitiful form. No remorse could be seen from her.

“Heh. Girls, girls. Ya know I could have done that myself. Just one, two, three, four fingers and a thumb wrapped tightly around his **_itty bitty neck_**. Hmm… I wonder if you would **_CRACK_ ** from just a mere **_SQUEEZE_ ** of my hand?” Ischa says as she cracks her knuckles one by one, a smile so wide on her face that it revealed her own golden tooth to them too. All the girls eyes lit up with delight at that, each one staring hauntingly at him, speaking darkly in choired unison.

**_“Well, guess we’ll never know then, huh?”_ **

  
  


\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B:... Welp that happened.  
> W: Yeah.  
> N:Can I talk on this end notes?  
> B/W: *waves her off* yeah-yeah, sure ya can.  
> B:WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!? I NEED MORE!!  
> W:What the FUDGE!! It just ended like THAT!?  
> N:Well, sometimes writers need to find some stopping point. 
> 
> *both Blue and Walker scatter and screaming in the distance* 
> 
> Anyway!!9 Guys! We need your comments!! They are our fuel!! We are so stoked about 12 bookmarks and 28 KUDOS!!! Just more comments would be nice! 
> 
> Follow our Tumblrs! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/normalayasstuff
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/skinwalkerblr
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	7. Intermission: Heyy! News!! Not the bad one I promise!

Dear FaiThers/fams,

Soo!!! Hello gals and lads out there, wherever and whenever you are currently now!

Here's Norms, aka Normalaya12 one of the creators!

I just wanted to make an update of what's going on currently, obviously me and the gang know how many fans waited for this fic to be updated haha 😅

... ookay no beating around the bush here now.

I'm veerrryyy SOORRYYY!!! 😖 For making ya all waited this long!!

The truth is, me and the gals had lil big surprise for this fic and for ya all! Especially me and a certain blessed arti- woops not gonna spoiler the fun now! Haha.

Don't forgot to follow any of our tumblr to see the surprise when we share it soon! Hopefully.... the end of this week or sooner? Maybe sooner! ... or even later..

Wait no no no!! I won't let any of ya guys waiting more than this! I'll do my damndest hard work for finishing that surprise!!!

Next chapter? This week is a promise!

What day? Uhhh sooner hopefully! 😅

So please, be excited to wait for it everyonee~! \\(ÒwÓ)/

Hereby, Norms ended the notions of update.

Best of creativity to all of us!

Normalaya12

P.S. : for Walker and Blueskel, if ya 2 find this update news chapter were unneeded and wasn't supposed to be uploaded, ya 2 can just delete this right away! I won't mind, ya 2. If it needed. 😊

P.S.2: for readers, if you thought this was an announcement of hiatus, just so ya all now, that _**break**_ the me and these 2 gals heart, eh jk. We still gonna finish this fic anyway regardless of what ya all thought, heh -w-

P.S.3: oh right, here's our tumblr woops~

@normalayasstuff

@skinwalkerblr

@blue-skeleton6289

Just follow one of us, or better, all of us! Haha :v

"ITS ME BLUE!! I would never delete this aw thats so sweet to tell everyone...cause I didn't!! Aw that's why you da best!!" -Blueskeleton

"IT IS I! THE WALKER!! YOLO peeps, look forward to our chapter yeah we are a comin so wait no further (well we'll try eheh?) and THANK YOU dear for this Normy!! Much appreciated!" - SkinItWalker


	8. C7 - Broken tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this might filled you with so much feels, or no if you an apathetic or this is not on your mood today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE SO SORRYYYY!!!! >_<  
> Explanations will be on the end notes, make sure to read it! Since the surprise will be there :3
> 
> For now, enjoy the chaps!

After the blatant threat the 3 girls gave to the skeletons, a dead silence lingered between the 2 races in the room. No movement or sounds been made, literally nothing. The distant long stares dividing them like a chasm split them apart.

The intensity of the situation was so unbearable, it had a thick tension that could be cut with a knife. Valkie seemed to get ahold of herself first, feeling the aura emotions radiating off from all the skeletons in the room: **FEAR.** Even Nightmare had a small wave of unease towards all of those girls, knowing that they were just _so_ _unnatural_.

Valkie then turns to Ischa and Noura, tapping each of their shoulders. 

‘ ** _Girls_** _. Noura, Ischa. You both need to come back to your senses now, okay? That's enough, they got the message… maybe a little too clear even.’_ Valkie said telepathically towards them. Loud enough for them to snap out of their staring trance.

The thick and heavy atmosphere started to decrease rapidly as Ischa's eyes shifted back to her vanta black eyes, a small snarl on her face still. Noura floated down to the couch beside Valkie, slowly and flopped onto it. The discomfort could be felt all around, but all their eyes still look sharp to the distant crowd of skeletons who are backing up pretty far.

Seems like they really did it too far this time... _Shit_. 

Blue who felt the nerve starts to crept down then glancing at the clock on the wall, “OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! IT'S... 3AM! OF COURSE, IT'S TIME TO START BREAKFAST! MIGHT AS WELL GET A BRIGHT AND EARLY HEAD START, RIGHT!?" Blue said while he was jumping off the couch and slowly backing his way to what the three girls assumed was the kitchen. 

All three girls seemed to snap out of it completely, eyes now fully turning back to normal.

“OH, BUT OF COURSE! WHAT A GREAT IDEA! ESPECIALLY SINCE THERE ARE 3 NEW GUESTS IN THE HOUSE, IT'S THE MORE REASON WHY WE MUST PREPARE FOR BREAKFAST! EVEN AT 3AM!!” Papyrus followed Blue, sounding nervous and… scared. The mutants on the couch could sense it in their own way. Waves, scent, and body language from each of all the skeletons which speaks louder their action. 

As Papyrus ran after Blue disappearing behind the corner, making all the girls start to realize what was going on.

“I also must go make breakfast as I- uh, brush off all these negative emotions?!” Dream said not realizing his unintentionally rude remark, making his way out the door trying to get away from the intoxicating aura pressure in the room. It was just too much. He could handle 3 or 5 humans with negative feelings, but the three of them felt like a stampede of wildebeests hustling and bustling with negative emotions, so much that even he couldn’t handle it. They aren't humans after all, they’re mutants. 

As Nightmare was in heaven, he felt it was the most intoxicating emotions and atmosphere he has ever felt. But he did have a weird feeling seeing the little blonde all of a sudden, now starting to feel guilty. _Tch_ , it's not like he gave a damn care about her...

As all of them all scrambled out one by one, then like domino's they each started making up excuses to leave. 

Edge, Sniper and Tango wanted to go check on the rest of the skeletons in the kitchen. 

While all the lazy skeletons started to fake yawn and say they are beat. 

“Welp, I'm gonna hit the hay now, night.” Sans disappeared, which would have made Noura normally really excited or in awe. But she wasn't in the mood for any of those emotions.

“time to go get the bed rockin’, night~” Lust said winking and also disappearing along with the rest of the lazy skeletons. As they make up pretty good puns or jokes. But they didn't sound very humorous to the girls. Half-assed comments as they bid farewell to them one by one.

While they were saying how bone tired they all, the others also added saying how they should get ready for work. While leaving or teleporting as fast as possible. 

And the rest just use some vague excuse or follow step with the others. 3 girls who left in the living room fast just watching them all scattered out from there, and silent once again coming by. This time it felt far more scary, and it was for them.

_\---Change pov---_

The energetic skeletons are now inside the kitchen, as they do start bringing out ingredients for many things. Spaghetti, tacos, lasagna, and burritos. They were about to turn on the stove as the other much lazier skeleton brothers of them teleported inside the room with them.

“what the fuck are we gonna do about those three intruders!?” Red snapped, he and a lot of the skeletons had so many thoughts about those three strangers. He in particular wanted to kill them where they stood, but he was hesitant. This was very unlike him, this never happened. In his world, when he wanted someone dead, they’d be one without him even thinking of dusting them easily, but now he doesn’t know what to do.

“i dunno, but they came here without any warning whatsoever, and resulting with breaking the machine we have worked on the past 6 months.” Sans answered, his brows frowning as he was growing even more tired just like the rest of them. The days pass by like years, and minutes seem to last more than a day now.

“nope. it's gone to nothing, now in fumes and is about to fall apart from just a flick of a phalange.” Stretch said as he was leaning against the counter, looking down slouching feeling so tired. He felt them too, the frustration, the anger, but mostly the fear. The fear of what would happen if those girls would ever dare to touch Blue… would they be like the human kid too? Like Chara? 

“this has to be the worst thing to happen to us since we arrived 6 months ago.” Pistol said while rubbing his bony temple. The stress of this unwanted event was getting to him, if only he could kill them off. And the problem would be solved just like that. Staying here was getting more and more tiresome. If they stayed here any longer, they had no idea of what would happen to them…

“Is this even good for the Universe?” Ink just liked to mime his thoughts out loud. As that one thought sent them to doubt and question their positions in this universe.

_‘If they were, then what would that bring this whole world to happen?’_

“because of all that unstable- * _shivers_ * - ** _raw_ ** power that those three girls pose could affect our universe, so yeah, it's possible not to be any good news.” Sans said, not liking the sound or thought of that. Mre questions started to arise, the answers hidden to them. It wasn’t getting any easier.

“we should just kick them the fuck out already.” Red suggested as some of the skeletons were starting to consider highly on this idea. 

As the rest of the lazy skeletons start to agree, Error as well someone spoke up to interrupt,

“Wait! We don't even know what their intentions are with coming here, we can't just kick them out like that!" Dream denied the ideas of these other counterparts of him voting at, he might be intimidated by the 3 girls, but he had this strong feeling that whatever these mutants doing here must have a good reason behind it. He just knew it! After all, that Valkie kid explained as detailed as she could and all of it wasn't a lie.

But it doesn't sound like a truth either, which makes him confused as well.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'M VERY POSITIVE THAT THEY ARE A GOOD HU- MUTANTS! BECAUSE THEY EVEN WILLINGLY EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO US…" Tango said, agreeing with Dream's idea.

"Are ya blind or something'? they are fudging strong! all of us could sense their immense aura of force filling this house to the brim, right? They are freaking **dangerous!** ” Red commented, not liking the idea.

"i vote for killing them instead, if we work together to beat them, it must be at least possible no matter how strong these mutants actually are." Pistol said, proving a point. They can't be that strong, right? Though the image of making hole through the kid who just giving her the name of his very said weapon for killing them is... left a bad taste to her non-existent mouth.

“Nonsense! They Don’t Need To Die. They Are Too Scrumptious For That! Besides, I Don’t Believe They Meant Any Harm!” Pink chimed in, he doesn't believe that those three mutants are that bad.

“Maybe They Could Be Bad In Bed. Haha, But Nothing Life Threatening. Unless You Count Seeing The Stars From Being Slammed Into The Mattress- '' Pink's dirty thoughts were cut off by a slap on his skull by Edge as he scowled in disgust at his counterpart. 

While Lust was about to attack him in exchange, he spoke right away, “YES, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT ABOUT ALL THAT! THOUGH, ABOUT THEM BEING SLAMMED INTO A MATTRESS YES, THAT DOES SOUND LIKE IT WOULD HURT!? MAYBE NOT AS BAD THOUGH! THE POINT IS THEY ARE NOT BAD MUTANTS!” Papyrus said, oblivious to what Pink meant when he said that earlier. 

“YES, AS MUCH AS THEY DO ACT INTIMATES TOWARD ME, THEY DID WARN US THAT THEY WOULD FIGHT BACK IF PROVOKED! AND THEY WERE INDEED PROVOKED BY BLACK!!” Blue started making another point. 

Tango nods really fast while smiling, “YES, THAT IS TRUE! MUTANT VALKIE DID SAY THAT!! SHE ALSO SAID THAT THEY MEAN NO HARM!! IT WOULD ALSO BE VERY RUDE TO KICK THEM OUT, THEY DID JUST COME FROM ANOTHER DIFFERENT UNIVERSE LIKE US AFTER ALL!!” Tango piped sounding like they might have a shot. While Remix was frowning on the inside _very_ _hard._ He didn't know how to feel about this.

By that statement it reminded Sans of the previous scene that just happened, if these intruders aura of force could be so intense just for a mere threat, how strong could they be if they got in a fight? And not out of the banters one, but an _actual fight_.

The atmosphere was sharpening, the thoughts of some of the skeletons becoming more intense and negative by the minute, Nightmare could feel it. And what a spectacular feast that was.

Sans and his clever counterpart had the same train of thoughts, these new strangers in their house are _very_ dangerous if they want to be.

They were very, _very_ lucky that the girls were trying to be friendly since the beginning. All they did was being polite and were even just playing around with each other, like they were already somewhat comfortable with them. Now some of the skeletons were starting to feel a little ball of guilt for the way they treated them. They could sympathize with their situation as well if it wasn’t for their difference in nature.

“i don't agree fully, i checked their stats before, and well…” Sans trailed off thinking of their stats. 

When the girls first met them in the basement, many skeletons reflexively use their CHECK skill to see their status. It was a habit after a certain human made some problems back when they were still underground before. But what they saw there, is by the least were too shocking and mysterious, more than the fallen human whose continuously troubling them.

Here what they see on each of their status:

**"NOURA"**

LV ??

HP ???/???

AT ???(?)

DF ???(?)

EXP: ????

NEXT: ????

WEAPON: Gravity

ARMOR: Oversized Hoodie

GOLD: Richer than you know!

======

"Friendly and sweet unless provoked, might berserk like a bear. She feels like she is gonna explode from the feelings towards you all! Is on guard still, don't do anything rash to her sisters. _You will_ **_regret_ ** _it_."

**"ISCHA"**

LV ??

HP ???/???

AT ???(?)

DF ???(?)

EXP: ????

NEXT: ????

WEAPON: Bare fists

ARMOR: Steel-tipped military boots

GOLD: Rich AF!

======

"Ecstatic to meet ya, yet hesitant to trust anyone. No one dares to mess with her sisters unless they wanted to die. Couldn’t give shits about who the hell you are, if you want to fight then bring it on! And now Black is on the, heh, **_Black_ ** _list_ now."

  
  


**"VALKIE"**

LV ??

HP ???/???

AT ???(?)

DF ???(?)

EXP: ????

NEXT: ????

WEAPON: Mind

ARMOR: Reading glasses

GOLD: A whole wealth of knowledge

======

"Is very anxious yet excited as well, trying to keep up with her sisters by being friendly towards the skeletons. Were trying to be more open-minded, please don't ask anything personal. Want to know more? It's come with a price.”

How is that even possible? To have that many question marks on every essential stat? Especially on the LV one, that's really make them more wary and anxious than before.

Which doesn't help for the energetic skeletons case.

"it's obvious they were a real threat to us, or heck, even to this world if they wanted to be! isn't it already blatant enough from their stats?" Stretch voiced his doubt and dilemma in these situations.

“Yes, I Concur On This Certain Invisibility Of Their Stats, But Have You Also Taken Accord To The Possibility That It May Have Been Their Environment Of Another Universe, And That May Have Been The Possibility To Their Questionable Background?” Green added, his opinion held a theory on why their stats were like that. It gained the focus of all residence there to him right away.

“We Are From Different Species Of Course, They Are Quite Distinct To Humans, And Might I say Maybe Even More Powerful Than A Human Mage If That Were Even A Possible Chance.” he continued, the idea of them being different of course was obvious, but what were the odds of these _Mutants_ being even more treacherous than the humans that trapped them down underground was alarming.

“...yeah, yer right on that one Green, but their status is what I'm concerned with right now. If we don’t know what they are, then it's possibly they could be like… _them_.” Most skeletons nodded and agreed to that theory. At that, they all fell silent. Contemplating whether the situation was serious or not, the girls were dangerous to them and their brothers. No one talked or moved in favour of thinking of and routes or likelihoods of the unfortunate circumstances they were in.

The girls did just get through hell right after they arrived here in their bedroom. Oh right, they should probably ask for their explanations of that later... wait. Why did they already expect the girls were gonna stay with them here?

As they start to keep silent for thinking in a moment, their focus altered instantly when they could feel a tremendous dismayed force through the house, they can feel the ground start to shake a bit.

All of their minds suspect the exact same thing, one of those mutants are acting up again. So they raced to the living room as the lazy skeletons teleported right away.

The energetic fella now stopped track when the view of the living room entrance came in sight, they heard a loud sobbing. A very sad one on top of that. The lazier skeletons then appeared right beside their brothers, about to ask why they stopped but it got answered right away by the hoarse small voice and sobbing from inside the room.

All of them then peek from the corner of the wall cautiously, and they froze right after spotting the 2 taller girls now we're in position like trying to comfort the smallest among them all who looks crying. Valkie was hugging the blonde from the front, while Ischa was on her side and hugging her shoulders. As the small blonde was mumbling something they couldn't quite hear. Until they do.

“I-i am j-just so sorry...” They all hear the hoarse broken voice come from the small blonde surprising them all.

They keep silent as to hear what the blonde is about to say next.

  
  


_\---Change pov---_

After no bones could be seen on their sight, the 3 girls slumped their tensed shoulders, finally feeling their sense back to normal. The scene that just occured, really made the room chill several degrees lower, literally. You could even say it chilled them to the bone… _tch_. 

As another moment of silence which would usually be broken by the two eldest girls. 

“It seems we may have over done it this time. It might have caused a rift in the future with them.” Valkie piqued into the never ending silence that needed to be broken. They were all in their thoughts as well, figuring out where they now stood on the chasm that split them apart. They were all tired, hungry, angry and absolutely stressed.

“Heh, maybe a little this time, yeah.” Ischa agreed with Valkie as she was slumping all her weight into the couch. Her head on the back couch cushion sinking into it. A frown cressing her face, her eyes dulling to a blunt ebony. Noura kept silent, lowering her gaze that was on the corner of the room where the skeletons all disappeared to. As she lowered her gaze to the floor. 

Noura slumped down more on the couch, now holding one pillow to herself and burrowing her face while hugging her knees with an iron clamp. The pressure within her heart was bellowing to be heard, a gloomy aura trapped within her and begging for release. They were supposed, no, it was supposed to be... Why did it turn out this way? If only she controlled it more, If she didn’t act like that way maybe…. _urggggh!_

It followed by her breaking out in sobbing suddenly, making Valkie and Ischa jump right away and reaching out to her in reflex. A tiny bit of overwhelming feeling made the ground shake for a few seconds. 

The blonde just shook her head in her pillow. Little sobs escaping her lips as she buries deeper into the pillow, the shakes on the ground start to decrease while she gripping on her legs so hard that it made little red imprints on herself.

“Noura bear, are you okay? Please tell us if you are in any pain. Come on, what's wrong?” Valkie asked carefully, watching her elder sister tremble in sadness and anger, her lips quivering and on the brink of crying. As she calms with the contact of her sisters. 

“Hey, hey, no tears. Come on ya lil ole grizzly bear, don’t cry. What’s the matter? Tell us please.” Ischa started stroking the backside of her head, speaking quietly to her as to not set her off even more. She saw her clenching her hands around her limbs, enough to hurt herself. Both girls saw this and took one hand away from her each, petting and caressing her palm to soothe her.

Seeing her unresponsive act while keeping silent, the glasses girl opted to do another method.

Valkie got off the couch, hugging Noura from her front side who was sitting on the high couch, wrapping her arms on both of her small form side to the back. Ischa half-hugging her from Noura's side on the couch. Trying to nuzzle her head as an act of calming. They didn’t like it whenever one of them cried. 

She then spoke a bit louder, “I-i j-just so sorry…" Her voice still trembled, but it's audible.

"I was freaking out for no reason. We all messed up so bad, _very_ bad. I just know all of the skeletons _hate_ us now, if they didn't before, well, they surely do now! And Papyrus, Tango, Blue, Sniper, Pink, Green, Rus... He especially... I mean, I _choked_ Black! Why wouldn't he hate me!? I **_hate_ ** ‘me’ as well!” she laughed brokenly, sounded so sad and watery. As she wiped her blonde hair that was sticking to wet tear stained her face. 

“T-they are gonna kick us out. I j-just know that those smart bonehead skeletons are probably out somewhere, discussing how we are too dangerous and we might harm them or their brothers...”

“NOPE! Uh-ah, enough of that Noura, you know that ain’t true! Them idiots can suck it for all I care, they are in the wrong, believe me, okay teddy? Heya Vally, ya know this is the truth ay? They are a bunch of boneheads that drive off to their own conclusions without the full story right?! Tell 'em, girl!” Ischa brushed it off. Though her question remained unanswered by Valkie, who now frowned at the asks. She opted for silence. Because she knew that harsh possibility is still there, standing with any other outcome they could think of.

Ischa stayed strong for them, comforting both of them. She could feel the little inklings of doubt worming their way into them both. She didn’t like it at all.

Noura just kept shaking her head over and over denying her sister's statement. She wasn't right! But Ischa won't get any of that denial through her head.

“Hey now, look at me lil sis, you too bear." Both of them turn to see her, "Everything is going to be alright, okay? Nothing and no one will get in our way. No one is getting kicked out, the only kicking here is gonna be me kicking their bony assholes. That loser had it coming, we acted accordingly he just had to be the one on the wrong side of the stick.” Trying for a few puns to lighten the mood, she knew her sister was doubting her own thoughts and was conflicted whether to speak her mind or not.

But in the end, Valkie decided to tell the truth on what she think about this situations,

"In all truth I could grasp currently, it's… not impossible for them to hate us, and trying to kick us out right away after what we did before. It's understandable, they all are still living sentient creatures just like humans after all. They have all the rights in the world to think whatever they want about us, it's not our place to say anything about that. And that's included for what they want to think for us, whether it was hate, or fear, or both of them…" she trailed off again, thinking over the words she just let out from her mouth. Now that she said it out loud, it sounds more and more worse than what she was expecting. She feels this might end up in a _very bad_ way.

This only gained more scream of crying from the blonde, she hugged more to her knees and burrowed her face more into the cushion.

“No, no, no, I knew it. Damn it… I just want to- _*hic*_ befriend them _..._ Why does it end up being like this?” She keeps sobbing non stop.

‘ _Sssh… It's okay Noura, calm down._ ’ Valkie connected a telepathic line of thought towards her wailing sister. Who was just full on sobbing she didn't want to cry, didn't want to break down, but not only has this day been so scary and exciting… This was the absolute worst. She couldn't control the tears that just kept falling. 

Valkie tightened her hug on her, feeling a bit guilty for triggering her to be like this. Now the blonde was drowned with her own emotions.

The ground started to shake a bit again, as some furniture was starting to float up. Valkie tried to hold her back and trap her power only around them for a bit, and it resulted with the furniture falling down slowly, and the shakened ground started to decrease rapidly. Finally the soon to come apocalypse has managed to be stopped.

Valkie sighed in relief at this, succeeded with calming her dismayed power around the house. It was much easier than when she was in a berserk mode in the bedroom before. She stroked more of the blonde's head, loosening her grip a bit to not suffocate her from breath. She just couldn't, couldn't, couldn't TAKE THAT! 

Ischa then taps Valkies shoulder gently getting her attention while looking at Noura with concern. Valkie was about to speak when she shushed her in whispers. She moves her hand and motions to her head: _‘Speak up here.’_

Valkie nods her head, initiating a telepathic connection between them too while hugging their elder sister, _‘Go ahead.’_ Ischa nods, and motions her head to the wall behind them.

 _‘There, we got some new companies. The nosy audience is around the corner from the wall. I could smell and hear ‘em, all of them. No one left. All of the lazy losers and the energetic sweeties. They were eavesdropping on our conversation for awhile now sis, what shall we do?’_ Ischa doesn’t let her facade down as she speaks to her sister, neither does Valkie.

Valkie considered for a bit before deciding, _'Let them be, they aren’t worth our focus right now. Plus it might be a good idea to let them hear this actually, maybe by Noura's heartfelt confession they would put their sympathy on us eventually, at the end of this event… I hope it will.'_ She didn't want to stop Noura from pouring her emotions out. She knew exactly how the last several days back on their world were literally suffering, war just happening everywhere. And they, the mutants were used as some kinda weapon to the government to their advantages.

Valkie grimaced in mind at this, she really didn't want to remember that. But her thoughts cutted off when she heard the blonde speak,

“I-I just want them to k-k-know how sorry I am! I feel so **_so sorry_ ** . I want them to _know_ just how much I regret my a-action... Even to Black, I just wanna make it up to them. Show them we… we aren't bad… can't they just have some BAGGAGE DAMN IT!” Noura screams punching her pillow making Valkie move back just in time before she was punched in her face. 

As they watch their sister pour it all out, she just weakly punches the pillow. Then cries into it and balls quietly rubbing her face to the pillow. 

“It's n-not your guys' fault, it's all mine. It's not your fault Valkie, it was mine and it wasn't your fault as well Ischa, it was mine... I was the one who cut off Blacks air flow. Which was really easy by the way, easier than humans _*sniff*_. Not that it makes me feel any better. Just… I don't want any of you guys being hated over a mistake I made…"

"I was the one who started it. I take full responsibility if they want to kick us out. I am the eldest after all, therefore I am responsible for you 2 well-beings. I am just so sorry girls I messed up so bad, all because I was being a nosy asshole. I am so sorry, really...” she kept repeating the same words over and over awhile holding on to Valkie as she buried her face in her tummy. Spilling apology after apology, meaning all of it.

“Sorry for getting us kicked out, sorry for choking Black, and sorry for having our _hero's_ hate us-” Noura was cut off by Ischa.

“ **NO.** I'll stop ya righ' there, bud. Don't you say those words, corazon. Them fucking idiots started this fuckery, and you know it! Bear, what they did, what they did to us was unjustifiable. The Black midget was talking shit, and he kept on pushing and pushing and PUSHING! HE BLOODY WELL TRIGGERED US! HE PUSHED US TO THE EDGE FOR FUCK SAKES!” Ischa fumes, her eyes flashing red, blue and black as she kept on going. If they were gonna listen, they better listen to everything very well.

After that sentence, Noura sobs even louder than before, crying into the pillow and sniffling louder. Ischa quiets down, she lowers her voice and is wary of what she says next.

Noura was thinking hard as she listens to her younger sister,

“Never apologise for what ya did, the bastard deserved it. Ya know what he said was what caused all of this fuckery, and why we acted that way. He was in the wrong and what we did react accordingly to the situation at hand. He spewed shit that brought stuff up… and we choked the shit out of him for that.” Ischa adds on as her eyes return to normal, a grimace on her face as she looks over her small sister form.

“Our past doesn't define us, it is the people who we are today that do. Never ever be sorry for what you did Noura bear, we all know we were in the right, that you were in the right. We shouldn’t have to be reminded of that, this shouldn’t even have to be brought up anymore, alright?” Valkie added on as she soothed her sister, petting her hair down.

“....” Noura stays silent for a good minute as she stands up slowly, pulling away from their safe hold. 

“That's not true… our past is what makes us who we are today. And today, I **_messed_ ** up.” She breathes in shakily, giving Valkie a sad tired smile. 

"I will never get a hug from any of them now. They all are gonna be too scared of me to touch me. Even though she is already ruined, I mean, if I were them I'd be very scared too if I was trying to touch myself as well!" Noura was just becoming more and more sad. As she slowly starts to feel just so drained, so tired, disappointed. In herself.

“Noura, you know that isn’t true, believe me when I say this; 'The brightside will only get brighter, things will get better from here on out, it only can.', now, isn't that the most true statement you ever heard?" Valkie doesn't want her precious sister to think so little of herself, she tried to cheer her up.

“Look around you sis, Mr. Dwarfism threatened us, he pulled the trigger. Everything we did was right. Scaring the crap out of him was right, we were just defending ourselves. It was nothing more, nothing less. Yes there are bad times, but there are good times as well. The sun can only get brighter, we just gotta believe that and keep moving, always hope. ” Ischa agrees with Valkie, adding on with her own statement.

She shook her head gently, her face looking so exhausted as she takes in a long breath and _*sighs*,_ "They're still gonna kick us out... Right when we finally get some people we actually like. We are the ones to scare them away in the end, _like always_." She said looking at them both. As she sits down on the other side of the couch. Pulling her knees to her chest where she felt it was the safest position. Giving a blank stare looking at nothing as tears just continue to roll down her flushed face. Eye incredibly blue from her red complexion.

Valkie and Ischa shut their mouth from that, realizing fully how true that statement was... how ironic that fact is now for them.

"A-and... where will we end up if we truly get kicked out from here? Will we get caught by the g-government once more? Are we gonna meet THEM AGAIN?! Do we have to get chained and kept in those cold and dark jails of glass just like in the past?! N-no… Valkie, what would happen to us?!" Noura shaking Valkie's body, who frowned and grimaced at the mention. Ischa's eyes widened even more as she turned to see Valkie's expression. Of course the glasses kid had been thinking about it for awhile now. They had this power, and it will be found out sooner or later by the humans in this world, like it or not.

And which these universe and country governments would be any better than their previous one, is debatable. Valkie gritted her teeth, avoiding eye contact with Noura. The blonde still holding her side with a tight grip, waiting for her answer.

Valkie sighed, then she turned to see Noura and answered in almost audible volume, "It's not impossible… for them to find us. But for them to use us like the government we know, it's unclear. This world doesn't have any mutants and monsters had already surprised the humanity I imagine."

"B-but _*hic*_ , they could still track us… it's possible for them to take us by _force_ … I-i don't want that… sis, don't let them take us away again..." more tears trailing off on Noura's cheeks as Valkie hugged her, trying to reassure her.

"We won't. They won't ever be able to find us. Or even they did, we are much stronger than who we are on the day we escape from that living hell. They can't take us that easily." Valkie smirked in confidence as Ischa followed suit.

"Yeah! Don't worry, corazon. They won't dare to lay a finger to any of us. **_I'll make sure of that_ ** . And if they still dare? _Let's see how long they will last to scream for manage to scream for help_." Ischa sounds so dark while grinning menacingly and stretch out her hands in front of her chest. A brief shapeshift of claws formed on her hands as she clenched them tight fists. Valkie smiled at her words as a thin smile spread on her face. Feeling more calmed down.

" _I'll kill myself rather than be back to those hell hole_ . We always tell ourselves that one sentence so often right after we escape from that place. We swear to protect each other and will never let anything get past us anymore. Someone messes with any of us, _they mess with all of us_. And I know we all feel the same, don't we now?"

The 2 girls nodded and keep silent for some times, as Valkie get up and sit on the other side of Noura, opposite from Ischa and continued her stroke on the blonde's hair, Ischa just opted to pick them up and cuddle them in her lap, rubbing them both to settle their stressed heart and minds. The blonde now releases her knees and hugging Valkie on the chest, burrowing her face on her sweater as hot tears rolling down, wetting her clothes. Valkie doesn't mind it though, and her hands are still hugging the blonde who now rests her head on her chest. Ischa wraps them up in warm embrace, nuzzling them both, to comfort them.

They stay in that position for a pretty long time, until they fall asleep. Or at least, they are trying to be. Relaxed as Noura just now feels someone watching them. But she just didn't care as Ischa rocks them to sleep. 

Valkie was very aware with the horde of audiences from the back of the hallway wall that were listening since Noura almost triggered an earthquake just before, it was obviously being expected. Now she just hopes they would feel sympathy or even pity for them from this, and let them stay until she could fix that machine at the least. It would leave a bad taste in her mouth if she was unable to make up for her mistake (even if it was an accident) for the skeletons.

On the other side of the wall, many skeletons listen to see the ruckus. They come straight away when they hear the screaming in tears and some sobbing not too long after. It was the little blonde who had been the source.

The skeletons were listening to all of their conversations after the accidental earthquake, Valkie and Ischa knew this but they kept quiet, knowing their sister pacifist nature would surely give them the upper hand with sympathy, hopefully. Noura's crying can never go unnoticed and always succeeded with melting even the hardest ice-stoned heart. Or at least, the energetic skeleton would be easier. So they decided to let this accidental scenario go on. And maybe it will help with changing their mind and would let them stay for the night here. They just barely make Noura pour some more out.

Ischa has been listening to their conversations in the kitchen from the very beginning. Reflexively turning her hearing in their direction to listen to their quiet conversation about them. She focuses on them intently, recording word after word as they speak before until now

All the skeletons had a lot to process as they all felt many different emotions for each girl differently. 

  
  


_\---Change pov---_

The horde was listening very carefully to every word the blonde from across the room was saying for awhile now, as many felt sympathy and guilt balling on their nonexistent gut.

As they hear the little blonde continue.

“I-I just want them to k-k-know how sorry I am! I feel so **_so sorry_ ** . I want them to _know_ just how I regret my a-action... Even to Black, I just wanna make it up to them. Show them we… we aren't bad… just have some BAGGAGE DAMN IT!” They watch Noura scream the last part then punching the pillow she was holding. Valkie moving before her little fist touched her face. Making them all jump back as well. Was it because they were startled? Or was it because they are starting to feel real sympathy towards them now. 

They all watch her just weakly punch the pillow. Hanging her head as they watch crystal like tears shimmer and fall to the pillow before she hugs it. 

Some of them are wishing for themselves to be the pillow. To hug her at that moment. They knew what it's like to hold baggage. Hell half of them have it and the weeping blonde sounds so sorry. Even Nightmare is scowling from all that shame, self hate, disappointment. He does but he doesn't like it, and that makes him confused which makes him more annoyed. 

They all had stirring emotions towards the girls on the couch. As they continue to listen in.

“It's n-not your guys fault, it's all mine. It's not your fault Valkie, it was mine and it wasn't your fault as well Ischa, it was mine... I was the one who cut off Blacks air flow. Which was really easy by the way, easier than humans _*sniff*_. Not that it makes me feel any better. Just… I don't want any of you guys being hated over a mistake I made…"

They listen to every word she says. Wait, what? Hate? Well, it was obvious that they did almost scare the shit away from all of the skeletons but, why hate? Because they feared them for what they do to justify themselves? Moreover, it was this Black dwarf's faults for triggering the 3 of them to be like that… strange, so the skeletons did realize it wasn't the girls fault. Then that might explain why they feel this ball of guilt reigning inside their nonexistent guts.

"I was the one who started it. I take full responsibility if they want to kick us out. I am the eldest after all, therefore I am responsible for you 2 well-beings. I am just so sorry girls I messed up so bad, all because I was being a nosy asshole. I am so sorry, really...” she kept repeating the same words over and over while holding onto her younger sister, burying her face in her tummy. Spilling apology after apology, meaning all of it.

Now that struck a cord through everyone of the lazy skeletons. Like they got hit by a truck even Error and Nightmare were feeling that one. 

They understood what it was like to be the oldest and have responsibility. To feel so ashamed or disappointed. They do admire how she takes responsibility for her actions. They also can't help but feel like a _total_ garage that should be taken to the dump. 

They were in fact going to kick them out. They would have been outvoted. 

Even Ink start to kinda felt bad or something like that, or maybe not.

“Sorry for getting us kicked out, sorry for choking Black, and sorry for having our _hero hate_ us-” Noura was cutted off right away by Ischa.

They all become frozen in place hearing that last part. Heroes? Them? She thinks they were their heroes? 

All their souls plummet especially Sans, Remix, Nightmare and all the lazy skeletons. Souls were just about to yell at them for being pricks. 

As Ischa added more comments and encouraging words to the blonde, Noura keep silent for a sec and stand up slowly,

“That's not true… our past is what makes us who we are today. And today I **messed** up.” many bones got a bit rattled at her last part that sounded much more bitter, as they got a flashback of what they think as their 'messed up'.

Some of them start to relate themselves to these girls, trying to imagine how it felt to be in their position. And most realize what they would do in their position might be worse than what the girls have already done. Plus, they don't even know them that well yet- wait, did they think they wanted to know them better?

"I will never get a hug from any of them now. They all are gonna be too scared of me to touch me. I mean, if I were them I'd be very scared too when I'm trying to touch myself as well!"

The horde froze once more. Hug? With any of them? Did she really mean that? And no, some of the edgy skele and the multiverse fella never feel that scared with her to begin with, but to willingly want to have a hug with them… they now blushing so hard at the imagination.

Then her two sisters start to encourage her, giving the blonde some proverbs in act to cheer her up, and seems like they manage to calm her down more. But,

"They're still gonna kick us out... Right when we finally get some people we actually like. We are the ones to scare them away in the end, _like always_." She sounded so… hopeless like it was a set in stone.

At this very statement, every skeleton who presents in the room totally had got thrusted right into their very own ribcage by a very sharp guilt knife, and it might be more hurtful than when they were stabbed by that human child's knife in the judgement hall.

These kids… they actually like them? Well, it was obvious after the glasses kid explanations of their situations from their universe that did tell how they know about the skeletons, but… did they really like them that far? And what does it even mean "get some people they actually like"?

Also, based on their brief tell tale of their connection with a certain government (obviously from their world) Sans afraid they had a bad story behind that... these kids, they might be considered as a more serious trouble than he or his counterparts here could ever fathom. For all they know, they might be an assassin or spy trained by government and were treated like a pioneer unjustifyly. Hopefully that random guess wasn't the case here.

… seems like they have a ton of explanations and clarity they must do to make up with the girls after this, a skele- _ton_ that is.

And yeah, of course the energetic fella has made up their mind from the beginning, but now, some of the lazier skeletons have decided what to do with the mutants here as well. Even Black has to submit because he admits felt a bit intrigued to know what kinda scheme this pathetic mutant has going on in their very little mind, and he will make sure to expose all of it. That way he could kick them out right away, and even _kill_ them while he was on it. But now, he will act like one of these obedient fools would do and agree with all of this ( _ugh_ ) _friendly_ attitude with the mutants.

They eyed each other and whispered some discussion as seeing the girls have changed their position to a more comfortable one to sleep, and they fell asleep right away.

Finally after some mild (definitely not in loud volume that could be heard miles away, heh) arguments with each other, the majority has decided to agree to not kick the girls out of the house and let them stay.

"the reason is simple, mostly because we know that they are dangerous to our race, thus we need to keep an eye socket for these mutants to not do anything that would harm the civilians out there. just imagine, what would happen out there if we let them go and someone triggers them again just like black did before?" Sans reasons as many were humming in agreement and in shiver from the image of the girls destroy a whole city or maybe the whole country just from being triggered, their utmost power still a mystery to all of them, but somehow they won't doubt it if the girls is capable of brings _real apocalypse_ to this world if wanted to.

"do we have an agreement here?" Sans ask once more before saying the final words. Everyone nodded in unison, even the edgy skeletons who reluctantly do it.

Sans sighed in relief, "glad to be in the same boat. alright', paps you can continue with making breakfast with the others, we let the girls sleep for now, it's still too early and you can wake them up to join us on breakfast later." He jerked his thumb towards the 3 mutants who were still looking asleep in peace on the couch. Again, a faint tingle of guilt creeping up to his stomach upon seeing the blonde's puffy face, her eyelids seemed red from all the crying she did.

"ROGER, BRO-" 

" _Sssshh!!_ " Everyone shushing him right away as Papyrus instantly covers his mouth(?) with both of his gloved hands. He said _Sorry!_ " in what he would say as whispers volume (with no real changes whatsoever).

"Roger, Brother! Alright Everyone, Let's Get Back To The Kitchen And Prepare Breakfast For Everyone And Our 3 Special Guests! Nyeh Heh Heh!" He said more in a normal voice as his feets already raced through the hallway, the energetic and optimistic fella followed him as with choir for shouts in excitement behind him.

The other lazy skeletons then scattered around and do whatever they do in the morning, Sans stop his track and glances once again to the 3 girls on the couch.

 _'i really need to apologize and make through our decision with them all later…'_ he plans in mind, unknown by the other skeletons who had the same thoughts in their mind exactly like him.

They'll let the girls sleep for now, at least until they wake up or the breakfast is ready. He then teleported back to his room and continued his nap.

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, uuhhh.... I guess we own u all our explanations...
> 
> This is, partially in major Normalaya12, aka me, in fault. I'm who asking to post-poned the update (even tho it has finished long time ago who knows since when) and I AM the one who hold this update for more THAN A GODDAMN MONTH AAAAAAAGGGHHHH-
> 
> I mean, *e-hm*  
> Sorry for that.
> 
> What we want to say here, we apologized form the deep of our heart for this very procrastinated update (even tho we don't get paid for that haha). Also, uh...
> 
> Let's just get down to the business for now, 
> 
> HERE'S THE SURPRISE GUYS! ÒoÓ
> 
> OUR VERY FIRST CHARACTER DESIGN FOR THIS MAIN CHARACTER FIC, STARRING VALKIE, ISCHA AND NOURA!
> 
> Click [here](https://normalayasstuff.tumblr.com/post/614264023020699648/yeeey-its-time-for)  
> [Here!](https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/614260587029053440/please)  
> or even [Here~](https://skinwalkerblr.tumblr.com/post/614279773885284352/faith-faith-in-threshold-important-notice)  
> (This had the same pict, but each from our own tumblr description, so it might be a tad different on description. We had our own way to express ourselves ya see?)
> 
> This is to take you to the tumblr link of pict and desc. Happy seen them? Yeah, that one. Enjoy hehe


	9. C8 - Connecting the Dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYAAA WHAT'S UP PUNK/ETTES!!! WELL WOULD YA LOOKEY HERE!  
> I know we girls have been uh pretty....late(?) with our updates but it all comes down to a VERY Good reason as to why!  
> Here's the latest chapter of our collab fic! Please enjoy okay! Tell us in da comment and follow us on Tumblr, we would love to see fellow fans, and question us all you like as well!
> 
> Normalaya: A tip of the hat to you *bows respectively*  
> BlueSkele: What's shakin toots *winks impishly*  
> Skin It Walker: SU-WOOP! What up dawg! *mighty slap on da back*

As the skeletons scatter away from their hideout back to their own place, the 3 girls who are still conscious were telepathing to each other for some time now. Telling everything that they knew while still pretending to be asleep just in case.

 _'Are they gone yet?'_ Valkie asked Ischa in mind as she shifted a bit in her position, Noura could hear her voice too this time.

 _'Yeah, the energetic boys have gone to the kitchen, cooking breakfast while the lazy ones just teleported back to their room upstairs. Probably back to sleep.'_ She explained briefly after focusing her ears to examine their movements. Valkie sighed in mind as Noura next said,

 _'Thank goodness, they really won't kick us out now, right?! I never thought it would actually work. My accidental break out crying has gained them sympathy this much… it's a little scary how convincing I can be sometimes.'_ She squeals inwardly in gladness for her achievements, happy to know that the skelebones actually have sympathy for them. Maybe this could be a chance even? 

_'Hell yeah, bear! I heard the whole conversation, most of them already agreed that no one will be kicked out! Man, you're really the most persuasive little mocchi, I swear you should be an actress, girl! And they even managed to hear the whole story? Haha, the guilt train will be their next ride then!'_ Ischa laughed freely in telepathy as Valkie agreed,

 _'You got that right, Fishy. Even though we didn't like the process, it's our last bet. I already heard their thoughts and yeah, they won't kick us out. Mostly because they know how dangerous we can be outside. Glad they actually realized that. If not, who knows what might happen to the humanity of this world, right?'_ The 2 older girls can feel the vain smugness in Valkie's thoughts, making them chuckle mentally to each other.

 _'But still, a very good job you did there, Noura. Thanks for your hard work.'_ Valkie's hand on top of her head strokes lightly.

 _'Yah! Good one, corazon!'_ They high-fived each other through telepathy.

 _'Hehe, glad to be of any help! I just hope it's gonna be enough.'_ Noura beaming with a smile, her close embrace tightens to Valkie's chest. They both relaxed around Ischa, as she shifted a bit to make a more comforting position for them all.

Now feeling more relaxed and cozy, Valkie yawned a bit, _'Actually, let's just sleep for real now. We really need to recover our energy from last night... tan... trum...'_ Valkie's telepathic words trailed off as her subconsciousness finally took over. Without Valkie knowing, Noura and Ischa already drove off to slumber after several moments passed with getting more comfortable in their position, as the silence had come once again into the living room.

With her two sisters in her hold, Ischa mentally readied herself to wake up anytime, her instincts of senses taking hold of her control. There's no need for her 2 companies to stay awake, they needed sleep even more than she did. A light nap was enough for her.

Several hours passed as the clock ticked. Minutes tuned to hours. Now it's already morning and the energetic skeletons from the kitchen come rushing to the living room to wake up the 3 girls to join them for breakfast.

“ _SHHH_ , WE SHOULD WAKE THEM UP GENTLY!” 

“YES THEY'VE HAD SUCH A NIGHT! WELL MORNING TO BE MORE EXACT, BUT MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST SHAKE THEM?” 

“YOU IDIOTS, WE SHOULD JUST-” Edge turns towards the couch where the three girls were stacked on top of one another. Like a herd or pack. “WAKE UP YOU LAZY HU-MUTANTS!!” Edge screeches at all of them, but only Ischa wakes up.

She is the first one to open her eyes. Aware of the skeleton's movement even before they made it to the living room, though a little drowsy and sleepy in her state of comfort.

But man, was her ears bleeding from how loud their supposed whispers were. 

Valkie had already fully awoken instantly by Papyrus light tap on her shoulder, she was unaffected by any of this loud skeletons voice thanks to her ability to block the vibrations of his deafening voice from her ears, had been a natural habit of her.

“Noura, we need to get up.” Valkie shakes the sleeping blonde whose hold was like a statue. Never moving. 

Noura whined nuzzling into her shoulder, “Five more minutes...'' She snores louder and goes right back to sleep. Valkie deadpanned her and shook her more, "Don't kidding with me now, come on…"

Knowing this girl, she meant more like ‘five more hours’. Now she lazed about and burrowed deeper into Valkie’s hold of her, repeating the sentence again in a cute lazy voice. Ischa snickered at the display while Valkie sighing in defeat, yet a warm smile graced her lips as she looked down at her petite sister.

The skeletons thought it was very cute of the small blonde mutant, her adorable whining similar to a disturbed sleeping cat! They squeal inside then jump up and down, some even vibrating from her utter cuteness. The edgy skeles won't admit it (but they did think about it of course, ya tsundere fella) as they scoffed while turning the other way. Ischa and Valkie see this and smirk in amusement. 

“Hey, I don't know about ya but we could actually use a little more shut-eye here. Do ya mind if we sleep in a bit?” Ischa spoke kindly to them, though more of a command than a question. She wanted her sisters to rest more, breakfast could wait. The fell skeletons present shifted a bit at her behaviour, noticing her tone.

“We promise we’ll wake up as soon as we can, don't worry. Just… give us some time to rest more for a bit. How about, half an hour as in max?” Valkie added to settle and convinced them to lay off of them. A smile brightening her face to persuade them.

At the end, the skeletons finally submitted and accepted the reason, now they are heading to the kitchen in silence so as to not disturb the resting blonde.

 _'Ischy, did you see that sight?'_ Valkie asks in telepathy.

 _'Of course I did, girl! Those bright blushes on the cheeks are unmistakable. Heh, freakin' tsundere.'_ Her grin widened inwardly as she too squealed like a fangirl. 

_'If this continues, my hands won’t be able to hold back anymore! I have got to draw them later, heh- oh wait. Will our phone still work here? I'll need it for drawing later. I forgot to check on it.'_ Valkie felt for her phone in her pocket, but she couldn't bring it out as Noura's position on her was limiting her movements.

 _'Maybe, I dunno. It's possible that it's already busted for whatever reason, blah blah and that tech stuff.'_ Ischa said again as she yawned and snuggled in more with her two sisters in her arms.

 _'Well, you might be right for that but, uhm, Lykos, please don't get comfy again. Your animalistic side is showing. Come on, it’s gonna make us more sleepy than before-'_ as Ischa snore lightly while Noura just snuggled more into her embrace. Valkie facepalmed mentally.

 _'Well, guess I'm stuck in this position for the next half an hour, thanks to you two.'_ She groaned sullenly as she accepted defeat.

 _'I just wish my neck won't be too cramped after this...'_ She thought, sighing more as her eyes started to droop.

Oh she was asking for it. Jinxing herself, she yawned one last time and closed her eyes.

_++ half an hour later...++_

Valkie opened her eyes as she felt the warm light of the sun creep inside the room from the window beside her, yawning a little bit. As she was about to move her head, a shot of pain went to her neck. She reflexively bit her lower lip to hold the pain in anguish. 

Giving up to moving her head, she decides to move her hand instead, trying to wake the girl hugging her chest tightly. The glasses girl tapping her cheek a little harder to get her attention but the blonde complains with another annoyed muffling of groans. 

"5 more minutes… or better, hoursssss…" as she snored again. Valkie gave her the look. The reaction was cute of course, but it wasn't the right time now. So Valkie opted to wake the brunette next, patting her side cheek. In an instant the tall girl flicked open her eyelids. Yawning a big one while easily placing the other 2 girls beside her on the couch. Moving to stand up and stretch her stiff limbs.

Valkie once again tried to wake the blonde for breakfast, "Noura, please wake up. We've already slept more for half an hour. I need to move my neck for real now, it's cramped so b-!" Then she held her scream inside, as she was about to move her head again. A sudden shot of pain got through her neck all over again. She tapped the blonde's back several times a bit harder next.

Finally Noura made a waking up sound, she yawned. About to snuggle again, the brunette noticing this, grabbed her with her two arms to wake her up. Holding her back by her arm pits as she just dangled still very delirious of how strong her hugs can be.

Ischa got the cue which made Valkie give her a thankful look, attempt to righting up her position and move her head slowly. The sound of cracking bones came from her neck as she let out a grateful sigh.

Noura whined in cranky voice and told Ischa that she was awake already, 

"Stop hanging mee! I'm not a caatt…" The brunette gave her a smug grin and put her down (with half-opened eyelids). Heading for the kitchen she slumped forward automatically, motioning the blonde to follow.

“One...two… thre- ehhh never mind. Who needs walking?” Noura followed her by dragging her feet lazily, but not after 3 steps she took, her figure already floating tardily following Ischa behind.

Valkie shakes her head upon seeing their interactions before getting off from the couch and following the two to the kitchen, as she meets another skeleton who is about to come and wake them up in the hallway. It's Papyrus.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Papyrus. I already woke them up as you can see, they are now walking and floating to the kitchen there." She smiled at the confused skeleton and glanced at the 2 girls at the other end of the hallway. Dragging their body away to the kitchen.

"MORNING, MUTANT VALKIE! THANK YOU FOR KEEPING YOUR PROMISE AND WAKING THEM UP! BUT, ARE THEY ALRIGHT?"

"Huh? Why did you ask that?"

He rubbed his back neck, "WELL, WHEN I GREETED THEM THEY DIDN’T GIVE ANY RESPONSE AND JUST WAVED BACK AT ME. CONTINUING TO WALK HALF-AWAKE ALL THE WAY! THEY LOOK LIKE ZOMBIES FROM THOSE HORROR MOVIES!" He looks a bit shaken at the reference he mentioned, though worry was plastered on his innocent face. Aww, it makes Valkie's heart melt all over again.

 _'Too much cuteness all in one morning. First was Noura’s usual gruntling I'm used to, but now this? I might need to prepare for a nosebleed incident if this goes on…'_ she squeals inwardly yet her face didn't show any of it, and she opted to smile as she answers next to distract her fangirl mind.

Valkie scratched her side cheeks bashfully, "Don't worry, they are always like this every morning. Since they just woke up, I’m pretty sure they just awakened on the wrong side of the couch. They only need about... 10 minutes or so? Before fully awake. I assure you, Mr. Papyrus, that my sisters are alright. Just… let them be for now." Valkie tapped his side arm as an act of calming, Papyrus' worried face instantly changed to delighted one. As the next second Valkie felt her feet not on the ground anymore, Papyrus just had scooped her up into a big crushing hug.

"NYEH HEH HEH! ALRIGHT, I BELIEVE IN YOUR WORDS MUTANT VALKIE!" The hugs were a bit suffocating, but nonetheless, beaming with a positive vibe all around them. Valkie smiled at this.

He finally placed her down, though she still looked unfazed by the sudden act of affection. As she fixed her sloping glasses, Papyrus spoke up, "BUT PLEASE, NEXT TIME JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS! IF… YOU DON'T MIND TO?" Now giving her that infamous worried smile again.

Okay, she really needs to prepare some tissues for that nosebleed soon for real now.

While she mentally noted that, she smoothed out her ruffled appearance and positioned herself appropriately again. Now chuckled heartily next and looked at him in adoration, "Of course I don't mind, Papyrus. I just use honorifics as a habit, pardon for my rudeness." She gave a brief bow of head to him, again out of habit. Making the skeleton ask her abruptly to raise her head. She chuckled once more then took a step ahead and turned to see him,

"Well, shall we go get breakfast then?" Her hands motions him to go together.

"WE SHALL!" And they continued to walk to follow where the girls went. Walking side by side to the kitchen.

Using her ears, Ischa deftly moves in precision towards the noises of clanking utensils and...voices? The smell interrupting her thoughts, she smelt multiple fragrances gracing the air. Groggily, they walk around the dining table and grab the food on the way, easily passing by each other in tandem. Back to back, they motioned out of each other's way with purpose. Consciously working side by side as they ate in silence.

The skeletons watched in amusement and a slight wariness.

The 2 girls were unaware of the horde of skeletons around the dining table, observing them since they entered the room. They froze instantly but got confused as soon as they found them quiet and working like drone-bees in the kitchen. One question ran through every skeletons mind:

_‘What the hell is happening?’_

As they continued to watch they realised they were actually still looking sleepy. Their expressions tired and unaffected by them, both of them yawning and circling each other sluggishly.

 _‘So, they’re sleep-walking?’_ some of the skeletons found that endearing.

Noura grabbed a toast from the stake on the middle of the table, “Heyyy, you feel like we're being waaatched?” Noura mumbled barely audible through her sleepy state. “The air feels niiice thoough.”

She shoved the toast in her mouth and chewed slowly while still floating. Ischa copied her movements, shoving a ton of toast in her jaws, sitting on the empty chair the opposite way.

"Oooi, ya think... the kitchen got bigger or is it jus’ me...?" Ischa mumbles. Her sentences coming out half-finished, tiredly clinging to the chair’s backside.

"Naahhhh, just your imagination. Probably..." Noura dozed off in the air. Slowly turning like a slow clock on her side. As she laid flatly, like she was lying on a mattress. Even her long blonde hair looked rested and flattened down on an invisible surface. 

Valkie enters the dining room with Papyrus and waved to greet the frozen skeletons, this just made them more puzzled seeing her relaxed action. Are they supposed to act like what just happened several hours ago in the living room never happened?

Valkie claps her hands once, "Girls, please wash your hands first on the faucet at least before grabbing anything from the table. And wash your face as well, it might help you to wake up more." Valkie says with a slight lecturing tone. She was answered with a lazy groan from the blonde. The brunette flat out ignored her, not moving an inch from her position.

“Ischyyy, justt dragg mee, I can't gooo on!” Noura, dead serious as she lazily holds out her foot. Arms hanging out all of a sudden in the air. Like non-working limbs.

“Ughh, I gotcha…” the brunette tiredly grabs her ankle and walks her towards the sink with Noura flowing after her like a balloon. Like she was nothing.

Valkie deadpanned for seeing their ignorance and walked to the washbin in the kitchen as well to wash her face and hands. 

Blue and Tango give her and the girls the towel to dry their hands, Valkie thanked him as the other 2 say it as well with a lazy voice. Blue beaming with his typical laugh and an excited smile. They got back to the table, yet the 2 older girls seemed too sleepy.

The energetic skeletons who brought out more food from the kitchen greeted the girls happily and offered them to take a seat, Valkie choosing to sit across the skeletons next to Ischa.

As she waited for Papyrus to pass her the food, she saw the gaze of all of the skeletons present, choosing to stop eating their breakfast, turning their focus on her since seemingly she was the only one awake. Butterflies started flying in her stomach, sudden nerves pricking her skin uncomfortably. Sighing, she once again started tapping the brunette to wake her up. And she won't respond. When that method didn’t work, Valkie opted to give a simple shock wave to her brain in her next tap. 

_'Wake up, sis.'_ She telepathic to Ischa who jumped at the sudden shock.

" _FUNK!_ "

"LANGUAGE!" "Language!"

Valkie says in unison with the energetic fella’s lecturing voice, making her and them glancing at each other. She blinks slowly, then gives a knowing smile to each other.

Ischa's swearing censored thanks to Fresh, who idly eats his breakfast at the table, eyeing her in amusement. As the brunette jolted awake, now shaking her head to phase out the electric shock feeling.

"What da hell, sis!? I told ya I don't like ya use yar jolting shocks to wake me up like that!" She decided to hold back the swearing, as Valkie just gave her the look. But didn't say anything and tried to tell her something by her eye gaze, which glanced to the side and back to her several times.

Noura who's still sleeping like a rock in the air, not even bothered by the loud voices. Curling into herself more like a cat or a bear in hibernation. Resting her cheek on her elbow making her cheeks look cute and soft. 

Ischa raises an eyebrow in confused look, making Valkie groan telepathically to her.

 _'Look at your side.'_ She said next, finally giving up with sending the code to the brunette.

"Huh? What da ya mean by my si-" and her jaw dropped, mouth hanging open instantly. Shutting her mouth with with an audible _*clack*_ The memories of last night's event come rushing back into her mind.

"Oh _shiz_ , I forgot we are here now…" and suddenly she slammed the table, " _FUNKIN'_ GREAT!"

Valkie cringed at the brunette's screams while Noura floated aimlessly in the air, peacefully drifting. The loud voices stirring her from her sleep as she lifts her hands to cover her ears and scrunches her face in annoyance.

"GOOD MORNING~ YA SKELEBROS!" She saluted them with so much enthusiasm, laughing freely as she gestured to them all by waving her hand, she was almost similar to Undyne-Alphys of each of their versions. She stares a little bit at Fresh and tilts her head in question. Mumbling under her breath as she looks at him.

“ _Funk_ \- What?! B _ish_?! What da hell!” She scrutinises the Colorful clad skeleton and smiles toothily at him. That was pretty cool, as she realized the changing of her words from him, huh.

Well, that was a bit too late for a greeting. Noura kept ignoring, her form rocking in and out above the chair while now chewing on her fifth toast. 

Valkie shakes her head again as she turns to the blonde, and was about to repeat the action with the brunette to wake up her, but she stopped her hands mid-air. Worried it would make the girl fall on the table because it could turn off her power for a sec. She glanced to the brunette with pleading look, and Ischa got the cue as she cleared her throat first,

"* _E-hm*_ … **OII! WAKE UP!!** " She shouts suddenly as Valkie covers her one ear to prevent the vibrating voice of Ischa busting her ear drums. Noura instantaneously jolts awake and almost blurts out the toast in her mouth. She pushes the lock of hair in her face and glares at Ischa.

Some skeletons look rattled from the brunette's voice.

" _Whaat_?" Noura growls at Ischa, she just wants to eat and go back to sleep. She hasn't had a good 4 hours of sleep in a while, and no way was she wasting more time with waking up. She wants to go back to sleep as much as possible.

Ischa deadpanned, "If ya would stop sleeping like the lazy bear ya are for a minute, you would notice your surroundings by now, corazon." She jerks her thumbs across the table, to the skeletons.

“Huuh??? Why would I-'' After blinking several times, she opens her eyes, finally seeing all the skeletons in front of her who is watching amusedly. 

That makes her petrified, as the toast falls from her gaped mouth. The very amused skeletons expect it to hit the floor instead it just floats perfectly still, exactly where she let go. 

“Guys! I think we got robbed by our favourite skeletons! And they replaced our crappy stuff for this nice expensive place! I think the toast even looks like a blue bunny face!!” The blonde was scanning the kitchen then flipping the toast on both sides. She was shaking Ischa who was just losing it. 

"I... should've probably warned her earlier after she just woke up. Haha, sorry for that, guys." Valkie smiled in apology, but not really feeling guilty as she just gestured one hand in front of her chest, a local greeting she knows in a brief. Then she rested her chin on her palm above the table, "Welp, round three shall we go then."

The skeletons gave her the perplexed look. "You'll see it soon." She smiles uncaringly as Noura squeals (almost deafening) inwardly through telepathy to her 2 sisters' minds, and beaming with a broad smile. She squeals outwardly next, vibrating on air, causing all of the inhabitants to jump.

Then the memories of the previous event from last night come rushing through her mind, as she starts to scrabble. Her cheeks blushing and further spreading to her whole face, like a red tomato. Her platinum blonde hair seemed a little darker like gold. Her sky blue eyes widen like crazy.

The other 2 girls just smile in amusement to see her next reaction.

“ _Shiz_.” she mumbles face turning back to red. 

“Oh my gosh… you didn't rob us and replace anything… What the hell am I saying?...” Her face seemed to pale a little, remember everything and she looked guilty now. As her face was showing nothing but shame… she grabs the toast that was in the air. 

"Uh, toast?" She held out her hand with a slice of half-bitten toast, not really thinking.

But the horde keeps silent while more skeletons seem more intrigued by this change of event.

Not getting any responses makes her hurry to pull back her hand, like they would bite it off. "Okay, no toast then. It's cool to not be a _crumby_ person in the morning. We'll, uh... be out of your _bonezone_ pretty soon. So no need to worry about us stealing your fancy toast here, heh." Noura just kinda trailed off and hid how sad she was. Her fingers fumbling with her hoodie and pulling it over her head. Shying away, she doesn't really know what to say.

Many skeletons snicker at her statement as some became exasperated, voice of "NYEH!" "MWEH!" resounded from the kitchen in unison, heh.

"Sis, don't you remember that Papyrus and the others just woke us up to have breakfast with them half an hour ago?" Valkie piqued feeling like it was the right time to interrupt the glaring contest.

"What?!" She said really fast, "When?! Did I miss something here?" She looked around at everyone.

"Yeah, ya were sleeping' like a rock and mumbling 'five more minutes or hours' or something in that cute lazy voice of yours!" Ischa laughed again as she punched the table beside Valkie, the glasses girl glaring at her to warn and stop breaking the furniture any further. But she got ignored.

Noura blushes deeply and shakes her head softly, "Well, I guess I don't have to give you my toast then." She grumbled still blushing, shoving the piece of food in her mouth.

"And for addition, we ended up having to procrastinate half an hour more because you wouldn’t release me from your tight hold and we were on top of Ischa who was still tired as well, then she got sleepy and dozed off again, so... I needed to wait until you two actually woke up before managing to move away." Valkie smiled tiredly.

 _'My neck still feels cramped from that btw.'_ Valkie telepathically said to her. Feeling the after-lasting pain still linger at her neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry Valley, I couldn’t control my bear grip!" Noura embraced Valkie around the chest, taking the glasses girl off guard.

" _Oof_." Her glasses almost fell off her nose bridge.

Why does she feel a bit of _déja vu_ right there?

Noura gave a sheepish smile, _'Sorry!'_ but didn't release the hug.

"Alright, sis. Why don't you fall down and sit beside me? You can stop floating around and distract everyone from their breakfast." Valkie tapped on Noura's back several times as a figure of plea. Her statement was true, because everyone still kinda examined her forms who were floating on air in awe.

"See?" Valkie motioning to the skeletons.

Noura sits down like lightning in the air, she sits on an invisible chair above the actual chair.

"I'm sorry, usually I have better table manners." Noura says quietly, she is blushing from embarrassment. As her racing mind telepathing to her two sisters.

_'Oh my gosh, oh my GOSH! HOW COULD YOU LET ME EMBARRASS MYSELF LIKE THAT!!?'_

_'Well, it's not the end yet.'_ Valkie giggled at her complaints.

"Sis, don't sit on the air again. Come here," Valkie pats the chair beside here, "at least on the chair in front of the dining table so Papyrus can pass the food to you, or he might get ideas and throw the plate like a frisbee." She said half-jokingly, but unfortunately got taken seriously by the others.

Ischa beaming, "We can do dat!? Hell YEAH! PASS ME THE FOOD FRISBEE STYLE, GUYS!"

"Ischa no."

"ISCHA YESS!”

"I'm just gonna leave! I'm taking up too much space here!!" Noura flustered more and is so embarrassed, ignoring the banter her 2 friends just had. It's like one thing after another for her (even though she was taking up her body on the air like nothing).

"Noura, not you too." Valkie's hands already grabbed on the hoodie of the blonde's floating form.

_'But Vally, what do I do?!'_

She turned and looked at Valkie with teary eyes. Hearing her plea in mind finally made the glasses girl sigh, feeling content with the entertainment she decided to spare some embarrassment from the blonde.

"Alright, I'll help, okay? Come on Noura, don't leave now and eat breakfast with us. Just get down here and sit with us before Ischa decides to actually throw the food to the skeletons frisbee style." While Valkie grabbed the brunette's shoulder to prevent her from getting up from her chair and grabbed the plate to start the said throwing frisbee style.

 _'_ ** _Don't_** _.'_ She telepathically talks to Ischa in a firm voice, the brunette grunting in disappointment, but stops struggling and flops down to her chair. Hands already grabbing a plate of french toast, eating each one in one bite with annoyance.

"... Okay." Noura slowly falls down and sits at her chair. She hates sitting in chairs all the way and she feels like a kid. And her point was made when she sat down and they could barely see her. 

The skeletons all turned away to snort or just hide their amusement well. She doesn't have to see it to not _feel_ it!

Valkie smiles in gratitude, "Thank you for the understanding, sis."

"Your welcome, dear... Awright, can I eat now? I am so hungry! Ischa, pass me the jam, I'm feeling carbs today!" Noura asks, mood already swinging as Ischa tossed the whole plate of toast to her with a bottle of jam, mouth too full to answer as a muffled voice came out instead. 

"so ya can grow stuff ya don't have?" Red commented randomly, laughing at his own joke.

As Noura's hands stopped from shoving the toast to her mouth, ducking her head and just sorta smiles behind her toast. A few snorts escaping from her while Ischa already burst out laughing and slamming the table again.

Some skeletons giving out a snicker as well while Red gets smacked on the back of his head by Edge, he tells this pervert brother of him to stop his indecent jokes. The lazier skeletons just frowned and brushed it off, already used by his bad taste of humour (not like they had it any better anyway).

"Uhm, sorry for not getting the question but, what do you mean by 'grow stuff you don't have'?" Valkie suddenly asks and tilts her head after she takes a plate that Papyrus gives to her, obviously she doesn't catch the punch line. The same reaction goes for the energetic skeletons as well who repeats her question.

This makes not just Noura and Ischa who are now silent suddenly, but also the whole skeletons frozen in the moment.

"... _shiz_." Noura swears in whisper (somehow still censored) while Ischa curses herself in mind for forgetting such a fact about their youngest sibling. Then some skeletons got the idea of what's going on.

Seems like the youngest of these mutant siblings were still the most… unexpected. These revelations have made some certain skeletons get intrigued and had this weird feeling on their nonexistent stomach, twirling in dismay. Especially with the Underlust skelebros. Which now were turned on for different reasons that Valkie best not know of, even though she can feel their thoughts radiating strongly towards her way.

Still, they thought it was endearing of her.

They give a look to the glasses girl who raises an eyebrow in questions, she seems perplexed.

"Hey, why are you guys looking at me like that?" She asks again, even though she could read their radiated emotions that emitted with many feelings of flabbergasted from their figure, she can't put her fingers on what it was about.

And Ischa tried very hard to not laugh anymore, but she failed shamelessly with laughing her ass off while slamming the table more with her hands again. As some skeletons just follow her example and burst out laughing.

“Pfttt, HAHAHA! Lookey Noura, they are-! he is- I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” Ischa laughs in amusement and stares at her sisters with tears in her eyes. Noura froze on the spot, bewildered on how to act upon this turn of events. And some skeletons who still with open-jaw looking at the glasses girl thinking the same question,

_'Is she actually this innocent?'_

Some of them now see her from a new perspective.

Noura facepalmed herself at their biggest sibling's action while Valkie frowned more, _'Why did I get a wave of some people just thinking that they want to adore me or something?'_ She squinted her eyes in suspicion, feeling some said emotions linger in the room.

"Guys, stop laughing, you confused me. Did I miss some reference or something here?" She asks once more, now about to get some clue and glancing at all of them. But Noura had _got enough_ and decided to stop these awkward situations.

‘ _I will not have my sister corrupted!’_ with that strong thought she stood up with slam the table and retorted fast. 

"Don't worry sis! We were just talking about a garden and you know, growing some _peaches_ , _melons_ and that stuff we can't grow in ourselves obviously! Here, it's breakfast time!!! Let's eat!!" Noura shoves some toast in Valkie's mouth, who is about to ask again but stopped right away.

While ignoring the looks that were sent her way from the older brother skeletons. 

"Umf, of whay?" She tried to speak with her mouth, then chew the toast to taste the food properly. Her eyes widened instantly as she eyed the toast on her hand.

"Wow, this is actually really good. No wonder the girls were savoring this in voracy. Who's cooking breakfast, if I may know?" Valkie says with a smile as Noura sighed in relief, now finally her little sister's mind focus has altered.

"IT'S COOKED BY ALL OF US WHO AWAKE EARLY TODAY! BUT IT WAS GREEN'S IDEA TO COOK THE TOAST AND BACON FOR BREAKFAST, HE SAID SINCE IT WILL BE FAVORABLE TO EAT SOMETHING EASILY DIGESTED IN THE MORNING!" Papyrus answers in excitement.

"SHAME FOR US, SINCE WE WERE PLANNING ON MAKING OUR SPECIALTY. LIKE MY INFAMOUS TACOS!" Blue added some skeletons a bit rattled at the mentions, and the 3 girls' faces almost turned pale at this. Motions stopped a bit, yet they manage to keep the smile on their face.

‘ _Do you think they are as bad as they say?’_ Noura thought, keeping her smile light, panicking on the inside.

 _'Let's hope we don't have to find that out, if according to the story we know, those scenes won't end well.'_ Valkie frowned in her mind, but still gave a thin smile on her face.

Blue looks disappointed but changed fast with enthusiasm, "BUT WE UNDERSTAND! IT'S BETTER TO SAVE THE BEST FOR THE LAST AFTERALL. SO WE AGREED TO COOK IT FOR DINNER INSTEAD! MWEH HEH HEH!" He looks purely anticipating the said upcoming event, making Valkie and Noura or anyone in general holding their protest with the plans to themselves. They don't want to hurt this innocent bean.

Wait, is he actually innocent? He is a legal adult in the monster age range, right? Valkie ponders on that thought once more while shoving another toast in her mouth.

What if he is the _sin~namon_ roll? He doesn't look like one though, and he doesn't give off any pervy vibe. Hm, debatable. As Noura closed her eyes nibbling on her 4th bagel. Man, this would be good with cream cheese. 

Ignoring the worry of upcoming doom for dinner, Valkie opted to glance at Green next.

"You really did that, Mr Green?" She asked the tallest skeleton in the room who was now sipping his coffee, then nodded while looking back at her with a gentle smile, "Yes, I Did. I Thought It Would Be Appropriate To Prepare Something Easy For the Stomach, So Toast And Bacon Was Naturally The Best Choice. Is There Anything Wrong With It, Dear?"

Valkie flustered a bit at the nickname, but she fastly composed and smiles gratefully,

"Oh, it's nothing bad, just glad to know then. _*chuckles*_ I know that this is purely by coincidence, but I've always had a sensitive digestive system since I was young, so eating something too heavy for breakfast might be a bit too much for my stomach to handle. So thank you very much, for the coincidental help." she clasped her hands together and tilted it in front of her chest as a gesture of thanking him in a kind manner, palms pressed against each other and pointed towards him as she tips her head slightly. A gentle bow following.

Many skeletons were confused with her second strange gesture, they had never seen that kind of greeting before. Valkie got a hint of this and smiled bashfully,

While Noura was just giving her a soft look. “Geez, isn't she just adorable?!” Noura reaches over and gives her a side hug avoiding her said cramped-neck, just showering Valkie with a burst of sisterly adoration. Ischa gave a toothy smile at them, chuckling at her actions as she became embarrassed, _’Valkie, stop bein’ an adorable BEANIE! Ya dork!’_

Valkie just blushed more and mumbling that she wasn't adorable. 

"Oh, sorry for doing that gesture instinctively. It's a greeting gesture from where I came from, culture and local habit stuff, haha. We usually do this gesture to show gratitude, greetings or even an apology. Sometimes people mistake it as the typical ‘Indian greeting’ because it was similar, but not actually. It's been a habit of mine since as far as I could remember, please pardon my strange greeting if it seems offensive." She does that gesture once more before continuing her breakfast. The skeletons giving the 'oooh' sounds, some even interested in what her background story is. They pocket that information for later.

"That Seems Very Sweet Of You To Do, Thanks For Showing And Explaining It To Us, Miss Valkie." Green giving the most kind smile girls ever seen, Noura starts to squeal inwardly back in her own personal space, while Ischa silently laughs, her shoulders shaking with a smug grin on her face.

An imaginational arrow stabbing right into Valkie's soul, "N-no problem, Mr. Green…" she sounds a bit stutter at the first word.

 _'Oh dear, I think I'll need that tissue more than before for a different reason now.'_ She squeals once more in mind, forgetting the fact that it could be heard by her 2 sisters on both of her sides.

This makes them give a telepathic smug grin towards her.

 _'Shut up, you two.'_ She telepathic back to them who are now eating with a thin smile on each face, gained some confusion from the skeletons who have been watching them since before.

As the two older sisters on the outside were somehow radiating smugness. While the youngest looked blank. Did they miss something?

Still, these 3 girls and some skeletons thanked God and Green as their saviour in mind for saving them from some probability of ruining their stomach first thing in the morning. Especially for Valkie, she had the most problematic stomach for God knows why in the world.

They had yet the strangest morning in this world, and the silence after that talk didn't help their worries from last night's event. As Valkie clears her throat suddenly.

"May I ask for your attention, please?"

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello! I see you have finally finished this one chapter ayeee! Thank you for doing so!  
> Tell us what ya guys thought of it as well! My fellow comrade writers and I will look forward to it!  
> And how are you? With the hullaballo being spread, I can imagine a lot of problems everyone may be having!  
> Please, first and foremost, take care of yourselves and enjoy your days happily, be careful yeah!  
> Sorry, once again that we were very behind schedule on our updates here, but it's here now, ain't it!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT! AND WE'LL SEE YA NEXT TIME!!


	10. C9 - The breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Twinkies I suck at titles we all know this! Sorry for the delay but don't worry its here now! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

While continuing their breakfast, awkward silence lingered as the sounds of many others biting and eating echoed. Sans feeling the nerves eat him up inside his nonexistent stomach.

Feels like it's about the right time, Valkie cleared her throat suddenly after finishing her plate fast,

"May I ask for all of your attention, please?" this gaining all of the skeletons attention suddenly. Ischa and Noura were already on their umpteenth plates, giving another focus to their youngest siblings.

"Sorry for interrupting, but it seems like this will be the good timing for a much needed talk I had in mind. May I say some things here, everyone?" Valkie asks in polite manners, already straightening her posture and eyeing all of the occupants on the table. They give her a hesitant nod as she takes a short breath first. Noura placed down her food giving Valkie her full attention. 

"First of all on behalf of the 3 of us we the mutants, I hereby give you all our deepest apologies for what you have to witness last night," Valkie bowed her head a bit as if to show her shame. Many skeletons gave her an unbelievable look. Wait, why is she the one who apologizes suddenly? Isn't it backwards?

Black looks annoyed the most and scoffed, he feels mocked by this travesty. With everyone keeping silent, Valkie continue her speech,

"Well, I accept the fact we were the one who started the conflict, so a big pardon for that foolish act on us. It was purely our fault for being impatient and not thinking through our actions. If only we could be more thoughtful, I'm sure we won't have to scare any of you like this and build such a wall between ourselves." She lowered her gaze as she was in shame and guilt. Ischa slows the pace of eating, and feels the butterflies in her stomach overtaking her focus. Along with Noura who was already done with her food. Remorse striking their subconsciousness. Valkie take another deep breath before continue,

"To be honest, we actually wanted to be on good terms with all of you, and with no exception. And it really means ``with _all of you_." Some eye sockets widened at her last words, a bit taken back. Does she really mean that? Sans was trying very hard to detect any doubts or hints of lies, but none could be seen from these girls' faces. Confusion riddles his mind as he looks on.

But before they could continue their thought, her words still continue,

" _Yet,_ we still had to be the first to make bad impressions and scare you all last night. It was... an accidental turn of event and we are truly sorry for done such idiotic deed-"

" _no_." Sans cutted off her speech, finally interrupting. All three girls instantly looked at him in surprise as he glanced back with seriousness on his eye sockets.

"you did nothing wrong in this case. it was our fault in the first place to antagonize all of you out of ignorance wary, we should be the one who apologizes here, _especially_ for what black and the edgy fellas here have done." Sans glaring down over the said skeletons in dispute.

Black looks incredulously mad with how his face turned color to deep burning red, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, CRETIN?! I'VE HAD DONE NOTHING WRONG! THEY WERE DANGEROUS AND THAT IS A FAC-"

"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BLACK DWARF!" Suddenly someone stopped his words, it was Edge. He looks impatient with hearing anymore of these pathetic swapped counterparts of his brother in his version blurts. Ischa almost blurted a laugh at the blunt name-calling.

He gave the most menacing look to Black, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK BACK, AS IT WAS OBVIOUS YOU WERE THE ONE AT FAULT HERE! EVERYONE WILL TELL THE SAME THING AS ME, SO STOP YOUR PATHETIC FARCE AND JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY!"

Black about to say back but Edge still continue, "WHA-"

"AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING TO REFUTE MY STATEMENT, YOU CAN ASK ALL OF THE OCCUPANTS IN THIS ROOM FOR A TESTIMONY ON WHAT THEY WITNESSED LAST NIGHT! IT IS OBVIOUS THAT IN BLATANT **_YOU_ ** ARE THE _ONE_ WHO INCITED THE INCIDENT, MIDGET!" Edge ended his statement with witty flair as everyone in the room froze in place.

"I agree with him, black was the one who started attacking them back in the basement, when they just first arrived." Remix voiced up as he thought it was the right time to speak, make a point through.

Ischa grins so wide as she was proud with the tall edgy skele. She knows he was her favorite, but to see his badass act alive? This was more worth it than any of those badass movies she will get from the theatre. Noura and Valkie blinked several times slowly, trying to take in the event which occurred at the moment. Is this real? Did he actually just stand up for them? 

A wide amused grin was blooming on Nouras face as she just coughed to hide her laugh. Trying to stay polite while failing miserably.

As the girls wonder, some other skeletons spoke up,

"besides, don’t we have the same circumstances as them? we were only lucky for being this world's counterparts, and not coming from a very different universe like them. that's why this sans universe was more tolerating with us than them at first." Said Pistol, laying some facts they overlook.

"yeah, that’s true…" Stretch nodded in agreement. 

"Actually, that does make sense. We did have advantages for it than them if we think about it." G added with a nod as well.

"they had a point as well, even if i don't want to admit it." Unexpectedly Red sounded cooperating.

"i have no objection." Nightmare said next, as Noura's heart fluttered at his deep alluring voice.

_‘AHHHGGGG!!! DID YOU HEAR HIM SPEAK?! HE SPOKE!! HE SPOKE!! Ahh!’_ Noura was shouting on the inside, making both Ischa and Valkie wince. Gaining odd looks sent their way while Noura had to grab the table to keep her grounded. The skeletons divert their attention upon the three girls.

Half of her body was almost floating away from the table while she was holding onto the table for dear life, freaking happy about hearing Nightmare's deep (sexy) voice.

Some of the other skeletons voiced their same opinion and gave some point and siding with the girls, Valkie's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting this much cooperation and understanding coming from the skeletons. 

Noura's already on the verge of crying, feeling so touched by their honesty. Finally floating back down. (Unnoticed) She just wanted to tackle all of them in a big hug and never let them go!

Ischa was proud and confident that every skeleton would easily change their minds and side with them. Especially the Fell skeletons that are already on their side (even if they won't admit it). This made Ischa feel something in her chest, like a… fluttering sensation? Nah, she must be imagining things.

Unknowingly, a faint blush spread over her cheeks as she had a goofy smile on her face. A softness warming her normally cold and sharp facial expression. Red and Mutt look over her at the same time, stricken with awe. She looked so-wow! They continued to look at her with fondness, not saying anything as they examined her.

Sans eyed the girls alternately, no doubt or fake facade could be seen from their expressions, as far as he could see. Then again, they were pretty hard to read since the first meeting. Not many people are capable of doing so, and it's almost like they did it as a regular thing… is it?

His guess on these girls were a bit overlooked, and wasn't expecting them to apologize first over everything. But at least he was true about one thing, they are reasonable and want to take responsibility.

His thoughts were cut short when the blonde gained her voice,

"But it's still our fault, or _my fault_ especially for getting angry in the first place and choking Black like before (I didn't regret that action btw, he deserved it), I am the one who needs to apologize the most among all of us here. That's why, I'm very sorry for what I did…" she bowed her head to the skeletons, but Ischa piqued fast, as a sign of an apology. 

"If **_that_** were the case, then all of this is **_my fault_**. Look, everyone saw this' and I’m no stranger to how these things play out. I'm da one who tried to harm and threaten them the most, my sisters did _nothing wrong._ And if ya skeles need to give out any punishments for us, lay it on me. I’ll take all the rocks ya throw at me… just don’t you dare ta chuck it on them, I’ll willingly shoulder it all." She said while pointing her thumb to her chest, a stern and burning fire lit up in her eyes, "however, I do not, at all, feel guilty of whatever I've done to any of the Fell and SwapFell skeles, especially ta dat **black dwarf**. I don’t know about you but… this **MOFO** _deserved_ _it, all of it_." She said dead serious, no remorse could be seen in her eyes as she threw a dagger gaze towards the said skeleton who glared back with a growl.

"No! I was the one who actually harmed Black because I choked the air out of him, or whatever magical lungs he had! So this is on me!" Noura replies, she doesn't want to let her 2 sisters get in any trouble! But Ischa doesn't agree with her.

"What da hell are ya saying?! I **am** obviously at fault here! Ya can tell by yourself I was da one who scared them da most!"

“Yes, you may have scared them, but still I broke their furniture in that room.” Turning away from Ischa back at the skeletons who stiffen, “Which I am so sorry about that, I _will_ fix it later.”

She turns back to Ischa, “You could see how messed up it was, right?!” 

"What?! I should be the one who tell da exact same-"

And the banter as the guilt train goes on. As the 2 girls throw statements of guilt back and forth, Valkie who is still in the middle of them tries to interfere several times, but her voice gets cutted off right away by their throwing arguments.

Sans and his lazy counterparts don't know what to do, it wasn't the type of argument they usually handle especially since these 2 girls didn't resort to violence. Even the energetic skeletons trying to help with arbitrate them, but of course, got cutted off as well. This makes Valkie massage her bridge nose with slight annoyance.

Why does it have to end up like this?

After a while keeping silent and only watching, Valkie finally decided to stop this pointless guilt argument, this need to stop _right_ _here,_ ** _right now_**.

She takes a deep breath and raises her voice, " **GIRLS**!"

"WHAT?!" They both stop their talk and answers at the same time, turning their head to see her as Valkie deadpanned at them. She then let out a long sigh and glaring hard pointed at them.

"Please cease this pointless argument already, we still have an audience in front of us, and I’m pretty sure they don’t want to be bombarded with all of your tomfoolery. Should I remind you that we’re in the middle of a _serious talk,_ ** _right_** **_now_**?"

This one sentence finally brings their senses back, as they turned their head back slowly to the skeletons watching in front of them, all of them sweating nervously but sighing in relief silently, as their shoulders relaxed a bit.

Noura flustered uncontrollably sputtering apologies, as Ischa childishly huffs and chooses to stuff more French toast in her mouth, annoyance strewn on her face. Taking out her shades and drawing them over her eyes. They both sit back instantly.

Valkie sighed in relief at this and apologized to Sans for their actions.

"it's okay, kiddo. it's resolved and that's what matters." Valkie nodded in agreement with Sans' reply.

Then she got through once again to her previous statement, "As I was saying before, this is by any means to explain that we’re still at fault for getting carried away last night. We are truly sorry for that. And if you had anything to say or had the need to lay any punishment for us, we will tak-"

" **_and_ ** as i already **_said_ ** before, none of this is your 3 fault. stop being such stubborn children and just accept the fact already, _this_ is our _final_ statement. **no more arguments** . _capiché_?" His one eye socket darkened and the other one lit up with this bright cyan and yellow light, making Valkie and the girls freeze right on the spot.

…. _’Guys!!! I think I am about to have a fangirl heart attack!! Breathe! Everyone calm dOWN!! Sans just- asjhhg!!’_ Noura who was holding on to Valkie's hand who was now squeezing back just as hard. Ischa holds Valkie's as well. They were all trying to stay calm. 

But on the other hand if that were anyone else Noura would have already sent them flying. 

They start fangirling and squealing in their minds to each other. How could they stay quiet after witnessing such a thing?! It was the infamous original Sans intimidating eyes, that infamous one! The girls now blush and grin wolfishly inwardly for different reasons. Noura was about to explode! She had to duck her head and barely get out her words. 

“ _C-capiché_. Sorry....” the blonde girl tried, she really did. Slamming her head to the table she had to do it to hide her huge ass smile. She is so HAPPY!! Ischa wasn't doing so well either. The only one who was keeping themselves together was Valkie. 

Valkie slumped more as she threw her gaze the other way, trying to hide her sullen look. This is the first time she ever backed down from someone who lectured her like this, usually the prickster of human adults was the one who did them so she won't give any of her respect to them. But this? No way in heaven she can fight back.

She then nodded ever slowly as to agreeing with his statement,

"I-I understand… I'm sorry for acting childishly and my stubborn behaviour towards all of you has got the best of me…" her voice sounds a bit meek and stuttered and her face might be holding back a pout, but it is loud enough for all of them to hear. That might be misunderstood as fear for some occupants there, and that looks endearing for them.

Noura slowly lifts her head but keeps looking down, whispers some apology towards everyone, which makes some skeletons feel the need to adore her upon seeing her blushed in embarrassment. But really she was blushing from the fangirling on the inside! How could her chest feel this warm!!!? While Ischa just avoids their stares and hides behind her shades and keeps silent. She felt a bit more annoyed and guilty than before, though a secret small smile on her face.

They know by heart, that there's no use with getting stubborn with the most boneheaded skeleton ever living in this world anyway.

“look, what happened ‘before’ was very unwelcoming of us, you could say it was _cold to the bone,_ heh. but please know that the first impression we made on you girls was inappropriate of us, really. we are all adults here, yet the first thing we did was act on instinct and childish reaction. _tibia_ honest, we were… afraid, with your magi- er, energy format(?) which is something that was very powerful and different from monster magic. Still, it was a shame for us to act rashly and without thinking through first on our actions." Sans fiddling with his phalanges resting over the table, but his pin prick eye lights didn't leave the gaze of the 3 girls in front of him. His permanent smile looks stern.

“No worries Bone man, we are all goods! I’m glad we are on da same page, well most of us anyway.” Ischa nodded her head in agreement, side-eyeing Black on the side under shades scathingly. 

“Mr. Sans, please understand that as you and your counterparts may have been threatening us from the start, it's still majorly our fault for reacting with such harsh behaviour. You don't have to apologize like this, as we are still partly in the wrong." Valkie smiles in a bit of guilt on her face, or does she just act? Who knows.

“Hey, I get it. I really do. All you did was follow your gut-instincts, it wasn’t very _humorous_ when you started to attack us (Noura stares right at Black then giving Sans her full attention again), it couldn’t be helped, what happened is in the past. Let’s just look forward to the future, hopefully we can work together and maybe become… uh friends?” She smiles so bright, the sun had nothing compared with her, while her eyes were already in full puppy-dog mode. Her lips trembled a little to sell it better.

The Lazy skeleton bunch laughed at her combined puns, made the mood lighter than before, as they smiled and were chuckling in tandem. 

Sans sighs gladly, he then gives a brief history of what they discussed last night and how they made a vote in the end to choose what they will do with them. Noura gulped at this sitting up straighter than before (if that were even possible) as Valkie and Ischa sweated a bit nervously.

"we came to a vote last night and after discussing it several times, we agreed to let you 3 stay here with us. we wouldn't want to kick all of you out on the curb, and you did come from the same machine after all. it wouldn't be fair, since the others had the same circumstances as well like you 3.” His eyelights opened up and a small genuine grin upon his face as he continued his speech.

"i also suggest it was a good idea since you three are the one who broke the machine. after all, you mutants are gonna have to pitch in and help us now that the Machine is behind schedule.." Sans said, as all three girls just stared at him. Not actually surprised like the skeletons were expecting, and Valkie could sense this thought right away as she fastly tried to respond. But words still stuck on her throat.

Noura was completely baffled, her mouth moving but no words coming out. 

Valkie blinked, "I'm... utterly surprised by this. Of course we will take responsibility for what we had done with the machine, but… are you sure we can stay? Won't we be a big hassle to handle for you guys since, you know, for being another species that wasn't human or monster?" Valkie commented.

Someone replying to her comments, "But ya still a human, right? Ya said it yourself that mutants weren't any different than humans, other than just having power that wasn't like any human ever living in this universe. Thus it's still the same thing." It was G who added on, a warm smile on his face.

"... well, you did get the point right on the dot there, Mr. G." Valkie nodded in agreement as G almost smirked in content before Valkie continue,

" _But_ ," her sudden retort surprised him and the others, "physically, yes. Still, as similar we are actually with humans in the end, _please_ refrain from trying to compare us mutants with humans in general. We don't mind when asked with generic questions and normal statements. Just not in the _wrong way_ . For example, I think _last night's event_ was good enough to show how it will be when the subjects went wrong, right _Mr. G_?" She smiles lightly, but not with her tone on the last words, and the aura that came out from her or any of the girls beside her. It's still as thick as last night.

But then G raises his one bonebrow for another matter.

"Just G would be alright, candy. Mister is a bit too awkward and formal for me, I ain't that old ya know?" He winked at her trying to lighten the mood, which did not make any change on her expressions while Noura was already smiling and squealing inwardly from this, Ischa grinning expectantly at her sister's reaction. 

_'That's what bothers him?'_ Valkie thought frowned, but also flustered inside of course. Though she managed to keep her composure and gave her infamous deadpan expression at him.

She smiled at him back, just as warmly, "No thanks, _Mr. G_ **.** I prefer to call you with honorifics. Also I don't mind pet names, but please refrain from doing it too often. I know you were trying to be friendly but, _for your info_ , casual name calling is only for whom I consider as close friends. Meaning we are still _acquaintances_ now, haha, get what I mean?" Valkie shrugged playfully back at him whose expressions now have fallen flat to surprise.

She already turned her focus back to Sans and missed the way G smirked towards her. Some of the skeletons also got the idea of what she means, a thought came across their mind, _'oh, isn't this kid gonna be a challenge?'_

"Do you have any specific rules for us? I kinda guess it will be a bit different than any of the skeletons since we are from another race here after all." Sans, a bit surprised by her claims, does not expect her to guess that. Now he is the one who rubs his neck in nervousness.

"Well, yeah. we actually had some ground rules for all of us. but i guess, you could say it in that way as well for this new rule we've been discussing with all of the residents here." He clears his nonexistent throat next as Valkie and the girls put their focus fully on his every word.

"as for the main rules, this applies to all residents of this house as well. the rules are simple: 1, none of you can go off by yourselves outside the house without getting surveillance by any trusted skeletons, if ya want to go anywhere outside our house. and 2, no using power for harming unless it is an emergency, threatening would be allowed as long as it's not too far (because of their live example of the possibility of the skeletons may act malicious, especially the edgy one), just for daily use like noura here doing with floating around (because it was her nature) or ischa's constant changing form, or even valkie with her telepathy if she need to do it will be tolerated. is that clear?"

Valkie and the girls nodded in unison, fully expectant of what he meant by that. Well, it was reasonable and expected as Valkie has guessed it right exactly as always since before.

But… something is not right. Was it too preferable for them? She's not sure… and Noura along with Ischa could feel it too.

_‘There's gotta be more, no way that's all the rules he got, right?’_ Noura sends a thought to both girls who thought around the same thing.

While Sans continue to explain some of the addition ground rules, Valkie telepathing her 2 sisters,

_'The results were too easy and tolerable for us, I know his mind was honest with what he told us just now. But he left out some things, even his mind was very secretive about it. I can't read the image, too much unclear thoughts. I had a weird feeling from this. What do you two think?'_ She wonders as well.

_'Yeah, classic boy looks a bit frowny clowney, he’s had an agitated expression while explaining da whole time. He’s acting fishy, his vibes are suspicious and his aura is unusual from him as well. He’s plannin’ something, I know he is.'_ Ischa answers next, sounding unsure and suspicious. His dubious actions were starting to reign in their mind, but Noura thought otherwise,

_'Girls, don't be so pessimistic already! It was so sweet of them to let us stay with them now, can't you see it? Well, even if I did realize Sans twitching bonebrow just now, he only does that when he's nervous- but! No need to feel sketchy about that! Let's just be optimistic for now, alright? Plus it's nice just to imagine it, right?'_ Noura replied with so much happiness, then a little more hopeful. She was ecstatic with the news and this turn of events. 

Valkie finally gave in to her, defeated sighs in mind as a cue of agreeance. Ischa gave out a lopsided smirk, though her eyebrows remained narrowed. She knew something was wrong, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment for her sisters. ‘Nevermind, If it comes up then I’ll handle it then, for now...’ She thought to herself, blocking out her sister's connection.

_'Okay, it's better for us to be on our best behaviour for now anyway. Let's be cooperative with them now, shall we?'_ Noura smiled so wide at her decision while Ischa just groaned exasperatedly and rested her head on the back rest of the chair, reluctantly agreeing with them.

Some of the skeletons notice the 3 mutants' behaviour, Noura's wide victory grin, resting her chin on her hand. Valkie's empathetic smile and Ischa's exasperated sighs while resting her head on the back rest.

Seriously, did they miss something here?

Stretch out of nowhere piqued to break the silence, voicing his thought.

"hey, can ya read our minds?" This instantly gained many focus on him then her, Valkie and the girls sweated a bit at the question.

_'Uh oh.'_

"... Let me guess, is this because of the nature of my power with sending brain wave information, like my telepathy, and has possibility with mind reading as well?" Valkie asked back, and most of the skeletons nodded along with Stretch. The glasses girl taps her chin to think for a moment, contemplating whether she needs to tell them the truth or not.

"Hm, how should I retaliate?" She mumbles under her breath to herself, not really talking to anyone.

_'Hey, should I tell them of my capabilities? I will only tell a brief explanation for just in case of course, but what do you 2 think?'_ She telepathically questions her siblings, who just give her a shrug.

_'That's up to you, sis. They already know Ischa's and my power anyway, but you only tell them one of your many abilities. I know you did it just in case, and it kinda a hassle to explain as well. Maybe just a brief one for caution? Oh! But don't tell them we can telepathing to each other like this! It's our only resort for keeping secrets from those nosy skeletons.’_ Noura commented, and folded her arms in front of her chest. 

_'I agree with teddy here, but for precautions, ya don't want to tell them too much. We still need our ace card for emergencies after all.'_ Ischa said, expressing her opinion. 

Valkie nodded in mind, _'Okay, thanks for the opinion, sis.'_ And proceeded to tell the skeletons.

"To be honest, I could read the minds of any human in general," the skeletons sweat a bit and some gasped audibly, "but, it’s a different matter for monsters. Because I can't actually read your guys' minds like what I could do to humans." She added next and many stopped their worried train of thoughts.

The horde was bewildered, she couldn't read their mind? How come?

"what da ya mean?" Stretch voiced their unspoken wonder.

"Oh, well..." she trailed off for a sec, thinking of some words to explain it in simpler terms.

"To put this simply, I may or may not be able to read you guys monster type of mind since, well, monsters have a very different physical form. Many different forms, power and energy of nature for each of you. Or _heck-_ you guys are not even made by physical matters to begin with! So it’s difficult to comprehend the origin of your being now that you kinda reminded me… hmm, how should I explain it so it won't sound too complicated? This is kinda complex…" and she trailed off again, while many clever skeles were already on thinking mode as well but still confused.

Noura already gives up with thinking about it, while Ischa ignores the complicated talks fully since before Valkie started talking with her detailed way of explaining stuff.

Valkie realized the skeleton's puzzled gaze, made her smile in sympathy then sighed upon that.

"Okay-okay, I think many of you had enough of that, let's wrap this up quick. I must admit I can't actually read a monster mind, yet it's not impossible for me to might have some hint of wave info from your thoughts (because you don't have actual brain but more of what you guys would call as magic as the form of energy I assumes, that's why I called it thoughts wave instead), as it was more like an image of the data I got from what you were imagining or thinking that come across your head at the moment,"

"But since you guys are already made by pure form of what this multiverse would show as raw force or energy of the world which called as "magic", it has a different type of wave info and more foreign type of wave for me to adapt with (and me with my sisters just got to this world today, so… yeah). I still could get the hint of what you were feeling at the moment, but to actually know what you were thinking currently might be too much for me to handle, as in fact." She laughed dryly, made some skeletons tension had gradually decreased and some of them were sighing in relief inside. They thought it was calmer than before, and finally had peace with their worries.

Oh, Valkie could hear all of their inward sighs if you were wondering about that.

"Haha, sorry for scaring you guys like that. I should probably add that explanation to clear the misunderstanding sooner." She says, trying to reassure.

But she left out the fact that magic and anything related to raw force are incredibly easier to be manipulated and readed than your usual normal human brainwave, and the human in this universe might be more easier to manipulate than the one from she and the girls were coming from thanks to the magic matter, which is scattered and fills this world to the brim.

She didn't want to make unneeded uproar on that matter, and gave some panic along with cautious state by the skeletons. She was very knowledgeable on how this bonehead could end up as, being a very over-protective type of skeletons they are on something too dangerous that was too risky.

Nightmare could feel these fishy cautious thoughts, as he looked at the glasses girl in suspicion. He frowned at her flat expressions, which is more suspicious than plain to him. Well, he will ask her in private later, if it really was something worth bothering with.

Shame for Noura who now already felt her head about to fume more than the broken machine in the basement they just destroyed, while Ischa just gave her the uncaring face to the explanations. These kinds of talk weren't their forte after all. And Valkie noticed that. She then took pity on them and decided to put a hold onto this topic.

"Okay, let's put a stop with this complicated explaining stuff for now, shall we? I'll think over how to explain this for the next time we have a talk in a much simpler way. _And_ let's just do it for those who actually want to know of it only, don't you all agree?" She motions to all of the occupant in front of the table, and the confused skelebones just nodded in agreement as their clever brothers just smiled in pity seeing their hard-thinking expressions plastered on their face several times.

**_‘Why_ ** _did you gotta make things sound so_ **_complicated_ ** _, Vally?’_ Noura commented to her groaning, the blonde was just feeling so _done_ . She doesn't even know why she tried to listen, this happens _every freaking single time_ they tried to have a serious talk about her powers. 

‘ _Sorry dear, it's my nature. Also, you two do know it's because of my line work that demands me to be like this, right?’_ She responds not really feeling guilty, only to be answered by their expectant groaned in coherent, make Valkie rolls her eyes. She then turns her attention back to the tall skeletons with the orange hoodie.

"Is that much of an answer would be enough for now, Mr. Stretch?"

Stretch lament for a moment, then nodded as in content with the answer for now.

"yea', thanks for explaining the stuff, honey."

Valkie's chest squeezes instantly at the mention of pet name, plus point as well for his easy-going deep-toned voice of Papyrus that she endearingly for. Is that for her? Oh dear. That makes her reflexively turn her head to hide her flustered cheeks by the shadows on her face, "Oh. Uhm, y-your welcome..."

Seeing that reaction make certain skeletons had a similar thought crossed their mind. _'Oh, that is another expression. Cute.'_

"O-okay, everyone! Let's discuss the next subject, shall we?" The glasses kid said to distract everyone and start what the topic is about. They continue the discussion.

  
  


At the end of the talk, Valkie promised to not ever let her or her sister's power get out of control, as long as no one had done what Black doing last night. She also added that usually they won't be in that threatening mode so easily, but maybe it is related to their arrival to this universe and being a real definition of a stranger in this world. It makes their emotions a bit unstable and confused, they were still trying to adapt to this new environment. They weren't supposed to be in this world after all.

“No.” Noura said out of the blue with arms crossed, looking across the table. A soft frown on her face. Both Ischa and Valkie can feel she was dead serious. That gathering everyone's attention on the small stubborn blonde, who was holding no amusement. 

Sans seems confused by her statement, “no? for what?”

She gave a short sigh before answers, “No as in **no** , I _won't_ promise anything about my powers going out of control. I _can't_ promise that it's not possible for me. But, I _can_ promise that I won't hurt you intentionally. I know how important promises are to a lot of you here, and, well, for us it was the same. I won't be responsible for breaking _any_ promises I _know_ I can't keep right now.” the blonde crossing her legs in unamusement. Looking older the the glasses girl and mature. 

She wasn't gonna promise anything relating to her powers, because sometimes she didn't have control, and sometimes even the stupidest things set her off for no reason. 

Looking Sans dead in the eyelights, he seemed to be thinking over what she said as Valkie and Ischa were also thinking it over. 

“ _Urghhhh...!_ You are _funk_ ing right about that! Just like ya, we hate promises, if at all, we _avoid_ it like the plague. I cannot say that I can actually keep ma words, though I think I can keep pinky promises!'' Ischa chimed in agreeing with her sister as Sans and her were having a stare off. No one was backing down. 

The witnessing skeletons who were getting quite invested in where this would go. The more trouble making skeletons hoping for a fight. 

Valkie slumps her shoulders as she sighing tiredly, “Okay-okay, I take it back. Let me rephrase it. We, uh… won't promise anything about that but, we will try to be careful and vigilant with our powers,” Valkie cleared the air as Noura backed down with her face just a milli-second away before Sans. Which she snapped her fingers at, "you can stop staring at him and go back to your seat now, Noura. Spare him some _space_ , please." Who didn't realize she was floating just above her chair to get on perfect eye level with Sans. 

She chuckles and floats back down to her chair, sits with a straight posture as if she was in a formal meeting.

“that's...” Sans glanced back at Noura who gave him a softer look, “alright, we can discuss this later. let's just finish our breakfast for now, m'kay?” he winks as he dunks his eggs and toast in ketchup he takes out behind his jacket, making Noura scream fangirling inside her mind. A few tiny giggles leaving her as she just nurses her water. 

After finishing their breakfast, Valkie shakes her head upon the sights of a mountain of plates near her 2 sisters. The skeletons look at these in awe and baffles, just how much food these 2 girls could fit in their little stomach? Especially the little blonde whose stack was bigger then her. 

They really didn't hold back on breakfast, did they?

"How much was it this time? More than 20 plates for each of you if I know you two right." Valkie commented, her tired gaze examined the mount of plates.

"Nope, I counted it just now and it's about… hmm, almost 40 for Ischa and 30 for me? Wow, I don't have that big of an appetite this morning." Noura said leisurely as Valkie looked at her in disbelief, as if what she just said didn't weigh anything. Ischa just keeps on eating with a focused face, eyeing her food like they were the enemy and stuffing them into her gob greedily.

But Valkie shrugged, "Well, that's surpassed you two usual records for our normal breakfast…. Actually, please don't do this too often. We were lucky they have stocks for fulfilling your two tremendous appetites." Valkie gave them a small reminder in her lecturing voice, feeling the need to tell them that.

Ischa, as always, only playfully laughs uncaringly while Noura scratches her side cheek bashfully, but still not looking that sorry at all. Valkie rolls her eyes and turns her head back to the skeletons.

"Sorry for my sisters gluttonous appetite, dear gentleskelemans. They are always like this when eating something good." Valkie smiles shyly, gives her unique hand gesture again as apology and bows her head a bit towards the skeletons.

"And dat means yar food is as worth it as a 5 star restaurant culinary! I'm a pro gourmet reviewer, so I know what I eat is good or not. I ain't kidding 'ere!" Ischa laughs playfully as the energetic skeletons eye her sharply, even the edgy ones. Oh, she was a gourmet, eh? Then let's see if she could appropriately appraise their best culinary! 

“Well, I would say it was 5 star as well, you forgot we were both culinary food critics. On a certain level we did win those eating contests in the past.” Noura said, clear amusement at the memory.

"Yeah, that was some fond memories. I can vividly remember the shocked face of the juries, when you two start gobbling down that gigantic cake after being appraised by you two. It was admittedly pretty funny, haha. And this statement just shows how much good this toast taste is actually to us." Valkie says as she takes another bite from her third toast, her appetite truly increased by this taste right now.

Green smiles in fondness and thanked the girls with so many sincere feelings by their honest compliment, Valkie could tell it. Which makes the girls smile in pride and gentleness. This makes them flutter instantly, especially with Valkie since she likes the G brothers so much.

  
  


It's time to clean the table and wash the plates. Noura had an idea to help the skeleboys with her power, this will be the best time to show off! ( _hehe_ ). As she was about to take some plates and stretch out her hands, Papyrus and the other energetic fellas told her she didn't have to do that! But Noura had something planned in her mind.

“It's fine, just let me wash them, really! You won't even have to lift a finger! Please, I _insist_ . We are your uninvited guests, this is the least we-” she glanced over, found Ischa and Valkie had disappeared from their seat, “-I mean, the least I could do. I _want_ to help, so let me do it for you.”

Not waiting for their reply, Noura already lifted the plates on her finger motions and stacked them neatly. She floats them in order into the kitchen.

Which was indeed impressive Tango and Remix along with a few others who wanted to stay behind. Tango, being the sweet gentle skeleman he was, still insists on helping out. Remix staying close by, to watch over them. Seeing her two favorite skeletons close by, she couldn't help the blush that wouldn't go away! ' _Oh stars please help me'_

By the way, where did her sisters go? She is kinda worried something will happen to them but, eh, they will be fine.

  
  


Meanwhile, Ischa already goes trolling through the living room to have a 'chat' with the _black dwarf_ , along with some edgy skeles to make through her warning for them.

Valkie had more talk with Sans as well to have some additional ground rules talked out, which meant that she didn't want the girls to interrupt, for the sake of common interest. That's why she asked to speak with him in another room.

"-so, you really alright with this request I ask of you? I really thought you will think twice before agreeing just like that, you know?" Valkie raises her one eyebrow, as Sans shrugs uncaringly.

"relax, kid. it's my way to apologize. 'sides, ya all will need them anyway. and i'm responsible for dat matter since me and my brother are the hosts of this house. in exchange, i'll take ur words to help me fix the machine."

She scratched her back head, "Yeaah, that's true. I already determined myself to help you with that since the beginning anyway, don't worry."

"heh, good to know." Sans looked over to the hallway, "hey bro, can you take our new guests to their new room? i don't want them to get lost on the way, so please take 'em to the guest floor on the 2nd floor upstairs." He says after calling Papyrus who waved to him next. The tall skeleton came in a rush eagerly.

"OF COURSE, DEAR BROTHER! REST ASSURED MY DEAR MUTANT GUESTS, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PROMISED TO TAKE YOU SAFELY AND SOUND TO YOUR ROOMS IN NO TIME! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"OH, OH! CAN I COME ALONG TOO?! THE MAGNIFICENT SA- ( _*E-HM*_ I MEAN) BLUE WANTS TO SHOW THE MUTANT GUESTS TO THEIR ROOM AS WELL!" Blue piqued while raising and waving his hand frantically to them.

Valkie chuckled at him correcting himself with his name, even though she and the girls already know his actual name it's still kinda cute. Her 2 sisters came together after she told them to come through telepathy several minutes ago.

"I'm the one who suggested this. I think it's time for us to ask them away, seeing the situation called for it," she shrugs at the confused and bewildered expression of this turn of event on her 2 sisters, "saves more hassle of our reasoning on the latter needs of the event anyway. Kinda." The glasses girl just giving that easy uncaring smile as if what she just said not matter that much.

_'... HOLY SHEEETTS SISTAH YOU'RE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!'_ Noura rushed and hug-crash her clever lil sis again, this time without making her need to fix her glasses. She didn't speak it out loud to avoid the censor from Fresh, who sat not far from them as Ischa light-smacked Valkie on the back ( _Ouch_ ).

_'We were thinkin' the same thang just now! Glad ya did it on our stead, heh.'_ The three of them communicate the rest of thoughts through eye gaze and smile to each other, making every skeleton confused all over again with their behaviour. Some of them start to think maybe that's just their sister bond or something.

"LET'S GO, DEAR GUESTS!" Papyrus and Blue says in choir as they precedes everyone there to the stairs. The girls following their step in delight. 

What they don't expect is what kind of room they will get for each of their own. Turns out they were given 3 rooms all for themselves. Oh, they got their own room? And it's freaking spacious for an 'one person only' room to stay? With full furniture? Huh. Cool.

  
  


……….

  
  


… wait **WHAT**.

  
  
  
  


______

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B:Wow wander what the place looks like!?"  
> W:It's probably going to be huge!!  
> N:Ladies please, I can't see G! *gently shoves them aside* 
> 
> B:Okay okay... Did you see that staring contest Noura had with Sans!  
> W:Stuffs gonna blossom!!!  
> N:Girls, they will blossom in time, here's more pop corn.
> 
> Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Chaptets will alwats be this long unless you guys prefer smaller ones? Tell us your thoughts and hope you all likec it! Hehe
> 
> Follow our Tumblrs~ @blue-skeleton6289 @normalayasstuff @skinwalkerblr
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	11. C10 - Time for Girls Talk(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really girls talk, uhh... u will know what we mean after reading this chappie haha :b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone!! We're BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OwO
> 
> Sorry, this takes sooo long, this time is Normal's turn to upload haha.  
> We've been SUPER BUSY lately, but don't worry, it's almost time for the school's holiday!! (for Normal tho, lucky cursed u Normal)
> 
> Have ya all figured out the order of who's upload with each chap? I swear we have definite order, I think.
> 
> Welp, happy reading!!! ^w^
> 
> Sincerely in glad,  
> Normalaya12 OwO
> 
> *edit:
> 
> Ahah, oops I didn't realize it until now I just checked, forgot some of the paragraph to editted :v  
> Sorry! It should look just alright now!

They stop in the hallway with 3 different doors in a row. But that wasn't the problem. 

Each door was like 20 feet away from each other.

Valkie and Noura took in the width of each enormous room, each was a meter with a walk-in closet! Noura wasn't as impressed for some reason. But something did bother her more than earlier. 

“I don't want to sleep in separate rooms. You think it would be rude to ask?” Noura kept her voice down while Ischa still freaked out over how much room this space could probably have. Two of these rooms combined will equal their old small apartment kitchen, living room, and the two bedrooms. 

“Nah, it's not rude! Stop tryin' ta be polite, it's freakin’ me out!” 

Noura *snorts*, “I am _always_ polite, thank you very much. But I don't feel comfortable sleeping in a stranger’s house in separate rooms. Even if it is the skeletons' place. No offense!” 

“I agree, we still gotta keep our guard up. I ain't changing how I live just cause we are living with the boneheads now.” Ischa agreed with her older sister. Both turn to Valkie who also agrees. 

“Then it's settled,” Valkie said, nodding towards them. 

Valkie then turned to Papyrus while he was having a conversation with Tango.

Valkie then asked her first-ever request as she tapped Papyrus' sidearm(bones?)

"Uhm, sorry if this sounds like such a bother, but… will it be alright if we had a room with 3 beds inside rather than getting 3 rooms instead? You see... being ‘suddenly’ teleported to a different world and sleeping in a new environment might be a bit too... _much_ for us right now." Valkie side glances at him, bashfully speaking with the hints of a blush on her cheeks. 

“And if it isn’t too much of a bother Mr. Papyrus, or we can just, well...” Rubbing the back of her neck she pauses nervously and considers taking back what she said, before getting interrupted by a rather enthusiastic cinnamon roll.

“OF COURSE NOT, DEAR MUTANT HUMAN! PLEASE, I UNDERSTAND THESE CIRCUMSTANCES ARE VERY UNUSUAL STANCES, SO, BY ALL MEANS, IT ISN’T TOO MUCH OF A BOTHER!” Papyrus exclaims loudly, literal stars twinkling in eyes as he smiled with glee. The three girls had held their breaths. 

“I WILL INFORM MY LAZY BROTHER, SO GO AHEAD AND MAKE YOURSELVES AT HOME, FOR NOW, MUTANT HUMANS!” Posing as the wind flowed by and lifted his scarf to fly dramatically, obviously not by natural nature phenomenon. The girls look in wonder with the same thought in their heads: 

_‘How did he do that?’_

' _So the legends are true!'_

“Thank you, Mr. Papyrus, for your understanding.” Clasping her hands together, Valkie bows a little for expressing her gratitude. Her sisters follow suit with their quirky ways of appreciation.

“Thanks, mate, we appreciate it!” Ischa grinned while playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Aw thank you so much, you tol' skeleie roll! We really appreciate it!" Noura held back the tiniest bit. She didn't want to just assault them but the thought was so tempting, just a hug! 

She looks at her Sisters and they just shrug. So helpful. 

Welp, she has nothing to lose! Noura all of a sudden flies over and tackles both Papyrus and Blue alternately by hugging them tightly around the neck with the widest and warmest possible smile she ever had, her hair glowing around her in golden speckles. The skeleton's color changed to bright orange and bright blue flush covering all over their face but still smiles wide nonetheless, making the girls giggled at the cute reaction.

' _I am. Hugging. **Papyrus**_! _And Blue! I think I can die happy now!_ ' she thinks so loudly screaming as she feels them hug her back.

Hearing small Nyehs and Mwehs! Which just about melted the girls’ hearts. 

Breaking the hug smiling but with a hint of nervousness, "Sorry I-" Noura got interrupted by Papyrus who looked to be beaming! 

"NEVER HESITATE OR APOLOGIZE FOR HUGGING THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT YOU FEEL THIS WAY!" 

"INDEED FOR THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AS WELL! NOW DO YOU MUTANTS WANT TO SEE THE REST OF THE MANSION!?" Blue was buzzing, that hug was like a dose of caffeine or something. Blue offers the house tour of the whole mansion before the girls could inspect their room more inside. Noura who beamed with a smile and ecstatic floating upwards agreed instantly. Ischa and Valkie were as curious as she was, so they followed suit and nodded.

The skeleboys start showing all of the vacant rooms while explaining the simple furniture inside along with the other additional room such as the bathroom (that thankfully was inside the bedroom).

While seeing the 3 separate rooms and being amazed at how spacious the place is, Noura spoke her thoughts out loud,

"Woah, you could get easily lost without any guidance if someone just strolled around the house." Noura eyed Valkie suspectingly, which earned a deadpan face from the glasses girl. Ischa eyed Valkie as well and snickers in the background.

Even though she just half-jokingly said that, since for her it was a piece of cake to draw the full detailed map and blueprints of this place inside her head, Noura was nicknamed "Walking Compass" after all.

"YES, THAT IS WHY WE ARE GIVING YOU A TOUR!" Papyrus responded, not sensing the inside joke from the three girls. 

Even though they could draw the map or blueprint of this house in their head with Valkie's sense of distance from the atmosphere and wave through the house in full, Ischa's sensitive sharp hearing to detect and make out the further space, while Noura determines the layout of the house with her spatial and gravity connection within all the ground, included the basement. But seeing the excited face of the energetic skeletons, of course, would make them hesitate to refuse, and they wouldn't _dare_ to anyway.

Balconies, halls, hobby room, a huge old looking library, practice room filled with every musician’s dream instruments, sparring grounds with obstacle courses some athletes would dream of having, gardens that were outside in the courtyard that was in the middle of the backyard giving it a unique character, a spooky attic, and many other places were shown to them. 

It was a lot for the three girls to take in if they were being honest. If they weren't used to taking in so much information like a computer machine and remembering everything they would have miss from Papyrus and Blues fast speed tour and talking like lightning speed. 

As they finished back to the kitchen and living room, wandering in the back of their minds is a question of where the other skeletons have gone to. 

_The basement._ They all think, already feeling those missing members' presence from the hall to the said passageway towards the stairs for the room. 

The girls decided to go back to their room and agreed to gather in one of the rooms for now. Time for the SORTING-OUT DISCUSSION.

With the reasoning of feeling tired and needing to replenish some energy for being a mutant in a stranger universe, the skeletons let the girls go and inside their room. All of them go to one room, as Valkie already explained they feel most comfortable with each other's presence to be able to sleep in peace.

After entering the room, Valkie post-hastes locked the room and cast a sound-proof barrier around the walls, floor, and the door, Noura holding the door closed with her gravity so no one can interrupt them while Ischa turned on her feral hearings mode to catch even the quietest sound around the house, make sure that no bones are snooping outside the room to eavesdrop here.

Since, well... what they were about to talk right now is kind of... embarrassing if it ended up being found out by the skeletons.

They got on the bed, now sitting in a circle. After eyeing with seriousness to each other, all of them grinning in ecstasy.

Noura is the first one that broke loose with her held squeal, she wanted to scream already since the first time they got here and met the skelebones!!

"I... I can let out my voice for free!! **_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!_** " She throws her arms in the air. 

And Ischa follows suit but with her typical echoing laughter while Valkie tries to cover her voice with burrowing her face on the pillow from the bed, yet her voice is still shouting as much as the 2 girls beside her. All of them fangirling so much, like there's no tomorrow to spend. Blushing deep and hitting the cover of the bed they let out their thoughts in delight.

Noura is of course the most exciting one here! How can she be calm after seeing her favorite skeletons in ONE PLACE?! It was a dream! No, better yet it WAS REAL!!! 

"Nightmare and Error is even there! They're out there! I talked to them. Well, I sorta did BUT I COUNT IT!! Aaaaa!! I can't- I _can't_ take any more of this critical hit to my heart, _ugh_!" She flumps back dramatically on the cushions while grabbing her chest as if it was just being stabbed by an arrow right into her soul. Gaining a heartily chuckles from both of her 2 companions. They know exactly what she feels right now.

"Not even _I_ could conceal my excitement for meeting the Mobtale, Underswap, Underpatch, and even Underlust! All of them here! Deary goodness, am I truly not dreaming right now? I might need to check my reality sense..." she placed her palms on her cheeks. Both of her sisters eyed her with this worried look when she mentioned the lusty boys, while she still grinning goofily.

"But HELL YEAH! The McEdgesters are here! DUDE! I CAN CHALLENGE THEM TO THE DEAT- er, spar with them! Woohoo!" The brunette commented. But on the other hand, she felt a bit tad disappointed with Black attitude, though it changed fast with how she admired Edge so much when he stood up for them! Unknowingly there's a flutter of emotions radiating from all of them while talking of the skeletons nonstop. They indeed love all of them unconditionally.

"But… you know? It's been in the back of my mind since we first meet the skeletons. With seeing all of them compiled in one of classic's universe like this, it's a bit disappointing, and don't get me wrong I am grateful and ecstatic to be able to meet them. But…" She bit her bottom lip, "for not seeing all of my bad guys in a complete set just… _*sighs*_ I truly wish Dusty and Mars also Jupiter was included here, they could have a better life and a new chance for redemption like us in this accident of sucked through the new world…" Noura circling the bed cover with her index finger, eyes looking a bit mellow as she sighs quietly. Valkie and Ischa could understand, among all of them, 3 of Noura's fav skelebones is the only one that was left out.

"Speaking of bad guys…" Valkie piqued out of nowhere, gaining her 2 companions’ attention to her instantly, "this reminds me of a certain image that Sans showed me before. To be more specific it was when we were discussing our origin today early morning, you two remember the time we were intimidating them before, right?" Both of them nodded.

"I see a glimpse of an… interesting images coming almost from all of their minds. Our intimidation reminds them of certain scary skeletons that we are familiar with. Which shouldn't be able to be imagined at all if they never saw them before…"

Ischa and Noura's eyes widened by this, suspicion growing rapidly in their mind as Valkie gave off her knowing smirk, "you two know what I mean here, right?"

Noura beaming with a smile that stretched out from ear to ear, almost looking painfully as she shot up in her floating state. Her body turned upside down, squealing loudly, grinning so giddily, "Yes... yes, yes, yeeessss!!!"

Ischa on the other hand just placed her chin on her arms, leaning her elbow on top of her crossed legs as she watched the blonde merry-go-round happy vibe going around, a satisfied and relieved smile plastered not only on her but Valkie as well.

"I'll ask Sans and the others later to confirm it. Welp, it seems like we have a side mission now." She winked to no one precisely, Ischa and Noura nod in agreement.

"But wait," Noura said stopping as she froze through the air, "if they are here, wouldn't that mean they are not… here because they are... there?"

All of them now frowned together in thought, Valkie grabbed her chin and sweated a bit. Not liking the idea.

"... It's very possible, to be honest… but I advise that we don't resort to that assumption yet, and the more reason we need to confirm it from the skeletons. Don't worry, I'll make sure to make Sans answer our wonder." She gave a reassuring smile for Noura especially, since the blonde's face looked down and pouting in sadness.

"Calm yar ass, beary. We can't assume da worst without any proof. Leave it ta Valkie girl for da job."

Valkie nodded, "of course, I'll do my best, sis."

This gives Noura a slight reassurement as her smile has back and she leaned down embracing Valkie in glee, "thank you, Vally. You're the best! It's a mission now, hehe. They don't know what's coming~"

Valkie patted her back in return, "yes-yes, I know. Can you let me go now? We still need to discuss other things next."

At that Noura releases the hug. Now their attention has focused back for another discussion. A more serious one.

Valkie clears her throat before speaking, "Next, I want to discuss our main topic in question: How and why we ended up in this universe, the possibility of our conditions when first coming here and will it be possible for us to come back to our universe?"

All of them have switched the serious mode on and now in thinking mode to each of their ways to think.

"I could think up some tell-tale of theory on how it will elaborate on the situations that make us end up here, and took the liberty to point down some ideas of it just now. This could give us more advantages and some steps ahead with our situation, plus it was partly our fault as well for breaking their machine…" Valkie apologetically scratches her cheeks, followed by her two sisters.

"W-well, we can't help it! It wasn't our choice to end up here! (Even though I'm not complaining even one bit!)" Noura didn't sound that sorry, though her voice still has a hint of guilt. Valkie chuckles dryly and nods.

"That's true. You aren't wrong on that one, Nou. And I already talk to Sans as compensation for that, I'll help as much as I can with help creating the machine back from scratch. I could think of some more convincing ideas on how to fix the machine since I managed to memorize all of the blueprints and info from the docs in the basement of the ruined facility we visited before we came here."

"Whoah, really? As expected from photographic memory!" Noura sing-song proud, making Valkie abashed slightly. She's still not used with praise for her minor ability.

"Way ta go, einstein!" Ischa's slap Valkie's back fondly but harshly while laughing uncaringly, earning a groan and glare from the glasses girl.

"I haven't seen the blueprints of Sans' original machine, but based on what I could examine on the… remains of the machine while we recovered from the blow, with my knowledge on the working parts of it and matching our version of the machine, we could finish it fast. About 3-4 weeks, that will be the fastest to do it because we need to build them from zero. Though, for the operation and trial-and-error, it might take some time more after that…" her words trailed off as her mind wandering off while mumbling some scientific stuff that none of her 2 friends there wanna hear about.

But then Noura realized something, as she had an idea she leaned closer to Valkie and placed her hand on hers.

"Valkie, oh sweet Valkie, I know this might sound selfish, but… can you take your time with the operation on fixing the machine? I mean…" she trailed off as Valkie's and Ischa's attention now fully to her words. She knows what she is about to ask for is selfish.

"We rarely get this kinda chance, let alone go on vacation or meet skeletons. I know what I am asking is selfish, but I think we deserve to be a little selfish just for this once. We need a vacation Valkie, and when on vacation you're supposed to enjoy yourself, have no worries, and relax! Maybe it's just the universe's way to surprise us so we can _have_ a vacation. And let's be freaking honest, this is exactly similar to those crazy fanfic reverse harems of Undertale on the internet we read all the TIME!!" She was getting a little off track at the amazing gift the universe gave them.

Yes, that's it!

"Yes! It's a gift that the universe gave us!" She grabs her shoulders giving her a serious playful look. "We.must. **accept**.the gifffft! After all, it's rude to reject something that was given to you thoughtfully! How can I not be excited about this?! Will it be wrong if I want to enjoy this as long as I can?!?!?" Her pleading eyes intensify, making Valkie halt whatever thought she has in mind at the time.

Thinking over her older sister's request, she silent for some time. She had one damn speech, and as always this blonde was always good at persuasion.

"You think so too right, Ischy?" Noura turned her head to the brunette. And Ischa adding in just to make her _more_ convinced,

"Well, I'll agree ta Corazon’s ideas. I mean, we do need a vacation, especially _ya_ , Vally. Ya've been a workaholic these past months. We even thought of killing-hehe, I mean sabotaging the government ta stop their flood of work they dumped on ya, so ya can have a goddamn break! Seriously, how dat fucking pig in a suit ever had da nerve ta call themselves government!?" She scoffed in annoyment, but it changed fast to a big grin.

"That's why we ended up 'ere might just a cue for us ta have a real fucking **BREAK.FROM.WORK**! _NGAAHHHHH!!!!_ "

Valkie flinched at the sudden outburst of voice from Ischa with the last words, her reverberating voice almost shook the walls if not for her wave-proof protection. Noura smiles in content at this.

Ischa indeed wanted to spend her vacation on this place, but she has to admit they still had affairs with their original universe, though no one truly demanded them to be.

Finally, after a nerve-wracking silence got through between them for several moments, Valkie sighed in defeat.

"Alright-alright, you two numbskulls. I'll take my time with the operation, ok-" And their bone-crushing hug answers her question. 

"Very! Aww, thank you so much, sistah! This is gonna be amazing, we're gonna have so much fun!" 

"Glad ya on board with us there, Glyphy!" Ischa ruffled both of their heads in fondness.

"Hey, don't celebrate too early! I did agree to extend our stay here, but! On _one_ condition," Valkie says again, raising her index finger to them, stopping the merrythought inside their mind.

"We would only stay for 3 months at most."

Noura agape and released the hug fast in shock, "Wait, what!? No! 1 year!" She held up her finger with big shocked eyes. 

Valkie deadpanned at that, "Seriously? Not even our normal vacation will take that much time, Noura. 2 months."

" _What the-_?! You just went lower! Go back up! 8 months!" She turned to Ischa once again, "Come on, Ischy, you agree with me too on this one, right!?" She glared at the brunette. 

Valkie glaring hard on her as well, warning the girl to not agree obviously. Ischa scratched her back head in a hesitated manner. She felt like she was between a rock and a hard place. 

"Ugh… sorry, bear. I'll agree with Valkie on dis, dat much of time will be too much for us. 'Sides, we still had our job back there."

Noura puffed her cheeks in peeves, not expecting that as her answer. She knows they all hated their jobs back there. And an idea pops into her head. 

"But, buuuuut… don't you just wanna spend the time that we have the most with our skellies…??" she turned towards them, knowing she struck something in them. Fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Valkie can't stand how much she had a point and to see the bear's almost defeated form much longer, she really can't keep stubborn that long.

As she scratches her back head this time, Valkie rolls her eyes, "Sis, the way you say it almost as if we want to stay here forever- oh wait, we did want that." That realization brings back Noura's grin on her face, as Ischa nodded.

_Bingo_. It is all the blonde thinks.

"Yeah, we kinda had dat thought together, not gonna lie."

And Noura eyed the glasses girl with expectant gaze, Ischa followed suit.

"Sooo?" Noura says with sparkling eyes a wide smirk coming on her face. Creating two cute dimples. 

Valkie feels fed up and burrows her face to the pillows she grabbed fast from beside her. Muffled groaning she does loudly to herself, she then raised her head and eyed with a so-done face to Noura, who was already grinning in victory.

" **_Fine_ **. 6 months. I won't agree to any more than that. And in all honesty, I wanted to enjoy this vacation too… but I feel guilty if we stay too long."

Noura perked up and already tackled Valkie to fall on her back, happily nuzzling her cheek to the glasses girl's, "Oh freaking stars, thank you _so much_ , Vally! I promise I'll be good and won't bother you or our skeleiebones work on the machine at all! And if you need my help, just call!" She winks at her, meaning every word she said.

Valkie sighs in defeat and strokes the blonde's hair, "I'll hold your word on that. And _that_ goes for you too, Ischy." 

"Yeah-yea', fine. I get it, all good 6 months, understood." And that gained a suspicious look from Valkie to her, Ischa just shrugged them off while grinning knowingly.

"My reason to limit our stay is, if we stay too long we will be too attached to this universe. It'll make it so hard for us to go back to our universe later, understand? And I need you two to understand this situation, **_very clear_ **." Her eyes suddenly lit up with fierce brownish-red and eyed the girls both on her hold and in front of her sharply, not letting them think it was a mere bluff.

Noura gets up facing her and straightens her posture instantly, as Ischa's shoulder stiff for a mere bit.

The girls silent and gulped nervously, sweating a bit for witnessing one of their little sister's serious faces. She's not joking around and will not take any answer other than _'yes'_.

" **_And your 2 answers are…?_ **" Her voice echoed as its tone fell several octaves, as if the air was shaking, they could feel the aura around her back to that intimidating-lecturing mode. They reluctantly nodded in agreement at the end.

The thick aura around them lessened, as Valkie's eyes returned to normal. She huffed and crossed her hands, "Good. I expect you two will show that in our actions."

And her 2 older sisters sighed in relief.

"Alright, for the next topic is-"

Next, she brought the issue of what they will do from this point, what things they manage to bring with them and they check on their still-intact smartphone, which surprisingly still works just fine. But no signal could be found.

"Sweets! I can still draw with my phone, and the old drawing I made here is still intact as well thank goodness." Valkie smiles gratefully.

"Oh, oh! You can show that to them later! I bet they will like it~!" Noura cooed clicking on a picture of the lusty bros with their ecto-tongues out. 

"You think so?"

Noura nodded eagerly, "Of course!" Then she scrolled her screen phone too this time, "Yesh! All of my undertale fanart collection is still here as well! Along with some comics!"

"And mah remix collection of undertale’s theme is still 'ere, we're lucky to still has dis working!" Ischa adding in, grinning in satisfaction.

"Ohhh! Maybe we can show that to Remix later! I hope he will like the song for his next dance exercise, and maybe we can join him?" Noura said loving that idea hehe Remix was a real handsome cutie. 

Ischa and Valkie perked up at the mention of that activity, "yah, good plan, sis!"

"It has been a long time since the last time we did any dance activity, this might be a good opportunity." And Valkie nodded as she turned her head to them again.

"Then for the next important topic we need to discuss is: finance. On every fanfic we ever read, it always has the protagonist to be taken care of by the skeletons financially, but for being a full-fledged person who has legit work in their previous world, I'm sure you two didn't want to accept that condition just like that, right?" She glances over her sisters giving their agreeing hums, even though they already have the solution for that answer at the back of their mind. But they'll let Valkie finish her statement first. Both girls grinning on the inside. 

"This finance dilemma will be a problem too since we didn't bring anything other than our phone and what we have in our pockets here, like my journal book and pen. And even IDs bring them, any of those legalities will be hard to be proved since we are living in another world now. No guarantee if this country has the same geographical structure exactly like our world. I wonder if Sans will let us do some part-time jobs under pseudonym identity?" She taps her chin in thought as her 2 sisters just grinning at each other knowingly. Already just about as smug as the cats who caught the canny. 

Realize their face, she knows these 2 already had guaranteed-to-be-success plans in mind.

"Okay, you two clever gremlin, spill the bean. What do you two have in mind?" She can't hold back the expectant smirk for them, as the two's grins just getting wider.

"So… remember the time before we ran from those mad experiments on the facility? And kinda wandered off on our own?" Valkie nodded as Noura began to explain.

"Hehe, when we split up I suggested we look for buried treasure! I was only joking at da time but we’re fookin’ loaded!!!" Ischa said with a sharp and wide grin rivaling crocodiles.

Ischa and Noura are reminded by her question for the job, that they still brought the treasure from the basement! Because they kept it in their pocket, so it came with them here.

"Where exactly did you two find it?"

"Oh, I think we find them around… the experiments ground? But there's a lot of boxes and old stuff like they were some kinda storage. Right, Ischy?" Noura waved her off like no big deal.

And Ischa just nodded. 

Valkie grabs her chin in thinking, "I see… that's surprisingly convenient for you two to find them at that exact moment."

Noura just shrugged uncaringly, "eh, just shows how much Fortuna has taken our side at the time. This might be a good cue for our future as well, and based on what I can examine, the price we'll get from this is-!" She plops down all of the gems from her pocket (don't question how she fits that in her pocket) on the bed in front of them, "equals to buy a whole island! And we still had some chances even after that!" Noura said proudly as Valkie examined one of the gems while Ischa followed suit rummaging her overall pockets to take out the goody bags.

Valkie won't doubt the appraising skill from her oldest sister, she is an expert on these kinds of things as far as she recognizes them after all. Thanks to Noura's ability to connect with the core of the earth itself, this allowed her to have another superhuman sense of acknowledgment and being familiar with the nature of earth creation. She can tell how the earth was created since the first time it was still just a ball of lava, like a mini version of the sun up to the current earth we all know of with all of that layer's ground and what is beneath.

And appraising gems, diamonds, gold, silver, and many things related to mining goods is just one of her minor advantages she has. If we are about to list all of her abilities, oh believe her, it will exceed even the famous international language dictionary plus the encyclopedia's thousands of pages combined.

"Hm, based on your description, maybe it's from the facility's secret stash room. I did hear this rumor among the scientists in the past before, about secret finance the government sent to that cursed facility as backup stock for their expenses with… emergency." The grim face from Valkie triggers bad memories to all of their minds coherently.

"But thankfully, this info is only known by some certain higher-ups and the main head scientist, I only know them because we are one of the longest experiments that lasted in their lab. That's why no one ever got their hands on these gems and mining goods. Or it also could be for the past mutant who has the ability inclined to manipulate gems and quarry stuff. It is highly possible as well for the second guess though." She put up one of the diamonds on her hand and inspected the shape, it was very well polished, as expected of the government's trusty country treasure.

"Well, I guess we can use these goods for our benefit. And for heaven's sake, this will be more than enough for a normal person living expenses in more than a year. Except for us, unfortunately. Especially with you two appetite, I won't be surprised to know this much finances will be gone at least… 2 months at the longest." Valkie eyed them in deadpan, earning a proud grin from Ischa and a bashful smile from Noura.

"I ain't gonna deny dat one."

"But- hey! We can eat as much as a normal person if we have to!"

Valkie lifts her one eyebrow, "And that is the minimum of…?"

"… 20 people worth of portions…" 

"…" giving no response, Valkie shot a blank face at them and sighs.

"Don't worry, I know you'll answer that. That's why I want to ask this plan with you two for later discussion after I ask Sans again at another occasion."

"Ohh, what is it??" Noura leaned closer, curious with the topic.

"Like what I mentioned before, I'm planning to ask Sans if we can do some part-time jobs while we stay here. In the end, we still need to prepare ourselves for that as a backup plan, always ready for the worst outcome, remember?"

Noura and Ischa nodded, "yah, we can't always depend on those skeletons, they'll get fed up with us sooner or later if we stay too long." Ischa leaned her head on the wall beside, closing one of her eyes in thinking. Noura fell back to the bed cover in a languid manner, flopping her head on one of the pillows near her.

"Nuuuu, I don't want to think about thaaaat….!" She looks up to see Valkie, "but I know we still had to, as much as I hate it..."

"We all do, Noura. But relax, we'll get around this fast. How did you think we managed to survive in our previous world with those crazy scatterbrained governments for straight 2 years now anyway?" Valkie gives her a knowing smirk, as Noura brightened up.

"Right… that's right! We can survive this as well! And this is the world we very knowledged about, so at least we have the upper hand with handling those stinky government. We already have real-life experiences after all!" She put her fists in the air with a spark in her eyes, already floating up just inches away from the bed with crossed legs, twirling her body in slow motion spiral.

Valkie smiles in relief, glad to know the mood around them has at least lifted a bit more. Ischa has reached out to ruffling Noura's head, chuckling heartily.

They decided to use the gems later, right after they finished settling in and Valkie planned on asking Sans of where they could exchange the gems for this world normal currency. Man, she has a lot of questions for the head of this household for sure. Well, what has to be done will be done. Or so the proverb says.

After they are about to end the discussion, Valkie picks up a sound of talks on the nearest space downstairs. She heard someone spelled her- no. All of their names while adding some comments to it.

"Hey, I think I hear them talking about us downstairs?" Valkie said as her head leaned back on the wall nearby. 

Ischa and Noura snapping their heads so fast towards Valkie. 

"Put it on speaker!!!" Noura shouted! Now leaning close to the wall. She knew it wouldn't help the eavesdropping. But she has always wanted to lean over a wall and eavesdrop. Not the nicest thing to do, but hey, in movies it looks like fun!

Ischa shaking Valkie like crazy for her to put on the speaker with her power, "Come on, put them on already, gurl!"

"Geez, okay-okay, calm down. Give me a second!" Valkie tuned in and connected the wave of sounds of what she could hear so they could hear it too in their mind. 

"OH _SHIZ_ , THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT YA, VAL!! Oh my~ G manz, he took a liking to ya!" Ischa shouts, then gets jabbed by Noura's tiny yet sharp elbow, "Shhh, don't yell, they could hear you!" 

Meanwhile, Valkie is blushing deeply in the background, "w-we don't know about that yet… Stop assuming by yourselves like that!"

And they just chuckle at her cute flustered reaction.

Then they alternately change focus on every skeleton in the house and listen to all of their talks, they sure have been the main topic going around the house today. Haha, not surprising when you found a stranger of 3 mutant girls in your basement and almost threatened you to death a few hours later. The skeletons must be feeling pretty shook up by their action last night.

This makes the girls have a back plan in mind to apologize again later when the time is right.

  
  


_"that blonde sure changed your mind, eh?" Rus sounded like he was teasing._

"Who is he teasing!!?" Noura was dying on the other side of the wall!! While Ischa was about to lose it. Valkie giggling to herself as they listen. 

_"oh yeah, at that was one stare off, I thought the little blonde was going to pounce on you for a second there," Stretch said while chuckling._

"Why CAN'T WW HEAR HIS RESPONSE!!?"   
  


"Shhh!" The two sisters shushed Noura. Trying to listen in. 

Noura was blushing slightly shaking her head as a huge smile was on her face though. Hehe oh really?

Ischa grinning like a shark but didn't comment yet her grin said so much already. 

They continued to hear more of their talks until the skeletons had to do their own business or be distracted by something else. 

"Wel,l that was eventful, our next step is to go outside and mingle! And our goal is to befriend them." Noura slapped her hands together with a determined look on her face.

Especially their favorite one of course! And Ischa agreed instantly while Valkie just shrugged her shoulders, following along, might as well enjoy the ride. Though before she agreed to that, she made sure both of them promised to not act too clingy towards them so much at first impression, it might end up badly after all.

As they have resolved that to each other in telepathy, Valkie turns off the barrier of sound-proof around their room as Noura lifts off the gravity off the door and they all head downstairs the other two girls following Noura cause they already forgot where to go. And head downstairs, they saw all of them gathered in the living room and kinda spread out in there on groups. The sisters all nodded to each other _'it's go time!'_ They parted ways in the living room to talk to their favorite skeletons.

  
  
  


_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, awright! We were still writing the next chaps, soo it might take some times for the next upload, sorry guys QwQ
> 
> And, Normal bid u all farewell and wish for everyone's healthiness!!
> 
> Be safe and stay at home!
> 
> (spoiler and warning; there'll be some angst on the next chappie.)


	12. C11 - Take a bet on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is walker, coming to you LIVE! Thank you lovely readers for hanging in there for our next update and IM glad ta say that we are all alive and bloody kicking.
> 
> I hope you guys have been doing well with all this corona crazy shiz happening around, and please  
> 'wash your hands you detty pig' - Eric

Ischa strolls off casually towards Edge and Red.

Noura tries to keep her cool with a little pep in her step, right over to Nightmare as he talks to Fresh. 

Valkie walks composedly to Green, who's accompanied by G. The three girls’ lips tugging up in their own quirky smirks.

The trio of siblings spent the day by getting to know their favorite skeletons. The said skeletons had their own way of being wary and hesitant at first, as a result of the girl's past actions towards them.

Eh, they didn't regret it anyway.

Valkie with the Underpatch bros, a polite smile on her features, keeping up with the conversation easily. Charming them with her kind yet graceful small gestures she made while talking about the latest books they had in common.

The light in her eyes shining each time she was acknowledged by G, his sly smirk creasing with mirth at her, as his eye-lights glowing faintly and warmly. He wittingly bounced back and forth from her _‘what a lil smartie, heh’_. 

Green looked on with an equally amused smile upon his teeth, his interest increasing by the second he spent with this girl.

Noura buzzed-about cutely, her eyes lit up to the fact she was talking to THE Nightmare! What if he doesn't like her! Her mood drops just at the thought... well as long as she keeps her cool it should be fine. 

Trying to conserve her excitement knowing he doesn't like that much positive emotion. Her figure shook slightly from excitement and overall nervousness as she started to converse with him, surprisingly, without any trouble. 

His cyan eye was flickering slightly when she messed up her words and well, she talked while he added in a bare remark, seemingly unimpressed by her, from what he shows on the outside though. 

She was just happy at this point he didn't tell her to hit the road! She takes that as a win! Smiling while telling the story of how she punched someone in the face. Making a gesture with her fist to add to the thrilling story (that she just made it more interesting). 

He let a small chuckle escape, watching as it lightened the presence between them slightly, a secretive amused grin placed upon Nightmare at her cute antics -’CUTE'?!- Nightmare looking at the small blonde who seemed to truly enjoy his company. He… didn't oppose her company.

Fresh looked at them, an all-knowing look in his eyes as he watched eating jiffy-pop popcorn (where the hell did he get- SECRET!). 

_‘dude and dudette are full of spunky sparks, huh.’_ he thought to himself.

Ischa fit in well, the atmosphere between the two brothers was spiky at most, but she didn't mind, rather she welcomed it. 

The tougher, the more fun it was going to be. She’d expect nothing but the best from these two, they were battle-scarred like her, meaning: a worthy opponent. 

Holding her scarred palms in a playful but welcoming gesture. Her warm handshake armored with a challenging glint in her ebony orbs, a sharp smirk stretching across her face. 

The two brothers looked at each other, surprised by her moves, then turned back at her again, matching the same flaring intensity in her eyes. _‘Challenge accepted, Mutant/tom-boy.’_ taking her hand with a skull-crushing grip, Ischa returning the favor. 

_‘The battle begins, may glory forever reign, skeletons.’_

At some point, Valkie spotted the lust bros, looking at them a bit too long. She realized that these skeletons were eyeing her 2 sisters in a not-so… normal gaze. 

Lust looked to the other side and meet Valkie's stare. As their eyes met, he gave his famous lustful grin while winking, which she was a bit oblivious to reacting to for that, and Pink waved to her. 

Valkie knew that they were flirting, but she just tilted her head a bit confused at their actions toward her.

She knew from her observation that they were eyeing her sisters up. Valkie didn't like it at all, so she made a move. They were sure to be a future problem to her sisters if they didn't stop now. 

_'Yeah, it has to be done.'_

With a plan in mind, she excused herself from the Underpatch bros, unaware of the Mobtale skelies who seemed to be watching her, seeking the chance to talk with her. However, they were surprised by the direction of where the girl was walking.

She smiled at the lust bros and approached them. Momentarily surprised, they didn't expect any _companions_ coming over so soon. They smiled musingly, licking their lips in unison.

"Greetings, skele gentlemen." She offers her hand towards them.

"For a while, I've only talked to Sans and the others for discussions. As you already know, my name's Valkie. It's nice to properly introduce myself personally to you two, Lust and Pink." She said with a closed eye smile, seemingly thrilled to meet them.

They were a bit hesitant at first, but playfully grinned once again while they shook her hand alternately, Pink's lasting a bit too long for her liking.

"oh, it's very nice indeed-" As Sans shakes her hand next, she quickly yanks him closer as her other free hand grabs Pink's shoulder, gaining a startled 'Nyeh?!' out of him. 

Valkie tugs them towards her, their face's just inches away from her.

Before they could process what just happened, she whispered to them in a sweet but deep threatening tone right next to their heads. A small smile scaring the shit out of them, looking at each other.

"Listen, you lovely _Skeleboys_ , don't think I didn't realize your _eye-raping_ towards my two sisters. I know very well they are gorgeous, goddamn attractive, and far more worthy than all of the Goddesses of beauty combined in this universe, _but_ , let me _warn_ you this first hand before you decide to make a move on them...." she paused for a moment.

**_"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON THEM IF YOU STILL WANNA SEE TOMORROW'S DAWN_** **,"** she leaned away as they stumbled from the push, almost falling back.

**"** Did I make myself clear?" She smiles easily with a snarl on the edges of her lips. 

They look terrified, but somehow a bit... turned on? Excitement filled their chest as their souls beat got faster. The color of their respective faces changed to magenta and hot-pink blushes.

Valkie's stern expression was back to normal, a bit confused, and somehow oblivious to their reaction. They look scared, thankfully. But... Why did they look excited? 

She shrugs the thought off and gives them her usual easy smile, "I think that would be enough for now, thanks for _paying attention_." Walking off to the Mobtale brothers.

_'Oh, right. One more thing.'_ She thought.

Valkie stopped in her tracks and raised her index finger before them, "And one more _reminder_." She puts a finger to her lips, thinking quietly to herself.

"How about... we say it in your classic catchphrase of a typical Sans?" She eyed the lusty bros alternately, and without any warning, her thin easy smile winked out of sight.

The atmosphere around her got thicker and darkened, which took some attention from many skeletons around her instantly.

Noura and Ischa pick up on the feeling as they grinned inwardly, knowing what Valkie was doing was something necessary. They kept talking as if nothing was happening, smiling proudly inside of their youngest sister.

The shadowed part of Valkie's face gave off a dangerous vibe. A big smile widening on her face.

Nightmare took notice of this as he side-eyed the girl from afar, as the Mobtale bros, Underpatch bros, and Stretch turned their attention towards her in secret. 

Noura and Ischa acting everything were completely normal, completely oblivious to their little sister's no bark and all bite threat. 

  
  


" ** _Y O U A R E G O N N A H A V E A V E R Y . B A D . T I M E._** "

  
  


A telepathic echo ringing throughout their minds as the lust skeletons looked her in the face. Valkie's eyes glowing a fiery brown-red behind her glasses, to intimidate the hell out of them.

Several seconds passed, she blinked the next second and the aura started dispersing instantly. A genuine smile tracing her mouth.

"You two skeletons are one of my favorites, as strange as that sounds. Reason? Still a secret~" she placed her index finger on her mouth, winking,

"But you'll know sooner or later. If that is, you get on my good side. For now, I'll see you two later." With a wave, she left Pink and lust wobbly at the knees. Uncaring of her previous actions. 

The other skelebros who'd been watching were sweating, but something inside of them was intrigued by her, a want increasing by the second. 

Yet again, the skelelust bros looked terrified as fuck at first, but little love shaped pinpricks started to form in both of their eye sockets.

"bro?"

"Yes, Sans?"

"i think i just found my life goal."

"Me Too, Sans. Me Too."

They said to each other while eyeing Valkie's back who now approaching the Mobtale bros.

Nightmare who witnessed the display grinned toothily. 

_'this mutant girl is indeed something else.'_ he thought.

***

Tango who kept glancing at Noura seemed to be in a conversation with the goopy black skeleton. His growing curiosity was eating at him, so gathering up the courage, he went to speak to the small lil blonde.

"MISS MUTANT NOURA!" Tango announced, trying to not be rude, but he felt like he wouldn't have a better opening then now to go. 

Noura hummed in acknowledgment and turned towards Tango with a wide happy smile. "Tango! Hello there!" She gave him an excited grin then turned to Nightmare. 

"Excuse me Nightmare!" She turned to him with a polite smile. She wasn't mad at all he came up to her. 

He wasn't mad, not at all… just a little annoyed. Wait, why? 

He just turned back to Fresh who gave him a weird-ass grin, that he ignores while rolling his cyan eye light. ' _Tch_ whatever…'

"Whats up Tango? Need something?" She secretly studies his large skeletal yet graceful body moves to study how he fidgets with his gloved phalanges with a somewhat confident but nervous smile. 

"I WAS WONDERING IF YOU ARE ALRIGHT? AFTER SEEING YOU IN SUCH A FRAGILE STATE I WAS HOPING TO HEAR WHAT YOUR CONDITION IS!" He asked with concern in his voice. This made Noura’s heart melt instantly and wanted to hug him! But she restrained herself, Valkie told her not to be clingy too much at first impression, or it might end up badly.

"I am doing good, actually my body is still adapting to the new Universe but honestly this place has very clean air! It's really refreshing!" 

He seemed happy to hear that beaming at her.

"I HAVE A QUESTION THAT I HAVE BEEN QUITE CURIOUS ABOUT!?" Tango seemed like a really honest type. Which is nice to have around. 

"Sure say whatever you want!" She motioned for him to ask away. 

"ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU GOT TO MEET US… MEET ME?!" He asked with a blush on his cheekbones that made her heart melt and beat a little faster. A blush coming to her cheeks. 

She couldn't help but chuckle fondly, already having a real soft spot for him. So she gave him an honest answer. "Are you kidding? Here, come closer. I'm gonna tell you a secret." she waved for him to come closer seeing his cheekbones flush a tiny bit as he leans in. She floats higher and brings her hand up to her mouth. 

"I am holding myself back from tackling you all into a big hug. And you might be next!" She leaned back winking at him who gapped with a blush. 

While she giggled putting a finger up to her mouth. 

"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN _NEXT_!?" He NYEH-ED loudly narrowing his eye sockets at her.

"Oh, I also am a little disappointed though." She said randomly that drew his attention away from his previous question. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" 

"Well, you know Nightmare and Error, right?" She brought up the two said skeletons who turned a non-existent ear towards Noura. 

"YES, OF COURSE, THEY ARE QUITE DIFFERENT LOOKING THEN THE REST HERE!" 

"Yep and the reason I am a little disappointed is that three other skeletons aren't here. I thought they might have been but alas they are not." Noura sighed looking a little sad which made Tango want to cheer her up. So he asked a few questions hoping to take her mind off it. 

"WELL, WHAT DO THESE SKELETONS LOOK LIKE? ARE THEY SPECIAL TO YOU?" Tango askes genuinely, wanting to know. 

She looked up at him with a soft warm smile. "Yeah, they are. Well, you all are but only a few of you hold a really special place in my heart. These three were one of the first to wiggle and claw their way in." She smiles brightly at the fond memories of how she heard of them. 

"As for what they look like, hm, imagine Classic Sans with a giant hole in his skull with a big red pulsing eye light. I don't know how big he is but he has more teared up clothes. Sometimes he goes by Axe or Horror, but I call him Mars!" Noura began getting more excited as she described the skeletons. 

"The second skeleton goes by Dust! He has different cool looking eye lights of one purple and blue with a red in the middle of it! And the other-" 

While she started to go more into detail, Tango looked invested in her talking. 

The skeletons around them all froze and turned their attention to the floating blond who was gushing over the three dangerous skeletons.

"Anyway, I’m just a bit upset that they aren't here." That last sentence made one of the skeletons break. 

Nightmare who snorts out a laugh grabs her attention immediately. She turns over to him to see his back towards her. His tentacles waved around amused. 

"Excuse me, Tango! I think I need to talk to Nightmare!" She smiled at him warmly while Tango was a little nervous about her talking to him. He thinks she will be alright. Turning to his brother who appeared right next to him only moments later. 

She took a mental note of this revelation of reaction fast and telepathing to her 2 sisters, confirming their suspicion that there might be something they still don't know about from this household.

Noura heads back over to Nightmare. 

' _Girls, Nightmare knows something and I know it’s the cue for our mission. Valkie."_

_'Already on it. I knew something was up.'_

_'Go get that goopy skeleton!'_

_‘Don’cha let them off easily, chief.’_

_‘Don’t worry, I won’t.’_

Valkie grins inwardly, followed by her 2 partners in mind.

Arriving at the goopy boy’s radar, Noura greets him, “What'cha chuckling about?"

"nothing." Nightmare replied simply. It’s not an answer.

"Oh well, I was chuckling about something too! Do you know what's funny? Is how I see only two of the Bad guy Squad here." she pointed out smiling yet Nightmare sensed something from her. Something deep and dark. 

Something that made his already small interest grow.

"well if nothing is what you’re asking me about, then i know nothing. but i know one thing," 

"Hm?" She floated just a tad closer as Nightmare eyed her floating posture. How she had such perfectly good posture, just floating there. 

He leaned in a little closer " _it wasn't me_." his deep voice was like a roaring river. She had to hold back the shiver that wanted to roll right through her. Instead, she stared into his cyan eye light as he stared back. It was somehow intense. But not badly so.

She was dying a little inside, but it was squished down when she watched from afar her younger sister approach the couch. With a certain grinning skeleton who sat there. 

She leaned in a little closer to Nightmare casually so but noticeable. "I know, and I bet a certain skeleton has something to do with it though." She whispered deeply.

Dare he thinks seductively. Nightmares push away that thought with an inner frown. _Tch_ , not even if he had dreams would that be possible for him. 

Not that he was disappointed. Cause he wasn't!

As they both come to a comfortable silence, he’s not so bothered by her close presence. They both wait. 

Feeling she had enough talk, Valkie excused herself to get some breather from the Mobtale bros. She sees her 2 sisters had so much fun from chatting with their favorite skeletons in the room. 

She sighs in delight but then remembers Noura's new info of the only bad guys in this room reacting to her complaints of not being able to see the bad guys. 

It might only be known by that glitchy and goopy skelies, plus their other 3 companions about what she means by that because they were coming from the multiverse, but then again... why all of the skeletons concurrently had the same fear and image of those same bad bones?

While thinking just that, her eyes spot classic Sans sitting just lazily as ever on his infamous faded green couch, no one is talking to him and whoever that just glanced over would think he was taking a nap, but for Valkie? He looks like he is in thinking mode. 

A little frown on his bony brow and slumped shoulders but still noticeably stiff is enough to give her the info she needs, plus his radiated emotions is one you would call as... anxious and worried?

Valkie is reminded by her talk with her sisters, the one where the bad guys’ counterparts of him were in this universe. And the one who had that same fear and worry of an image with a certain evil skeleton is not only shown by his mind, some many other skeletons had it as well when they were intimidated by her and the girls’ threat last night.

Valkie, telepathing to her sisters, asks for their opinion of it, whether to ask or not. Both giving her approval, she nodded and decided to ask Sans about said subject as she approached him next.

"Hello, Mr. Sans."

Sans took notice and half-open his one of his sockets, "oh, hey kid. what's up?"

Valkie sat down next to him, "Not much. Just having a break from socializing, my 2 sisters still seem eager to go around talking 24/7 though." She eyed Noura who's talking with Papyrus while Ischa was with Fresh.

"heh, sounds fun." He slumped more on the couch as Valkie side-eye him, taking the hint of wariness from his expression. 

How did she know that? From his emotions wave obviously. He is making it easier for her.

"Uhh… hey. This is just a random question, but are there any other counterparts of you and your brother we haven't met yet?"

Sans jumped a bit on his seat, sweated, and for a sec avoided her gaze.

_'Not answering right away, huh? Predictable.'_ As Valkie sees his lack of response she continues asking, feeling the need to push a bit more.

"I mean, like, maybe one that seems like a bad version of you, and specifically had a cracked hole on his head and brought an axe leaned on his shoulders as a weapon? Have you ever seen or heard anyone like that?"

He halted for a moment as he answered right away, almost too soon even, "heh, that's an awfully imaginative detailed appearance description ya got there, pal. but nah, ya already meet everyone here." His smile looked a bit stern as Valkie instantly sensed his worry and hesitance.

_'Oh ho, trying to be secretive with me? Well, you pick the wrong opponent, sir.'_ His instant-flash of an image inside his mind wasn't in line with what he declared just now. Hmm... She almost got it.

_'Let's push just a bittt more.'_

Valkie raises an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so?"

"yep." He answers with no hesitation. Another flash of image popping in his subconsciousness one more time, this time with a bit more clearance than before.

Valkie froze in place as his thoughts were finally able to be seen by her. This is what she needs. The more she makes him afraid, the easier he will show that thought to her, _'Easy-peasy_.' She cheered to herself inwardly.

An image of his horror version exactly likes how she described it before, with a big glowing red pinprick bringing an axe on his shoulder, along with his version of Papyrus in a poor and horrific situation of attire with crooked teeth.

Also, another one of his other counterparts flashing inside her mind. This guy looked exactly like him, but with his hoodie up over his skull, eyes had red and blue circle pinprick on the left socket while just a plain red pinprick on the right socket, wearing a dusty red scarf, and... there's no Papyrus beside him. 

"... I see." She eyed him in silent unknown judging eyes, while she grinning in mind.

_'_ **_Jackpot_ ** _.'_

Smirking triumphantly inside, she keeps her neutral face, "By the way, can I ask you another question?"

A trail of sweat trailing down on Sans temples, "depends on what kinda, i can't tell what i dunno, kid."

Valkie chuckled at this, "Don't worry, it's just a mere curiosity of personal opinion. Well, I know some of the characteristics you had from the game we told you before last night, and one of them says that you hate making promises. Is that true?" 

He kept silent and shrugged next, "can't say it was false, maybe."

This gains a thin smile from the glasses girl, "Hehe, we are kinda similar then. I think my personality was affected by your personality in the game. You kinda inspired me, might be the reason why I like Undertale so much to begin with." Valkie said with a hint of fondness as Sans side-eyed her in secret.

"really? glad to be your inspi- _ray_ -sion then." He winked at her.

"Haha, gosh, that was awful, sir." He retorted with a heartful chuckle as well.

Despite showing a relaxed face, she was grimacing inwardly, dreading what will come the moment she tells her sisters, especially Noura.

_'Oh dear, Noura would be pissed hearing this news for sure.'_ She commented, turns out their guess was right all along. Valkie told the blonde and the brunette with bated breath.

Based on how Noura reacted, Valkie knows her blonde sister was fuming with rage right now. 

Even though she looked as cool as a cucumber, Valkie swore she saw a faint tick mark on her forehead. Nightmare and Noura stood in a waiting silence, it was finally broken.

He watches her expression change, well more like her aura. It turned darker. _oh, how she was mad_. He can't say it wasn't a delicious feeling she gave off. He has never felt something so different before. So uniquely tantalizing.

"Excuse me, Nightmare. I must attend to something rather _important._ " She said, her tone happy, yet it was like she was holding back. 

"oh?" He didn't feel disappointed at all. Not at all. Raising a goopy brow towards the blond’s announcement. 

"Yes, I believe I just found what I was looking for." She looked at him with a thankful expression as she turned to leave calmly to not cause a scene. Until she turned around, surprising Nightmare with her expression. 

"But, I do wanna continue our conversation later okay!" She said fast then disappeared behind the corner. She was _pissed_. 

Nightmare had to follow her. He _wanted_ to. He would beat himself later about why he was becoming more curious about this blond but, _later_. 

The glasses girl was about to calm her sister down but were too late as she felt Noura cut off her connection from her, made her flinch inwardly, then shook her head while sweating a bit.

Sans who was secretly examining her sudden silence after their short chat is now confused by her sudden shaken head and expression, she seemed to dread something, like she just heard some bad news?

"what's wrong, kiddo?" He asks slightly worried.

Valkie giving her attention back to Sans,

"It's nothing, just... reminded of something bad. Especially the _craap_ that will come down very soon- oh dear. Ah, but before I explain any of that, can I tell you one thing first, Sans?" 

"uh, sure. what?"

"I'm just like you, someone who doesn't like making promises. And there's one thing I felt like I could relate to you, and I'm sure that you, along with all of your counterparts here know it so well," She turned her face now facing him fully.

"Because I too **_despise_** _liars_." She said as her smile dropped with a sudden deep tone and demand, the skeleton froze and both of his eye sockets turned pitch black. Sweat trailing off his temple.

Sans was about to ask back what she meant by that statement, but his word got cut off by the sudden voice of an open-slammed door from the entrance.

It was Noura who stormed out in fast pace running then jumped off floating out outside. Everyone jumped and looked at where the blonde went.

"what da hell is wrong with her?!" Red commented, not liking this change.

That leaving Nightmare and Error to just burst out laughing seems like they knew what was going on. Enjoying the panic and confusion from the other skeletons.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MUTANT NOURA?! IS SOMETHING HAPPENING OUTSIDE!?" Papyrus piping in panic.

"She figured out you all have been hiding the existence of the _bad guys_." Valkie answers in unamused, her voice flat with a hint of anger.

"Heh, ya guys are _funked_ up. This is gonna be so much fun now." Grinning with an irritated look, her gaze sharpened on the skeletons.

"I wonder who's gonna be funded first, I got my bets on _funking_ classic-"

“Ischa, language.”

“Is dat yar worries now? I mean, come on, look. This wouldn't have started if _he_ told us the truth."

"w-what?" Remix finally braced himself to speak up and asked Ischa as he caved in to his hoodie.

"I said, ya done and **_FUNKED_ ** up now, ya **BONEHEADS**!" Ischa shouts with no hesitation with heavy disdain at Sans especially.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? IS SHE ALREADY FIGURED OUT OF THAT BAD GUYS? WELL, LET HER MEET HER SIBLINGS! THEY WERE JUST AS DANGEROUS AS YOU AL-" Black was going to speak until everyone glared at him to shut up.

" _Funking_ shut it, turd," Ischa said nonchalantly.

Everyone sneered at him, even the energetic skeletons looked at him with a slightly impatient and annoyed face.

"Usually I wouldn't agree to such vulgar words but, I guess **fudged up** is the exact word for all of your situations at this very moment." Valkie crossed her arms and flat cold expressions placed on her face. She didn't like this turn of events.

"B-but… they are indeed a little bad, they kill humans and one of them killed the whole underground including their own brother." Dream said as he looked as uncomfortable as a lot of them felt what he meant by it.

Ischa twitched her brows, "Are ya stupid? Ya think Noura doesn't know that?! Bruhhhh, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover Dreamy-boi, ya of all peo- I mean, skeletons should know of dis!" Dream just frowns but apologizes and says that he will do better.

"Ya know, y'all gonna regret this so much later on, ya dorks," Ischa commented next as she strolled to the entrance. 

Valkie facepalmed herself on the couch, sighing heavily for the umpteenth time today.

Valkie follows suit and stands up from the couch, walking to the door to the outside, "And here's your very first personal info about us the mutants," she stops at the threshold and turns to the skeletons, "we _weren't_ ** _innocent_**. I'm sure you guys know what I mean, literally." Valkie smiles bitterly, take a glance at the horde, and turns away and walks back outside.

"-and maybe, we were a bit _worse_." She whispers the last part, not caring if they heard it or not.

***

"Dusty!!! Mars!! Jupiter!!! Where are you!!?" They hear Noura's loud yet distant voice.

_'Valkie! Do you mind making our voices louder?! So they can hear us!'_ Noura telepathing to the said girl in a panic.

_'Okay, sis. Wait for a second.'_ And Valkie concentrated her power to support wherever she may be right now, which made her voice have a reverberating-effect.

Ischa turns to look down at the lazy skeletons disapprovingly, "Don't yall think they had a reason for doing so? Their hands may be unclean but dat doesn't mean they are dirty, in a sense."

In the distance, a scream reverberated through the forest,

"I can't find them!! They were never this deep in any fanfics I ever read!" Her voice echoed throughout the forest. As they couldn't pinpoint where she was. Like a ghost roaming in the dark woods.

Kinda unsettling how she can disappear like that without feeling her soul. 

After several screamings later, the voices stopped. This makes everyone sweat in worry. Why is she suddenly silent? That's until Valkie and Ischa felt her coming towards their way suddenly!

And she was fast. _Oh,_ _sheet_.

" _FUNK_ this _sheet_ I'm out!" Ischa shouts while already jumping 20 feet away from them off the ground. Disappearing fast on the far side.

Turning their skulls they are about to see Valkie... who has disappeared as well!? As they next spot her already across the field in the safe zone. She sits back as her hair gently lays down, not amused in the slightest. Waving to them in a not-so-apologetic smile.

Noura comes zooming in and zeros her target on one certain skeleton. As she reached the crowd in an instant as she jumped on one of them. Grabbing Sans by his jacket. 

"AHHHHH!!!!! Listen, you handsome bone skeleton!! You better tell me right now where they are or else--!?" She grabs Sans and slowly without him realizes she dragged him upwards. Him dangling like 10 feet off the ground. Hearing the other skeletons panic. 

The guy is trying his best to think what's the best action for this situation while starting to get dizzy from the motion.

Sans trying to keep his mouth shut, but what he doesn't know is his mind which replaying the info he didn't want to let out got displayed so openly from the instant panicked mind. Well, to Valkie especially. 

The image was brief, but that was more than enough for her. Smirk a little inside, she relaxes secretly. But still worried about what Noura will do after this.

Sans unfortunately already made up his mind as he glaring at the blonde in firm.

" **no**." He said in a clear tone. Even though he is also scared shitless just like everybody else here, he can't back down on this one.

"Wha-!? _WHY NOT_?!" Noura shouts in his face, frowning deeply. While looking into his hollow eye sockets. 

"you don't understand, kid. as you already said, they are the _bad guys_. i don't want to risk letting serial killers in my house and hurting everyone else inside. especially if that means putting _my brother_ in _danger_." He glances hard to Noura who now backed up and slowly puts him down. 

She still retorts back. As she released his jacket watching him shove his hands in his pockets

"B-but… you don't know them! You don't even know what they've been through! Have you ever asked them personally?! How could you say and feel very sure of something like that before you even got to know them PROPERLY?!"

That slightly hits Sans right on where it hurts, but he fastly recovers, "because i know what is a danger when I see one, **end** of **discussion**."

"But I-!"

He put up his index finger in front of Noura in reflex, "don't _try_ to test my _patience_ 'ere, kid. or i'll take back every promise i made for the three of you's."

_'Oh, this fucker wants to go huh.'_ Ischa thought, the urge to swing at Sans slowly winning her over, Valkie raised her arms in front of her and halt her who tch-ed as response. But not moving any closer.

At this, Noura stopped entirely. Feeling shocked like something just hitting her in a fatal place. The blonde girl seems on the verge of crying from feeling disappointed and sad from arguments with Sans, she knew how stubborn this bonehead could be after he set his mind on something, nothing would get through his thick skull. While she also starts seeing this as a potential of a starting point of a hate cycle, she decides to back down.

This makes her worry endlessly what will be resulted from this argument, which made her lose words and start peeving to herself more than towards Sans. Crap would he really go back on his word? Noura glanced at him… he would too if it involved Papyrus. 

"Ugh, I can't watch this drama any longer," after pinched her nose bridge, Valkie stands up and approaches the 2 arguing fellas, she grabs both of their shoulders to give more distance between them.

"Yeah, someone abouta' to catch these _funking_ hands boi-"

"No, Ischa. And watch your language, we have an audience here."

" _Tch_ , fine. But these hands were made for knuckle sandwiches, so ya better watch it, _children._ " Valkie shakes her head at her behavior, choosing to ignore her last words.

"Alright, that's _enough_ **,** you two." She finally decided to intercede their argument. As her hands next pull Noura away from him and ask Ischa to hold her so she will calm down. Noura didn't even realize she was ripping the palms of her hands from digging her nails into them.

Today is truly a roller coaster of emotions, how did the atmosphere change so much in just a mere moment? _Sigh_

Valkie glanced back at Sans who looked a bit guilty from scolding Noura, yet he was still sharp when he saw Valkie's disappointed gaze towards him. 

Noura was on the verge of crying, feeling irritated because of something that Sans can't help other than being stern about it. For him, it's a matter of saving many lives by sacrificing a few.

"Are you sure we can't talk this one out? I mean, I understand where you get that conclusion from, but there must be at least somethi-" she got cut off right away.

" ** _valkie_** ," that makes her flinch and Sans notices, but he continues, "this is _not_ a light matter, everyone's safety is at stake here. i don't want to bring any danger to this house. just so you know, you 3 are an exception because you at least tried to not be hostile towards us. and these bad guys of my alternate selves are as dangerous as i make them sound like, _literally_." Sans sounded so sure with his every word.

Valkie and Noura feel a stabbing ghostly pain strike their souls at his claims. The taller of the trio clenching their teeth in silence, guilt could be seen across their faces on various levels.

Valkie avoided his gaze, "I-i see... I didn't know it will come out as offensive. I know we’re given special treatment from the start here, and I'm sorry for not realizing that sooner and acting this outrageous. I’m sorry for getting ahead of myself." she trailed off, now looking at the ground biting her lower lips in bitterness. 

Sans and many skeletons felt more guilty than before. Of course, he will hurt their feelings by saying that, but it's the fact, so they need to understand whether they like it or not.

But when Valkie glanced over to Noura's crying as she began to try and sober her up, Ischa shushed her and stroked her head gently on her hold. Valkie’s resolve steeled her as a plan started forming in her mind. Telepathing to both of them the plan she had in mind. 

_'Noura, do you really want to meet the bad guys?'_ Valkie telepaths to both the girls to hear as Noura responded eagerly.

_'Yes, I will do anything_ _!_ ' 

_'What are ya thinking chief_?' 

_'A bet.'_

Ischa thought back, already having a slight idea, _'Wait. Is it a-!?'_

_' **Bet.** ' _ they all think in unison. 

_'You up to it?'_ Valkie asked quite seriously. 

_'Hell yes, let’s do this shit! Let's kill-'_

_'Hey, languag-'_

_'Of course! Oh, my stars it's been so long!'_

Giving a mental grunt to them, Valkie's shoulders slumped as she eyed them alternately. Everyone agreed, Noura's heavy breathing decreased and Valkie smiled, sighing and ruffling her head.

She turned to face Sans with a firm look.

“Well, I have to apologize first before saying this." She starts as that gained a frown from the skeleton.

"I respect your boundaries and reasons for forbidding us to help your counterparts. But, just like you, _I prioritize my family's happiness_." She places her hand on her chest.

A scary determination in her voice demanded what she wanted, and who was Sans to deny it. He took a step back, this girl-this woman, Valkie, is so much more than what her looks give her credit for. 

Determined and unrelentless in every way possible, not even a human, or even the _kid_ , could ever hold a torch to her fiery gaze.  
  
 _‘it’s like she’s staring into my soul, how ironic.’_ He gulped at this but was momentarily surprised when Valkie spoke up,

" _But,_ I know you won't back down just from me being stubborn, from what we heard in our universe ‘stubbornness’ seems to be your middle name, feel free to correct me but, you’re not the only one who has stubbornness running in their blood."

"you can say that again but-" 

"Yes. I know this will involve not just you and your brother's safety, but also all of the other residents in this mansion. That's why I came to this conclusion. Can you at least hear me out on this one, _please_?"

"and why should I, kid?" he answers fast.

"Well, for one," she glanced to Noura, "perhaps we can make a truce from this instead of starting another heated argument? I’m tired of this, and so are you, smile all you want Sans, but you can’t fool us, especially my elder sister.” 

Valkie took a breath as she stepped forward closer to Sans, her hand offered in a friendly handshake. She smiled impishly and let the silence linger between them so everyone could soak up her sudden offer. 

“So, what do you say?"

Sans hesitates. He seems to be conflicted by the request because she does have a point, and think over for a moment while the other’s eye him curiously for his answer. Sighing, he glances over to Noura who gives him the ‘teary’ and ‘pleading watery’, trying to make him cave in on himself.

He knew something was up, but their damn eyes loosened his resolve. Only by a little bit, but it was enough to crack.  
  


"sure, what is it?"

Valkie smirked at that,

"Let's make a bet."

  
  


_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N,B,W: we bid you adieu~ until next time! *Team rocket is flying off once again!*


	13. C12 - Bet over matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Twinkies!! I know you might recognize me! Blue, yes it's me. Anyway!! Chapter is out now~ we all worked hard on it and are currently done with chapter 13 so be on the look out for that!
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chappy!!

Valkie, with an innocent tilt to her head, offered Sans a bet and he was relentless to take it. Obviously, he was wary about this.

“You… suspect we’ll give you some gimmicks from this, don't you?”

“wha- no, no, kid. just, it ain’t every day anyone willing to resort to this kinda thing.” raising both hands in surrender, he said that with a shrug.

“Hmm, is that so…” Valkie gave him a knowing look.

The others egg him on, jabbing at his ribs by calling him 'chicken', one of the most childish of names, but it seemed to tick him off quite easily, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, everyone could see. Though, they seemed too ignorant of the situation; underestimating just how powerful Noura was. 'Cause obviously the upset tiny blonde wasn't that hard to beat, or so they thought.

“don’t be a chicken now, vanilla! our safety is at risk ‘ere!” Red piquing from the side, taking lightly to this matter if that smug toothy smirk explains anything. However, a small thought popped into his head, it was odd. The feeling of 'losing' scampered through his soul, leaving as quickly as it arrived.

Red looked around the smirk on his face losing its smugness as he caught the stare of the muscled brunette. Her teeth gleamed a threat as she made a slow cutting motion across her throat, from one ear to the other. The message clear as day: **'You're dead, bone boy'**

_What the hell?!_ A chill ran up his spine, for the hundredth time this day. This ain’t good, not good at fuckin' all.

Sans takes the deal and they shake on it. 

Valkie explains the rules, it's simple and fair, but of course, she took advantage of their vulnerability with the mutants’ actual prowess. The bet going a little something like this:

"Noura has to touch you, Sans, a mere hair strand would suffice. The time limit is strictly set to 5 minutes tops, so whatever is on your person is deemed as taggable."

"ey' what bout' me-"

"Yes, I was about to get to that part, before you interrupted me." A soft blue blush appeared out of embarrassment, before disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Sheesh, eager are we?" Noura grinned at Sans, "don't butt in before chief finishes." Noura chuckling on the side patted her back in agreement.

Valkie cleared her throat shortly, "As I was saying, on Sans' part, he can dodge, move however you'd please, as long as he doesn't leave the field premises as indicated by Ischa is doing so now. Once he goes past any of it, it will be deemed as an instant disqualification, same rules apply for Noura as well."

As Ischa was outlining the border in seconds flat, Valkie smiled impishly, a sly look in her eye that only a few skeletons could see before it was gone.

"Sans is of course allowed his magic, naturally so is Noura. No ill intent shall be accepted. Do I make myself **clear**?"

Noura easily nodded, a tad happier than before, but oh-so ready to dish out some good old but whooping. Sans replying hesitantly with a "yes ma'am." changing his speech from his frayed nerves. 

He didn't know why, but something was a little fishy-smelling. Or... was it just his hoodie? Eh, maybe.

"Oh, and before I forget, as a handicap for you, Sans, Noura cannot 'fly' or 'levitate', as per restrictions of this bet. Please understand that all fairness and equality will be upheld before, during and after this match. So don't go overboard." 

That brings surprise to Sans' and everyone's face, were they trying to throw in the towel so early? Some of the skeletons were smirking expectantly, knowing well that this match will turn out just like they expected.

_'With what little knowledge you have about our power, you won't be prepared for what's coming. Who said we already showed you everything?'_ Telepathing to her sisters which brought an exciting air of giddiness inside each of them.

"Would that be enough?"

Sans shrugged and glanced over to Noura who nodded along. Meeting the gaze of familiar lazy eye lights, she spoke up with closed eyes.

"All I gotta do is touch you and you'll tell me where they are, right?" she smiled up at him sickeningly sweet. 

"sure. if ya can touch me, i'll tell ya." Sans' grin was strained but he was relaxed. He doesn't even look worried. 

Valkie and Ischa felt sorry for Sans. Their sister may be small and give off an aura of innocence. But underneath, if they knew her that long or where she came from, they would have shivered in fear. And even with knowing that, they still get nervous. Valkie is not an exception. 

The referee girl stands up, "I will recite this once more. The rules are simple, you may use any tool or magic to your disposal. No physical harm is done to either opponent. The loser must give up and accept their loss, end of discussion. If Noura does not touch Sans in 5 minutes, she loses, and if she manages to touch Sans then it's Sans' loss. Are we clear?" 

Valkie’s voice was hard and truthful, looking at Noura then Sans as she scanned the crowd. Ischa went so far as to grab some light snacks for the occasion, as this would not take long anyways. 

Noura and Sans both shake hands. His hand, warmer, but smoother than a newborn baby's skin. She had to hold back the blush. This match was dire to her babies somewhere out in the cold lonely forest!!

Valkie takes 2 steps back, putting her one hand between the two before announcing,

"Start!" She yelled raising her hand and backing the hell away, to the house. Ischa hands her a pair of binoculars, as she scarfed down chips and whatnot. Valkie not questioning it accepts them and puts it on right away so she can see better. 

"Welp, say your prayers losers, buddy blue shoes is gonna be ejected into space."

"Indeed. " They both say, one snarky the other nonchalant. 

The skeleton bystanders all question this greatly, some even laugh saying ''how could she do anything?'' Though some were put off, something was going on and they didn't know what. They'll just have to wait and see.

“If anything, Classic is the master at dodging among every Sanses in this multiverse, we got that trait from him after all.” Ink randomly comments with a bored expectant gaze, confident of the outcome.

Valkie and Ischa look at each other silently before bursting out laughing, "Sure, sure." they say in unison.

These skeletons are in for a show.

Ischa directed their attention back to the battle, a rather one-sided battle, the skeletons looking back to Noura and Sans. Watching them break away...or- Sans jerked away from the little blonde who was smirking like she just caught a mouse in a trap. Her blonde hair moving in snake-like motions in the wind.

The whole temperature dropped and Sans jerked his hand away as if she burned him from the glare alone. Teleporting several feet away from her, a nervous grin on his face.

"Sans, I don't think you understand the (heh) _gravity_ of this situation you just put yourself in," Noura said, voice steady as she never took her still sky blue orbs off of him.

As she took a step forward a crater 2 feet wide and a foot deep crushed under her feet. But she didn't stumble, fall through or step on it. No. She walked over it like it was just an illusion. 

Boi, Sans wishes that was an illusion. 

Sans started to sweat thick drops as sweat appeared on his temple. Grin so stretched it was hurting. Eyelights changing to pinpricks. 

"heh, that is a _hole_ lot of assumptions there, kid," he said, voice deep but still steady.

She smiled at the pun but then she paused, "Time." she called.

"4 minutes!" Ischa yelled. 

The girl’s face falls flat like that word just switching a button inside her, she turns to the skeleton who jumped at her sudden eye contact, "Well, I'm sorry Sans, but I need to know where they are. I don't plan to do anything or put your brother in danger, or the others as well. I genuinely just wanna meet them, is all." She spoke as she kept making craters, where she walked like her body, weighed 6 thousand tons.

"noura, you know i can't do that. you are trying to let a serial killer on the loose and even want to meet them. you have _never_ seen them directly and have no idea how dangerous they are for everyone. they don't deserve to even talk to anyone." Sans pitch-black eye sockets glared over at the blonde, in not even frustration at her stubbornness but the fact that she wasn't listening. 

Valkie and Ischa stiffened greatly at his choice of words.

" _Shiz,_ death was the only option, huh."

"He is fudged, what a pity."

Each of them comments.

"what do ya _funkin'_ mean? she hasn't done anything but make _funkin'_ craters." Red said though he couldn't hide the nervous rumble in his voice.

"YES, MY BROTHER CAN JUST TELEPORT AWAY!" Papyrus said but his voice didn't sound so sure. 

"Are you _sure_ that would help?" Valkie asked with a side-smirk.

That made them all look back at the field.

Noura's expression dropped along with the atmosphere. If before was flat, now they look hardened. She stopped moving 4 feet away from the nervous stubborn skeleton. 

"... _'Deserve'_ ? What a strong word you have there. You know, people don't _deserve_ a lot of things. Good or bad, no matter what they choose to be, even if they try to change their situations." Chills running through anyone's spine who hears those words as if she was calmly threatening everyone. The 2 mutants who were watching gulped.

"But, tell me this, Sans," she closed her eyes for a moment, "Who are **_you_ ** to decide that? Judge." her voice dropped to a shivering level. Opening her eyes, it switched to icy glare, sharp and cold, almost motionless.

Sans’ eye lights go out with his grin falling slightly. The other skeletons stepping back in fear or were it shame crawling up their spines? Who knows. 

Well, Nightmare was just about to freaking die of happiness, if he could even produce happiness he'd bet he was happy now. He was growing more and more attracted to this little devil. If that's even possible. He ignores the feeling and just blames it on the negative high he was riding waves on.

“This chick is _funkin’_ crazy!” Red whispers, Ischa, and Valkie couldn't deny or agree more, both proud of her nonetheless.

"You are one stubborn skeleton, Sans. But, ya know? I heard once that stubbornness can _weigh you down_." She tilted her head, taking a step forward. Making Sans flinch greatly, her range close enough to strike.

About to teleport away again he gathered his magic but nothing happened. He couldn't. A look of panic flashed through his face before he could hide it. 

"what the-" he tried to move but he was paralyzed. Like his magic was blocked from inside his bones and soul. He felt like a weight of a thousand pounds was forced upon his shoulders and not the burden kind, he literally couldn't move. As if invisible chains were holding him down. 

He tried to summon a bone using his blue magic, anything. Even a Gaster blaster. Nothing happened.

Sans could hear everyone yelling for him to move but, but, he couldn't! 

“SANS! DON’T BE LAZY TO MOVE FROM YOUR SPOT, GET AWAY FROM THERE OR YOU’LL LOSE!” Papyrus sounds panicked.

“i-i can’t-!”

“shove your bone _arse_ off that ground, classic! ya wanna let that _beach_ get’cha!?” Red sounds aggravated.

"HEY! Ya shut yer _funking-"_

"Shh, not now Ischa." 

"But he said- _ugh,_ fine!" As Valkie gave her the look, Ischa was busy flipping the bird at Red behind her back, as the battle continued.

Not having enough energy to retort back, Sans’ only focus is on how to get away from that position as fast as he can. But he was too late.

Unrealized by him, a finger has touched his shoulders, as the little devil floats slightly. Her floating form was above his skull as she grabbed his chin and leaned in to whisper. 

"I win, _Sansy~_ " she whispered almost like a purr. Her voice sending pleasant shivers up his spine. Pleasant?! By Asgore’s beard, he must be going senile to think he was getting turned on by...this!

Leaning back and winking in his direction. She got back on the ground and walked away to let him fall on his bony butt. 

Fluster and shock plastered his skull, as his hands were already pulling his hood up to hide his pastel blue colored skull. 

Everyone's jaws were dropped as Noura bobbed there innocently with Sans on the ground behind her. 

Papyrus ran to him asking if he was okay as the blonde walked to her sisters. High-fiving both of them, 

"I neva doubted ya, not even' fa' a sec'n!" Ischa's big hand high fives Noura's much smaller and delicate one. 

Leaving Noura to grin, "Aw, thanks sis, and Vally! You're the best!" Noura tackled Valkie in a huge bear hug. This time though Valkie was prepared, and didn't stumble since Noura was careful as well. 

"Anytime sis," Valkie chuckled while patting the blonde’s back. From behind Valkie didn't see the dark knowing smile Noura sent Red. Sending a, _'I'll deal with you, for what you called me, later.'_ message in that gaze. He froze on the spot. Turning away to look at Boss like he would help him. 

To be sweating bullets when Edge gave Noura an approving look. _Shit_. A secret smile on Ischa's face as she saw the little exchange with glee, you reap what you sow sucker!

Meanwhile, Papyrus turned Sans over, worried about his lazy stubborn brother. To see his whole skull glowing blue.

“BROTHER, DO YOU HAVE A FEVER OR SOMETHING!? WHY IS YOUR SKULL GLOWIN- _MMPH_!” Sans instantly explodes out of his blushing ball to cover his brother’s teeth in an attempt to shush him down.

" _sshh_ , bro if you tell people it could spread."

That made Papyrus gasp and nod his skull in understanding. "OH, I SEE YOU ARE A HERO SANS!" 

"i'm, nothin’ compared to you bro, you're the only hero i know. you're the greatest paps."

"I AM THE GREATEST! YOU ARE VERY LUCKY TO HAVE SUCH A GREAT HERO AS YOUR BROTHER!, NYEH HEH HEH" 

Sans mentally sighed to have drawn Papyrus off track, he couldn't have the whole household teasing or questioning why he was blushing. Not after what just happened. 

Both standing up and walking back to the others, they hear Valkie clap her hands. 

Appreciating the fight that just finished with an easy smile, "Well done, everyone. It's really an interesting match. Sorry if this sounds harsh, but, _I'm a bit disappointed_ ," she stops clapping and her smile falls, sending chills down their spines whoever saw her demeanor 180° flick faster than the speed of sound.

"However!" She raises a finger and walks closer to Sans with a knowing smile. A _smug_ as hell smile.

"I guess it's time for you to fulfill our agreement, don’t you think, Mr. Sans the Skeleton?" The confident smile she was showing was to tell everyone how the tables had turned.

Yup, he was cornered. With no way out from this trap. And the mutants know he won’t go against his own words. They won’t ask for such a ridiculous bet if they didn’t have the upper hand after all.

Sighing in defeat for the umpteenth time today, hesitantly Sans told the location, but it was vague as heck, no wonder the girls can't locate it, the place was so damn remote and far, like, **125km** away from here? WHAT THE HELL?!

Noura was aggravated as she shook the sweating skeleton back and forth, throwing questions as to why he would put them there!? He didn’t answer right away with pausing too much, Valkie knew Sans was just trying to stall their time here hoping they would change their minds. But when Ischa stepped up to threaten the skeleton, Papyrus spoke up.

"A-ACTUALLY!" The precious cinnamon roll takes a step ahead intervening between Ischa and Sans, the girls know he was scared but he still steps up nonetheless.

"I KNOW THE EXACT LOCATION, MY BROTHER HERE SEEMS TO FORGOT THE ADDRESS LIKE USUAL, SO, L-LET ME GIVE YOU THE DIRECTION!"

Noura dropped Sans back on the ground, him sticking the landing."Oh, that would be appreciated! Please, Papyrus, go on. Also sorry, Sansy. That’s payback for calling me “kid” back then."

He proceeds to tell the location as Valkie already noted his every word in her notebook. As Ischa silently growled at Sans with her eyes stalking his every move, like the wild child she was.

After finishing with this, "Thank you!" Noura stormed off. Ischa follows suit, hacking up a loogie just to spit it out in spite of the skeletons. But Valkie was the last to go along, seems like she still had something to say to Sans.

"You don't have to be worried, Mr. Sans. Enough with the 'appalled' expression, your skull is already white as it is." Turning on her feet, she faces Sans, who was planted still in his place, looking up to her finally.

"We know what we've done up until now is reckless and selfish, I'm very aware of that. To assure all of you, I can at least promise this. Just remember, _the 3 of us are more than capable of taking care of this problem_ , and we will make sure that our future friends won't do _anything_. Of course, we will promise to protect everyone also. Among everything, that's what you want, right?" She leaned closer to grab Sans' shoulder and whispered her next words,

"Believe me, I would definitely have gone against the idea if I didn't know any better of this myself, but," she leaned back again, a thin confident smile spread across her face as her glasses glistened in the sunlight.

"None of you have seen everything yet, so expect the unexpected. If things go south, I'll take full responsibility. You have my word as a _Novak_." 

Sans' pinpricks gradually changed back to his normal fuzzy eye lights as he observed the girl's eyes, searching for any underneath meaning from her words. It's a selfish request, but he falls for it in the end, so he can't say anything for himself. Sighing in resignation, he finally nods and relaxes his strained grin, for once he tried to give these mutants another chance. He doesn't have any other choice anyway, so what could he expect?

Given this reaction, Valkie beamed in delight.

“Thank you, Mr. Sans. I promise you won’t regret it. Ah, one more thing,” she pointed up, “from what I can see, you’re the one in charge of this household, would you like an extra pair of hands for back up?” Sans raised one bone brow.

“uhh, what do you mean?”

“I’ll always be right beside you whenever you need my assistance, and it’s not just for the matter of the machine, but I can help with some ground rules. Especially for my...companions. They will need the most supervision than most…” she laughs dryly to lighten up the mood, but Sans notices the sweat running down her temple.

"Will that suffice?" Valkie quickly says to change the topic.

Eyeing her for a moment, Sans shrugs. He supposed that would be okay for now. He indeed needs another head for keeping watch of everyone else. And with these _mutant_ additions coming in, it would be nice to have another pair of hands to have his back on this matter. 

Though he couldn't truly trust her, or them, for that matter. Sans couldn't for the life of him figure out if this was the beginning of something wondrous and new or something less desirable. At least he knew the 'massive headache he was going to get in a couple of hours' was something easy to figure out, he just wished nothing worse than that happened. 

So many promises today.

The rest of the skeletons were still loading the scene they just witnessed as Valkie goes off to catch up with her sisters.

Meanwhile, Fresh slowly turns to Nightmare who's just oozing inner turmoil. Nightmare spares him a glance to have his whole face turn into a screeching nightmare.

Fresh's glasses say " **_tap dat_ **" while his bone brows are moving like worms in a wiggling motion, his grin teasing. As he was not so subtly pointing to the direction where Noura went. 

Nightmare didn't even give him a chance to utter a sound before he slashed him with his tentacle into a thick nearby tree. 

"duuude, denial~" he sing-songed hopping up like he wasn't just slammed into a now broken fallen down tree.

\---

Noura zoomed through the forest tracking the exact coordinates Papyrus and Sans (oh-so graciously) gave her. While flying and dodging passed the trees with graceful ease. She doesn’t even notice her 2 sisters that were falling behind for they weren't as excited as her. Well, almost.

Her mind was focused on one thing at that moment, _'I can't believe I did that to him! How could I do such a scandalous thing?! What if I made him uncomfortable?! What if he was,_ *gasp* _disgusted by it!? Nooooo!!'_ hands ruffling her hair in agony. As she calls, "Panic flight" flying through the air in a panic!

Noura was losing it on the inside, she couldn't help it. Seeing the challenge in his eyes the way he blushed after she stopped him from moving… she might have some problems and more. But they were buried deep deep down that no one will know. Not ever her sisters knew. 

She isn't stupid nor dense to _not_ know what she was asking of Sans. She knows how dangerous the bad guys are and could be. She can't help but be selfish with this.

And of course, if things go south she could always interfere. She wouldn't let them lay a harming hand on Papyrus or anyone of the skeletons there. 

She breaks out of her thoughts from an invisible string from the core that made her come to a halt. Her breathing was even, her blue orbs watching skillfully. 

Then she felt it again. The even balance. A weight right in front of her. She was close. 

Scanning the area diligently, she frowns. Her sky blue eyes stare in front of her with a frown on her face. 

Floating down, her feet gracing the ground, she felt the dirt beneath her shoes, _the air was weeping and thick of it_ , she thought as her eyes closed. The humidity in the air, the dryness of the ground beneath her feet, the sound of the rustling leaves from the summer breezes blowing through, and- wait... this smell...

Noura opened her eyes suddenly, there was no mistaking it. This smell, she hadn’t smelled it in a long time. The distinctive smell of iron mixed slightly with wood and plants. The smell of **blood.** In haste, she follows where it came from until she finds small trails of...red specks, splattered around the ground where she hovered. 

But, it wasn’t from human ( _*huft*_ thank goodness) she realizes, more like an animal. Someone obviously just put up a trap on this tree, and just took them off not too long ago, they didn’t even bother to clean the mess after, "Gross, aw, Axe or Jupiter's doing." Meaning, they are used to hunting here frequently that no one would take notice or care too much of it.

When she travels here, she keeps noticing some animal traps here and there. And most of them have this transparent string to trigger the trap. She avoids touching any of them, just in case, it’ll ruin the Horrortale bros hard work on setting them up. 

They must be living near, hopefully, they aren't too far from the coordinates Papyrus in detail gave her. 

Searching through the bushes, she eyed a certain direction where she could feel a faint feeling of something… that was alive, far far away at the farthest. Not wasting any more time, she leaps through the forest like a lightning bolt, fast and furious. But abruptly stops when she feels a certain eye light looking from behind. It’s so sharp that it can pierce a hole through her head.

She is always familiar with this nuance. Intimidating, and cold. By all means to lock the target on the spot, relaying the message that ‘running all you want, but it will be futile’. A chill running through her spine, not from fear, but excitement. She knows exactly where this predatory-like gaze belonged to. And she was aware he had been watching her in the shadow of the trees.

\----

“I know you’re there, show yourself will you?” Trying her hardest to be strict and brave, yet patient. Although her voice trembled a bit because of her fangirling heart squealing inside, the earth might as well shaken from how loud her heart has been beating. Calm down! 

“... heh, ain’t expecting a trespasser around this time and area.” A looming dark figure coming out from the shadow on Noura’s left side, about 15 meters away from her. She turned around to the voice instantly and froze.

That big burning red eye light, glaring down at her like she was some kind of prey. Grinning wide plastered on his skull maniacally, and of course, the infamous hole on his top right skull that called it as a crack would be the most underestimation of this era.

“what? not gonna say anything?”Axe's (she'll call him that for now) deep gravelly voice rumbled through the forest. She could practically taste it. Her cheeks flush red much to her dismay! Her blue orbs couldn't help but look him over. Not knowing he was doing the same. 

A giant ax with some dry dark red patches adorned the end of the chipped sharp iron of the ax, which appeared from frequent use resting on his broad (hot as hell) shoulders with his one hand holding the handle. He was bara that's for sure. He was at least 6,5ft and powerfully intimidating. (And man did he pull it off) While on his other huge skeleton hand holding a rope with a dead deer tied on it, a trail of dry blood came out from its head.

Oh, so that was the blood trail culprit.

Holding her hand to her chest, Noura blushed infatuatedly but trying her damnedest to not let it get shown. Honestly, she might as well scream at the top of her lungs right now from happiness.

_‘So attentive, and that rumbling and gravelly voice... oh my holy stars, 10/10!’_ If she holds a whiteboard right now, the points she wrote there would be infinity for him. She will mark it off later. 

Horrortale Sans was in a stupor. Anyone might mistake her frozen state as out of fear, but for him, that dazed gaze in her eyes... it was as if she was enraptured by him? No, there’s no way this little blonde human would even give a glimpse to such a hideous creature like him. It must have been a trick of the eye, maybe?

And he knows that she isn’t a normal human. If that floating stance when she came as fast as the lightning before landing leisurely back on the ground explained anything. She can fly, is she a witch, a wizard, a mage? This is his first time seeing any mage (a mage it is then) able to do such a trick. But he cannot sense any magic coming out from her, instead, there’s this certain aura from that petite figure. And her hair, it’s swaying around as if it defies gravity itself, even though there’s no wind around them to blow it.

Among the other counterparts of him and his brother, he and certain skeletons that were labeled as the, heh, ‘bad guys’ have this affinity of sensitivity with magic. Probably because of their high difference concerning LV. They had the most after all. So if she was using any, he’ll know instantly. He can not only sense it, he can _smell_ it, literally. The highest LV they have, the more rotten their smell is. He’s indeed the most animalistic out of the bunch. Nightmare often asked him to sniff out their target when they were hiding back then. Such fun times, _delicious_ times.

Though, she smells like... sweet wildflowers mixed with vanilla cream. If that was a thing, she would have smelled like that for sure, ~~_delicious_ ~~ ~~.~~ And what this girl was doing is not considered normal. That far he can tell, but what exactly is this pressuring sensation her aura has been giving him?

It made his broken eye socket itch. 

At first, he thought the golden waves of her hair were already beautiful enough that he expects a beauty to have that kind of hair. And when she turns to him, it exceeds his expectations. 

A pair of entrancing sky blue eyes, glazing over like a glass ball from the reflection of the sunlight. That adorableness, and puffy cheeks that seem so soft to touch, he wonders how it feels to pinch that skin with his phalanges, will it scratch if he pinched too hard? Would it draw blood from her flushed cheeks?

She looks so feeble, weak, every definition of fragility suits that appearance of her. Along with that golden hair swished around, gleaming beneath the sunlight between the shadows of the forest when she landed down, like... an angel descended from heaven with her golden wings. And the expression she gave him didn't help deny his assumptions. 

Dozing off, Horrortale Sans’ pinprick was observing her figure unconsciously, which brings nervousness to Noura that she fiddled with the edge of her hoodie. She braced herself to take a step closer, easy, and steady. Of course, life wants to make this harder than it should've been. As the leaf under her foot made the loudest crunching sound under her feet. 

That seemed to snap him out and he jumped back in reflex, raising his ax over his head in a fighting stance, ready to cut off anything that came towards him. His red eye pulsing with a dangerous intent to kill with no hesitation.

“A-ah, wait! I don't want to fight you! S-sorry if I startled you!” Waving her hands around in surrender, she takes a step back to make a distance between herself and him, lowering herself to the ground to appear smaller than she already was. Cute. 

She almost forgot that Horrortale Sans is the warmest yet wariest skeleton out of everyone. She needs to give a good first impression first before she can befriend him. This is life or death. 

“Could we, uhm... you know, sit down and talk? Have a coffee-“ between her statement, he already marched off right in front of her, raising the ax to be right above her. But it stopped just before it hit the top of her head.

"Listen, I know you were wary of me, with an unknown person marching all over your hunting grounds. You should be! But, you can't just go around chopping off heads until you at least hear what they have to say. Then maybe you can," Putting her hands on her hips Noura puffing her cheeks in slight disappointment as if what he is just doing is just at the wrong timing. "but since it's you, of course, I'll forgive you," She smiled up at him, as his hard gaze was locked on her. He dared again. 

Swinging his ax down on her with little to no strength. For the ax to be ripped out of his iron grip like butter. "what-" he watched his ax twirl over to the blonde who had her cheeks puffed out in a huff and left her. "I can't believe you tried again!? I'm literally hurt. Now as I was- oof! Waahh!" In her the middle of her disbelieving scolding. Up at the big scary skeleton. She floated the giant ax into her small hands. Come to find out when the ax landed upright in her hand. 

It. Was. Heavy. 

Her face planted into the dirt as her breasts slammed into the dirt. As the ax threw her whole balance off. A small whine left her throat, she forgot all about her hip. When they all got sucked in, she slammed her hip into the concrete. Now the pain is back, but she bites it back. It was nothing she couldn't handle. "What the, how can this ax be so heavy?" She stared at the ax shocked, she knew she wasn't very strong in strength wise but this was sad! With a determined look, she stood back up brushing off her now very dirty hoodie and leggings. She could use her gravity. But that would make her point go out the window. 

She leaned down and wrapped both hands around the thick chipped wooden handle. Feeling the cool dirt dig into her fingernails. As she whispers "one, two, threeeee!" She pulled with all her strength. Using her hard leg gravity muscles pulse, to help give her strength in her arms.

She swished the ax over her head, feeling the air blow her hair out around her shocked panicked face. "Oh no," she was falling backward. It was all too sudden and the weight of the ax was so heavy that she couldn't float up in time. Her foot tipped back her body naturally trying to float out of instinct. Made her tip in a dangerous direction towards the ax! She squeezed her eye's shut. The ax could seriously hurt her. "Help!" 

A large hard surprisingly lukewarm hand grasped around her calf. Yanking her body away from the sharp deadly blade of the bloody ax. Just in time, her hair dodged the blade like a fish in the water. 

Noura couldn't help but breathe heavily trying to catch her breath upside down. She took note that she wasn't uncomfortable with Axe's touch. "Whooaa! Hi," she squeaked, as Axe pulled her up all the way to his skull. 

Her two eyes locked onto his one functioning one, as his grin was quite amused. With a raised eyebrow he spoke, "i don't know whether to kill you or keep you alive?" His question sounded like it was more to himself than towards Noura. But she answered anyway. 

Cutely fluttering her eyelashes with a kittenish smile. That hoped to be cute cause she needed that right now! "Keep me alive." She said softly, hearing a loud "hmm" come from him in thought. 

Watching his reaction carefully. His red eye light grows and shrinks, his grin twitched upwards. As he didn't break eye contact with her. 

She had a feeling this meant something. She has an idea of what it could mean. But right now she can't lose. 

…

Both reading each other's faces, not breaking eye contact. Until her eyes start to water from keeping her eyes open for such a long time. She blinked first, rubbing her watery eyes. "Dang it." her cheeks were flushed red from being upside down for so long. She missed the flash of respect, shock and adoration passed through his solid expression before it was gone. 

"So, not kill me?" She asked, hoping, and pleading. Even though she knew she was fine, it still could help her situation and her relationship with Axe. 

"how long should i give you to explain, before i decide to kill you?" He was dead serious. 

"Um, hold on, uh 10 minutes no, maybe longer? Because that deer would taste better if we at least got to smoking it? Maybe a roast, slow cook it?" Noura was thinking out loud, she would rather not have the carcass with them the whole time they were talking.

That seemed to satisfy his answer. "ok." Turning hill with Noura as his captor. He slung her around "Whoaa gentle!" to have her sit on his arm. 

Silently marveling in how alarmingly light the girl was. He wouldn't say it out loud but, he was afraid she would fly away if he let her go. 

Noura who was blushing so hard and was screaming in joy on the inside. Yes, she was being kidnapped by Axe!! Then she remembered her sisters. Oh no, if they come now he'll think she was trying to ambush him and lose the trust she just gained!!

Quickly she telepathy to her sisters. Who was out with a few skeletons that wanted to tag along and could keep up with their fast pace. 

' _Guys where are you?'_ Noura's voice asking.

_'YO, GRIZZLY BEAR! Where did ya storm off to!? We almost lost our way just ta keep our pace right behind ya!'_

_'We're about to get closer to your location, you alright there, sis? I notice you've been stopping several times, did you find the house?'_

_'Even better! Ah, no wait!_ _Don't come, you will ruin everything! Axe is really wary and if you guys come at once he will think that you are ambushing him and I will lose all his trust!! I will tell you when it's clear to come after I talk to him!!! Oh, and Axe tried to kill me then his actual ax almost hurt me! Bye!!'_

Then there was silence as Noura cut off the connection. Edge, Sniper, Pistol, and Tango all gave the two girls in front of them. Who was laughing out loud and giggling out of the blue.

Valkie soon noticed the freaked out wary looks they were all giving them. They looked at them like they were both mad.

Oh, dear. 

"Uh, change of plans, guys. We have been sent to go home as Noura has been kidnapped by Axe." Valkie said the sentence so straight forward and non-worried whatsoever. They all had to replay what she just said. 

...

" **_WHAT!!?_ **"

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: Whoa what a way to end the chapter.
> 
> Norms: Yes I thought it was a perfect moment to split it. 
> 
> Walker: Ya did good! Look at us!!
> 
> Blue: We are pretty great!!
> 
> Norms: Girls be more humble!... But you're not wrong.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next time my Twinkies!~


	14. C13 - Knife to meet ya! Saw what you like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY X-MAS U LOT!  
> Sorry, so SORRY FOR BEING GONE MORE THAN A MONTH, my dear... Normy is ashamed huwaaaaa
> 
> BUT! In exchange for that, we made this one chapter extra-long than usual! Double the size than our previous one, possibly. Or not? Uhm, was 10k words not that long after all? Oh wait, it's 8k after we edit them.
> 
> HMMMMMM, ANYBODYWAY!  
> Here, a new chapter! Just think of it as our Christmas gift for u all, hehe. 
> 
> -Sincerely, Normy UvU

She was silent the whole ride with Axe and could tell he had a lot on his mind with the fact that he even gave her a chance (Well another chance) to even explain everything, is like she just completed relationship goals. Then she exploded red at that thought. No! We are not going down that route yet. She wasn't ready! Looking up at him and his fuzzy eye light, Noura notices he must be lost in thought. 

Her gaze soon turned to his gaping hole. It was bigger than she thought it would be if she were being honest. It looks so painful and the air that was pouring into it was teasing his wound. It only made her irritated at the air here. Subtly she commanded the air around his hole. To temporarily stop pouring in. 

She would like to do it permanently but she would have to use a spell, which would make her have to talk. So instead this would have to do for now. Plus she didn't want to risk him snapping. Not with him holding her. She may be strong but her body was weak.

While being a hostage, the small blonde was blushing and now starting to think about spells that could make her stay put for a very long period. Cause at this rate, she won’t be _still_.

Axe was in a different place. His mind was jumbled just from the current event that just took place not even 5 minutes ago. Why was he now kidnapping the small blonde instead of trying to kill her again? Was the question he has been racking his broken skull around. 

Was it out of pity? Maybe. Or could it be deeper than that? That she amused him from how weak she was? How she wasn't a threat to him or his brother. But, he knew the small blonde in his arms. Who was so warm that he kept getting off track. Along with her alluring scent that made him feel calm. His skull throbbing less, the dull pain he was so used to. Now felt like a minor injury. 

It had to be the girl. Was it all a trick? Even if it is. Then he will **kill her**. 

The surrounding area grew more clear as the air became stale. Noura couldn't stop scrunching up her nose. It wasn't even the smell- okay it was the smell too, but the taste of unkempt habitation and just unclean air was making her hair stand on end. 

"Uh, do you mind me asking where you guys are located? More so what are you living around with?" 

That red eye light zeroed in on Noura, searching her face. 

"around." The short vague answer that he gave her made her deadpan up at him. Was he serious?

Heading on the porch Axe almost slings the dead deer carcass over his shoulder. "Ahh! Don't let the blood get on me!" She pressed her body as close as she could towards his Axes chest, practically barring herself behind his jacket. 

She could feel his rumbling deep chuckle vibrate against her skin against his ribcage. That was quite squishy?

"not a fan of blood?" 

"No, I just don't like the blood on me, do you know how many diseases some animals can carry just from their blood? Here, I'll just gently," she lifts the carcass over his shoulder and floats it in the air just frozen there, "Tell me where to take it, I don't know where the cookhouse is? Plus we need to skin it as well before cooking it, ya got any spices maybe?" 

Axe eye's the blonde with suspicion while ignoring her questions, "you got a lot of explaining to do." He takes a left gesturing towards a small handmade shake. Must be the butcher shack. Okay, a no for spices then. This was gonna be some tasteless meat. 

Silently, she floats the carcass over to the butcher’s house. 

He disappeared into the shack and said to stay. She floats there innocently as she waits for him to be done with skinning and gutting the deer. 

A few minutes pass and Axe emerges from the shack with more blood on his clothes than there should have been. 

He looks up at her, "surprised you're still here." 

"Surprised you didn't know by now, I am here willingly!" She retorted back, floating up to him. She looked over his face to see a smear of blood on his cheekbone. 

Feeling him watch her every move like a snake about to snap if provoked in any way. 

She licks her thumb, reaching out towards his skull, and wipes the blood off his pretty white skull. "You should be careful, blood can stain such pretty bones like yours." She wiped it all off, grazing her soft thumb over his skull. Then shifted her eyes to his. With her soft loving eyes locked on his bloated shining one. A red dusting blush spreads faintly on his cheekbones. 

"Aaaaaanndddd done! Spick and span, nice and clean wouldn't you think?" A small giggle in a voice as she lazily floated in the air. Totally innocent looking on the outside, but very much the opposite on the inside. 

He reached out his giant hand and with so much care, he wiped off the dirt that was on her left cheek. "so does dirt, so soft." His voice was muffled and quiet as if he spoke any louder while daring to touch such delicate skin. It would scare her away. 

Noura couldn't help but giggle, her whole chest was so giddy and she felt so at ease. 

Until they both heard a crackle. Snapping both out of their moment. The fire started to pick up as the flames grew in the brick smoke oven.

"Let's talk, okay?" 

Getting inside Noura starts from the beginning. Her name was Noura. How she and her two other sisters that were here are not mages but are called mutants. She only gives a brief explanation of how they found the machine then explains how they had no choice but to activate it. They had no clue what it would do but it was their best bet. Then they landed in Sans basement. She then explains that she knows who he is and where he was from. He didn't seem too happy about that. So she continued.

Telling him from her universe they were all fake, all fiction. Tells him that she knows that he and his brother were trapped underground and were starving. Had to kill and eat humans. 

That made him freeze. Gripping his ax tightly he reaches out and yanks on his eye socket. "heh, you sure know a lot. so tell me this, if you know just how dangerous i am, what i have done, what i have _eaten,_ _why are you sitting down with **a murderer**?" _

The question caught her off guard, but she thought carefully about her answer. She spoke truthfully. 

"Because I can't help but feel drawn to you. Because I don't believe you're a bad guy. Because I can't help but want to get to know you. Just like I couldn't go back to my world when I thought you were just fiction." Noura gazed into his red eye light, as he searched her face. 

Liar. _Liar._

Everyone hates him. 

"I don't hate you." 

Everyone hates what he did.

"I never did."

No one even gave him a chance to explain.

"There's nothing to explain, it's alright! Everything’s okay, see?"

But now this small mutant she claims herself to not hate him. To not care what he did. To be understanding of his situation? 

"hahahah _ahahaha **hahahaha!!**_ **_how funny."_** The situation was so funny. So **ironic**. So **_fake_**. 

It all made sense now. There's no way someone like her exists. Someone that could possibly understand his situation. What he went through. To possibly like a scary hideous monster like him. The air block around his hole disappeared. The numbing throbbing pain came back. From Noura losing focus over his wound. 

He really has gone mad. Thinking this beautiful delusion was actually real. Actually sympathizing with him. 

He swung down hard towards Noura who dodged his deadly swing. His red pulsing eye was blurry and flickering in a deep delusional daze.

He swung down again.

Again. 

Again.

Again. 

"Axe, stop!" Noura shouted through his swings. He was triggered, something was going through his head. " ** _fake. liar. die."_**

"Oh, shit." Noura flew upwards; she was in a real battle with him. She dodging his fast deadly swings. One wrong move. One miss step. One wrong turn. 

She would be dead.

A hard gaze was on her face, "Enough, **Sans**!" Her voice echoed through the forest. Such strong vibrating power. 

She stared up at Axe and his frozen form. Not willingly frozen. Well, the shock on his face sure helped the illusion of it being his fear. But he wasn't scared. 

She watched in his expression. Desperate to move his body a feral growl rolling through him. He was like an animal. A lost one, a scared one. 

Horror Sans was trying so hard to move his body as if someone just cast a gravity spell on him, he was stuck in his position. Bewilderment flashed on his skull with his pinprick shrinking slightly.

“h-how...?!” His voice sounded deep and small like it was painful to speak. She felt a pang of guilt. 

His skull was pounding, his instincts raging in this hold. 

“Now, First, put down that ax of yours, dear. Because, _*chuckles*_ believe me,” she put her hands to lower the ax a bit and get closer to him, as her face just an inch away from his, “I’m not even taking your threat seriously here, Sans the Skeleton. Would you like to see how I am when I’m _serious_? You wanna get _real_?” She flicked his bony forehead with her small index finger. For him to blink once, his red eye light contacting as his whole body tensed up. His breath caught in his throat.

The feeling of air coursing through his hard chipped bones. His magic intertwined with this fresh foreign feeling streaming through him. He felt calm. Peaceful. One with the earth. But only to an extent. But enough for him. His red eye light expands in wonderless bliss. 

"You feel that? Trust me, no illusion in that big skull of yours could come up with that feeling. Cause that's what I feel all the time. You could say I'm _high_ of it." Her alluring soft but stern voice was an echo in his skull. 

Slowly glancing at the blonde responsible for his peace and paralysis. Fear and astounding fascination filled his soul. 

Stuck on every word her pink lips spilled out. 

Meeting those once sky blue enchanting eyes were now intimidating icy blue knowing eyes, knowing, and gone through more than he will ever know. But enough to know they were the same. 

As if the roles have been switched, now he can feel his feet trembling in slight fear if not for the mysterious force freezing his stance. _"I am no liar, Sans the skeleton."_

That shook him deep in the soul, giving a slight beat in appreciation. 

She called him, and with his _real_ _name_. No one in that classic counterpart of him ever tried to call him by his name, and go on with the nickname calling that they start referring to him as Axe and his brother as Crooks. Every time he heard that name, the boiling rage inside him was very tempting to swing his ax through each of their skulls and watch the dust decorating the floor. Especially the fells brothers. They always mock them the most. If only he had done that when he first woke up in this universe.

Sending back his focus on the little human in front of him, her calm attitude really throws him off. Why can she relax around him, even after right he was about to cut her in half? A second time. And he meant to do it. 

As if she can sense his thought, Noura let him lower his ax without his gaze leaving her figure. Missing her magic? Spell? Surround him in such a way. Not to dominate but to help him. The intent was so pure yet devious. 

He could move his body freely once more as he stared wary and cautious of this unknown girl in front of him.

There was a silence that filled the air, Noura about to break the silence first was surprised when Axe broke it first. 

"sorry, for swinging at you and trying to kill you. you're not fake, right?" His deep voice was small and defeated. 

Noura had a lump in her throat. Tears pricking her sky blue eyes. 

"Heh, you wanna test it out yourself?" Her voice cracked, oh the thought of him being an illusion has hit her thoughts once or twice. This whole day being fake. 

She bobbed there in the air holding out her arms in a welcoming embrace. Not knowing how just sad and desperate herself she looked in Axe's eyes.

One thought came to mind. 

Angel. But a broken one, a broken fallen Angel floated before him. But a broken angel, _his_ broken angel was better than any normal angel.

His foot scraped the dirt as he slowly approached her once more. This time on better understanding the terms of each other. 

Not a threat. Strong and can kick his big scary ass. But not a threat. _Ally_.

Axe finds himself wrapping his giant arms around Noura, she is so small. So warm and comforting. _*sniff sniff*_ He hums in the content of her smell. He doesn't hold back from squeezing her so tightly. Grasping this new reality he was blessed with. 

He'll just enjoy it. 

She was squeezing back, grasping the back of his jacket. She was so grateful that he couldn't see her beet-red face. _He just sniffed her, just sniffed her!! Does she smell good!? Probably not! She did roll around in the dirt fighting to pick up his ax_! _OmgomgomgiamhuggingAxemylove!! I will protect you forever and ever!!!!_ _Aahhhh!!!_ _If only Valkie and Ischa could see her now!!!!_

\----

"Can I ask you why you guys are here? Sans or the others didn't tell me or my sisters. But I want to hear it from you." She looked up at Mars, she changed his name. Telling him how she and her sisters like Mars and Jupiter for his brother better. 

He seemed to take a liking to that so now it was official!

He was silent letting the question linger up in the air longer. Wondering if he should tell Noura? Would she react negatively? But she only seemed to do that if he insulted or hurt her directly? Which he won't do anymore, at least not on purpose. 

After all, though she has been seeking him out, right? That means that some twisted hopeful part of him wanted to believe that she was good. Maybe not good. But good enough for his expectations. She was more than he deserved to even be near. 

He was too curious to see how she would react to not tell her. 

He goes into how they got kicked out. To put it simply, he and his brother's appearance already scaring the occupants of that house enough, but when they were acting more animalistic, and one of the fells brothers trying to provoke them, specifically that Black gremlin, is why Sans finally giving the ultimatum that he and his brother along with one more who assist him in chopping off that fells brothers skulls, to live far away from the house. But not too far since Sans still needs to keep an eye socket out for them.

Moreover, when arriving, there were already problems.

Then she comments on the last part when he was done. "Must have been scary, an unknown place seeing other monsters that resemble you. After going through what you did." 

At first, he thought she was pitying him. That made him pissed off, but then he saw her expression. It wasn't showing pity but understanding. He has to get used to how genuine she was. 

"I know the feeling, being starved. Having to try and fight for survival. Mine might have gone differently than yours but, still the same outcome." 

Broken, they both thought. 

Luckily he didn't ask for her story. He knew how painful it could be to bring up the past you want to so desperately forget. So he leaves the sleeping bear alone. 

A heavy but silent understanding filled the living room air. 

She stared forward with a hard and tired expression. One that mirrored his own. 

He has already decided that he doesn't like that expression very much. 

His eye light expands wide as it flickered in growth. He was stunned, not sure how to react, her mood changes were alarming. How can she be so carefree and sweet one minute then say something to tick her off, she will bite your head off. Now she is looking so worn out, so exhausted like the mere thinking about the past made her look so sorrowful. 

He can't help but love it. Even though it was a little confusing and alarming. He couldn't help but be drawn to his broken mysterious angel.

Who he can tell from that look alone she has been through hell. A prison of her own. Yet she was still together. She may look fine but inside she was damaged. 

Just like him. 

His soul was attracted to that. To this little blonde Mutant, or so she called herself. 

His eye lights roamed her hidden figure once more just to clarify. 

How tiny she was underneath that hoodie. Like it was her armor from the world. 

He has decided. To protect Noura. Even though he knows she won't need it strength wise. He knows, the stronger you are, the more scars you bear. The more weaknesses you have. 

That's how a strong person will break and fall once again. If they don't have someone to catch them when they fall. 

"you… mentioned siblings more than once, where are they?" He assumed they were her anchors that helped pull her up. He already wants to meet them. See how they look, act, see if they may share the same pain as Angel. 

That made the light in her eye's shine, the look was one all the brothers had of their brothers. 

"Yes, they are my world. I would die for them. Their names are Ischa and Valkie, guess you can ask who the eldest is?" Her voice had so much adoration and love for them. The way her face lights up talking about them. 

"you're, the eldest." He said on instinct. 

That made her whole face explode, tucking her hands between her thighs. She had to look away! Her hood flying upwards to cover her embarrassed face. No one has ever been right before! And this is how she reacts!?! Her heartbeat so fast, she was terrified he could hear it! 

She heard a deep amused chuckle from her right. Which made her turn redder and tuck into herself more. "Stop laughing at me!" She turned around her scream caught in her throat. As his amused soft grin was an inch away from her face. She floated up instantly into a floating ball. As she was tumbling through the air. Mumbling about how she was being teased. He shouldn't be this handsome. The fandom couldn't prepare her for this skeleton!

Mars was grinning so wide as he watched highly amused and fascinated seeing her float around in a flustered ball. Quite proud of himself.

While she was mumbling about getting herself together she needs to -oh who just appeared?- 

She came to an erupted stop. It wasn't a wall or door she bumped into. The two strong bony hands that had a strong grip on her gave it away. 

She looked up, to have the blush stay on her face. "Hey Dusty, I know this is really weird, but hear me out." 

She stared into those mitch match crazy eye lights that she can't help but be enchanted by them. His grin turned up so wide it was manic. Bloody handsome!

He glanced up at Mars who held out his arms. " _give her back"_ His voice declaring murderous intent as his grin backed down to a serious grin. 

"Oh yes Mars will explain- wait, what are you, no no I am not a throwing ball!" he lifted Noura over his skull, ignoring her protests, and chucked her at a fast speed towards Mars who easily caught her. Holding her close to his chest. A protective hold around her made her heartbeat quicken. But she had bigger matters to deal with. 

Oh, she did not like being manhandled like that. "How dare you! Throw me like a ball! Let's see how you like it." Mars let her go, so she could do her thing. 

He grinned at the same treatment he got was being used on Dust. 

Noura floated up dodging Dust's bones that were sent towards her with ease. Rolling her eyes, she could literally feel the magic projectiles in the ground before the launch upwards. It was too easy. 

"I like you Dusty, a lot, but here’s _one thing_ you should know about me. I don't like to be manhandled so roughly." She holds Dusty in place and lifts him in the air, a look of panic then confusion is now on his face. She knows with high of LV that he isn't one to reason with. Unlike Mars who she can at least convince with honesty and no show of a threat. 

Dusty needs to be known that she can and will not put up with him. Or else he could take advantage, and his lust for Exp will increase like an addiction. 

But she believes that it will only take one try. One _right_ try. 

She swished him around like a ragdoll as he tried to get out, but he couldn't even feel this blonde's magic. It felt so pure. So clean. Fresh. It was calming him more than aggravating him. Which only left him baffled. Curious. 

Like the freshest breath of fresh air he has ever felt. 

It was the only words he could describe this power, that was wrapped around his broken leaking with L.O.V.E soul. 

Was brushing out the itch of E.X.P, his racking skull was trying to think of a reasonable explanation. Magic for it. 

He put his arms up and immediately got the blonde’s attention. So interesting. His gaze once again locked with her intense sky blue orbs. 

This wasn't even the maddest she could get, was it? This was just a simple trigger. She doesn't like to be manhandled. He took a mental note of that. 

His eyes lights roam up and down her petite figure. She was hiding behind that huge hoodie. She was small. So small yet she had so much power that he couldn't even gain. 

It wasn't magic. So what was it? She was so interesting. And he'll admit. She wasn't so bad to look at, her golden locks were enchanting and those blue piercing orbs held so many hidden emotions. Besides all the dirt on her face. He could see it. The hidden pain. The same look he had, that Axe-Mars had. 

So interesting. 

"i give up," his grin looked upside down as she was holding him upside down in her fit. 

"Really? I don't wanna fight. I just want to talk, will you at least hear me out?" 

"don't see why not," he comments and shrugs as she rotates him back up-right carefully, letting him float down to his feet. 

She turns her back to face Mars when she feels the blade coming down on her.

That stopped in midair. 

She sent him a disapproving glare, for him to shrug while mouthing a 'sorry I'm not sorry', in the slightest. "just checking," he looked down at her, grinning so wide. 

She couldn't help the snort, shaking her head. "Come on," she reaches down and grabs his big bony hand. Causing him to flinch he yanks his hand away. Stuffing his hands in his pockets. It hurt. But... With his past, she can't blame his reaction. "Mars, would you mind explaining everything again? My sisters are probably getting worried I haven't contacted them yet." 

Mars sighs but nods, "jupiter should be back any minute now from checking his traps." 

"Okay thank you, be right back," Noura gently flies to the door and leaves to the porch.

She floats crossing her legs as she bobs slowly in the air. 

Closing her eyes as she wraps her hair around one side brushing her fingers through it trying to detangle her crazy dirty. Ew, it was so dirty, blonde hair. She tried her best to keep it clean, having the atmosphere absorb the dirt from it. But even the air could only do so much after so long. 

She made a mental note to take a shower. As she connects to her sisters’ wave-length. 

"Hey, you guys here?" 

_"Noura! Thank goodness you're alright, it's been three hours!"_ Valkie's voice filled her ears as she sounded so worried. 

Has it really been that long? 

_"Sorry sorry, I know I should have contacted you guys sooner but I didn't have the time! You won't believe what happened!"_

_"Well, don't be a story hog! Spill!"_ Ischa's loud voice rang in her ears that made her chuckle. 

Noura explains everything from start to finish with Mars and Dusty. How she hasn't met Jupiter yet though. 

_"Heh, funny you say that he is here with us."_

"What!!?" Noura shouted out loud, "How is Jupiter with you guys!? Mars just said he should be back any minute now from checking his traps, did you guys met him on the way?" 

_"Well, you see..."_

\---

Valkie had no clue where they were. 

"Damn it, where is our compass when we need her!" Ischa cursed, so frustrated she couldn't sense where they were. This magic and universe had so much more new smells to offer, some familiar and others not so much. It was a good experience for this adventure she was on, she just hoped it would last long enough for her to absorb it all.

This whole forest was a national park!

The others didn't know how to track either, so they were all lost. Valkie was going to contact Noura but she did say to wait. 

She didn't want to put her at risk no matter how much she knew she could protect herself. 

"I guess we need to just start walking in a direction-" Valkie started to say until she felt it. 

Ischa's hair stood up, her pupils dilated as she tensed up, searching around her surroundings. She quickly shrugged off her shoes and socks, to connect with the earth beneath her. To hear the earth's subtle conversation it had with the trees and roots.

She slowly got in a basic brawling position, she needed to end the threat if it were indeed to be a threat. A low growl escaping her throat.

"Ya' feel that?" 

"Yeah, someone's watching our back."

The skeletons all look confused. Edge now can pick up something off, how did he miss it? Has he really gotten so lazy? 

_~~So weak.~~ _

His eye light slides over to Ischa. Her posture in stance and ready for anything. He subconsciously moves to how she was standing, copying her movements.

"Come out!" 

Much further away a slim very very tall skeleton that they all recognize as Jupiter/Crooks!

"I'M SORRY FOR STALKING YOU ALL! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO APPROACH TWO HUMANS... AGAIN."

Eyes widen when she caught sight of him. Ischa dashes for the tall skeleton, arms opening wide. _She is speed._

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?!" he shouts back, mimicking Ischa arms wide and open more for a hug. 

"FRIENDSHIP AND FREE HUGS!!! ACCEPT MEEEEEEE!!!" Ischa shouts wholeheartedly. 

“Oh boy.” Valkie on the side just enjoying the sight with a fond smile. Welp should expect that to happen.

"OH, OH!! HUMAN FRIENDSHIP HUG!?" Jupiter beamed, as the glasses girl and the other skeletons were watching the scene unfold. She tried to hold in her laugh, it was like a dramatic anime friendship reunion. As they collided, taking turns spinning each other around like mad people. 

Ischa cracking up while Jupiter was enjoying himself just as much as she was. They then break up and talk and he says he heard all of them from a good distance and wanted to check it out. 

"Whoa! Really, from that far you could hear us? Damn Daniel! You got a good pair of ears on ya! _Heh,_ for a skeleton!" Ischa slaps the back of Jupiter. 

Until Jupiter stood there staring down at her so intensely. Wait, was there something in her teeth. Dammit, was her breath stank!? Were there some rank food pieces stuck in her teeth? Ew, now that she thought about it she might have!

"Uh, somethin' on mah face buddy?"

Then to her horror, this was even worse than a stank breath! She saw pricks of faded orange tears!!! "Oh shiitake mushrooms, no no, don't cry! I'm sorry, did it hurt!? Dat much!? ‘ere! The boo boo's will disappear in a jiffy- Valkie! Make it BETTER! Kiss his boo boo's!" 

Ischa grabs Valkie from the armpits and holds her up to Jupiter's bony back, and look at her sister incredulously.

Turning back to the skeleton, Valkie hesitantly pats his back gently. "It's okay, Ischa is just a big brute-"

"Yeah, that’s- Wait, WHAT-!?"

"-she doesn't know her own strength sometimes." Valkie tried to be reassuring and comforting, cutting off Ischa’s words.

But Jupiter just shook his skull. "NO, HER PAT DID NOT HURT! SHE JUST... Reminded Me Of An Old Friend I Used To Care About." 

There was a heavy silence. 

Ischa’s eye's widened as a flash of guilt passed through her, she knew what he meant right away. Both girls did. Finally, Valkie tapped Ischa to let her down. 

She lowers her down as Jupiter senses the nervous tension. The other skeletons were confused at the two girls' reactions. 

Jupiter scanned their faces. Both looking nervous, "You Know," He breathed out like sucking in painful air, “So... Who Are You?”

Hear that question, Valkie collects herself fast and speaks up to break the awkward silence, "Ah, how rude of us. I'm Valkie and this is Ischa, we were looking for our sister Noura who was looking for your brother, and another one called Dust. But we lost her in trying to catch up and ended up getting lost ourselves."

“Yeah! Have ya seen ‘er?” Ischa adding in.

That caught the big skeleton’s attention fast. He looks up at the other skeletons who look uncomfortable at Jupiter’s stare. 

"WOULD YOU LIKE MY HELP?" 

"you know your way out?" Pistol asked, he hated not knowing where he was. 

"OF COURSE! I KNOW THESE WOODS LIKE THE BACK OF MY TRAPS!" 

"Then show us the way, OH GREAT JUPITER!" Ischa shouted a wide grin on her face, she watched his expression soften then brighten up at her words. 

"YOU ARE NOT HER." 

Ischa gives him a thoughtful expression, then grins proudly. While patting his back more gently this time. "I know!" 

"HOLD ON... JUPITER?" He looks confused at the new nickname. Oh right, he doesn't know of the new name yet. Along with the other skeletons.

"It's what we decided to call you from now on, and as for your brother, it was Mars! Do you... dislike it perhaps?" Valkie answers his unspoken question, looks a bit worried he might take it as an offensive tone.

"AH, NO, NO! I LIKE IT, VERY MUCH! THANK YOU FOR THE NAME. COME ON, I’LL SHOW YOU THE WAY!" And they venture into the woods with a trusty guide.

\---

They ended the story there.

"Whoa, man I missed a lot, so where are you guys right now?" 

_"Almost to where you are actually, Jupiter said we will be there in 5 minutes top."_

"Oh, awesome! Okay, I'll tell the guys! See ya later, girls~"

Ended the call, Noura turned around to see Mars and Dusty both leaning on each side of the door frame. 

"already heard, sorta? got the gist of it. my bro’s coming?" Mars asked his ax back on his shoulder. His eye lights not leaving her. He doesn't even question how she called her sister like she was on a phone call but with no phone and talking to herself. Neither did Dust complain either.

Maybe they were dead? Dust thought looking around for any ghost heads. Heh, guess not. That means she is crazy. Hot and crazy. Nice. He grinned wide to himself. 

"Yep! And my sisters are coming as well. So I was going to ask you guys if you want to live back at the house?" 

Not expecting that question, they choke in the air and turn to her in shock, she asked such a question as asking how the weather was today.

"heh, in case you didn't notice, most of the skeletons there -classic included- don't like us very much." Dust twirled his knife around then she saw it. The faint red scarf and skeleton head bobbing right above him.

Oh, so Dust’s brother is a ghost and she can see him. She better warns her sisters later. 

"So? I like you." Noura replied in reflex and her blunt honest answer made both of them blush. Making Noura blush as well at what she just said and took a moment before Dust scoffed in amusement.

He grinned, walking up to her, "well, how can i say _no_ to that response?" Dusty tilted her chin upwards, his eye lights screaming mischief and his grin could not be wider. 

"so honest angel could get used to it." Mars grinned down at Noura who was backed in a corner. 

"Okay okay! Gosh, you two are going to kill me!! I just want you guys to live with us! I'll try to make sure no one messes with you. And that’s _a promise_." 

"i think it's the other way around, beauty. you're deadly." Mars hummed as he turned the deer on its other side to cook.

"Aww thank you, I try!" She smirks whipping her hair behind her much to Mars amusement. 

"don't make promises you can't keep." Dusty whistled out a dangerous tune. He was still on and off the fence with her but he liked her spunk. It was alluring, along with all of her action. And her rather charming assets

He could tell she was one big mystery full of possibilities. 

"I know, that's why I said _try_." She looked over at him with a content look. Satisfied with her own words. 

He could stick around and see what she has to offer him. He was just bored, ya know?

_~5 minutes later…~_

"This is taking a billion yearssss! Where are they!?" Noura floated around, bouncing in excitement and a tad annoyed, she wanted them to meet her sisters already! _Urgh,_ the suspense is killing her!

And of course, see Jupiter too! That big ball of sunshine always lit up her heart, how could he not?! 

The two skeletons took a liking to the blue-eyed girl, one more than the other maybe. Perhaps they were testing the waters, you never know, someone might have poisoned the waterhole after all. But they both could agree on one thing at least, well maybe more than one thing.

She was a sweet lil thing. Scary, but sweet. 

And she was maybe, just maybe their saving grace.

"angel, so tell me what's the name of yar sistahs?" Mars knew what it was like to have a brother, but a sister, he didn't know what it was like. Was it different perhaps, the same? Were they nice? 

Did he imagine them to be blonde-haired like Noura, the same eyes, and height? Not as beautiful as Angel, but somewhere on the scale.

"Glad you asked! Oh, I know you'll love them especially my lil sis, she's the smart bug in the family! And the other is the brute of the family… uhm, you'll know when you see her, or rather hear her, she's a very very big loudmouth-"

"they'd probably be taller than hot-stuff i bet, she's a little short stack than the average human, don't ya think?" Dusty added, a smirk on his smug ass face.

The blonde looks so offended, " _Excuse me?!_ I'm a bonafide 5ft-"

"4ft."

"5ft 3-"

"4ft, i can fit you in my lap like a kid, see." Mars grabs a flustered Noura out of the air and plops down with her in his lap, arms fastened around her waist like a seatbelt.

This shuts her up real quick. Steaming red, Mars swears he sees smoke coming out of her ears. _Bloody cute_.

Dust turns over, busy looking over the cooking deer, pricking at the juicing meat with a stick, it seemed to be ready but he was lost in his world. When really, a small ounce of jealousy invaded his soul. Pouting like he was a child given a bag of coals on gyftmas. The fire turned to a little flame as the juices continuously leaked without stopping, dimming the light. 

He swore Mars was trying to get a rise out of him, bloody bastard!

Mars moving away from him as he enjoyed hot-stuff to himself, clinging to her as a sloth would to a favored tree, it was annoying. Like, get off of her ya big oaf.

" _tch,_ there is a reason why rooms exist, for you two numbskulls-"

"Hey," a voice spoke up next to him, freezing him over. 

"Ya gonna _eat_ that, buddy, or whuh?" A tall hulking giant crouched next to him, a bloody smile etched across their face as he searched for their eyes, to see nothing but a pair of black holes.

He couldn't quite see, and he didn't have enough time to as the flames died out on him, but that didn't matter, he wasn't called a bad guy for no reason.

Swiftly he pointed his sharpened knife at their throat... or where he thought the throat supposedly was. That's not where the throat was at all. Backing up, the figure stood, growing in size until they even stood above him! Him off all monsters!

Then another pair of red glowing eyes appeared, and they grew bigger, tripling, quadrupling his height even. The smile never disappears, only growing in size, that's when Dusty that he, yup, he messed up. F*cked up if you will.

"Can we have some?" Wha- _We?_

"Ischa, that’s rude! We don’t know if they have enough for everyone,” another voice calling from their back, “Finally, I caught up to you two. Don't run off like that, I could have lost you again!"

"REALLY, EVEN I HAVE A SLIGHTLY HARD TIME CATCHING UP TO YOU, HUMAN ISCHA! WOWIE, YOU'RE SO STRONG!"

In an instant her eyes back to vanta black and bright up turning to them, "My bad, sis! But hey, we found him! And he's so fuc- er super wicked!" She quickly changed her speech, careful of Jupiter's precious innocence and Valkie’s stink eyes while she trying to collect her breath.

The figure steps forward, to see a tall brown girl standing before her, as Crooks(?!) apparently on her shoulders! What the hell is happening here?! She lifts the skeleton off her and skillfully places him next to her all the while staring at him and giving Crooks a complicated bestie handshake without bother.

How the hell did they have enough time to do that? And who the hell is Jupiter?!

Who the hell was she? Why did Crooks bring her here? Well, he just has to kill her later. Though she did not look like an easy opponent, Dust was confident he could beat her anyway. He got in a defensive stance as she approached, though confused and quickly placing her hands up in an 'I'm not your enemy' pose, "woops, I think he doesn't like meh, what should I do, Jupiter?"

"WELL, SNEAKING UP ON HIM WASN'T VERY KIND OF US IN THE BEGINNING, WASN’T IT, FRIEND?" Oh, Crooks is Jupiter.

"You should apologize, Ischa, you can't scare monsters. You know better than that." Who the hell was she? Why are all these strangers coming here, today of all days at that! He'll just have to bust ass to kill them both then.

"Hehe, yeah, sorry bout dat, um friendship jerky? It's beef, _hehe._ " She tossed him a piece of jerky, as he caught it easily. Throwing the dried meat in his mouth, while the 'Ischa' girl started snacking on them with Jupiter. 

Another unknown person walking up by them. A smaller girl but taller than Noura who just finished collecting her breath and clears her throat, confidently walked towards Dust, a ravenette with a pair of matching glasses. 

"Please excuse my _sister's_ inappropriate behavior. You're... Mr. Dust, I presume?"

He nods at her, still wary, but pretty sure he knew who they were now. Ah dang, he can't kill them after all. What a shame, but he'll wait for a surprise to see they were exactly how he pictured them, far from how he imagined.

"you're her sisters, aren't ya?"

That got her to brighten up, "Yes we are! I see she already speak about us. It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Dust-"

"dust." He corrected her, cringing at the Mr. part. Valkie blinks, "Uh, pardon?"

And he glares at him, as Valkie gets the message. Oops, Valkie puts her hand on her mouth and nods, guess he's the second one who got the casual naming privilege then.

Both turn their head hearing the blonde get up with a low grunting, "Valkie! Ischa!! You made it! Took you long enough!" The blonde floated over to the two very different looking humans- mutants. Look nothing like Noura at all.

Noura hugged the two girls who all looked at each other over, wondering the same thing. Ischa grabs Noura like a notepad and scans her over, Valkie doing the same.

"Ya good, grizzly?! No one tried to bite 'cha?" Ischa says, wondering what had got her all...rather excited and a bit red in the face. Oh no she didn't already!

"You smell hormonal, sister~"

"Ischa! SHUT UP, I'M FINE!” she smacks the brunette’s shoulder, earn her heartily laughs once more while Valkie holds back her smirk, she scoffed, “Your mouth is noisy as ever I see, hehe. I did tell you she had a _big mouth!_ " She nervously laughs, covering up Ischa's mouth with a pair of hands. Removing her hands quickly when she felt blowing raspberries inside her palms. Ewwww, the saliva!

"You seem different, sister. Maybe I should check in-" Valkie wondered, she did seem hyper, and- did she just have a glow up? She seemed even shinier than before.

"NO-! Er, I mean, no. No thank you, sis, I'm as fine as a fiddle, hey _diddly diddles the cat and the fiddle._ " Noura trying so desperately to shut them up! 

_'Liar.'_ the two sisters' thoughts, but eh, they'll let it pass. She'll tell them the juicy parts later. They let her continue, as she fanned her slightly heated face, schooling her face back to normal.

"No, of course not. But Mars did go for a few swings. But it's all good, we're all friends, same with Dusty!" Noura pointed over to the said skeletons who looked shocked by her words then just accepted them. Noura’s

If it were anyone else. They would have flat out said no. 

Without anyone noticing, Ischa led off with Jupiter, the newly made tag team championship attracted to the meaty fragrance wafting nearby. 

Dusty stared at Valkies hand and the glasses girl in front of him. He flat out made it clear he didn't like her. If anything, the glasses made her a little...sus. 

If the glare he sent her said otherwise. But he could feel Noura’s intense gaze on the back of his hooded skull, burning into his hoodie to the back of his skull. He had to admit, he wanted to look back at her, but it wasn't the time it seemed. 

She would have looked sexy, her attention on him and all _heh._

He 'oh so' politely drew out his knife and held the blade part on his bony hand. Giving Valkie the choice to shake the gripper part of the blade. 

The other skeletons protest in her taking it. 

Instead of rejecting like he thought she would. She gave him an easy smile "The pleasure is all mine." 

Noura standing on the sidelines, "See everyone is going to get along just fine!" Noura out of the corner of her eye saw Ischa trying to grab some of that smoked deer meat. 

"Ischa stop drooling over the deer meat! Ask Mars if you can have some. He's the one who caught it." Jeez, this gluttonous sister of theirs always with food on her mind. 

Without missing a beat, she spotted Mars not long behind everyone else, she went with it all the while tugging along Jupiter like he was her childhood friend. Ischa ran up to Mars and grabbed his hand, shaking it with the force that he could thankfully take. 

"Happy ta meetcha, the name's Ischa! Thanks for not killing my sister, she's a jewel ya know, so can we please have some of yer food? Jupiter gets first bite too!"

"PLEASE BROTHER, SHE'S A NEW FRIEND!" Jupiter joins in the fray, begging him to share with her, but the difference was that he had the puppy eyes. The puppy eyes always got him. He knew well that food was a touchy subject for them, but if it's them, he knew he would let them!

"Please, I have been dyin from bein meat starved, and ya deer cookin’ smells absolutely divine! I'm literally salivating over 'ere!"

If it wasn't for Jupiter's pleas or Ischa being Noura's sister, Mars would have declined her, but she was good with her words, he had to admit.

Mars had to respect that, she had a _taste_ , "i don't share food lightly," 

"Don't worry about that ma boi cos BA-BAM! I got 2 bags of-"

"1 and a half to be exact Ischa, you ate some of it on the way here, and jerky is meat, just in dried form." The glasses girl eye-rolls at her behavior, while sighing for the billionth time today.

"Yeah yeah fine, I got 1 AND a half of beef jerky, and to sweeten the deal, just between you and me, I got some chocolate from a fellow skeleton,"

"Ischa! You didn't steal that from Error right!?" Valkie facepalmed herself, she should have known. Where she got, she'll never know, but she had a feeling this would bite Ischa shortly, welp.

"' _Found'_ is a betta term of puddin' it, so yeah, 1 and a half bags of jerky and a chocolate bar, so auction?"

Ischa grabbed two bags, one already opened, of beef jerky and a chocolate bar out of somewhere, and they were pretty massive too. If anything, Mars and Jupiter hadn't had chocolate in a long time, and two big bags of jerky meat sounded delicious right now. Valkie facepalming herself in the background.

Mars pondered on that… yeah, fair enough. "go for it, i'm sold." Ischa gave him a toothy grin, slapping him _hard_ -it didn't hurt, not at all on the back, while she and Jupiter settled down and began gobbling up the meat, both just as ravenous as the other.

Mars looked at them both, particularly his brother, Jupiter was happy. Very happy. He hadn't seen a smile that wide since the stone ages, and he was _genuinely_ smiling. Ischa catches his gaze, her eyes softening a tad bit, before out-right pitching Mars the bags of jerky, as she passes over the chocolate to Jupiter.

Ischa's laughter roared throughout the forest as Mars almost fell from the impact of the throw. A snarl crept up Mars’ mouth before softening to a dark smirk, payback would come in full pay, but not now. His little bro was having fun today, he wouldn't want to ruin that.

Noura observed them, a smile on the tips of her lips, this was just the beginning of the fun.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Valkie clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. 

"Let's help get these new housemates things. We need to hurry if we want to get back to the house at lunch. There's a ton of things that need to be discussed on the way back. Even though we got this by winning the bet in fair, Sans was still upset about all of this." 

"what's vanilla all pouty about? lemme guess... us?" Dusty said grinning in question then wide in amusement. 

Pistol spoke up, "yes. because of the little blondie over there," he tipped his blue cigar over at Noura who blinked innocently, "she fought classic's bony ass about getting to know where ya guys and plannin' to bring ya back." 

Jupiter gasped, "YOU FOUGHT HIM!? DID YOU DUST HIM?" 

Mars and Dusty both held Noura in the spotlight. That made her shrug a slight, blushed her cheeks from being called out. 

"What? It wasn't a big deal. It was quite fun actually!" Noura had a proud winning grin on her face. 

"Alright guys, we’re getting distracted now. To answer that, yes, Noura made a bet-" 

"That Valkie came up with!" Noura shouted, giving her sister full credit. 

Valkie glared at her for a sec for being interrupted, _again_ , but had to push down the blush from embarrassment.

Clears her throat and continues, "And as you can see, she won. Now, time is of the essence. And before any of you guys say such things that we don't want you there or the skeletons, just so you know,” 

" ** _It's not true_.**" All three girls said in unison.

Noura levitated over the ground with a sweet smile on her face, laughter bubbling from her throat. Valkie pushed up her glasses with her forefinger, nodding all the while as Ischa rubbed Jupiters head affectionately, making sure not to dirty him with her greasy fingers.

Jupiter having tears in his eye sockets again, today was getting better and better.

All three scary skeletons turned to Pistol, Sniper, and Edge. 

All three looked ashamed, "i didn't mind you guys, just don't go all stabby on us. k?" Pistol raised a bone brow at Dusty who grinned. 

"no promises." 

"I DIDN'T CARE MUCH FOR YOU GUYS EITHER, STAY OR DON'T STAY, IT'S ALL THE SAME TO ME!" Edge sounded a little noble while saying that, Ischa thought.

"JUST DON'T MAKE A MESS, YOUR PRIMITIVE COOKING TELLS ENOUGH ABOUT YOURSELVES!" Nevermind, delete that thought, it's trash.

As everyone helps gather their things. Dusty only had a few things that made Noura frown up at him. 

"don't exactly have room for more stuff."

"Well, you will when we get back!" Noura said while folding his few outfits (shorts and white-tee shirts) he had really neatly. As she carried them out, he made a gesture to grab his stuff but Noura just smirked and turned her body slightly away from his to block his clothes. 

Dusty's grin becomes deadly maniac handsome. 

They all meet each other Mars and Dust both meet her sisters. Both don't comment on how they all don't look related whatsoever. Family can come in all shapes and sizes after all. 

Looks like these three girls are a living example of that. From how close they all look, it was endearing to them, to the other skeletons as well. Seems like love for one another transcends blood when these girls are involved.

All heading back took longer than they remembered. Mars kept trying to catch Noura in the air which by the third swipe she let him have his way. Letting him carry her like a doll.

Everyone was pretty quiet, a long little tense taste was left in the air. It wasn't from each other but it was all towards the skeletons at the lodge. 

If Sans said no…

Well. They all hope it doesn't come to that. 

Getting to the lodge with Noura’s directions they see a lot of colors and white monsters standing outside the back porch. All having different looks. But Valkie caught one similar frequency from them.

Nervousness.

  
  
  
  
  
  


____

  
  
  


-Bonus scene from the telepathy call with Valkie and Ischa.-

"What!?! You made poor Jupiter cry!? I'm going to kill you!" Noura shouted, gaining both skeletons' attention.

_"What, it wasn't my fault! I'm your sister!"_ Ischa screeched. 

"You're right, I'll just have Mars kill you instead!" 

_"Don't you dare send that hound after me!!"_

_"Sis, please don't. I'll faint before he even reaches us."_

"Okay, fine. I really won't ( _tch_ ), just tell me what happened next- Oh right!" Noura glanced to her side how Dust and Mars are both on each side of her clearly trying to eavesdrop, "I think they know something is up."

" _How can you tell?_ " both her sisters ask.

Noura looked at Mars who tilts his head in confusion, "A hunch." She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normy, Walker and Blues hereby said:
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD
> 
> Thank you for following our story for so long, this has been a cool journey.  
> Remembering how it all started, we're gonna reach our fic's one-year within a few months, the HYPE! XD
> 
> Would be a great honor to have u all your readers' presence at that time. And who knows, we might've prepared something to celebrate that ;b
> 
> Until that time, once again we wish you a merry Christmas.  
> And an early happy new year UvU

**Author's Note:**

> Here we will officially announce, that we decided to form an official team!
> 
> And it's called...
> 
> "Lazy Loafters"!  
>    
> We realize how when we write together, and generally create something together, we have this certain chemistry with each other that, none of us could explain.  
> But we know, we want to keep this friendship to the next level, rather than just writers-who-happened-to-know-each-other-and-write-together-once. Or, at least that's what Normy said :b
> 
> Now what's in plans are, we intended to create a blog solely for our collab stuff, such as this fic (right now we only have this fic tbh *avoid gaze in sweats*)  
> And other than Normy, Walker and Blues will have new nicknames for each of their blogs in the future, if they decided so. But of course, they still gonna keep their current one. So feel free to call us with it! :D
> 
> Leave any comments ya want, give kudos to always be lovely, and subscribe to or bookmarks this fic to make everyone's days more awesome~!
> 
> And follow our Tumblrs!  
> [@Blue_skeleton6289](http://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com)  
> [@skinwalkerblr](http://skinwalkerblr.tumblr.com)  
> [@normalayasstuff](https://normalayasstuff.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
> Alright, Lazy Loafters announce to be out for now!
> 
> N: See ya later, toodles :b  
> B: See ya! ^u^  
> W: Byee! °~°


End file.
